Procura da Vida
by Meriu
Summary: Haruno Sakura é uma jovem fotógrafa que tem como principal habilidade encontrar 'vida' em seus modelos. No entanto, o que acontece quando um modelo passa a interferir em sua vida, mesmo que de forma gradual? UA. Vários casais. Cap. 11 on! Aleluia!
1. Cap 01 Os olhos que vêem

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence... e ainda bem! Senão a história não teria graça...! XD

_Nota:_ Universo Alternativo (AU), personagens, talvez, um pouco OOC (juro que vou fazer o possível para não acontecer)!

_Nota 2:_ Versão 2.0 – tentativa de tornar a leitura mais agradável!

--

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 1 -  
Os Olhos que Vêem**

O vento do início de tarde conduzia as flores de cerejeira pelos céus, dançando calma e continuamente.

Uma jovem, trajando uma calça jeans em conjunto com uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida e gola alta, caminhava sozinha, observando aquele espetáculo com uma máquina fotográfica em mãos. Seus cabelos curtos balançavam e se misturavam com os tons das pétalas. Definitivamente, a primavera era sua estação preferida.

Continuou seu caminho até avistar um casal. Sorriu, aproximando-se.

Abordou-os educadamente e pediu uma foto, não sem antes se apresentar e ver a surpresa de ambos, que aceitaram a proposta de imediato. A jovem fez algumas recomendações e tirou uma foto da pose final. Pediu algumas informações de praxe sobre eles como nome, telefone e endereço e se despediu, satisfeita.

"Acho que já me saturei com fotos. Por hoje, creio que está ótimo." – disse para si mesma, guardando a câmera.

Caminhou para o carro com um belo sorriso estampado. Amava seu trabalho.

--

Após pouco tempo chegou ao seu destino: um grande terreno com uma casa central e outros diversos anexos interligados por corredores. Rapidamente, estacionou o carro, entrando na casa principal.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" – gritou uma voz alegre.

"Olá, Naruto!" – Sakura sorriu, avistando o rapaz de cabelos loiros, arrepiados, segurando uma pilha de papéis, correndo em sua direção.

"Chegou bem na hora, acho que Tsunade-obaa-chan estava te esperando." – disse, sorrindo para a colega.

"Ok, vou vê-la. Entregue isso aqui à Tenten-chan por mim, tá?" - pediu, colocando uma sacola sobre os papéis de Naruto.

"Hai! Deixa comigo!" – concordou o rapaz, com um olhar determinado.

"Obrigada." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

O loiro apenas abriu seu sorriso costumeiro e saiu enquanto Sakura rapidamente percorria alguns corredores, entrando em uma pré-sala que no momento se encontrava em total desordem.

"Ah... Shizune-san?" – chamou Sakura, fitando a figura desolada da secretária de curtos cabelos negros.

"Sakura-san!" – exclamou, surpresa pela visita repentina – "Não se importe com a bagunça! É que eu deixei a janela aberta e..." – murmurou, com um leve tom choroso na voz.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo." – afirmou, compreensiva – "Tsunade-sensei está?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Está sim, é só bater na porta." – suspirou, organizando lentamente a papelada sobre o chão.

Com alguns passos a Haruno percorreu a sala, chegando a uma porta na outra extremidade, batendo levemente nesta.

"Entre!" – exclamou uma voz autoritária.

Com a permissão, abriu a porta, encontrando uma mulher loira vestida socialmente, tendo a mostra um generoso decote, sentada com os pés sobre a mesa, de modo visivelmente desleixado.

"Estava me esperando, Tsunade-sensei?" – perguntou Sakura, lançando um olhar inquisitor enquanto entrava no escritório e fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Olá Sakura. Estava sim." – cumprimentou a diretora, sentando-se decentemente enquanto colocava os óculos de lado.

"O que deseja?" – questionou a de cabelos róseos.

"Bem, estamos com problemas." – suspirou, indicando para a garota se sentar.

"Qual?" – perguntou Sakura, curiosa, sentando-se calmamente.

"Lembra que você reclamou do nosso modelo principal, Yakushi Kabuto?" – questionou a loira, cruzando as mãos.

"Como não lembrar?" – murmurou, revirando os olhos, visivelmente emburrada.

"Pois bem, ele também reclamou de você e, para não terminar aí e mostrar como Murphy nos ama, tive o pedido de demissão dele." – informou, mostrando claro descontentamento.

"Vo...Você está brincando!" – Sakura exclamou, pasma.

"Não é brincadeira. O nosso modelo pediu demissão, logo, estamos desfalcados para o nosso próximo 'book'..." – Tsunade se jogou no encosto, olhando para a fotógrafa.

Esta a fitou, com um olhar espantado.

"Sakura." – fitou-a séria – "Você é a melhor fotógrafa que já vi na minha vida e é a única da qual eu preciso, no entanto... você tem de controlar seu jeito nervoso de agir. Você irrita muita gente assim." – pediu, com um olhar pesaroso.

"A culpa não é minha!" – retrucou a garota – "Eu falei para ele fazer de um jeito e ele fazia SEMPRE de outro! Eu fiquei cheia, Tsunade-sensei!" – exclamou – "Além disso..." – sussurrou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"Sim, sim..." – interrompeu – "Eu entendo, mas precisava dizer que ele já tinha perdido 'a vida'?" – perguntou a mulher com calma – "Todos que trabalham aqui sabem o que significa e ninguém ficaria satisfeito ao ouvir isso."

"Eu...eu..." – os olhos verdes se voltaram para o chão – "Você está certa, sensei. Acontece que... era a verdade." – murmurou, sem jeito.

"Eu sei." – concordou a loira, desgostosa – "Também percebi isso. Ele estava começando a se julgar superior demais..." – comentou, franzindo o cenho pensativa.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos.

"Acontece..." – retomou, meneando levemente a cabeça – "...que, algumas vezes, as pessoas não vêem e temos que mostrar, mas de modo mais gentil. A verdade jogada muitas vezes é cruel, Sakura." – sorriu.

"Sensei..." – Sakura observou a loira com um olhar admirado.

"Mas...!" – a diretora socou a mesa, quebrando-a em duas, fazendo a fotógrafa pular da cadeira – "Acho bom a senhorita arranjar um novo modelo para nós logo, senão..." – e sorriu malignamente.

"Hai!"" – exclamou, batendo continência.

"O que está esperando?!" – Tsunade perguntou, vendo a pupila sair correndo, em seguida – "AH! E QUERO VER AS FOTOS QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHEU!" – gritou.

Suspiro.

Sentou-se novamente olhando a porta fechada. Sorriu. Aquela garota...

Balançou a cabeça mias uma vez e apertou um botão do telefone que jazia no chão.

"Shizune, arranje outra mesa para o meu escritório, sim?" – pediu, sorrindo.

"O...Outra, Tsunade-sama?!" – questionou a voz vacilante da secretária.

"Sim, e depressa." – disse, em tom de ordem.

"Ha...hai!" – exclamou, ouvindo o barulho de telefone sendo desligando.

Tsunade sorriu. Definitivamente, aquele era o seu trabalho.

--

Sakura parou de correr e entrou em sua sala, se jogando em sua poltrona, exausta.

"Tsunade-sensei me dá medo algumas vezes!" – respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar enquanto os olhos claros pousaram sobre o teto.

Haruno Sakura, jovem fotógrafa muito conhecida na sua área. Tinha 23 anos e 6 de carreira.

Tudo havia começado quando, aos 17 anos, soube que uma nova agência publicitária acabara de abrir em Tóquio e necessitava de funcionários, de preferência jovens e, dentre eles, um fotógrafo. Para isso, foi necessário participar de um concurso classificatório. Tentou, foi aprovada e com louvor, uma vez que era muito habilidosa em capturar imagens com uma máquina fotográfica, mesmo se esta fosse muito simples.

"Ah...Parece que faz tanto tempo." – murmurou, nostálgica.

Depois daquilo, passou a fazer um curso para se especializar, cursou faculdade, além de ter aprendido algumas coisas com a própria Tsunade.

"É incrível, você possui a capacidade de captar a vida mesmo em objetos inanimados." – disse Tsunade, que na época era apenas uma das publicitárias, ao analisar o trabalho do concurso.

Riu. Sim, conseguia captar a vida e o brilho das pessoas. Tudo o que havia de mais belo e puro nela, a não ser que não existisse mais nada de puro... como em Kabuto.

Sentiu uma veia saltar.

"AQUELE MALDITOOO!!" – gritou, tacando uma almofada na porta.

O som de algo sendo fofamente acertado logo lhe veio aos ouvidos, fazendo-a encarar a porta

"Yare, yare, que recepção diferente, Sakura-chan." – disse, divertido, o homem que entrava pela porta e recebeu a almofadada.

Esta "vítima" vestia-se com um jaleco de médico sobre uma calça negra e uma camisa branca. Cabelos acinzentados, sendo que parte caia sobre o olho esquerdo, tampando-o, enquanto o resto estava de pé em um estranho penteado. Além disso, usava uma máscara negra que lhe escondia do pescoço até a região da boca e nariz, dando-lhe um ar misterioso, mas ainda assim, cômico.

"Kakashi-sensei, gomen!" – pediu Sakura.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, falei com Tsunade-sama e ela me disse o que houve com o Kabuto-kun. Entendo sua revolta." – brincou.

"Ahn, mas o que faz por aqui?" – perguntou.

"Exame de rotina, oras. Você parece que foge do seu médico preferido!" – observou, com leve ar de indignação.

"Gomeen." – pediu, sincera – "É que eu estava realmente entretida com meus trabalhos." – disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei, te conheço desde menina, sei o quanto você ama a fotografia." – sorriu, colocando um par de luvas cirúrgicas.

"Uhum." – afirmou, animada.

"Bem, sem mais demoras, sente-se direito para eu examiná-la." – pediu, retirando um frasco branco de um dos bolsos do jaleco.

"Hai." – concordou, colocando a cabeça no encosto após se endireitar na cadeira.

Kakashi pingou algumas gotas do líquido do frasco sobre os olhos verdes de Sakura e colocou uma lanterna sobre eles.

Após alguns minutos fazendo este e outros exames nos olhos da jovem, sorriu para a mesma.

"Me parece bem." – observou o médico.

"Que bom." – disse, levemente aliviada.

"Continue pingando todos os remédios, ok? Não quero nada de pior acontecendo." – murmurou – "Apareça no meu consultório amanhã para fazermos alguns exames mais detalhados." – ordenou, sério.

"Ok..." – a fotógrafa sorriu, com uma gota.

"Então, vou indo que ainda preciso passar no hospital para acertar umas... coisas." – disse, pensativo.

"Ah sim, até mais." – assentiu, com um aceno – "Ah...Kakashi-sensei?" – chamou, com um sorriso inocente.

"Sim?" – sorriu, voltando-se para a paciente.

"E a Kurenai-san?" – questionou, com um sorriso malicioso

"Ahn..." – ele olha para os lados sem jeito – "Ja, Sakura-chan!" – exclama o médico, saindo de rapidamente.

"Droga! Ele sempre foge!" – bufou, inconformada.

Ela observa a janela com um olhar sereno.

Apesar de tudo, de todos os problemas, não podia negar que se sentia muito feliz.

--

"Olá Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" – exclamou Sakura com um sorriso, entrando em uma sala repleta de folhas e fotos.

"O...Olá, Sakura-san." – cumprimentou uma jovem de olhos pérolas, cabelos negros - de comprimento médio, com as mechas da frente sendo mais compridas - e expressão calma e tímida

"Sakura, estava te esperando!" – disse, uma sorridente moça de olhos e cabelos castanhos, sendo estes, presos em dois coques altos – "Suas fotos ficaram prontas!" – complementa, entregando-lhe um envelope.

"Já?" – ela pega, abrindo rapidamente – "Hum, até que ficaram boas." – analisou com um sorriso.

"Boas?! FICARAM ÓTIMAS!!" – gritou uma jovem que observava as fotos sobre o ombro de Sakura, logo atrás desta.

"AHHH! Ino!" – exclamou a fotógrafa, surpresa.

Ino era a principal modelo feminina da agência e amiga de infância de Sakura. Os longos cabelos loiros presos como de costume em um rabo de cavalo alto dançavam, enquanto as roupas apertadas mostravam suas curvas sinuosas.

"Te assustei, Sakura-testuda-chan?" – pergunta, brincando.

"Com sua cara de porquinha, Ino-chan, qualquer um se assusta." – retrucou Sakura.

Ambas lançaram um olhar mortal uma para a outra, mas logo passaram a rir, enquanto Tenten e Hinata olhavam para as colegas com uma gota.

"Ficaram demais essas fotos, Sakura." – comentou a loira.

"Hum, o parque é o ambiente mais bonito deste bairro. Foi uma ótima idéia tirar fotos de lá. Vai ficar lindo no nosso 'book'." – concordou Tenten.

"Ohohohoho, de quem foi a idéia também, não é?" – questionou a modelo, indicando a si mesma.

"Não fique se achando por uma única idéia inteligente." – disse Sakura, com um olhar reprovador.

Ino bufou, fitando a de cabelos rosa.

"Ah... Adorei essa foto!" – exclamou a Tenten, ignorando a pequena discussão.

"Qual?" – perguntaram as outras três, se aproximando da amiga.

"Ah...é verdade!" – concordou Ino.

A foto era a do casal que Sakura encontrara mais cedo, abraçados sob uma frondosa cerejeira.

"A felicidade deles está estampada nos rostos!" – comentou Tenten, sorrindo.

As quatro suspiraram, sonhadoras.

"Sakura-chan, havia muitos casais no parque?" – perguntou Hinata.

"Hai." – afirmou Sakura – "Está pensando no que escrever?"

"Hai."

"Quem olha para Hinata-chan, não imagina que ela tem tanta criatividade e ainda, que é a nossa editora!" – exclamou a modelo, balançando a cabeça levemente.

"Não sei se fico alegre ou enfezada com o que você disse, Ino-chan." – murmurou Hinata, encarando a loira com um olhar repreensivo.

"Às...às vezes você me dá medo, Hinata." – comentou Ino, dando um passo para trás, enquanto Sakura e Tenten riam.

"Bem, acho que vou falar com Shikamaru para ver como andam as coisas com a nossa próxima entrega." – avisou a fotógrafa – "Ino, você poderia ir mostrar as fotos para a Tsunade-sensei?" – perguntou, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Posso... Minha parte do book já está pronta mesmo." – concordou Ino.

"Porque você não leva, Sakura?" – perguntou Tenten, estranhando.

"Ah...É que se eu for, vou receber a cobrança de achar um novo modelo." – explicou, resignada.

"Ah sim..." – disseram em uníssono, com uma gota.

"Bom, vou indo, até!" – despediu-se Sakura, sorrindo.

"Até!" – exclamaram as três.

Antes de deixar a sala, Sakura não pode conter um riso ao ouvir claramente Ino perguntar:

"Ah sim, e o Naruto, Hinata-chan?"

Não sabia se ficava com pena da jovem de olhos perolados ou de Ino, que sentiria na pele a fúria "Hyuuga" que a amiga tímida às vezes liberava. Hinata, definitivamente, ficava um tanto 'brava' quando tentavam deixá-la mais envergonhada que o normal...

--

A fotógrafa chegou à outra área da casa, ouvindo gritos assim que abriu uma porta.

"SHIKAMARU! SEU BAKA!! TRATE DE ACORDAR E ARRUMAR ISTO AQUI!" – exclamava uma jovem loira, cujos cabelos se encontravam presos em quatro Maria-chiquinhas.

"Aff... Que saco. Pare de gritar, Temari." – retorquiu o jovem de olhar cansado e cara emburrada.

"Então pare de me dar motivos para fazê-lo!" – retrucou a loira – "Ah, olá, Sakura!" – cumprimentou, com um aceno.

"Olá!" – cumprimentou a jovem de cabelos róseos com uma gota na cabeça – "Qual o motivo da briga desta vez?" – questionou, com um sorriso amarelo.

"O nosso design besta," – apontou pra Shikamaru – "fica dormindo enquanto eu falo o que ele podia mudar!" – explicou, brava.

"Eu já disse. Dentre as mil possibilidades de diagramação, essa é a melhor, porque..." – Shikamaru passou a dissertar sobre o modo que havia feito, colocando todos os prós e contras que havia pensado e arrumado. Temari e Sakura ouviam levemente espantadas. Sabiam, mas era difícil de acreditar que ele era tão...inteligente – "...e por fim," – disse o moreno – "vai ficar desse jeito porque é muito trabalhoso eu alterar o que você pediu, Temari." – afirmou, bocejando em seguida.

As duas garotas caíram para trás, quase que literalmente.

"VOCÊ, DEFINITIVAMENTE, É UM PREGUIÇOSO!" – exclamou Temari, revoltada, jogando um leque (?!) na cabeça do rapaz.

"Ah...Bem...Eu volto outra hora. Deixarei vocês aí, discutindo a relaç...digo, o trabalho!" – Sakura sorriu, saindo de fininho bem a tempo de ouvir Temari gritar um _"O QUÊ?!"_.

Quando sentiu estar em uma distância segura, passou a caminhar mais lentamente.

"Bem..." – disse para si mesma – "Melhor começar a procurar um novo modelo." – murmurou, cansada.

--

Sakura se jogou no banco de seu carro. Se no começo daquela tarde ela estava cansada, agora, no fim, já estava morta.

"Droga, andei pela cidade inteira e não encontrei nenhuma pessoa que despertasse meu ânimo." – murmurou consigo mesma.

Encontrar um modelo não era fácil, ainda mais para Haruno Sakura que apenas aceitava tirar fotos de quem 'lhe chamasse a atenção'. Esta, não era desperta necessariamente, pela beleza da pessoa, mas em geral pelo espírito dela...

"No casal, o amor que eles emanavam, em Ino a força que ela demonstra, em Kabuto a sagacidade..." – murmurou, pensando em alguns dos modelos que já tivera ou tinha.

Suspirou. Um espírito realmente interessante estava se tornando difícil naquela cidade modernizada.

Ligou o carro. Pensou em voltar para a agência, mas desistiu. Queria mais era voltar para casa e tomar um belo banho.

--

A água quente acalentava o corpo esguio e cansado, deixando a jovem em um delicioso estado de torpor.

"Como isso é bom..." – Sakura sorriu, afundando a cabeça na banheira.

Seus pensamentos voavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em tudo, sentia que não pensava em nada. O trabalho encomendado estava indo bem, agora era deixar nas mãos de Hinata e Shikamaru.

O próximo "book" seria lançado dali a dois dias, os modelos estariam bem e pron...

Rapidamente Sakura se sentou na banheira, ficando com uma expressão possessa.

Nenhum "book" seria lançado, porque não haveria modelo bem e pronto, uma vez que, tirando Ino, não havia um modelo.

Mentalmente, amaldiçoou-se por ter gritado com Kabuto.

"O que está feito, está feito!" – disse para si mesma, dando nos ombros.

Saiu do banho, secando os cabelos rapidamente. Vestiu uma saia preta e uma regata colada branca. Calçou seus chinelos e desceu para preparar seu jantar.

--

"Ah...estou satisfeita!" – disse com um sorriso, jogando no lixo o pote de ramen instantâneo recém digerido.

Arrumou a cozinha, saindo desta e se deparando com seu apartamento, tristemente vazio.

Suspirou.

Há anos morava sozinha e fazia algum tempo que também deixara de ser dependente de seus pais, passando a morar em um apartamento médio que comprara com seu próprio dinheiro. Gostava de ter seu canto, mas não podia negar que era um tanto solitário viver daquele modo.

"Bem, ficar aqui lamentando não me levará a nada. Acho que vou passear um pouco..." – sussurrou, calçando um par de botas pretas, pegando, em seguida, um casaco preto e sua máquina fotográfica.

--

A noite estava um pouco fria, mas extremamente bela. A lua reinava no céu, redonda e branca junto das estrelas.

Sakura tirou uma foto do céu.

Sua paisagem preferida era a de parques, no entanto, também achava muito bela as noites de lua cheia.

Continuou o caminho, sorrindo com o olhar perdido. Parecia uma boba, mas nada podia fazer se sentia uma felicidade inexplicável quando se encontrava em meio a essas belezas naturais.

Estava distraída até que seus olhos, de repente, se fixaram em _algo_ que estava um pouco mais à frente. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, enquanto sua respiração se reteve.

Era, simplesmente, perfeito.

--

**Notas da Autora: **

Yo pessoas! Muito prazer! Tia Meriu escrevendo! XD

Esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto e, como podem ver, em universo alternativo! ;D E também, sim, com muitos erros, por que acho que não revisei direito. X.X''

Em todo o caso, ela estava na gaveta fazia algum tempo, mas está sendo publicada agora já que estou adiantada alguns capítulos e tenho idéia de como a história vai acontecer! ; (Se bem que estou muuuito indecisa em relação a certas coisas! T.T')

Cara...muito difícil conseguir por os personagens como eles são, mesmo porque alguns, eu não tenho idéia do que eles tem em mente! X.X (O mais fácil é o Shikamaru que é do tipo "Cara que saco...!" e eu me identifico com ele, às vezes! XD) E foi muito complicado achar um enredo relativamente original...No fim ficou isso aí! XP Ah e sim, o título ficou bizarro e o dos capítulos não terão muito sentido! XD

Bem, bem, dicionariozinho básico, mesmo porque, eu nom sei japonês...u.u'':

- "-chan", "-kun", "-san", "-sama", "-sensei" desnecessário dizer que são 'modos de tratamento', nee? XD O significado de cada um varia muito, mas aqui, basicamente, o "-chan" será para meninas ou coisas fofas (modo carinhoso, digamos); "-kun" em relação à meninos (carinhoso tbm o.o); "-san" para pessoas mais velhas e/ou demonstração de respeito; "-sama" para pessoas muito importantes (mokona-sama! XD); "-sensei" sensei é professor, logo...XD

- "Hai" Sim

- "Sensei" professor

- "Gomen" desculpa ..

- "Ja" (leia-se Jya) Até

- "Baka" idiota, imbecil e variantes (na verdade pode ser outras coisas tbm XD)

Acho que é isso! XD Se acharem a fic legal, mandem reviews! Se acharam uma porcaria, mandem também! Estou aberta para opiniões! XD

Domo arigatou (muito obrigada o.o) pela atenção! X3

Até a próxima! \o

_Meriu (Jul/2005)_

--

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

O meu modo de escrever mudou muito de 2 anos para cá. Fiz alterações que não interferem em nada na história em si.

Ah, caso ocorra junção de palavras... bom, isso é coisa do nosso querido ffnet. u.u

Adicionando ao dicionário:

- o "-sensei" usado para Tsunade e Kakashi são diferente. No caso de Tsunade, o sentido é de 'professora' mesmo, já com o Kakashi seria o mesmo que 'doutor'.

Domo arigatou!

Até! XD

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	2. Cap 02 Quase turbulento

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 2 -  
Quase Turbulento**

Sakura piscou algumas vezes como se tentando dissipar uma possível ilusão.

De fato, não podia ser algo real. Era _muito_ perfeito.

A iluminação, o cenário, o espírito... este estão! Uma mistura de solidão, melancolia, serenidade...Incrível. As chances da foto, se tirada por ela, sair boa, eram muito altas.

"_Seja verdade ou não, preciso aproveitar agora para tirar uma bela foto!"_ – pensou, sorrindo.

Analisou, se preparou e percebeu que não precisaria nem de um zoom. A distância que se encontrava, já era satisfatória.

Um clique. Pronto.

"_SHANNAROOO!"_ – gritou seu eu interno – "Agora posso ir embora e..." – deu uma última olhada para seu 'alvo' e ia partir, mas seu lado profissional não a permitiu ir embora simplesmente.

Suspirou. Ética maldita.

Caminhou em passos calmos, até ficar próxima do rapaz jovem que fitava o céu, sentado em um muro baixo. Vestia roupas sociais e, fora a camisa que era branca, terno, gravata, calça, sapatos e um sobretudo, todos eram de uma profunda cor negra, dando um certo ar enigmático ao indivíduo em questão.

"Com licença?" – pediu Sakura com um sorriso sem graça.

A pessoa pareceu ficar assustada – estava realmente concentrada –, voltando seus olhos para a fotógrafa. Um olhar sério, com um leve toque de frieza.

"Muito prazer, sou Haruno Sakura!" – disse, tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo, que aumentou ao perceber que a pessoa nunca havia ouvido falar de seu nome.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou, enquanto os olhos negros fitavam intensamente os verdes.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou o rapaz, ríspido. Não gostava quando interrompiam seus momentos de reflexão.

"Ah... Eh..." – Sakura sorriu, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que, apesar de bonito, o rapaz era um tanto grosso – "...Será que você me permite tirar uma foto sua? E se você não se importar, caso a foto fique boa, ela poderia ser publicada em uma revista?" – perguntou com calma, sorrindo.

A moça viu os olhos do rapaz se fecharem como se estivesse ignorando-a. Estranhou, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um desânimo afligir-lhe. O primeiro era causado pelo fato de que, geralmente, a primeira pergunta sempre se relacionava dinheiro – fato que não ocorreu – e o segundo porque, caso não conseguisse a permissão, não teria a cara de pau de publicar a foto do rapaz. Aquilo poderia lhe render muitos problemas envolvendo a imagem alheia e etc.

Alguns minutos se passaram. A fotógrafa decidira desistir e já iniciava um pedido de desculpas pelo incômodo quando foi cortada pela voz do jovem homem à sua frente.

"Bem...Não tenho nenhuma objeção ao seu pedido." – disse, ficando de pé, mostrando-se bem mais alto que Sakura.

A garota piscou algumas vezes, até conseguir assimilar, não podendo conter a emoção.

"Muito obrigada!" – disse, abraçando o rapaz, deixando-o extremamente sem jeito e espantado – "Você salvou a minha vida!" – sim, porque se não fosse por ele, com certeza ela seria 'morta' por Tsunade-sensei, já que o lançamento do 'book' atrasaria pela primeira vez e por culpa da 'fotógrafa nervosinha'.

Foi então que Sakura percebeu o que estava fazendo.

"AH! DESCULPE-ME!" – exclamou, soltando-o, vermelha.

"Tu...Tudo bem..." – retorquiu o outro, olhando para o lado com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eh...bem..." – disse, ainda sem jeito – "Podemos começar?" – perguntou com um sorriso doce.

Ele assentiu, meneando a cabeça com um sorriso beirando o irônico.

Por alguns minutos, Sakura indicou para o rapaz o que fazer e ele concordava, calmamente.

"Bem, acho que essa foi a última!" – disse a jovem de cabelos róseos, fechando a lente de sua câmera – "Ah, muito obrigada! Você não imagina o quanto as suas fotos vão me ajudar!" – ela sorriu, realmente aliviada.

"Não há de que." – retorquiu o rapaz com o mesmo tom sério.

A sessão havia sido rápida. Ela preferiu não estender demais para não ser um estorvo maior ainda para... para... Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

"Ah... desculpe, mas eu poderia saber o seu nome?" – perguntou a garota com um sorriso sem jeito.

Ele sorriu. Já sabia que essa pergunta viria.

"Sasuke." – retorquiu simplesmente. A franja sobre o rosto, acompanhando o movimento do vento.

"Sa...suke..." – sussurrou Sakura, que logo meneou a cabeça fortemente – "Ah! O prazer em conhecê-lo foi enorme! Muito obrigada novamente e, assim que possível, te avisarei sobre a publicação de suas fotos, está bem?" – sorriu, com o consentimento dele – "Agora vou indo, está realmente tarde. Até mais!" – despediu, acenando e correndo em seguida.

Sasuke viu os cabelos de tom rosa desaparecerem. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e passou a caminhar para o lado oposto com um meio sorriso. Haruno Sakura, a menina dos olhos verdes...

"Calma..." – disse para si mesmo, parando e olhando para trás, na direção que a garota havia ido – "Como vai me avisar sobre a publicação sendo que ela não pegou meu telefone nem meu endereço?" – questionou com uma gota.

Deu nos ombros, voltando a caminhar. Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa da garota, afinal, existia gente louca de todos os tipos, mas não importava. O que valia era que a noite havia sido agradável, pois, por aqueles poucos minutos, ele se sentiu livre de seus problemas.

------------

A luz vermelha acima da porta de um dos quartos do apartamento de Sakura, estava ligada. Dentro do cômodo, pinças, garrafas de plástico e vidro, um varal, um tanque, outros materiais, mas, principalmente, uma grande penumbra, afinal, este era o local de revelação das fotos pessoais da jovem.

Os olhos verdes procuraram enxergar as horas no relógio de pulso que estava sobre uma bancada. Já passava das 2 da madrugada. Apesar de estar acostumada a dormir às 10 da noite, naquele momento, estava sem sono algum. A expectativa era impossível de ser contida.

Olhou impaciente. Ok, já havia passado o tempo necessário de secagem, estava ótimo. Arrumou os materiais que usara e pegou as fotos, vendo-as enquanto saia do quarto. Boa parte agradara os olhos críticos de Sakura, como já era de praxe.

Foi então que viu as que havia tirado de Sasuke, sentindo seus olhos logo brilharem de satisfação. Sentou no sofá da sala e, rapidamente, discou um número no telefone.

"Alô, Tsunade-sensei? Sim, é algo importante." – disse a jovem, calmamente, vendo as outras fotos daquela noite, parando na que havia tirado de Sasuke, sem este saber.

Seus olhos se abriram em espanto e um belo sorriso se formou em seus lábios

"Bem, é que eu queria avisá-la que não será necessário atrasarmos a publicação, já encontrei fotos para substituir as do Kabuto." – informou rapidamente – "Não, eu não liguei para ouvir elogios e sim para avisá-la e...Hã? Ah...A senhora está com sono? Ok, então tchau." – suspirou, ouvidno o telefone ser batido do outro lado.

Suspirou. Realmente, às vezes achava que sua sensei era MUITO estranha.

Desligou o telefone, deitou no sofá e suspirou, aliviada. Tinha tido muita sorte. Alguém em algum lugar ainda devia gostar dela.

Lentamente, sentiu os olhos fecharem, em busca de descanso, mas logo os abriu.

"Ai...Esqueci completamente de pegar o telefone do Sasuke, para avisá-lo da publicação!" – disse, dando um tapa na própria testa.

Ficara tão afobada que esquecera daquele detalhe. Bom, pensaria no que fazer em outra oportunidade, o que importava agora era que tinha conseguido as fotos e...

-triiiim-

"Alô?" – disse, atendendo ao telefone – "Ah, Tsunade-sensei. O quê? Você não vai conseguir voltar a dormir se eu não te garantir que o modelo e as fotos são realmente bons?" - sorriu, com uma gota - "Nossa... Assim parece que a senhora não conhece o meu senso crítico!"

Um brilho travesso passou pelos olhos esmeraldinos.

"Ok, sem brincadeiras a essa hora, desculpe-me." – sorriu – "Bem sensei..." – disse, de forma pausada – "...Eu diria que, 'bom', é o adjetivo mais modesto que você poderia dar para as fotos...e para o modelo." – Sakura disse, ainda admirando a 'foto surpresa'.

Havia gostado do tal Sasuke. Tanto o espírito quanto ele em si, pareciam ser muito... apreciáveis.

---------------

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Sakura foi mostrar as fotos para a diretora, que ficou impressionada e parabenizou sua fotógrafa. No entanto, a jovem de cabelos róseos teve de fugir da fúria de Tsunade, quando esta descobriu o pequeno detalhe de que a garota havia esquecido de pegar qualquer meio de contato com o rapaz.

Quanto aos outros, também aprovaram as fotos, principalmente Ino que verteu rios de baba, falando "Porque esses rapazes ma-ra-vi-lho-sos só cruzam a vida da testuda-chan? T.T" e com exceção de Naruto que resmungou um "Ah, o que esse idiota tem demais! ù.ú", com expressão de desagrado.

O resto do dia foi pura correria. Materiais e mais materiais sendo impressos e/ou mandados para a parte de gráfica da agência. Tudo para, na manhã seguinte, já ser enviados para as lojas do país.

"Nossa, até Sakura-chan está nos ajudando!" – comenta Hinata, impressionada. Afinal, o trabalho da fotógrafa já havia acabado.

"Ao que me parece, na verdade, ela precisava era de uma boa desculpa para fugir de Tsunade-sama, por um certo tempo, até esta se acalmar..." – disse Tenten, entre risos, para a Hyuuga.

"Ahn...Típico." – murmurou, divertida.

---------------

Enquanto todos corriam, uma figura observava a movimentação das pessoas e das nuvens com calma e de forma, aparentemente, entediada.

"SHIKA! Cadê aqueles layouts e wallpapers que fizemos?" – gritou Temari, entrando de repente na sala.

Qualquer um teria se assustado com a entrada repentina, mas não ele. Shikamaru simplesmente sabia que a loira estava se aproximando.

"Está dentro de duas pasta, uma pasta preta e outra azul, na terceira gaveta do móvel que está à sua direita." – disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de virar.

Temari imaginou como ele sabia que ela estava ao lado das gavetas, sendo que ele estava de costas para ela.

Suspirou.

Já estava se esquecendo de um detalhe: ele é Nara Shikamaru, o homem mais inteligente – e preguiçoso – que já havia conhecido. Calcular a localização da voz de qualquer pessoa era moleza para o rapaz.

"Achei." – disse, com uma voz calma.

Olhou para o Nara que continuava a fitar o céu. Aproximou-se.

"O que você está olhando?" – perguntou Temari, vendo-o lançar-lhe um olhar estranho – "O que houve?"

"Hum... Não é nada." – retorquiu com calma, voltando os olhos novamente para os céus.

"Bem," – disse a loira, dando nos ombros – "mas o que você está olhando?" – insistiu.

"O céu, as nuvens..." – respondeu o outro, sem alterar sua posição.

"Sim eu sei." – respondeu Temari impaciente.

"Então porque me perguntou?" – questionou Shikamaru, fitando-a com dúvida.

Temari deu um belo soco na cabeça do rapaz.

"Você é mesmo um idiota, Shikamaru." – exclamou a loira, indo levar os trabalhos.

O rapaz viu Temari ir embora. Sorriu levemente, voltando a fitar o céu.

Oras, ele havia dito a verdade. Era aquilo que estava vendo, afinal, nada mais havia no céu limpo.

No entanto... Talvez, se Temari tivesse perguntado o motivo de olhá-lo... ele não saberia exatamente o que responder...

"Elas... são tão... livres..." – murmurou o rapaz com um meio sorriso, observando as nuvens enquanto seus pensamentos voavam.

------------

Às sete da noite, a casa da Konoha se encontrava em total silêncio. Todos os seus funcionários jogados no chão, cadeiras e sofás de uma das salas.

"Acabou." – disse Tenten, exausta, arrumando os coques.

"Já não era sem tempo!" – exclamou Ino, também cansada.

"AHHH! Não reclamem! Eu ainda tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo com uma empresa que quer os nossos serviços...!" – exclamou Tsunade.

"A culpa é sua, Tsunade-obaa-chan." – retrucou Naruto, emburrado – "Quem mandou demitir todos os nossos publicitários?" – perguntou.

"Eu não sou sua vó!" – gritou Tsunade, fazendo o cabelo de todos se moverem com a rajada de vento – "E eu não demiti todos os nossos publicitários, mesmo porque todos aqui, em parte, somos publicitários e ainda, especializados, temos eu, você, Jiraya e Hayate. Está ótimo." – enumerou.

"Muito bom." – retrucou Naruto revirando os olhos – "Hayate está de licença, cuidando da tuberculose dele e o ero-sennin, mesmo sendo o vice-diretor, some a hora que bem entende. Só sobra eu e você pra cuidar de tudo, o que dá quase na mesma!" – exclamou exaltado.

Todos observavam a discussão com gotas em suas cabeças.

"Não admito que me repreendam pelas minhas decisões!" – exclamou Tsunade, levantando-se nervosa – "Aliás, você me deu uma brilhante idéia! Ao invés de eu ir a essa reunião, você é quem vai, Na-ru-to." – sentenciou, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos – "As seis horas da manhã quero você aqui para pegar o endereço. Oyasumi nasai, kodomotachi." – desejou, com um sorriso, caminhando pelo corredor até seu escritório.

Todos observavam a diretora se afastar, ouvindo-a falar algo como "amar o seu trabalho".

"Boa noite, gente." – disse Shizune, indo atrás da loira - "Tsunade-sama! Você não deveria ser mais responsável com os seus compromissos...!" – repreendia a secretária.

"Aff...que problemática essa nossa chefe..." – comentou Shikamaru, com um olhar entediado.

Todos concordaram.

"Eto...Naruto-kun?" – murmurou Hinata que estava ao lado de um Naruto de cabeça baixa, tremendo.

"Você está bem, Naruto?" – perguntou Sakura, com uma gota.

"A...Aquela..." – Naruto fechou o punho e levantou a cabeça, mostrando uma face irada – "...AQUELA VELHA MALDITA! ELA ME PAGA! EU NÃO VOU E...hã?" – então ele viu um pequeno avião de papel entrar pela sala, caindo próximo a Temari.

Ela pegou e leu o bilhete contido em voz alta.

"Ah sim, Naruto. Se você não comparecer, considere-se de-mi-ti-do! Beijos da sua chefe favorita! Tsunade." – Temari fechou os olhos.

"Eu...eu..." – Naruto cerrou os punhos novamente.

"Ah, desculpe, tem mais uma frase..." – informou Temari – "P.S.: Para compensar, te pago quantos ramens você quiser no almoço."

Todos olharam pasmos. Tsunade estava tentando comprar o Naruto? Ora, nem um idiota cairia numa des...

"Bem, neste caso, eu vou então!" – exclamou o loiro hiperativo, com um grande sorriso.

Todos suspiraram, conformados.

"Acho que está mais do que na hora de irmos, não?" – perguntou Sakura, bocejando.

Concordância geral.

Todos se despediram, logo indo para suas respectivas casas após um dos mais exaustivos, dia de trabalho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo pessoas! Uma semana depois, cá estamos com o segundo capítulo! ;D

Nada muito relevante, mas só pra constar: siiiim, para felicidade de muitos (ou melhor dizendo, muitAs), Sasuke-kun deu o ar de sua graça! XD Aiai, será que conseguirei manter o jeito bishounen dele? -shine eyes-

Well... Este capítulo ficou bem curto, até! o.o" Acreditem, o próximo compensa...acho! '''XDD

Ah sim, antes que eu esqueça:

Em resumo, a todas que comentaram, muito obrigada! Saibam que fiquei muito feliz pelo fato de vocês terem gostado da minha humilde fic! -shine eyes, dançando-

**Kiyuii-chan:** Muito obrigada! ;3 Kukukuku (risada malígna a la Orochi), acho que agora já está respondido, nee? ;D

**Yami no Goddess:** Aie, que ótimo que você gostou da posição dos personagens! -comemora- Sinceramente, deu um trabalho que eu não imaginava que fosse dar...o.o" Well, estarei me esforçando para suprir as ansiedades! ;3

**Uchiha Rin:** Oxi...thanks. O.O" Apesar de que eu acho que, às vezes, essas descrições ficam cansativas...n.n" Em todo o caso, isso eu só adquiri com o tempo, então força! o/ -Meriu pensando na época em que as fics eram uma decadência total...u.u'- Baum, será que o que aconteceu foi o que você imaginou? X3

**Marin the Noir:** Nyah, como eu disse, muito difícil ter conseguido essa idéia! o.o' -capoto um balde de inspiração em mim nesse dia XD- E quanto aos casais...Bem...aos poucos eles serão bem definidos! ;D

**Relena Higurashi:** Pergunta, até certo ponto, respondida e pedido realizado! XD

**Manda Nara-chan:** Tentarei não demorar! 1 semana, é o prazo máximo pra demoração dos capítulos:D (isso é, até acabar o meu tempo de escrita de fics u.u'')

Achu que é isso! Insisto que se acharem a fic digna, mandem reviews! Seja pra elogiar, criticar, opinar, perguntar...estamos aqui para isso! XD

Domo arigatou pela atenção! X3

Bjões, até a próxima! o/

_Meriu (Jul/2005)_

------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Dicionáriozinho básico:

- sensei professor / professora

- obaa-chan vovó

- oyasumi nasai boa noite

- kodomotachi crianças

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	3. Cap 03 Visita Natural

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 3 -  
Visita Natural**

Em meio a documentos espalhados sobre o chão de um escritório, um corpo encontrava-se deitado, segurando alguns deles.

"O que diabos, você pensa que está fazendo?" – questionou uma voz fria vinda da porta que acabara de se abrir.

"Você não está vendo? Estou tentando me camuflar no meio desses contratos." – murmurou o outro com sarcasmo.

"Ora, Sasuke, se é para trabalhar, trate de fazê-lo direito." – ordenou.

"Não me encha, Itachi-nii-san. Sou eu que fico até tarde da noite lendo e resolvendo problemas alheios, não você." – retrucou Sasuke, se levantando.

"Porque você não deixa." – retorquiu o outro.

Ambos se encararam com uma clássica faísca nos olhos.

Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi. Ambos eram, claramente, irmãos. Possuíam traços parecidos e os olhos eram igualmente negros. As diferenciações mais visíveis eram as marcas de expressão abaixo dos olhos de Itachi – que o faziam parecer bem mais velho – e o cabelo, uma vez que possuíam corte e cores levemente diferentes.

Os de Itachi eram pretos, mas com um acentuado tom de cinza e viviam devidamente arrumados, sendo compridos e presos em um rabo baixo, com uma franja repartida no meio que descia até a altura do queixo. Os de Sasuke eram bem escuros, com um tom azulado. No corte, se rebelavam na parte de trás, tendo a franja semelhante à do irmão.

"Ora maninho, convenhamos que você só resolve tudo porque tomou os negócios da família para si, depois da morte dos nossos pais, e não me deixa mexer em nada, mesmo eu sendo o vice-presidente." – ponderou Itachi.

"Quem mandou você estar viajando, deixando eu cuidar de tudo." – retrucou Sasuke, levemente irritado, sentando-se na cadeira de sua mesa.

"Como eu ia saber que aquilo ia acontecer com eles enquanto eu estava de viagem? Eu tenho cara de bola de cristal, por acaso?" – respondeu o mais velho de modo frio.

Sasuke baixou os olhos. Itachi tinha razão, não tinha como saber.

"Chega, não quero me lembrar daquilo. Não mais..." – murmurou o mais novo.

"Nem eu faço questão..." – retrucou.

Silêncio.

Era sempre isso que reinava após aquele tipo de conversa. Sasuke lançou um olhar furtivo para o irmão.

"O que você quer, afinal?" – perguntou, pegando um contrato.

"Só te perturbar..." – disse, dando nos ombros, recebendo um olhar mortal do irmão mais novo – "Mentira. É que trouxe algo para você ver." – o rapaz jogou uma grossa revista sobre a mesa.

"O que é isso?" – questionou Sasuke.

"Uma coletânea com amostra de trabalhos de uma agência publicitária." – explicou Itachi – "Uma série de fotos, imagens digitais e...o que foi?" – perguntou ao ver a expressão intrigada do irmão.

"Desde quando você se interessa por esse tipo de coisa?" – questionou Sasuke, franzindo o cenho.

Não era essa a visão que tinha de seu irmão.

"Desde sempre." – retrucou Itachi com seu olhar sério – "Eu ter esse modo contido de ser, não significa que não possa apreciar arte." – acrescentou, fitando-o apático.

"Eh, tem razão..." – concordou Sasuke – "Em todo o caso, porque eu deveria ver?" – desafiou.

Itachi suspirou. Ele sempre tinha que tornar as coisas mais difíceis...

"Bom, porque eu estou falando que é para você ver." – disse, em tom gélido, lançando um olhar cortante ao irmão.

"E o que te leva a crer que você manda em mim? Pode levar que eu não verei." – retrucou Sasuke com um olhar idêntico.

O mais velho deu um sorriso imperceptível. Seu irmão era, de fato, previsível. O conhecia e sabia que se dissesse em tom de ameaça, ele não o faria. No entanto...

"Certo, faça como quiser, mas deixarei aí." – falou, com calma – "Aliás, tem algo que eu achei muito interessante, mas como sei que você não vai ver, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de comentar..." – disse, deitando no sofá da sala do irmão para ler um dos documentos com desinteresse.

Sasuke voltou a ler o contrato em sua mão. Disfarçadamente, encarou o irmão com uma expressão séria e depois voltou seus olhos para a revista.

"Feh." – murmurou.

Itachi era realmente um desocupado. Ao invés de fazer algo útil, ficava vendo revistas desse tipo. O que poderia haver de bom ali, afinal? Nada, logicamente.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes. Uma folha voou para um monte, enquanto Sasuke analisava a capa da revista em suas mãos. Abriu a primeira página.

"Só vou ver pra passar o tempo, porque eu cansei desses contratos." – disse, em tom de convencimento - talvez tentando convencer a si mesmo.

Itachi baixou o contrato que segurava, a fim de poder fitar o irmão de forma divertida. Definitivamente, previsível. Seu otouto tolo podia ser o único que não temia seu olhar assassino, no entanto, o que havia de coragem dentro de Sasuke havia também, em maior quantia, de curiosidade...

------------

O rapaz mais novo folheava a revista com calma. É, o interesse de seu irmão naquilo estava explicado. Os trabalhos apresentados naquela coletânea eram muito bons, o que sem dúvida implicava em uma agência muito competente, tanto na parte de textos até a fotográfica...

Fotografia.

Uma leve lembrança veio à sua mente, fazendo o rosto de Sasuke se contorcer em um meio sorriso. Ignorou seu pensamento, continuando a leitura e apreciando as imagens.

Fotos de um parque florido, uma jovem loira – bela modelo, diga-se de passagem – em meio a um canteiro de flores... Suspirou.

"Os trabalhos desse fotógrafo emanam uma estranha sensação de envolvimento, de..." – observou, impressionado.

"De...?" – perguntou Itachi, com um tom casual.

De o quê? Não sabia. Aliás, talvez soubesse, mas por não fazer parte de si, preferia não pensar nela...

"Esquece." – murmurou Sasuke.

Olhou para o relógio. Fazia um bom tempo que estava vendo aquela revista, queria parar, mas já estava terminando, então iria até o fim.

Foi então que seus olhos, em uma das últimas páginas, se arregalaram de surpresa e uma exclamação não pode ser contida.

Cabelo e sobretudo negros ao vento, junto de algumas folhagens. Os olhos cor de ônix brilhando enquanto fitavam a lua com um ar melancólico e, para finalizar, uma pose natural, mas ao mesmo tempo expressiva.

Aquela figura era idêntica à sua, desde os cabelos e a cor dos olhos, até o traço, mas...Aquele não podia ser ele. A pessoa da foto emanava sentimentos e vida, algo que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, sabia que não possuía.

Virou a página, reconhecendo as poses que havia feito há duas noites. Não havia como negar. Aquelas fotos eram, definitivamente, dele.

"Mas como...?" – balbuciou, ainda impressionado.

Itachi apenas fitou o irmão com um meio sorriso. Ele havia visto, finalmente.

O mais novo fitou o espelho que pegara dentro de uma gaveta. Seu reflexo era frio e duro, como o vidro do objeto. Não tinha aquela vida, como naquela foto. Então da onde ela surgira?

Observou no canto das fotos o nome do fotografo, aliás, fotógrafa: Haruno Sakura.

"_A menina dos olhos verdes..."_ – pensou.

A menina que, pelo visto, não era uma menina, mas sim uma mulher e, além disso, uma ótima fotógrafa.

Sorriu.

"O que foi, Sasuke?" – perguntou Itachi estranhando o olhar do irmão.

"Nada." – respondeu, ainda com um sorriso leve.

Silêncio.

"Ah..." – lembrou Itachi – "Você viu o anúncio dizendo que amanhã haverá um concurso promovido por essa agência para achar um novo modelo masculino?" – perguntou de forma banal.

Silêncio novamente.

"Estava pensando... Acho que vou até lá para tirar algumas satisfações sobre essa foto que foi publicada sem a minha permissão..." – comentou, indicando a que o havia impressionado primeiramente.

"Ah..." – Itachi sorriu. Tinha uma idéia de qual era a verdadeira intenção do irmão.

Sasuke continuou vendo aquela foto com admiração. Aquilo demonstrava que ele não estava perdido... ainda.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

"Itachi?"

"Sim?" – perguntou o mais velho, não desviando sua atenção do documento que 'lia'.

"Obrigado." – disse, em tom calmo.

Por trás do contrato, os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram levemente e este deu um singelo sorriso.

"Você, geralmente é muito previsível, Sasuke..." – murmurou em um tom suficiente para que o irmão ouvisse – "...mas algumas vezes, você realmente consegue me surpreender." – disse, fazendo o mais novo dar um sorriso sarcástico.

"Acho que um simples 'não há de que' seria mais bem vindo." – retrucou.

"Você sabe que não sou desse tipo de fala." – disse Itachi, dando nos ombros e voltando sua atenção ao contrato em mãos.

Sasuke deu um leve sorriso. Definitivamente, seu irmão era um ser...odioso.

---------------

Sakura entrou na sala de reunião da agência Konoha, cumprimentando a todos e recebendo a retribuição.

"E então, veio alguém para a entrevista?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

Todos os presentes passaram a sustentar uma expressão de desânimo.

"O que houve?" – perguntou a jovem de olhos verdes, assustada.

"Ah...Sakura-san, veja isso aqui." – pediu Hinata, segurando a cortina de uma das janelas.

A fotógrafa se aproximou, vendo, no portão da frente da agência, um enorme aglomerado de pessoas.

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!" – exclamou, dando um passo para trás, assustada – "Mas...mas..."

"Você não viu eles?" – perguntou Ino.

"Hoje vim de carro e entrei pela garagem de nós, funcionários." – explicou calmamente, voltando para a expressão desesperada – "Em todo o caso, não acredito que haja tanta gente!" – exclamou, pasma.

"Bem, pensando pelo lado positivo da coisa," – disse Naruto – "isso significa que nosso trabalho está sendo reconhecido." – sorriu.

"Eh, mas teremos de entrevistar todos essas pessoas para depois Sakura decidir qual é o melhor. Nota: são mais de 300, até onde eu pude contar." – disse Temari, com uma seriedade acima do normal.

"Aff...Isso vai dar muito trabalho!" – exclamou Shikamaru, jogado em uma cadeira – "Além disso, a chance da Sakura rejeitar todos, é bem grande..."

"Nem me fale..." – murmurou Tsunade com a cabeça sobre a mesa, demonstrando desânimo. Por mais sem noção que fosse, sendo a chefe, ela era obrigada a ver todas as entrevistas.

Então, de repente, a porta se abre revelando uma figura inusitada.

"JIRAYA!" – exclamaram todos, vendo o estado lastimável do vice-diretor.

Os cabelos brancos encontravam-se desalinhados – mais do que de costume – e as roupas típicas japonesas totalmente amarrotadas.

"O que foi isso?" – perguntou Ino, assustada.

"Andou atacando alguém de novo?" – perguntou Tsunade com cara de tédio.

"Quem me dera! Na verdade, esse é o resultado por tentar passar por aquela multidão!" – exclamou o ero – "Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos é aquilo!"

"Nada demais, apenas alguns rapazes querendo se tornar modelos." – disse Tsunade, abanando a mão como se fizesse pouco caso.

"Nada demais!" – exclamou – "Aquilo é o inferno! Ainda que fossem algumas mulheres..." – disse, babando quase que literalmente.

"Pervertido!" – exclamou Tsunade, tacando o sapato de salto fino na cabeça do colega.

"Não dá pra acreditar que ele já foi um eremita – apesar de ele sempre nos lembrar." – comentou Naruto.

"Talvez por isso que ele não é, foi." – comentou Tenten com uma gota.

"Ei, Naruto!" – disse Jiraya, voltando-se para o ex-aluno – "Vá e mande todo mundo sumir, sim?" – ordenou.

"Não venha querer mandar em mim, Ero-Sennin!" – exclamou Naruto possesso – "Você não tem moral nenhuma para isso!"

Jiraya se aproximou, socando a cabeça do loiro.

"AIAI!"

"Eu ainda sou seu superior!" – murmurou o Sennin – "Em todo o caso, ninguém me explicou o que é aquilo e por quê!"

"Concurso para um novo modelo, porque o Kabuto deu o fora por culpa da Sakura." – resumiu Ino, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Sakura – "O que foi? A culpa foi sua mesmo!" – disse, dando nos ombros.

Jiraya suspirou.

"Tsunade, eu já disse que não era uma boa idéia essa de sair fazendo concursos." – disse Jiraya – "Principalmente nessa história de modelo. Para as fotos ficarem boas, tem de ser alguém que o fotógrafo, no caso a Sakura, realmente se impressione, caso contrário não haverá..."

"...O mesmo efeito, eu sei." – concluiu Tsunade.

"Então por quê?" – perguntou o Sennin.

"Caso de desespero, eu diria." – comentou Naruto.

"Por ae." – concordou Shika.

"Não é nada disso e calem-se os dois!" – exclamou Tsunade – "Acontece que alguém fez o favor de encontrar uma pessoa assim, mas não procurar saber nada sobre ele..." – os olhares se voltaram para Sakura – "Esta foi uma forma de tentar 'atraí-lo' até aqui." – explicou.

"Bem, pelo visto não adiantou..." – murmurou Jiraya.

"É..." – concordou a diretora.

Suspiro.

Um grave silêncio se acomodou na sala.

"Bom, então...Acho que temos que dispersar essas pessoas, nee?" – murmurou Tenten.

Todos se encararam.

Silêncio de novo.

"Realmente, vocês não fazem nada sem mim." – murmurou Jiraya, recebendo uma expressão geral de 'se dependêssemos de você, aí sim estaríamos acabados' – "Caham. Deixe-me mostrar como se chama a atenção das pessoas." – exclamou.

O Ero-Sennin abriu a janela da sacada que era virada para a multidão – que, naquele momento, estava entretida discutindo como abrir o portão da agência – e encarou a todos com um megafone, tirado sabe-se lá de onde, em mãos.

"PESSOAL, A SUA ATENÇÃO...!" – gritou.

O barulho e multidão permaneceu, ignorando completamente o vice-diretor.

"O que você dizia?" – perguntou Tsunade.

"Ah...falhou..." – disse, coçando a cabeça.

"Incompetente." – alfinetou a diretora.

"Faça melhor." – retrucou Jiraya.

"Quanto?" – perguntou a loira, com um sorriso divertido.

"Cinco garrafas de sakê." – disse o outro.

"Ok!" – exclamou Tsunade satisfeita, dando as mãos.

Todos fitavam um tanto pasmos às apostas dos dois diretores.

Tsunade entrou na sacada com o megafone.

"ATENÇÃO, POR FAVOR!" – gritou.

E tal como ocorrera antes, a multidão continuou a conversar e ali continuar.

"Então..." – murmurou Jiraya rindo.

Tsunade lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

Suspirou, arrumando o decote. Teria de apelar...

"Rapazes...sua atenção por favoooor..." – disse, em tom sensual, inclinando-se um pouco.

Cabeças viraram para cima em uma velocidade que transcendeu ao da luz, enquanto os membros da Konoha observavam mais assustados ao ato da diretora.

"Não haverá mais concurso devido a alguns problemas na empresa." – avisou, ouvindo milhares de reclamações indignadas, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa de Tsunade – "SERÁ QUE A GENTE NÃO PODE ERRAR?!" – gritou, fazendo todos se assustarem – "Nos perdoe, por favooor, e se quiserem, deixem seus currículos dentro da caixa que se encontra do lado esquerdo do portão." – disse, disfarçando com falsa meiguice.

Todos assentiram, com olhares altamente perdidos.

"Muito obrigada!" – Tsunade sorri, lançando uma piscadela.

Os candidatos começaram a se dispersar com sorrisos bobos. Errar era humano, logo, não havia problema se a agência Konoha havia errado. Quem se importava?

Tsunade suspirou e saiu da sacada fechando-a e virando para todos com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Huhuhuhu, ganhei! Só porque eu sou boazinha, te deixo me pagar só amanhã!" – disse, piscando.

"Isso não valeu." – retrucou Jiraya – "Você apelou, usando..." – disse, fitando o decote mais do que generoso de Tsunade, com um sorriso safado.

Uma veia saltou na testa da loira.

"Seu...BAKA HENTAI!" – gritou, socando o sennin janela a fora.

"Ai..." – todos, fitando assustados, a diretora.

"O que vocês estão olhando!" – perguntou Tsunade.

"Nada... nada..." – disseram, saindo da sala o mais rápido que podiam.

"Hunf... Bom mesmo." – disse Tsunade, caminhando em direção ao seu escritório.

---------------

Um eclipse azul estacionou em frente a um portão e um rapaz de óculos escuros saiu do carro, fitando a casa à sua frente. Então era ali a "base" da Konoha...

"De muito bom gosto..." – murmurou, caminhando para a entrada, encontrando este apenas encostado – _"No entanto, nem um pouco segura."_ – pensou, adentrando o terreno.

---------------

Tsunade e Sakura se encontravam no escritório da presidente, observando o currículo de alguns rapazes mandados via Internet ou deixados na porta da empresa.

"Estranho." – murmuraram Sakura e Tsunade, juntas, jogando a ficha em um gigante monte.

"Muito magro." – disseram ao mesmo tempo novamente, fazendo o mesmo e assim prosseguiram.

"Muito baixo."

"Cara de..."

"Queremos um homem, não uma mulher vestida de homem." ù.u

"Trombadinha! Não. " X.X

"De tarado já nos basta o Jiraya." XP

"Cicatriz em forma de cruz? É kawaii, mas não." n.n'

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san?" – chamou Shizune na porta.

"O QUE É!" – gritaram ambas, fitando a secretária.

"Aieee...!" – exclamou assustada – "Tem um rapaz querendo falar com a senhorita, Sakura-san."

"Comigo?" – perguntou Sakura, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Shizune e um olhar malicioso de Tsunade – "Bom, peça para entrar." – pediu.

"Prossigamos." – disse Tsunade.

No momento que iam reiniciar a "seleção", eis que entra na sala um rapaz vestido com um sobretudo cinza escuro e olhos cor de ônix, encarando calmamente as duas mulheres à sua frente.

Sakura e Tsunade arregalaram os olhos, em espanto.

"Vo...você!" – exclamou Tsunade dando um salto.

Foi então que se deram conta do estado descabelado de ambas e a bagunça do escritório.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, com licença!" – exclamou Sakura, empurrando o rapaz para fora da sala.

"Sasuke...-kun?" – murmurou o moreno, estranhando o "-kun".

Barulhos e gritos foram ouvidos dentro da sala, enquanto Sasuke observava a porta com uma expressão intrigada.

"Bem vindo!" – exclamou Sakura, abrindo a porta do escritório, revelando uma sala organizada, com uma diretora sentada decentemente em uma poltrona.

"Ah...obrigado..." u.u'' – Sasuke observava a tudo com uma expressão de 'irritantemente loucas'.

"Muito prazer Sasuke-san." – disse Tsunade sorrindo – "Meu nome é Daime Tsunade e sou a diretora dessa agência, a Konoha PPM! E, primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que estou muito grata pela ajuda oferecida ao nosso trabalho." – disse, fazendo uma reverência e não deixando de sorrir.

"Uhn...não há de que..." – retribuiu, com um olhar levemente assustado.

"Bem, qual seria o assunto a ser tratado?" – perguntou a loira.

As mãos do rapaz retiraram uma revista da pasta que carregava

"Eu gostaria de saber o que é essa foto que foi tirada e publicada sem o meu conhecimento." – explicou, com seriedade.

Sakura empalideceu e Tsunade franziu a testa.

"Sem o seu conhecimento?" – perguntou.

Sasuke assentiu, com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

"Sa-ku-ra..." – murmurou, contendo a raiva.

A jovem de cabelos róseos passou a fitar o chão com o rosto rubro, enquanto era observada intensamente pelos olhos negros de Sasuke.

"Me...me perdoe..." – disse, sorrindo sem jeito para o rapaz – "É que sempre que vejo uma cena que me impressione, fico um pouco empolgada e tiro uma foto. No entanto, se eu tivesse pedido permissão para tirá-la, o efeito talvez não ficasse o mesmo e..." – e...não sabia mais o que dizer.

O rapaz suspirou.

"Está certo, não precisa se preocupar." – disse, com os olhos fechados – "Na verdade, até apreciei o seu trabalho, ele é...agradável." – sussurrou, com um olhar levemente perdido.

Tsunade e Sakura se espantaram. A última sentia alguém gritando dentro de si eventuais "é isso aí!".

"Ah, você sabe que estamos procurando um novo modelo, certo?" – perguntou Tsunade, cautelosa.

O rapaz assentiu.

"Será que você aceitaria o cargo?" – sorriu – "Não é nada muito pesado, só talvez atrapalhe um pouco os seus horários, mas não é todo o dia. Os modelos daqui apenas posam e tiram fotos quando estamos em época de fazer o book ou algum cliente que viu os modelos no book, solicita a utilização dele na mensagem publicitária."

"Ou seja, eu, mesmo não contratado, seria usado uma vez que apareci no book da empresa?" – questionou o moreno, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"De modo algum. Nós teríamos a ética de inventar uma desculpa para a não utilização de sua imagem." – respondeu Tsunade, com calma.

"E desde quando mentir é ético?" – perguntaram Sakura e Sasuke com uma expressão cética.

"Ah bem..." – Tsunade deu um sorriso amarelo – "Isso é um detalhe, mas o que eu gostaria de saber é: o senhor aceita ou não?" – perguntou séria.

O Uchiha observou a diretora e a fotógrafa com calma, fechando os olhos.

"Creio que aceitarei..." – disse, fazendo o rosto de ambas se iluminarem – "...mas, eu gostaria de conhecer o local, antes de tornar tudo formal." – pediu, abrindo os olhos com calma.

Tsunade e Sakura se olharam com uma expressão levemente aterrorizada. Aquilo não era...bom.

"E então...?" – questionou Sasuke.

"Ah, lógico! Sem problemas!" – Tsunade sorria, com uma gota ao seu lado – "Sakura-chan, leve-o, sim?"

"Tudo bem." – assentiu a de olhos verdes com calma – _"OH NOOO!"_ – pensava.

Os dois saíram da sala e Tsunade pegou seu telefone, colocando-o em seguida.

"_Não. Deixe-o conhecer o nosso ambiente na forma natural, mesmo que assim ele fique um pouco...assustado."_ – pensou, sorrindo.

------------

Sakura caminhava calmamente, pensando onde levar o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Ah... vamos por aqui, Sasuke-kun." – disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke se sentiu levemente embaraçado, mas apenas fechou os olhos.

"Sasuke...-kun?." – questionou.

"Ah...!" – Sakura sorriu, sem jeito – "Eu tenho mania de chamar os modelos com os quais trabalho por '-kun' ou '-chan'. É um modo que encontrei de me sentir um pouco mais próxima para fazer um trabalho melhor. Desculpe." – pediu, com uma expressão de lamento.

"Se é um costume, não posso fazer nada." – disse o moreno, dando nos ombros.

Sakura sorriu, mas internamente se irritava com o pouco caso do rapaz. Balançou a cabeça, não adiantava ficar brava. Este parecia ser o jeito dele, não havia como mudar.

Passaram por alguns corredores, salas, e Sakura ia guiando-o. Seguiram até um anexo, ao lado da casa principal.

"Aqui é a nossa gráfica e, na sala, ao lado a área onde as fotos são reveladas." – informou ao chegarem em uma sala espaçosa com uma grande quantidade máquinas relativas à tipografia e folhas de papel de tipos diferenciados.

"Olá, Sakura!" – cumprimentou Tenten, que se encontrava próxima a uma das máquinas.

"Oh, Tenten-chan, este é o Sasuke." – apresentou.

"Ah, aquele Sasuke." – disse a jovem, dando uma ligeira piscadela marota para a amiga – "Muito prazer, Yuei Tenten." – sorriu simpaticamente, voltando-se para o moreno.

"Prazer." – respondeu Sasuke, com um movimento da cabeça.

"Ela é quem revela as fotos aqui, cuida da parte do maquinário da gráfica, além de consertar os computadores e aparelhos que eventualmente tem algum problema por aqui. Em resumo, é a nossa faz tudo." – disse, orgulhosa.

"Sakura-chan sempre exagerada." – observou a morena com uma expressão sem graça.

"Bem, estamos indo Tenten-chan. Ainda vamos ver outros lugares." – Sakura sorriu.

"Ok. Ah, Uchiha-san, se precisar de alguma assistência técnica em um aparelho fora daqui, é só avisar que eu posso tentar ajudá-lo." – avisou a Yuei, sorrindo.

"Ah...Obrigado." – Sasuke a olha, calmamente.

Saíram do anexo, caminhando por um jardim bem cuidado.

"Antes que estranhe, considere normal. Tenten-chan costuma ser bem prestativa." – explicou a jovem de cabelos róseos, sorrindo.

"Percebi..." – murmurou Sasuke, com um meio sorriso.

"SAKURAAA!" – gritou uma jovem, sentada próxima de um dos jardins, cuidando de algumas flores.

"Ah, Ino-chan!" – Sakura sorriu para a amiga.

Ino olha para a amiga e vê um lindo jovem moreno ao lado desta. Ela piscou algumas vezes, até que...

"AAAAAH! VOCÊ É AQUELE SASUKE! OO" – gritou, fazendo Sakura dar um pulo e Sasuke fechar os olhos com uma expressão incomodada.

"Não grite, Ino!" – exclamou a fotógrafa.

"Muito prazer! Yamanaka Ino, ao seu dispor!" – disse a loira, sorrindo de forma 'sexy' e ignorando Sakura.

"Ah...prazer -eu acho-." – cumprimentou, estranhando. Essa era aquela bonita modelo da revista?

"Ino! Não o assuste!" – exclamou Sakura irritada.

"Se ele não se assustou com você, testuda-chan, ele não se assusta com mais nada." – retrucou Ino sorrindo debochada.

"Muito engraçado." – murmurou, puxando Sasuke – "Vamos pra outro lugar, Sasuke-kun." – disse, fugindo da loira.

"Nos vemos depois!" – gritou Ino, acenando.

"Quem era ela?" – perguntou Sasuke ainda assustado.

"Ah, Ino-porca-chan é a nossa linda modelo. Muito provavelmente você vai trabalhar com ela." – diz, com uma expressão resignada – "Ela é um pouco louca, mas é uma boa pessoa." – completou, com um risinho.

"O que ela estava fazendo ali?" – perguntou Sasuke, observando Sakura de esguelha.

"Ah, os modelos que trabalham aqui, cuidam de outras coisas também." – explicou Sakura – "Ino, por exemplo, é quem dá opinião de onde eu posso tirar as fotos, organiza a cenografia, faz arranjos florais, essas coisas." – enumerou.

Sasuke assentiu, mesmo que ainda estivesse tentando achar uma ligação daquilo tudo com os tais 'arranjos florais'. Bom, nem tudo era explicável.

"Ah sim, logicamente que isso é opcional." – acrescentou Sakura – "Não vamos te obrigar a fazer mais coisas, se você não quiser." – disse, dando uma piscadela marota.

O rapaz sorriu. Aquele lugar era agradável. Aparentemente não havia um exagero de regras e leis como aconteciam nas empresas em geral, havendo um ambiente um tanto... livre.

"Aqui é à parte de computação." – explicou Sakura, apontando para uma porta – "Tudo o que é ligado à informática e ao digital, é aqui organizado." – disse, abrindo a porta.

O rapaz sentiu algo estranho.

"CUIDADO!" – exclamou, puxando Sakura para baixo, bem a tempo de um leque um tanto grande passar voando sobre a cabeça de ambos e parar, a alguns metro de distância – "O que foi isso?" – perguntou, levantando-se junto da fotógrafa. Realmente, bem livre.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, pensando em como aquele leque havia parado lá, até se virar, 'possessa'.

"TEMARI! SHIKAMARU! MANEIREM NESSAS BRIGAS!" Ò.ó – exclamou.

"Desculpa ae, Sakura." – pediu Shikamaru, abaixado – "Culpa dessa louca que resolveu agora jogar objetos em tamanhos bizarros nas pessoas." – retrucou.

"Desculpa Sakura!" – pediu Temari com um sorriso sem-graça, logo se virando para o rapaz Nara com um olhar mortal – "Não venha com essa, Shikamaru! A culpa é SUA por ficar me irritando."

"Eu não fiz nada..." – retrucou Shikamaru – "...Você que é muito problemática, Temari." – comentou.

"O QUÊ!" – disse a jovem, irritada.

Sasuke apenas ouvia aquilo, levemente entediado, observando o lugar. Uma sala média e com algumas poucas janelas, ocupada em grande parte por arquivos e caixas, havendo também impressoras, três computadores e dois laptops.

"Parem, parem." – pediu Sakura cansada – "E Temari, como você arranja esses leques?"

"Trago de casa." – disse a loira, com uma expressão calma, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-ploft-

"_Ela deve ser de uma família fabricadores de leques, não é possível."_ – pensou Sakura, com um olhar descrente – "Bem, em todo o caso, este é o Sasuke, com um pouco de sorte ele será o nosso novo modelo." – sorriu.

"Ah...aquele Sasuke." – disse o 'casal', em uníssono.

Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar. Aquela história de "aquele Sasuke" estava começando a se tornar irritante.

"Hai." – afirmou Sakura – "Bem, estes são Yosora Temari e Nara Shikamaru. Ambos são nossos design gráficos, só que, Shikamaru, além disso é, às vezes, o nosso estrategista de vendas e Temari fica mais na parte de supervisão." – explicou.

"Em resumo, eu fico com o mais trabalhoso." – reclamou Shikamaru, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Temari.

"E eles não vivem sem brigar um com o outro." – murmurou para Sasuke, recebendo um aceno afirmativo.

"O que você está cochichando, Sakura?" – perguntou a designer com um olhar frio.

"Nadinha, Temari-chan!" – Sakura sorriu amarelo – "Já estamos indo. Podem continuar o que vocês estavam fazendo, sim?" – pediu.

"Pode deixar!" – Temari sorriu malignamente.

"_Putz...'tô ferrado."_ – pensou Shikamaru, olhando para o teto com uma expressão desanimada.

------------

Prosseguiram a caminhada, conhecendo alguns dos outros locais e pessoas.

"O que está achando, Sasuke-kun?" – perguntou a jovem de olhos esmeralda.

"Interessante." – disse, simplesmente – "As pessoas daqui são um tanto...peculiares." – concluiu, com um sorriso debochado.

"Isso são, com certeza." – a jovem acenou, afirmativamente, de olhos fechados – "Bem, aqui é um dos últimos anexos. O nosso principal e mais criativo local." – informou, sorrindo.

Abriu a porta com calma, revelando uma sala com uma mesa ao canto onde se encontravam materiais de colorir, de desenho e folhas sulfite de tamanhos variados. Ao centro, uma mesa retangular média, com uma folha sulfite A3 com alguns riscos e um caderno universitário.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun! Trouxe visita!" – avisou, encontrando, porém, apenas Naruto, do outro lado da sala, mexendo em alguns cartazes.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" – exclamou o loiro com um grande sorriso, que logo foi substituído por um olhar de surpresa – "Você...?" – perguntou, se aproximando, referindo-se a Sasuke.

"Ele é o Sasuke, do 'book'." – apresentou Sakura.

"Ah, aquele Sasuke." – disse Naruto.

"Não, o outro, baka." – murmurou o moreno, irritado. Sim, 'aquele Sasuke' já tinha lhe enchido o suficiente.

"Baka é você, seu mal educado." – retrucou o publicitário, irritado.

"Ora, eu sou mal educado ou baka? Decida-se..." – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Aquilo estava se tornando...divertido.

"Ora seu...!" – exclamou o loiro, soltando faíscas pelos olhos bem como o moreno – "Calma...!" – disse, assustado – "Eu já vi isso antes..."

Sasuke também parecia ter se lembrado de alguma coisa.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" – perguntou, com um sorriso debochado.

"Vejo que ainda se lembra, Sasuke." – disse Naruto com um sorriso.

"Nani?" – Sakura olhava para os dois que se encaravam com expressões não muito amigáveis.

"Uh, ele era meu 'rival' na academia em que praticávamos artes marciais." – explicou o loiro – "Bem que eu achei que não tinha ido com a sua cara naquela foto..." – ponderou.

"Hunf...Já faz tanto tempo. Você deve realmente ter raiva de mim para se lembrar desse jeito..." – comentou Sasuke com um olhar de pouco caso.

"Vocês dois..." – murmurou Sakura, com um leve sorriso, meneando a cabeça.

"Bem, desculpa, Sakura-chan." – pediu Naruto, suspirando – "Em todo o caso, apesar de ser desnecessário apresentações...aqui na agência sou um dos muito poucos publicitários, mais voltado para a área de marketing." – apresentou-se.

"Muito... poucos?" – repetiu Sasuke. Uma agência publicitária com poucos publicitários?

"Ignore esse poucos. Quase todos aqui são publicitários, mas mais ativos são o Naruto, Tsunade-sensei e Jiraya-sama." – explicou Sakura – "Aliás, você viu aquele ero por aí?" – perguntou com uma expressão intrigada.

"Deve ter ido beber, passear, enfim, o de sempre." – respondeu Naruto com um olhar entediado.

"Ah...Sakura-chan está aqui?" – perguntou Hinata, saindo da sala ao lado.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, conseguiu acabar aquele texto?" – perguntou Naruto, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Ha...Hai." – a jovem Hyuuga sorriu, levemente avermelhada.

"Desculpa pelo barulho. Acabei te atrapalhando." – pediu o loiro, coçando a cabeça.

"Nã...Não! A culpa não foi sua!" – exclamou Hinata, realmente envergonhada.

Sasuke viu Sakura dar uma risadinha discreta.

"É sempre assim. Naruto começa a falar muito, Hinata fica envergonhada de pedir silêncio, fala que precisa ver uma outra coisa em outra sala e fica lá terminando o trabalho..." – explicou Sakura, ainda vendo os dois amigos "discutindo".

"Ah, Sakura-chan, este é o Sasuke-san do book?" – perguntou Hinata, fitando os olhos negros do rapaz.

Este se sentiu levemente incomodado com os olhos brancos da jovem Hinata sobre si.

Calma, brancos?

"Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, responsável pela edição e produção." – apresentou – "Quase tudo que está escrito no book, foi escrito por ela." – a fotógrafa sorri para a amiga.

"Pra...prazer." – cumprimentou a tímida moça.

"Prazer." – retorquiu o rapaz com um olhar séria, analisando-a –_"Hyuuga, hein? Realmente, curioso..."_ – pensou, com os lábios levemente curvados em um sorriso.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Naruto, estranhando a expressão do rapaz.

"Nada." – retorquiu o moreno, olhando debochado para o Uzumaki.

"Ano... Vamos andando, Sasuke-kun." – disse Sakura, vendo as faíscas que saiam dos olhos dos dois rapazes, mais uma vez.

"Uh...Hai." – concordou, dando as costas para a dupla, de olhos fechados.

"Não tem jeito... eu não suporto ele." – murmurou Naruto à Hinata, sorrindo.

"Entendo..." – a morena sorriu, com um leve sorriso.

Enquanto andavam, Sakura não pode mais conter uma leve risada.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"Percebi que você e o Naruto se dão bem." – disse, recebendo um olhar descrente do acompanhante.

"Hunf." – Sasuke virou o rosto – "Que modo mais idiota de se dar bem." – retrucou.

"Geralmente quando as pessoas são parecidas, elas brigam, mas se dão extremamente bem." – disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Aquilo era verdade – até certo ponto –. Por exemplo, ele e seu irmão eram parecidos, talvez por esse motivo vivessem discutindo, mesmo que conseguissem viver bem um com o outro.

"Engraçado imaginar que vocês já se conheceram antes." – comentou Sakura.

"É... Acho que o conheci quando eu tinha uns... sete anos..." – disse, pensativo.

Sakura olhou assustada. Desde os sete. Fazia bastante tempo, então.

O caminho continuou pelo galpão, o estúdio, a sala de reuniões, a cozinha (!), passaram por um corredor cheio de quadro com fotos que fizeram Sasuke se admirar e, finalmente, a sala de Sakura.

"Bem, está um pouco bagunçado, mas não se importe, sim?" – pediu, sorrindo.

Sasuke observava a sala, achando-a... simpática. A grande maioria das coisas era em tom de verde, predominando o escuro e branco. No entanto, de fato estava em desordem. Caixas espalhadas, um mural de recados desorganizados e... cabelos cinza? o.o

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" – disse Kakashi com uma expressão alegre, guardando no bolso seu livro costumeiro, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Kakashi-sensei! O que faz por aqui?" – perguntou Sakura com um olhar surpreso, fitando o médico que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona.

O médico suspirou, cansado.

"Você não veio ao meu consultório, de novo." – retorquiu o doutor, com uma expressão séria, ficando de pé.

"AHH! GOMEEEN! Esqueci de novo!" T.T – pediu Sakura.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." – perdoou Kakashi – "Eu planejava te arrastar para a consulta hoje, mas pelo visto você está...ocupada." – disse, observando o rapaz ao lado de Sakura.

"Um pouco." – concordou a de cabelos róseos – "Ah, este é o Uchiha..."

"Hatake... Kakashi." – disse moreno, calmamente, interrompendo a fotógrafa.

"Yo. Há quanto tempo, Sasuke." – cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Sasuke acena com a cabeça em um cumprimento mudo.

"Nani?" – Sakura olhava de um para outro, espantada.

Mais um que seu novo modelo conhecia?

"Ah, ele é um dos meus pacientes." – explicou – "Se bem que da mesma forma que você, nunca aparece em uma proporção maior." – disse, com um olhar resignado.

"Estou um pouco ocupado com a empresa." – explicou Sasuke – "E aquele problema parece ter melhorado." – disse, com uma leve angustia parecendo atormentá-lo.

"Que bom." – Kakashi sorriu.

Sakura olhava para ambos um tanto surpresa pelo fato de o mundo ser tão pequeno. Suspirou.

"Ah, então você sabe que ele tem um consultório aqui ao lado. Em todo o caso, é o nosso médico em caso de emergências." – disse Sakura, recebendo o entendimento de Sasuke.

Ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

"Yare...Foi bom revê-los, mas vou indo já que não poderei fazer a consulta hoje." – disse Kakashi, suspirando – "Sakura, me ligue ou vá me visitar amanhã para fazermos os exames..." – pediu com um brilho perigoso.

"Ha..Hai!" – Sakura sorriu sem jeito, olhando para o chão.

O doutor lançou um último olhar para a paciente e saiu.

"Ai..." – a fotógrafa encosta-se à parede próxima – "Desta vez acho que ele ficou nervoso. U.u" – murmurou, jogando uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

"Acho que sim..." – disse Sasuke, observando a jovem.

"Ah, fiquei impressionada em saber que você também é paciente do Kakashi-sensei!" – Sakura volta a sorrir, calmamente.

"Huh, é que ele era amigo de um parente meu, além disso, é um dos médicos mais versáteis que eu conheço." – explicou.

Sakura ficou pensativa. De fato, Kakashi era um médico que, pelo o que ouvira, desde jovem vinha se destacando por dominar quase todas as áreas básicas da medicina atual. Algo novo já que, no geral, os médicos se especializavam em apenas uma.

"É incrível imaginar que uma pessoa tão excêntrica como Kakashi-san, é também tão...incrível." – comentou, ainda pensativa.

Sasuke concordou, de braços cruzados e expressão fechada, como se achasse um tanto paradoxal.

"Em todo o caso..." – a jovem sorriu, meneando a cabeça – "Então, o que você acha de trabalhar aqui?" – perguntou.

O rapaz a fitou com calma.

"Bem...acho que não mudarei minha palavra e aceitarei." – disse, com os lábios curvados.

Os olhos de Sakura se iluminaram.

"AH! QUE BOM!" – exclamou, abraçando o rapaz que a olhou, assustado.

Abraço, de novo?

"Uhn..." – murmurou, levemente rubro.

"Gomeen..." x.x'' – pediu, vermelha.

"Já estou começando a me acostumar com esses seus ataques..." – murmurou o moreno, em tom de deboche, passando uma das mãos sobre o cabelo para disfarçar a vergonha.

Sakura sorriu sem graça.

"Bem, vamos até Tsunade-sensei cuidar da parte formal, Sasuke-kun?" – convidou, estendendo a mão para Sasuke, que aceitou, com um olhar tranqüilo.

------------

Em sua sala, Tsunade observava um jogo de pôquer (!) pela TV de seu escritório.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san está aqui."

"Logo agora que estava ficando emocionante." – murmurou – "Mande-a entrar." – pediu, desligando a TV.

Ao ver Sakura entrar com Sasuke, a loira não pode reprimir um sorriso.

"Então senhor Sasuke, o que achou da agência?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

"Digamos que a achei...diferente de qualquer empresa que eu já tenha visto..." – disse, sorrindo.

"Hohoho, todos dizem isso!" – a presidente sorriu – "Isso porque trabalhamos com pessoas jovens e...especiais, o que torna o local mais vivo."

"Percebi." – concordou Sasuke.

Afinal, não era em todo o lugar que se via leques gigantes serem arremessados porta a fora.

"Bem, vamos aos papéis." – disse Tsunade, sorrindo.

Algumas perguntas, algumas respostas e logo a ficha estava quase toda detalhada.

"Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça, qual o seu nome completo? Acho que não me foi dito." – perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Sakura.

A jovem de cabelos rosa apenas se espantou. Era verdade, havia se esquecido completamente de perguntar o nome completo do rapaz, se contentando apenas com o 'Sasuke'.

"Não a culpe, eu é que não disse meu sobrenome quando nos apresentamos." – explicou o moreno, causando estranheza na presidente, afinal, era costume se apresentar dizendo o sobrenome primeiro.

"Bem, seu nome então é...?" – perguntou a loira, novamente.

Sasuke hesitou por um instante, suspirando em seguida.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

Tsunade escreveu o nome na ficha, parando de repente.

"Uchiha?" – disse, com um olhar transparecendo surpresa.

"Hai." – assentiu Sasuke, levemente cansado. Queria ter evitado aquilo, se possível.

-musiquinha-

"Com licença." – pediu Sasuke, abrindo seu celular – "Hai?" – disse.

Sakura olhou para sua chefe, que apoiava o queixo de leve em suas mãos. Possuía uma expressão perplexa e levemente pensativa.

"Uh, estarei aí em alguns minutos. Ja." – disse Sasuke, guardando o celular – "Ah, será que eu poderia voltar outro dia. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver agora." – informou.

Silêncio.

"Tsunade-sensei?" – chamou Sakura.

"Ah, sim?" – perguntou a senhora, meneando a cabeça – "Já acabamos. Sasuke, você precisa ir?" – perguntou.

-gota no Sasuke e na Sakura-

"Eto...hai. Voltarei outro dia, ou quando precisarem." – disse, novamente.

"Está bem. Muito obrigada, Uchiha-san." – disse sorrindo, dando a mão para o rapaz.

"Não há de que, e me chame de Sasuke, por favor." – pediu o moreno, com um olhar sério.

"Hai." – Tsunade sorri.

"Vou acompanhá-lo." – avisou Sakura – "Volto depois, sensei."

"Uhum." – concordou a loira, ainda sorrindo.

Os jovens saíram da sala.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." – murmurou Tsunade – "Surpreendente. Realmente muito surpreendente como tudo parece nos seguir, você não acha, Jiraya?" – perguntou ao vice-diretor que se encontrava atrás de uma porta, que ligava sua sala com a de Tsunade, ouvindo toda a conversa com uma expressão grave.

---------------

Sakura caminhava, observando o rapaz ao seu lado. Este, por sua vez, fitava o chão com uma expressão pensativa.

"O que houve, Sasuke-kun?" – perguntou – "Você está estranho desde que saímos do escritório de Tsunade-sensei." – comentou.

O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Hm...Nada." – disse, em tom baixo – "Apenas...Não me estranhe pelo sobrenome, sim?" – pediu, com um olhar calmo.

"Ok, mas...porque eu te estranharia?" – questionou Sakura, com clara dúvida.

Sasuke suspirou. Ela não sabia então.

"Tenho certeza que em breve você saberá." – explicou o moreno, com um olhar grave – "Bem, vou indo então." – disse, ao ver que haviam chego à entrada – "Obrigado pela paciência."

"Nah, eu é que agradeço." – Sakura sorri – "Espero que goste de trabalhar por aqui." – desejou.

Sasuke assentiu com um movimento da cabeça.

"Até mais." – disse, indo em direção ao seu carro.

"Até." – Sakura sorriu, acenando.

Os olhos esmeralda viram o rapaz se distanciar lentamente.

"Sasuke-kun..." – chamou a fotógrafa, com um tom sério, fazendo o rapaz se virar, encarando-a com as orbes negras – "Bem vindo ao time!" – disse, com um sorriso iluminando o rosto da jovem.

A expressão fria do Uchiha se alterou para uma surpresa e depois se aliviou em um meio sorriso. O rapaz levantou uma das mãos, como em um aceno, e dirigiu-se ao carro para, finalmente, ir embora.

Os cabelos róseos de Sakura foram bagunçados por uma brisa que ali passou, enquanto ela observava o carro partir. Sorriu. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão... bem. Voltou para dentro da casa levemente saltitante, sendo observada atentamente por um par de olhos, escondidos propositalmente pelas sombras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Hayou pessoas! Mais uma semana se passa e aqui apresento o nosso terceiro capítulo! XD

E sim, como prometido, bem maior! Para ser exata, um capítulo master de 10 páginas! Quase um 2 em 1! ;D

Agora...Levanta a mão quem gostou do Itachi ter aparecido! o/ XDD Se bem que muita gente vai virar e falar "Heeey, ele tá meio 'não mau, nem frio, nem cruel', ou seja, não é o ITACHI! XP", mas...kukukuku -evil smile-.

-cofcof- Enfim, ele aí está e há de aparecer mais! ;D

Bem, além dele, nosso ero-sennin querido, tarado e blábláblá também deu as caras para alegrar um poquito o ambiente! XD (porém eu não sei fazer humor, então se você ver aquela piada idiota, mande um comentário dizendo "kicka Meriu pela péssima piada do parágrafo bola" - não, você não precisa saber o parágrafo! XD -. X3)

Sobre a Konoha PPM...

Bem, nesse capítulo deu para conhecê-la melhor, nee? XD E antes que estranhem, pra ser sincera, se alguém que lê essa fic é publicitário, não me processe pelo amor dos céus! X.X Eu não estou tentando esculachar nem nada, acontece que...que...- olha pro chão, batendo os dedos a la Hinata -...eu não faço idéia de como funciona uma agência de publicidade! T.T''

Eu até pesquisei e talz, mas...muito trabalhoso! u.u' (eu já disse que me identifico com o Shikamaru? o.o") Sem contar que, no que eu pesquisei, não encontrei muita coisa...logo...decidi inventar uma! o/ Mesmo porque é mais divertido! XD (mas continua trabalhoso! u.u) - shiu! ù.u - (Oro? Quem é você? o.o) - eu sou você XP - (ah tah o.o'')

Acho que é isso, agora, agradecimentos, porque vocês merecem! ;Dq -nice guy pose-

Obrigada pelas reviews, do fundo do coração! Vocês são uns amores por terem a paciência de comentarem! X3 Individuais agora:

**Kiyuii-chan:** Huahua, que bom que gostou! ;D Tsunade ainda nos renderá boas risadas, eu acho...! XD Sasuke é o Sasuke, odiado e amado, mas em todo o caso, ele é demais! XD (mas eu acho o Itachi mais phoda e o Kakashi é quem comanda ) Acompanhe o próximo capítulo que muitas coisas virão! ;3

**Uchiha Rin:** É isso aew! Fooorça! o/ Huahuhua já vi que você é fã do Sasuke! XDD Ele ainda vai render um bom pano de enredo! X3 Continue acompanhando! o/

**Marin the Noir:** -passando pano para limpar a baba- Huahuahua com certeza foi algo um tanto inspirador! X3 E esse capítulo compensou o outro, né? XD Agora a originalidade vou mantê-la na medida do possível! ;D (Porque no mundo nada se cria, tudo se copia!) -sem filosofia u.u'- (gomen x.x') Agora os casais...eu tô penando para pensar neles...X.x Aguarde com carinho o próximo capítulo! ;D

**amanda-bello:** Muito obrigada:D Próximo capítulo adicionado e os outros virão! X3

**Kuny-chan:** Agradecida pelos elogios! X3 E tadinho do Naruto, ele não é comprado...quero dizer...se não houver lamen no meio! XD E eu juro que estou tentando manter as personalidades, porém sendo universo alternativo, fica um 'pouco' difícil! Porém continuarei tentando! ;3

Acho que agradecimentos, são esses! ;D

Agora, assunto BEM sério...

Uma palavra: Aulas.

Siiim! Minhas fatídicas aulas vão reiniciar nesta segunda-feira! T.T

Como dito em meu profile, eu estou cursando o terceiro colegial e, junto dele, vem aqueles lances de vestibular e derivados. Logo, meu tempo ficará muito restrito para escrever e, no pior dos casos, não o terei.

Por esse motivo, estou tentando me apressar nos capítulo para que, até a primeira semana de setembro, eu tenha o que publicar aqui (sim, porque posso não ter idéia de quantos capítulos a fic terá, mas creio que serão bastantes...). Muito provavelmente isso não acontecerá, porque eu estou parada no capítulo 5 (o 4 falta apenas digitar) e, nesse fim de semana, ainda tenho de resolver alguns assuntos, também referentes ao colégio. Resumindo, fedeu! x.x

Porém, não temam. A fic continuará, mesmo que devagar! (Kukukuku, terei de deixá-las curiosas para saber o decorrer da história! X3)

Espero que vocês entendam e me perdoem! u.u'' Prometo que vou fazer o possível para manter estável a publicação, por tanto, continuem acompanhando! X3

Por hora é só! (só, ela diz...) -shiu, poxa! Ò.Ó- (aie! T.T) Estarei esperando reviews! Pode ser dúvida, angústia, sugestão...qualquer coisa tá valendo!;D E se preparem, porque o próximo capítulo é um pouco...obeso...x.x''

Domo arigatou pela atenção! X3

Bjões, até a próxima! o/

_Meriu (Jul/2005)_

---------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Acabei mudando o sobrenome que inventei para Temari de Tsuyashi para Yosora. X3

Dicionário básico:

- nii-san sufixo irmão mais velho

- otouto irmão mais novo

- kawaii bonitinho

- baka idiota

- hentai pervertido

- Tsunade-sensei Professora Tsunade

- Kakashi-sensei Doutor Kakashi

- arigatou obrigado(a)

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	4. Cap 04 Yami no Naka e

_Nota:_ Capítulo com um pouquinho de conteúdo 'levemente' dark...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 4 -  
Yami no Naka e**

Uma porta dupla de vidro se abriu, dando passagem a um garoto de 15 anos. A expressão tranqüila foi logo substituída por uma de espanto quando olhou ao redor.

Estranho.

Nada, ninguém, um silêncio sepulcral e uma penumbra que, até certo ponto, refletia a noite do lado de fora. Decidiu andar.

Pegou seu celular, tentando toscamente iluminar seus passos. Não era perfeito, mas funcionava. Caminhou pelos corredores, rapidamente, em busca de alguma pessoa conhecida.

Em meio ao caminho, vidros, vasos, quadros, móveis, telefones, enfim, tudo o que ali havia, se encontrava em total desordem.

Passou a chamar por nomes conhecidos. Sua voz e seus passos eram os únicos ruídos ali escutados.

O som de uma poça sendo pisada atraiu a atenção do jovem para seus pés. Os olhos se abriram em terror, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o odor fétido de ferro entrar por suas narinas.

Sangue.

Deu um passo para trás, tomando outro corredor.

Gritou.

Sua voz saiu sufocada.

Onde diabos estavam todos?

Finalmente. Encontrou a porta de uma das salas aberta e então sua pergunta foi respondida, fazendo os olhos refletirem o ensandecer de sua alma.

Mais sangue e o cheiro podre de cadáveres junto de uma grande quantidade deles. Todos seus conhecidos e parentes.

O aparelho que estava em suas mãos caiu. Seu corpo começou a tremer e um nó se formou em sua garganta. O medo que lhe afligia era tanto que não podia nem mais gritar, limitando-se a sair aos tropeços em uma corrida frenética rumo ao lugar que, mais do que em todos os outros, desejava encontrar pessoas vivas. Seus pensamentos a mil, tentavam apenas focar o lugar para onde ia.

Abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma sala iluminada pela luz da cidade. Nela, uma poltrona virada para a parede de vidro escuro. Lá estavam, uma pessoa sentada no assento e outra no braço. Ambas, como se admirando o horizonte.

Suspirou, aliviado. Aquela cena que tantas vezes já havia visto... lá estava ela novamente.

Caminhou com calma, se aproximando da mesa.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san." – chamou, empurrando levemente a poltrona.

Esta, por sua vez, se virou com estranha facilidade, revelando algo que fez o garoto sentir tudo se transformar em ruínas.

A pele pálida, os olhos sem brilho e o fatídico líquido vermelho... Desta vez, nos corpos daqueles que eram os seus pais.

O corpo jovem começou a tremer, as pernas fraquejaram, os olhos verteram lágrimas e sua boca se abriu em um grito rouco e descontrolado.

Aquele era o início de sua insanidade...e o fim de sua vida...

---------------

"Sasuke!" – chamava alguém, enquanto chacoalhava o corpo do rapaz – "Acorde!" – exclamou.

Os olhos negros se abriram em um instante. Os cabelos em desalinho, levemente grudados em seu rosto que, bem como o corpo, se encontrava úmido pelo suor, combinando com a expressão assustada e perturbada do Uchiha.

"Sasuke...?" – chamou o rapaz que tentava há pouco, lhe acordar – "O que foi isso?"

"Foi um pesadelo... Apenas um _pesadelo_..." – murmurou Sasuke, com as mãos sobre o rosto tentando voltar à sua calma habitual com uma mentira.

Sim, mentira, uma vez que sabia que aquilo não era 'apenas um pesadelo'.

"Se acalme, otouto-baka." – disse Itachi, entregando um copo d'água para o irmão, suspirando.

"Arigatou..." – agradeceu, pegando-o – "Neji? O que faz por aqui?" – perguntou o moreno, fitando os olhos perolados do amigo que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado.

Neji se levantou, fitando o amigo com seu habitual olhar apático.

"Eu vim visitá-los e, quando chego aqui, qual não é a minha surpresa ao ouvir seus gritos, Sasuke." – explicou, calmamente – "Acabei sendo obrigado a te acordar, já que Itachi é um incompetente para isso." – murmurou, lançando um olhar sério ao Uchiha mais velho.

"Não tenho culpa se você não gostou da idéia de eu dar um tapão na testa dele." – defendeu-se, dando nos ombros.

Sasuke apenas observava a tudo desinteressado, tomando mais um gole de água. Sua mente estava conturbada com tantas lembranças.

Sim.

Mais do que um simples pesadelo, aquilo eram as lembranças de um passado que, a muito custo, ele tentara esquecer... Em vão.

"Eu achei que isso já havia sido resolvido..." – murmurou Itachi, seu olhar voltado para o amanhecer da cidade pela janela do quarto, com uma expressão grave.

"Eu também..." – retorquiu, com um olhar frio – "...Fazia tanto tempo... que eu não via tudo..."

Um silêncio incômodo invadiu o local. Itachi suspirou.

"Essa sua crise deve ter sido conseqüência da exaustão." – disse, pensativo, tentando mudar de assunto – "As reuniões dos últimos dois dias foram inúteis, chatas e cansativas."

A expressão de Sasuke se acalmou um pouco.

"Nem me fale." – murmurou, suspirando.

"Ontem, inclusive, não deu tempo nem de você passar na sua agência." – comentou Itachi.

"Eu não ia passar de uma forma ou de outra. Liguei para lá e me avisaram que haveria uma reunião, mas que eu não era obrigado a ir, se não pudesse. Além disso, Sakura tinha uma consulta com Kakashi-san, logo, não havia nenhum trabalho para mim." – explicou Sasuke.

Neji observava a conversa com um olhar intrigado.

Agência? E quem era Sakura?

"Do que vocês estão falando?" – perguntou, por fim.

"Ah, meu irmãozinho não te contou? Ele é _modelo_ de uma agência publicitária, agora." – informou Itachi com calma, sendo encarado por um olhar mortal do irmão – "O que foi? Não era para contar?" – perguntou olhando inocentemente para o irmão.

"Para ele? Não." – retrucou Sasuke.

"Desculpe-me." – pediu Itachi, com um tom cínico.

"Mo...delo?" – murmurou Neji.

Os irmãos olharam para o amigo e, se não o conhecessem, juravam que o rapaz gargalharia dali a pouco, mas sabiam que isso não aconteceria e não aconteceu. Simplesmente um grande sorriso debochado brotou nos lábios de Neji.

"Modelo?" – disse novamente, com o mesmo sorriso – "Essa é nova. Para qual revista vai ser? Alguma de cabelo?" – perguntou, zombeteiro, apontando para as madeixas rebeldes do Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, mas tratou de se acalmar.

"Cabelo? Não, não. Isso eu deixo para você, garoto L'Oreal." – retrucou com um olhar sarcástico.

"Garoto L'Oreal?" – pensou Neji que apenas lançou um olhar de 'isso não teve graça'.

"...Parem vocês dois. Essa discussão besta me dá a impressão de que voltei ao tempo em que vocês eram do ginásio!" – exclamou Itachi com uma expressão aborrecida – "Pra ser mais exato na época em que você tinha 10 anos," – aponta para Sasuke – "e você 11." – aponta para Neji – "Quanto tempo... Eu tinha acabado de entrar no colegial e vocês eram dois idiotas que viviam discutindo, já que eu não estava mais lá para cuidar de vocês..." – disse, de modo saudoso.

"Nii-san...você parece um baka, falando assim..." – murmurou Sasuke, com um olhar descrente.

"Ora, eu também tenho meus momentos calmos..." – retrucou Itachi fitando-o com habitual seriedade – "Bem, em todo o caso, esqueci de avisar. Uma tal de Shizune ligou, dizendo que é para você estar as dez em ponto lá na agência, pois haverá uma reunião e que essa é obrigatória." – avisou.

"Hum...certo. Que horas são?" – perguntou.

"Vinte para as dez." – disse Neji, olhando calmamente o relógio de pulso.

"Ah...que ótimo...Acho que vou morrer." – disse, em voz baixa, imaginando a fúria de sua chefe, que pelo o que pode ver há dois dias, na entrevista, parecia ser bem...rigorosa.

"Que seja. Se apresse, vou levá-lo até lá..." – avisou o de olhos brancos.

"O QUÊ!" – gritou Sasuke.

"Esqueceu? O seu carro está no conserto..." – lembrou o irmão – "Então pedi para Neji te levar até a agência."

"Ah...kuso..." – murmurou Sasuke. Tinha esquecido completamente que um idiota havia batido em seu carro no dia anterior, na garagem – "Não tem como você emprestar o seu?" – perguntou, voltando-se a Itachi.

"Não." – disse, em tom definitivo – "O meu carro é o meu carro. E eu tenho de ir logo para a empresa. Afinal, na sua falta eu viro o presidente e tenho que tomar as decisões."

Sasuke lançou um olhar de descrença ao irmão, mas deu nos ombros.

Aqueles sonhos sempre o deixavam meio desnorteado, a ponto de não conseguir pensar com clareza.

"Bem, eu vou indo..." – avisou Itachi, saindo – "Até mais, otouto." – disse, com um aceno, lançando um último olhar imperceptível, mas que, pode-se dizer, foi um tanto carregado de culpa.

"Não demore. Espero lá embaixo." – murmurou Neji, saindo também.

Sasuke viu a porta se fechar.

Suspirou, passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto cansado. Tanto tempo, fazendo inutilmente terapia para esquecer aquilo...

É... Certas coisas, definitivamente, eram impossíveis de se esquecer. Principalmente...

Cerrou o punho, estreitando os olhos.

Principalmente... se, como no caso dele, o ódio começava a gritar, queimando como uma chama mortal. Ah...como queria saber quem era o culpado daquele ocorrido. Afinal, quando soubesse, com certeza desejaria e correria atrás de...

"Sasuke. Até quando pretende ficar aí?" – perguntou a voz fria de Neji, em tom alto, cortando bruscamente os pensamentos do Uchiha.

Os olhos do rapaz se abriram em espanto. Sentiu algo mudar.

Meneou a cabeça, levantando-se e olhando para o relógio da cabeceira. Cinco para as dez...

Pelo visto, chegaria muito atrasado.

---------------

Sakura e Tenten estavam juntas, sentadas na escadaria da casa principal da Konoha, descansando.

"Ah... Carregar aquelas coisas de lá para cá foi cansativo..." – murmurou Sakura.

"Deveria estar acostumada. É sempre desse jeito, quando temos que fazer uma sessão..." – disse Tenten, com um sorriso divertido.

Sakura apenas sorriu.

Um Subaru WRX preto adentrou o portão da agência e logo estacionou.

"Já não era sem tempo..." – murmurou Sakura com uma expressão zangada, se levantando junto da amiga.

Ambas caminharam até ficarem próximas do carro. Sasuke saiu do lado do passageiro, enquanto, do motorista, saiu um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo baixo e frouxo. Na testa deste, uma faixa negra presa por baixo do cabelo.

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Sakura." – pediu Sasuke, com a expressão costumeira – "Tive alguns problemas..." – explicou, em tom baixo.

Sakura suspirou, relaxando a expressão. Era engraçado. Não conseguia ficar nervosa com o rapaz.

"Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun." – sorriu – "Acontece."

Neji apenas observava a tudo com uma expressão intrigada.

"Está tudo bem?" – questionou a moça que acompanhava a de cabelos rosa.

"Hum...hai." – disse, passando a fitá-la – "Apenas pensando."

Olhos castanhos... e um brilho que lhe davam um ar um tanto carismático. Afinal, quem era essa moça?

"Ah sim..." – disse Sasuke, quase como respondendo a pergunta que o amigo tinha em mente – "Estas são, Haruno Sakura, a fotógrafa da agência..." – apresentou, indicando de olhos verdes – "...e Yuei Tenten, a faz tudo daqui..." – disse, indicando a que falara com Neji.

"Muito prazer." – cumprimentou Sakura, educadamente.

"Muito prazer, e eu já disse que essa história de 'faz tudo' é exagero da Sakura-chan..." – disse Tenten, com uma expressão contida – "A verdade é que eu não tenho uma ocupação definida..." – explicou, sorrindo.

"Bem, que seja..." – disse Sasuke dando os ombros – "E este é Hyuuga Neji..." – disse, indicando o rapaz de olhos claros.

"Hyuuga?" – repetiu Sakura, com uma expressão espantada – "Você é parente da Hinata-chan?" – perguntou, afinal, aquele sobrenome não era tão comum.

Neji estreitou os olhos, com expressão de desagrado, por alguns segundos. Algo que não passou desapercebido pelos olhos perspicazes de Tenten, que fitava o rapaz.

"Hum... Hai." – respondeu por fim – "Hinata-sama é minha prima..." – murmurou.

"Ela é nossa editora aqui." – disse Sakura, sorrindo – "Que coincidência...!"

"Muita..." – murmurou Neji em um tom que fez Sakura sentir-se levemente incomodada – "Bem, vou indo. Tenho que resolver muitos processos ainda hoje." – comentou, com um olhar aparentemente calmo – "Foi um prazer conhecê-las." – despediu-se, entrando no carro.

Os olhos apenas se moveram, acompanhando o carro.

Sasuke suspirou.

"O que...houve?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Ele tem alguns... problemas com a família. Não ligue..." – explicou Sasuke – "Sem contar que é o principal advogado da empresa, o que faz dele uma pessoa um tanto estressada." – completou, com um sorriso irônico – "Bem, vamos, creio que Tsunade-san deva estar impaciente..."

"Uh...Hai." – concordou Sakura – "Vamos, Tenten?" – perguntou.

Tenten assentiu, seguindo os dois, ainda levemente perdida e intrigada com um certo par de olhos brancos...e o dono deles.

---------------

Os três caminharam pelo prédio principal, seguindo para a sala de reuniões onde encontraram os funcionários da Konoha reunidos.

"Minna!" – cumprimentou Sakura – "Ele finalmente chegou." – disse, sorrindo.

O rapaz entrou e logo foi encarado pelo olhar atravessado de Tsunade.

"Sasuke..." – murmurou Tsunade – "Está atrasado meia hora." – limitou-se a dizer.

"Gomennasai." – disse, em tom sério – "Eu tive alguns problemas e, além disso, meu irmão demorou a me avisar." – explicou.

Silêncio.

"Ok." – suspirou a diretora – "Como é sua primeira vez aqui, darei um desconto."

"Que mentira, Tsunade." – murmurou Jiraya, que estava de pé, ao lado da diretora, com um sorriso divertido – "Você só o está perdoando porque você também chegou não faz muito tempo..."

-gota geral-

"Ninguém te perguntou nada, Jiraya..." – retrucou a loira, irritada. Jiraya riu.

"Ah sim, prazer, você deve ser o já famigerado Uchiha Sasuke, nee?" – perguntou, recebendo o assentimento de Sasuke – "Bem, como essa senhora aqui disse, meu nome é Jiraya. Sou o vice-diretor da...Auch!" – exclamou, olhando para Tsunade que acabara de lhe dar um belo soco na cabeça – "O que foi agora?" – perguntou com ar de tédio.

"Eu tenho a mesma idade que a sua... Então não me chame de senhora!" ò.ó – exclamou.

"Eles são amigos de infância, parece que desde sempre agem assim..." – murmurou Sakura, observando a discussão.

"Uhn." – concordou o moreno, calmamente.

"Bem, que seja!" – exclamou Tsunade – "Como vocês sabem, com exceção de Sakura e Sasuke, que não estavam aqui ontem, o nosso pedido é de divulgação da nova coleção outono-inverno da Yin-Yang." – disse.

"Ah, novamente..." – murmurou Sakura – "Essa loja gostou do nosso último trabalho, nee?" – perguntou.

"Foi o que eles me disseram." – comentou Naruto – "E na reunião que tivemos ontem de manhã, eles contaram que apreciaram muito os modelos do último book, pois eles seriam perfeitos para as próximas roupas deles, uma vez que, a Yin-Yang, trabalha com roupas em tons de claros, próximos do branco, ou escuros, próximos de preto. Não havendo espaço para 'meio tons'." – explicou, olhando para Ino e Sasuke.

"Yin e Yang, trevas e luz..." – murmurou Sasuke.

"Justamente..." – disse a diretora – "Esta é a temática básica da loja."

"Bem, no geral, a imagem será fácil. Basta trabalharmos com o contraste entre o preto e o branco..." – concluiu Sakura.

"No entanto, ano passado já fizemos o básico, que é o preto e branco, lado a lado. Eles querem algo... diferente." – avisou Naruto.

"É...isso dificulta tudo um pouco..." – disse, pensativa.

"Bem..." – Tsunade suspirou – "Sakura, criação da imagem é por sua conta, para variar." – avisou.

"Hai." – concordou Sakura.

"Alguma idéia de imediato?" – questionou, Tsunade.

Silêncio.

"Acho... que podemos trabalhar com o símbolo clássico do Yin e Yang. A circunferência metade branca, metade negra." – concluiu Sakura, de forma cautelosa.

"Hum... Como?" – perguntou a loira.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta..." – respondeu a fotógrafa, com um sorriso sem graça.

-ploft-

O silêncio reinou, todos os presentes pensando no que fazer.

"Na escuridão, há luz." – sugeriu Hinata, em tom calmo – "Na luz, há escuridão."

Sakura olhou para Hinata, que apenas deu seu típico sorriso tímido.

"Você me deu uma ótima idéia, Hinata-chan!" – os olhos de Sakura se iluminaram – "Deixe-me ver..." – disse, pegando um lápis e um papel – "Podemos colocar Ino e Sasuke um ao lado do outro." – explicava, esquematizando com um desenho – "Com isso, vestimos Ino de branco, no fundo negro, simbolizando o yin e Sasuke de negro, no fundo branco simbolizando o yang. Com isso os dois contrastarão com o fundo, o que dará a impressão de luz na escuridão e escuridão na luz." – disse.

"Além disso," – acrescentou Tenten – "usualmente, a mulher é relacionada ao Yin e o homem ao Yang, o que serviria com uma luva." – disse, fazendo todos se animarem com a coincidência.

"E o símbolo?" – perguntou Ino.

"Isso é simples." – retorquiu Shikamaru – "Podemos facilmente colocá-la de fundo pelo computador." – explicou.

"Hum...não é uma má idéia." – disse, Tsunade, pensativa – "Quem, aceita?" – perguntou.

Aprovação geral.

"Perfeito." – Tsunade sorri – "Naruto, providencie as roupas. O cenário fica a seu cargo até Naruto trazer as roupas, Ino. Hinata, já comece a pensar no que escrever. Tenten, chame os menores para ajudar a arrumar o estúdio. Shikamaru e Temari, vão vendo como farão o símbolo e a diagramação. Sakura, verifique se está tudo certo com a sua máquina. E Sasuke, fique aqui comigo." – ordenou.

Quando todos estavam prestes a sair da sala, Tsunade lembra de algo.

"Esperem!" – disse – "Jiraya, qual era mesmo a data de entrega?" – perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo.

-ploft geral-

"Você manda a gente correr feito louco e não sabe nem quando temos que ter esse trabalho pronto." – exclamou Naruto, enfurecido, sendo devidamente ignorado.

"Achei." – disse Jiraya, observando a pasta que continha os detalhes da última reunião e algumas pesquisas que haviam sido feitas, para saber a aceitação do público – "É para...daqui 3 dias..." – murmurou em tom descrente.

"Três...dias..." – pensaram todos, com expressão de início de desespero – "O que eles pensam que nós somos!" – exclamaram.

"Não reclamem e vamos logo com isso!" – ordenou Tsunade – "Desta vez não haverá ensaio, vamos ter que fazer pra valer! Dispersem-se!" – exclamou, e todos logo sumiram, com exceção de Sasuke, Jiraya e Shizune – "Shizune, você pode ir verificando tudo para mim, enquanto eu converso com Sasuke?"

A secretária assentiu, saindo em seguida.

"Não precisa fazer essa cara preocupada. Eu só queria avisar-lhe de uma coisa." – a diretora sorriu.

"O quê?" – questionou Sasuke.

Tsunade fitou os olhos ônix, na tentativa de captar toda e qualquer reação do rapaz.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, se alguém vier falar com você em nome de um tal Orochimaru, tome cuidado." – pediu, com expressão séria.

O Uchiha olhou para diretora, intrigado. Por quê? E quem era Orochimaru?

"Antes que você pergunte," – Jiraya olha-o, sério – "Orochimaru é um antigo amigo meu e de Tsunade." – explicou, com uma expressão de desgosto – "Ele possui uma empresa, mas esta está sempre mudando de nome, logo, quase não sabemos exatamente o que ele faz."

"Então por que eu teria de ter cuidado?" õ.o – perguntou o moreno, intrigado.

"As informações que temos é que tudo o que ele faz, por mais decente que possa parecer, possui um grande ramo de malevolências por trás." – explicou Jiraya – "Isso porque Orochimaru costuma trabalhar com pessoas que não possuem mais nada de bom, pessoas que foram completamente envolvidas pelas trevas..." – disse, em tom fúnebre.

A expressão de Sasuke se tornou levemente irritada.

"Acho que estou no lugar errado, então." – disse com um sorriso cínico – "Afinal, eu sou uma pessoa que..."

"Não nos venha com essa ladainha." – cortou Tsunade, imediatamente – "Sabemos do seu passado, já que a tragédia da nobre família Uchiha não foi pouca coisa, nem no mundo social, nem no empresarial." – informou, em tom irritado.

Jiraya suspirou. Ela podia ser mais gentil algumas vezes, não?

"Além disso, também sabemos que você, mesmo sendo um garoto na época, conseguiu fazer com que a empresa não quebrasse." – disse a loira, acalmando-se – "Com tudo o que te aconteceu, imagino como você deve ter se sentido e se sente, no entanto..." – os olhos da diretora brilharam – "Se Sakura te escolheu para modelo, acredite, é porque ainda há algo realmente forte dentro de você. Algo que te dá vida." – sorri.

Aquilo, para Sasuke, soava um tanto falso. O que uma simples fotógrafa podia saber?

"Você reparou que, no book, as fotos são simples, mas parecem ter algo que chama a atenção? Algo...vivo?" – perguntou a diretora, como se soubesse dos pensamentos do moreno.

Sasuke assentiu com um movimento da cabeça. Tsunade sorriu.

"A maioria dos fotógrafos por aí, são apenas capazes de fotografar rostos bonitos." – explicou, com as mãos cruzadas e o queixo apoiado sobre elas – "Sakura, no entanto, é especial. Ela tem a estranha capacidade de reconhecer e 'extrair' o que há de mais atraente na pessoa, seja isso alguma coisa considerada boa ou ruim, e, com isso, dar um brilho único à qualquer foto." – fez uma leve pausa – "Para tanto, porém," – prosseguiu, com um olhar calmo – "a pessoa que serve de modelo deve ter alguma coisa e não ser vazia ou, como costumamos dizer, sem vida."

"Se for assim, qualquer um pode ser modelo..." – retrucou Sasuke, sem hesitar.

"Sim, para ser um modelo para uma foto qualquer, talvez." – concordou a loira – "No entanto, para ser um modelo da Konoha, não serve qualquer um." – completou.

O moreno lançou um olhar interrogativo à diretora.

"Há mais uma condição para Sakura aceitar um modelo da Konoha." – explicou – "E essa condição é que o que há de mais interessante..." – fez uma pausa, fitando Sasuke – "...seja algo que ela almeja ou que ela entenda." – disse, por fim.

Os olhos negros se abriram em um leve espanto. Almeja ou entenda? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo, afinal?

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, estão pedindo para Sasuke-san descer." – avisou Shizune, entrando na sala.

"Pode deixar, Shizune." – disse Tsunade, com calma – "Bem, nossa conversa acaba aqui, Sasuke." – falou, virando-se para o rapaz novamente – "E se houver alguma dúvida sobre essa história de modelo, pergunte para Sakura, é mais fácil." – pediu, dando um sorriso.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno.

"Então se lembre." – ratificou – "Peço que não se envolva com Orochimaru, caso ele venha a te incomodar e jamais esqueça que, ser um modelo de Haruno Sakura é ter reconhecimento, pois esta é a maior qualidade dela: saber o valor das pessoas." – sorriu, orgulhosa.

Sasuke concorda, com um meio sorriso. Agora tinha certeza: aquela 'menina' era, realmente, especial.

"Bem, vamos?" – questionou Tsunade, ficando de pé, ao lado de Jiraya.

O moreno assentiu, levantando-se e saindo da sala na companhia dos diretores.

---------------

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao anexo do estúdio fotográfico, onde parecia estar tudo organizado. Sasuke voltou seus olhos para dois rapazes, aparentemente mais novos que ele, que estavam junto de Tenten arrumando a iluminação. Não os conhecia.

"Quem são?" – questionou à diretora, indicando os garotos.

"O de cabelos espetados é o Konohamaru e o de óculo o Udon. São estagiários daqui." – explicou – "Konohamaru, além disso, é neto do nosso falecido diretor, Sarutobi-sensei." – a diretora sorriu, de modo saudoso – "Dê uma andada para conhecer o estúdio. Eu vou dar uma volta e ver se acho algo para beber. Depois eu venho. Ja!" – acenou, indo embora.

"Sakê..." u.u' – pensou o Uchiha com uma gota.

Sim, já haviam o informado dos maus hábitos da diretora, tais como bebida e jogos de azar e, diga-se de passagem, no caso da diretora, ponha azar nisso...

"Sasuke...!" – exclamou Naruto, se aproximando – "Sua roupa." – disse, entregando uma sacola ao rapaz.

Olhou para a sacola, vendo um conjunto negro.

"Vista rápido. Logo vamos começar a sessão." – avisou.

"Certo." – assentiu – "E onde faço isso?" – perguntou.

"Nossa, que perdido." – murmurou o loiro, impaciente.

"A culpa não é minha se ainda não conheço esse lugar direito." – retrucou Sasuke, mandando um olhar assassino.

"Que seja, não muda o fato de você ser um perdido." – zombou Naruto – "Bem, é só seguir pelo corredor ao lado da entrada desse anexo." – disse, apontando para um local próximo – "É a última porta, não tem como errar." – avisou.

"Obrigado." – agradeceu o Uchiha, sério, caminhando até o local indicado.

"Não há de que!" – gritou o publicitário, acenando com seu sorriso típico.

---------------

Sasuke entrou no vestiário, observando-o. Um local amplo, com algumas pias, boxes – alguns com chuveiros, outros com vasos sanitários –, armários, bancos e um grande espelho ao lado de uma mesa presa à parede. Caminhou até ela, colocando as roupas sobre, analisando-as.

Bota cano médio, calça não muito larga, camiseta de manga curta e gola alta. Além disso, alguns acessórios, luvas sem os dedos e um sobretudo comprido. Nas costas deste, havia um bordado com linha de um imponente dragão em forma de uma espiral. Este dragão se repetia nas outras peças e acessórios. Devia ser o logo da tal Yin-Yang. Tudo em tons de preto e cinza escuro.

Suspirou e passou a se despir para colocar a roupa.

---------------

Sakura vinha conversando com Hinata calmamente, até avistarem Naruto que logo veio falar com as duas.

"Conseguiu arrumar tudo, Sakura-chan?" – perguntou Naruto.

"Uhum!" – Sakura sorriu – "E agora, aproveitando que ainda tenho um tempo até Sasuke-kun chegar, vou até o banheiro, tá?" – avisou a jovem, sorrindo.

Hinata e Naruto assentiram, vendo a fotógrafa caminhar até o vestiário feminino.

"Pensou em alguma coisa para esse trabalho, Hinata-chan?" – perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

"Uh...Ha...Hai!" – respondeu sem jeito – "De...depois, se não for incômodo, gostaria que...que...você desse uma avaliada..." – pediu, com um sorriso tímido.

"Claro!" – aceitou, com energia.

Hinata sorriu e o silêncio se instalou, por alguns momentos.

"Ah...Eh...Estranho Sasuke-san estar demorando..." – comentou Hinata, timidamente, batendo os indicadores.

"Ele já chegou, está no vestiário masculino." – informou Naruto com seu jeito animado de sempre.

"Ah sim..." – Hinata sorriu.

Silêncio, novamente.

"Naruto-kun...Só para ter certeza..." – murmurou a tímida garota – "Você disse que o vestiário era na penúltima porta, nee?" – perguntou.

"Hã?" – questionou Naruto, dando um tapa na própria testa – "É verdade! Nós decidimos trocar o feminino com o masculino, por causa do tamanho!" – disse, com um olhar de 'como eu pude esquecer'.

Hinata apenas sorriu.

"Sim." – confirmou – "Então... Você o mandou para o vestiário certo, nee?" – perguntou a Hyuuga novamente.

"Eh..." o.o' – Naruto sorriu sem graça – "Sabe o que é, Hinata-chan, acho que eu o mandei para o vestiário errado. Ele está se trocando no vestiário de vocês..." n.n'

"Ah..." – Hinata sorriu com uma gota.

Bom, quase ninguém usava aqueles vestiários mesmo, não tinha diferença.

Então a ficha caiu.

"Sakura-chan... disse que ia para o banheiro?" – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, trocando olhares assustados.

Um grito.

"Acho que vão me matar, Hinata-chan...!" T.T – murmurou Naruto com uma expressão de desânimo, com os braços caídos, enquanto Hinata apenas sorria sem saber o que fazer.

---------------

Sakura, escondida em um canto, ouviu os dois começarem a conversar. Sorriu, caminhando calmamente até o vestiário. Na verdade, não queria nada lá. Isso era apenas uma desculpa para deixar Hinata sozinha com Naruto.

Suspirou.

Sabia que um dia ia dar em alguma coisa, mas seria necessário muitas chances, principalmente do jeito que os dois eram lerdos...

Chegou ao vestiário e abriu a porta do local, caminhando para se sentar em um dos bancos. Foi então que viu um certo homem de olhos escuros, fitando-a, surpreso, vestido apenas com uma calça larga e um par de botas recém colocadas.

O primeiro impulso da moça foi, logicamente, gritar, vermelha. Logo depois, passou a se desculpar.

"Gomeeeen! Eu não sabia que você estava se trocando aqui, Sasuke-kun!" – exclamou, com as mãos no rosto, tentando conter a vergonha.

Sasuke nada disse, fazendo Sakura apenas ficar mais incomodada.

O rapaz permanecera em silêncio, pois também estava um tanto sem jeito. Não esperava que alguém fosse entrar de repente e que esse alguém, ainda por cima, seria a jovem de olhos verdes.

"_Que...lindo..."_ – pensou a fotógrafa, sentindo sua Inner gritar feito louca coisas como _'deus gregooo! -baba-'_.

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou Sasuke, tentando manter a voz calma, agora já com a camiseta do conjunto – "E pode olhar agora."

"Este é o vestiário feminino..." – respondeu Sakura, em um tom ainda sem graça, tirando as mãos do rosto e vendo que...não havia mudado muita coisa - já que a camiseta era um tanto grudada.

"Vestiário... Feminino?" – repetiu Sasuke com um olhar pasmo, segurando o par de luvas – "Vou matar o Naruto..." – murmurou em um tom irritado, causando um olhar de 'foi ele!' em Sakura.

"Não tem jeito..." – suspirou inconformada, meneando a cabeça – "Ele sempre, sempre esquece. Semana passada foi a mesma coisa. Ele entrou aqui, achando que era o vestiário masculino. Sorte que eu e Hinata já havíamos acabado de arrumar a Ino..." u.u' – lembrou, com um olhar cansado.

"Hum...continua o mesmo baka..." – resmungo Sasuke, ainda nervoso, arrumando as tiras que prendiam as luvas ao pulso.

"É..." – concordou a jovem de olhos verdes.

Silêncio novamente, cortado apenas pelo barulho de tecido sendo mexido.

"Eh... Então... Vou sair para deixar você terminar de se trocar em paz..." – sorriu.

"Uhn...Se quiser...pode ficar." – disse Sasuke, em um tom calmo, com o rosto virado para o lado enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo e fechava-o com uma pequena corda na altura do tórax – "Assim você me ajuda com essa...coisa." – murmurou, frustrado, vendo que não conseguia achar utilidade para uma tira de pano.

Sakura não pode conter um riso.

"Deixe-me ver..." – disse ela, pegando-a das mãos do moreno – "Bem, podemos usá-lo assim..." – ponderou, pegando a tira e amarrando-a no pescoço do rapaz, fazendo um laço.

Os dois foram para frente do espelho grande.

Os olhos negros observaram seu reflexo e depois fitaram, com um olhar mortal, a fotógrafa que ria divertida.

"Estou brincando, Sasuke-kun." – disse, ainda rindo – "Se não me engano é assim..." – e amarrou na testa do rapaz.

Este observou sua imagem, estranhando-a.

"Você está parecendo um personagem de jogo..." – observou Sakura, analisando o reflexo do espelho.

"É o que eu estava pensando..." – concordou Sasuke, olhando para a imagem.

A calça meio no estilo militar, o sobretudo e, principalmente, aquela faixa, davam um ar de personagem de RPG ao rapaz.

"Hum...Não consigo fugir do preto." – murmurou, observando a imagem atentamente.

O costume já era se vestir com cores escuras e, no máximo, uma camisa branca.

Sakura virou Sasuke para ela, se afastou e fitou-o dos pés à cabeça.

"Sinceramente, eu gosto. Te dá um ar misterioso..." – comentou, sorrindo – "Bem, vamos dobrar aqui para mostrar as luvas..." – disse, pegando uma das mangas do sobretudo.

Sasuke observava àquilo com um olhar calmo.

"Prontinho." – disse a de olhos verdes, com um sorriso, enquanto segurava uma das mãos do rapaz com as suas duas.

O Uchiha sorriu de lado. Uma brincadeirinha, não faria mal, nee?

Segurou uma das mãos de Sakura, beijando o dorso, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Obrigado." – sussurrou calmo, com um leve sorriso, meio de lado.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Wow, aquilo havia sido um tanto... Encantador.

"Você sabe como impressionar uma garota, nee?" – perguntou, rindo, tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão.

Sasuke sorriu, levemente debochado.

"Acredite, tenho ótimos professores..." – explicou, pensando em um certo onii-chan e, principalmente, em um certo amigo deste, de cabelos castanho escuros.

"Nossa..." o.o' – Sakura olhou para o rapaz novamente e riu – "Bem, agora vamos rápido para o próximo passo...maquiagem."

"Ma...quiagem?" – questionou, com a testa franzida.

Definitivamente, não havia gostado nem um pouco dessa história de 'maquiagem'.

"Vamos logo!" – exclamou a de olhos verdes, puxando o rapaz.

---------------

Caminharam até uma sala dentro do próprio anexo, onde havia diversos tipos de pentes, escovas de cabelo, estojos entre outros.

"Moegi, você está aqui?" – perguntou Sakura, batendo na porta.

"Ah, Sakura-senpai!" – cumprimentou a jovem de cabelos laranja, presos em duas maria-chiquinhas.

"Bem, Moegi, este é o nosso novo modelo, Uchiha Sasuke." – apresentou a fotógrafa – "Esta menina é a estagiária responsável pela parte 'estética' dos modelos, Moegi."

A garota aproximou o rosto do de Sasuke, fazendo este ir para trás, incomodado.

"Muito bom." – sorriu, se afastando – "Sua pele é bem cuidada e quase não tem marcas. Parabéns." – disse, divertida.

"É... Obrigado..." – murmurou Sasuke, levemente assustado.

"Bem...deixo-o em suas mãos, Moegi-chan." – disse Sakura, com um sorriso calmo – "Tenho de verificar algumas coisas ainda." – explicou.

A fotógrafa rapidamente se despediu, saindo em seguida.

"Yin e Yang nee?" – disse, observando os papéis com anotações que Tsunade havia deixado com ela – "Acho que pela idéia da Sakura-senpai, posso deixar seu rosto um pouco mais 'escuro'..." – comentou, em tom pensativo – "Bem, algo simples, então." – concluiu, puxando uma cadeira e indicando para o rapaz sentar.

Sasuke o fez pensando que, definitivamente, estava se sentindo um perfeito boneco... u.u'

---------------

Sakura, tomou um longo gole de água. A sessão já ia começar. Faltava apenas Sasuke aparecer.

Olhou para Ino, que ajeitava a roupa.

Linda, como sempre.

Um conjunto branco, meio creme, formado por uma saia cujo comprimento ia até um pouco depois dos joelhos. Botas de cano alto, um sobretudo que ia até metade da coxa, blusa de gola alta e uma fita que lhe prendia o habitual rabo de cavalo alto.

Suspirou. Às vezes não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja da amiga. Beleza, simpatia, talvez apenas o gênio um pouco ruim...Enfim, ela era uma pessoa que chamava a atenção.

"Finalmente, Sasuke-baka!" – exclamou Naruto – "Agora podemos começar, Sakura-chan!" – avisou.

"Ok!" – respondeu Sakura, se levantando e deixando o copo em um canto.

Virou fitando o modelo.

"Sakura? O que foi?" – perguntou Tenten que arrumava a iluminação e notou a amiga parar de repente.

"Hum? Nada!" – exclamou Sakura sorrindo.

Pegou sua máquina digital profissional e observou o local em que seriam tiradas as fotos. Um fundo branco, nada mais. Aparentementemente simples, mas que seria devidamente elaborado pelas habilidades gráficas de Shikamaru e Temari.

"Bem...vamos lá!" – disse, animada.

A sessão caminhou tranqüila. Sakura ia coordenando as poses, as expressões, o jeito, em resumo, indicava o que os modelos deveriam fazer. Originalmente, seria necessária apenas uma foto, mas a jovem de cabelos róseos insistia que fossem tiradas várias, para depois ser escolhida a melhor.

Fotos de pé, agachados, deitados, virados para o mesmo lado, para lados opostos, enfim, de todos os modos. Então, quando não havia mais possibilidade de pose, pararam.

"Muito bom!" – exclamou Sakura, sorrindo satisfeita.

Não sabia bem porque, mas depois de uma sessão de fotos, sempre sentia seus ânimos se renovarem.

"Ai...Que ginástica..." – murmurou Ino, alongando os braços para cima – "Achei que ia ser só uma foto de pé..." – comentou.

"Gomen...!" – sorriu – "Era a idéia original, mas tentar outras poses me foi tentador!" – explicou, sem graça.

"E eu que achei que ia ser uma sessão simples..." – murmurou Sasuke, com um suspiro. De fato, nunca havia imaginado que tirar fotos seria, até certo ponto, cansativo.

"Sessão simples?" – questionou Jiraya, que supervisionava as fotos – "Desde que Sakura começou a trabalhar aqui, nunca mais vi uma sessão que se resumisse à meia dúzia de fotos..." – comentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sasuke fitou a fotógrafa, que agora conversava animadamente com Tsunade, ficando levemente avoado.

Balançou a cabeça com força. Como estava se distraindo fácil. Ainda devia estar sob efeito de seu pesadelo...

"Bem, a parte fotográfica acabou..." – avisou a diretora para Ino, Sakura e Sasuke – "Depois decidimos qual foto será usada no trabalho." – informou, recebendo o assentimento dos três – "Vocês estão liberados para fazer o que quiserem. No entanto, lembrem-se que quero vocês aqui às 9hrs da manhã de amanhã, sem falta e atrasos." – disse, fitando especificamente Sasuke.

"Hai." – disseram, logicamente que o moreno com uma expressão de desagrado.

Ele era pontual, aquele dia fora um caso a parte.

"Agora com licença, vou verificar o que vamos fazer amanhã... Venha me ajudar, Jiraya!" – exclamou a diretora, nervosa, uma vez que o ero-sennin estava sentado, conversando animadamente com seu ex-aluno, Naruto – "E Naruto, vá ajudar a Hinata!" – ordenou.

-gotas-

"Bem, vamos sair daqui que Tenten, Moegi, Konohamaru e Udon vão começar a arrumar tudo em breve e vocês dois precisam se trocar." – disse Sakura.

"Eu estou morrendo de calor." – exclamou Ino – "Esses refletores ainda vão me matar de calor." – comentou.

"Eh, mas essa é a claridade ideal. Não posso fazer nada." – murmurou Sakura, dando nos ombros – "Vamos, eu te ajudo a tirar essa maquiagem, Ino." – ofereceu.

"Agradeço..." – Ino sorriu.

Sasuke observava as duas com um olhar calmo. Pelo o que constatou, as duas eram amigas, mas curiosamente viviam brigando.

Bom, não que pudesse falar muita coisa...

"Sasuke-kun, e você, o que vai fazer?" – perguntou Ino, com um grande sorriso.

"Me trocar e depois vou para casa. Estou realmente cansado." – disse, em tom calmo.

"Cansado?" – perguntou Sakura – "Ai, gomen, acho que exagerei na sessão, nee?" – perguntou, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Não foi isso." – disse Sasuke, com uma expressão...estranha.

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam.

"Bem, vamos então nos trocar!" – exclamou a Yamanaka, sorrindo enquanto puxava Sakura e Sasuke pela mão.

"Ino! Que mania de arrastar as pessoas!" – exclamou Sakura, inconformada.

Sasuke apenas fitava a tudo com a habitual expressão séria. Por dentro, porém, sentia que, aquele lugar estranho com aquelas pessoas tão peculiares, aos poucos, podia vir a se tornar uma válvula de escape para as trevas que tanto faziam parte de sua vida...

"Ano...Sasuke-kun..." – murmurou Sakura, quando pararam, fazendo o rapaz encará-la – "Não vá entrar no nosso vestiário, hein?" – exclamou, com um sorriso travesso, enquanto entrava com Ino no vestiário feminino.

Suspirou, entrando no masculino.

"Ah, é verdade." – pensou – "Esqueci de falar com Sakura." – pensou.

Bom, não importava. Por enquanto, tudo o que queria era apenas ver como tudo se desenrolaria com o passar dos tempos e, sinceramente, o desenrolar não lhe parecia tão mau...

---------------

Um jovem de longos cabelos castanho escuros entrou na sala que se encontrava levemente escura, com exceção da luz que o luar proporcionava por uma parede feita de vidro.

"Até quando pretende ficar aí, Itachi-san?" – perguntou o rapaz que acabara de entrar para o que estava sentado, virado para a parede admirando a vista – "Seu irmão já ligou a sua procura, disse para você voltar logo, pois ele quer um relatório do que aconteceu aqui." – avisou.

O silêncio foi a resposta à fala do rapaz. Os olhos castanhos observavam o amigo com uma expressão serena.

Este, por sua vez, continuava a observar o horizonte, com um olhar perdido e uma expressão pensativa.

Aproximou-se de Itachi, observando os prédios ao lado deste.

"Sabe, Haku." – murmurou o Uchiha – "Às vezes eu me pego imaginando qual seria a reação de Sasuke quando ou se ele descobrisse..."

Haku fechou os olhos, levemente pensativo.

"Com certeza, ele te mataria..." – respondeu, sorrindo divertido.

Itachi curvou levemente os lábios. Sim, aquilo era uma das coisas que poderia acontecer, dado o jeito de seu irmãozinho...

"No entanto..." – murmurou Haku – "...não sei se você permitiria que ele tirasse sua vida..." – disse, recebendo a atenção do Uchiha – "Uma vez que se esta vida ainda existe é por causa daquilo. Você morrer, que não seja naturalmente, significaria que aquilo foi algo...inútil." – completou, lançando um olhar tranqüilo para o moreno ao seu lado.

A expressão de Itachi se contorceu em uma de sofrimento. Fechou os olhos, tentando conter. Engraçado, já havia quase esquecido _daquilo_.

Mentira.

Ele não tinha como esquecer. Ele não podia esquecer.

Os olhos se abriram, determinados e Haku pensou ter visto uma leve mudança neles, por um milésimo, como antigamente.

Ignorou.

Talvez... Era natural se acontecesse.

"Você tem razão, Haku." – disse Itachi, olhando para a lua que, em parte, se encontrava coberta por uma nuvem, o que fez seus olhos se estreitarem – "Ele pode tentar me matar, mas eu não o deixaria fazê-lo." – a expressão séria, mudou para uma gentil – "Mas quem sabe, eu permitiria que ele me batesse um pouco... Só para se livrar de parte do ódio..." – sorriu.

Os olhos de Haku analisaram a expressão de Itachi enquanto este falava.

"Afinal..." – murmurou o Uchiha olhando para a lua, agora limpa – "...Eu entendo que ele vá querer extravasar, uma vez que fui eu...quem matou a nossa família." – disse por fim, estreitando os olhos, de forma nociva, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Haku apenas limitou a sorrir de forma calma.

Eh... Aquele era Uchiha Itachi, o gênio dos Uchiha, afinal de contas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo pessoas! (desvia dos tomates, sapatos, shurikens, kunais, estátuas e afins)

Yareyare...Gomen né! Depois de semanas atrasado, aqui está mais um capítulo! XD

Sim!Foi outro capítulo master de 10 páginas! O.O' (que perigo...estou começando a me empolgar! X.X)

Huhaua, em todo o caso, eu tinha um monte de coisas pra falar...mas eu esqueci! O.O

Chats de msn tem efeitos atrofiadores no meu cérebro! XDDD (Aliás, se quiserem conversar comigo é só pedir que eu mando msn! o.ov)

Bom, mas vamos por partes...

Título: "Yami no Naka e" a tradução seria 'para dentro da escuridão', algo bem condizente com o capítulo, creio. X3

Vejamos...ah! Sério, eu adorei o começo desse capítulo! ;D Meio dark, meio sei lá...gostei. Tava inspirada naquele trecho! XD E só pra saber...alguém ainda acha que Itachi não é o Itachi? XDD

Sobre o resto...Não foi algo que me agradou. Achou que tornei tudo muito confuso...(desde a parte da explicação da Tsunade pro Sasuke, até o projeto do trabalho em si! X.X") Sorry por isso! n.n' Em todo o caso, me avisem se foi mesmo o que aconteceu ou foi só impressão, pra eu poder esquematizar tudo de novo, pra melhor entendimento de vocês! ;D

Em todo o caso, gostei da aparição do Neji. Ela será mais significativa em alguns capítulos para frente, mas por hora está bom, nee? (Idem para o Haku!)

Ah! Reviews!

**Kiyuii-chan:** Parabéns mega atrasado! XD Em todo o caso, como não poderei escrever nenhum presente, aceite esse capítulo dedicado a tu, tah? ;D Eu tentei por um pouquinho de romance, mas ainda não é hora, então ficou naquele de 'um dia quem sabe...?'...X3 E mistério...acho que você vai me bater depois dessa seção de 'aquilo', 'aquele' e variantes...'''XDDD

**Marin the Noir:** Achôôô! XDD Eu não sei onde indicava que o Sasuke conhecia o Neji, mas acertaste! XDD E eis a causa do nome Uchiha! ;3 E atualizado (não? Jura! XD)

**Kuny-chan:** Eh issu ae! Palavra cumprida! Eu continuo com a fic! (vivas! XD) Tentarei não quebrar as suas expectativas, tah? X3

Bem, creio que é isso!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por lerem esta humilde fanfic! X3 Ah sim! E agradeçam a Yami no Goddess que ficou pedindo de forma calma e pacífica que eu publicasse o capítulo! XD -tosse- Eu comentei que tava com uma gripe dos infernos um dia desses? O.o'' (XD)

Enfim, bjões, até a próxima! o/

_Meriu (Ago/2005)_

---------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Uma das modificações que fiz foi a respeito do fundo em que seria tirada a foto. Como agora realmente trabalho com imagens e tal, um fundo liso de uma única cor é bem mais simples de se modificar do que de duas cores e cores escuras. o.o

Adicionei a informação do Yin ser relacionado a mulher e o Yang ao homem. Outra coisa...

ONDE EU TAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO ESCREVI 'YING'? x.X

É Yin. Arrumado. XD

Dicionário básico:

- Otou-san pai

- Okaa-san mãe

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	5. Cap Extra 01

Yo minna-san!

Vocês devem estar pensando: "Oba! Capítulo novo! o/" ...Ah...desculpe desapontá-los, mas... nananão! X.x

Kawarimi no jutsu! ò.o' -foge de qualquer eventual ataque-

Como o próprio título diz, esse capítulo é um EXTRA, e como um bom EXTRA, só vai encher lingüiça enquanto o próximo capítulo não sai. XD

_O que ele contém?_

Eventualmente posso postar algumas sátiras toskas da minha própria fic (incrível como consigo pensar em alguma bizarrice ou algo duplo pra cada parágrafo), alguma entrevista (não, não tenho a pretensão - nem capacidade - de plagiar o flog do tiu konoha o.o'), enfim, besteiras em geral! X3

_Vai ser engraçado?_

Bom, a intenção é, na verdade, libertar umas idéias estranhas que foram me ocorrendo enquanto eu escrevia...E como eu não sou uma pessoa muito cômica, pelo contrário, sou séria demais, não creio que vão sair coisas muito engraçadas...! o.o' (sem ataques de tosse viw, pessoas! Ò.ó)

No entanto, com certeza muita gente vai querer me matar! XDD -prepara as shurikens, leques, kunais e derivados para se defender, por via das dúvidas-

Ah sim, eventualmente posso zoar algum personagem de modo que não venha a agradar alguns fãs, mas é uma BRINCADEIRA. Tá certo que toda a brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, mas não é o caso. XD Eu gosto dos personagens e não tenho nada contra nenhum, logo não tem porque eu querer denegrir as imagens deles...o.o'

Ah, tudo foi escrito em forma de texto teatral, porque foi mais ou menos assim que eu imaginei...uma interação que nem em teatro mesmo! XDD

Se vocês gostarem, posso postar mais, senão, paro nesse primeiro. Vocês decidem. E sim, serei democrática. A maioria dos votos ganha! XD

AVISO: Antes que eu me esqueça, sim, muitos poderão ter** spoilers** , então para quem não terminou de ver a série (mangá ou anime), pode até ler, mas nom me culpe depois! õ.õ

Enfim, é isso! Vamos começar!

Luz, câmera, ação! òO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Procura da Vida  
**_  
**- Extra 1 -  
Erros de Gravação**

_Legendando com Pakkun:_

Pakkun - Essas são as falas...

Pakkun - "Esses são pensamentos"

Pakkun - (Essas são as ações)

Pakkun - xxxx xxx x xxxxxxx, xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx -tradução: algo que é spoiler, mas pode ser ignorado-

(onomatopéias)

-Pakkun explica que essa é a parte da narração do extra-

E essa sem nada, a da original

Pakkun - Creio que é só! Ja ne! (fumaça)

Hoje, vamos mostrar as falhas que aconteceram no decorrer dos últimos 4 capítulos e que foram devidamente arrumadas...Acho.

------------

Shizune - Ai! Sakura-san! Não se importe com a bagunça! É que eu deixei a janela aberta e... T.T'

Sakura - Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo. n.n' Tsunade-sensei está? (sorri)

Shizune - Está sim, é só bater na porta! T.T

Efeito Sonoro - (toctoc)

(Silêncio)

Efeitos Sonoros - (toctoc)

(Silêncio)

Meriu-conserta-falhas - Sakura estranha o silêncio, mas acaba decidindo entrar no escritório da diretora.

Sakura - Tsunade-sensei? (entra)

Uma mulher loira vestida socialmente, tendo a mostra um generoso decote...

-Tsunade deitada sobre os braços, babando...-

Sakura - Ano... o.o''

Meriu - Ai mokona...u.u'

Tsunade - zZzZzZzZ... u¬u

Shizune - Tsunade-sama? .-.'

Sakura - Tsunade-shisui? o.o'

Meriu-com-mega-fone - ACORDA SUA PSEUDOHOKAGE! ò.ó

Tsunade - (vira pro outro lado) Sakeeee... u¬u

Meriu - (taca garrafa de sakê na cabeça de Tsunade) Ta aí! o/

Tsunade - Hã? o¬o (coça a cabeça) Ah...Acho que dormi... (limpa baba) o.o

Meriu - Aiai... (suspiro) Vamos refazer a cena...u.u'

------------

Riu. Sim, conseguia captar a vida e o brilho que existia nas coisas. Tudo o que havia de mais belo e puro nelas, a não ser que não existisse mais nada de puro...como em Kabuto.

Sentiu uma veia saltar.

Sakura - AQUELE MALDITOOO! (taca um vasinho de vidro na direção porta)

(pow)(crash)

Sakura - Ixi...OO"

Meriu - AIEEE! KAKASHI! X.X''' (corre pra socorrer)

-Kakashi caído, desmaiado, com a cabeça sangrando e o olho visível em forma de x-

Sakura - WAAAH! GOMEN KAKASHI-SENSEI! Era para você ter desviado! T.T

-bastidores-

Shikamaru - Aff..que problema...Eu avisei que era mais seguro usar a almofada da cadeira ao invés de um vaso! -.-

Naruto - Ano...Será que Kakashi-sensei está bem? o.o'

Meriu - Da onde sai tanto sangue! O.O (olha pras pessoas paradas) ALGUÉM CHAME LOGO A TSUNADE OU A SHIZUNE! Ò.Ó"

-Todo mundo sai correndo-

Meriu - Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo? ;-;''

------------

A noite estava um pouco fria, mas extremamente bela. A lua reinava no céu, redonda e branca junto das estrelas.

Sakura tirou uma foto daquele cenário.

Sua paisagem preferida era a de parques, no entanto, também achava muito bela as noites de lua cheia.

Continuou o caminho, sorrindo com o olhar perdido. Parecia uma boba, mas nada podia fazer se sentia uma felicidade inexplicável quando se encontrava em meio a essas belezas naturais.

Estava distraída até que seus olhos, de repente, se fixaram em 'algo' que estava um pouco mais à frente. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, enquanto sua respiração se reteve.

-Meriu vendo Sakura paralisada e Sasuke de pé, próximo dela-

Meriu - O que houve? o.o'

Sakura - O que _ele_ está fazendo ali...? Y.Y (aponta, com um leve temor)

-Meriu olha pra o banco no qual, originalmente, deveria estar Sasuke, e vê Gaara sentado, observando a lua com seu típico olhar frio, acompanhado de sua ânfora-

Sakura - Isso não estava no script... T.T"

Meriu - Eh...bem...

-Areinha se move e 'olha' para onde vinham as vozes-

Areinha - (escreve no chão) 'Sangue...' ò¬ó

Meriu - Ah...Pessoal! Vamos pra outro lugar/o/''' (corre acompanhada de Sakura e Sasuke)

Pessoal - Esperem por nós! (correndo também)

Areinha - (escreve) 'Ninguém gosta di mim' ;-;'

------------

Em meio à documentos e mais documentos, todos devidamente empilhados e arrumados sobre o chão de um escritório. Um corpo encontrava-se deitado, segurando alguns deles.

Itachi - (abre a porta) O que diabos, você pensa que está fazendo, baka!

Meriu - "Esse 'baka' não estava no script...o.o'"

Sasuke - Você não está vendo? Estou tentando me camuflar no meio desses contratos. (fecha os olhos com expressão de raiva contida e uma veia saltando)

Itachi - Ora, Sasuke, se é para trabalhar, trate de fazê-lo direito. (olhar superior)

Sasuke - Não me encha...Itachi-nii-san (voz forçada). Sou eu que fico até tarde da noite lendo e resolvendo problemas alheios, não você. (mais uma veia salta)

Itachi - Porque você não deixa, otouto-baka. (suspiro resignado)

Meriu - "Esse 'otouto-baka' também não estava no script...o.o'"

-Muitas veias saltando na testa de Sasuke e este com a cabeça baixa-

Sasuke - SEU MALDITOOOO! (levanta os olhos...agora com sharingan ativo) Eu concordei em participar dessa porcaria pacificamente...mas, por acaso, você está tentando me irritar me chamando de baka e fugindo das suas falas! (olhar mortal)

Itachi - ... (sharingan ativo também)

Pessoa aleatória dos bastidores: Quem cala, consente...u.u

Meriu - (taca mega fone de cerâmica na cabeça do pessoa aleatória) Shiu! Senão estam...

-Barulho de passarinhos...-

Meriu - Ih...Ferrou... u.u''

Sasuke - AHHH! (concentra chakra) CHIDORI! Ò.Ó (corre)

-Sasuke ataca, alguma coisa acontece-

Meriu - (abaixada) O..Oro... (levanta)

-Parede, que era de vidro, estilhaçada; Itachi segurando o pulso do irmão-

Itachi - Estamos em um lugar fechado, no meio de uma história em que somos bons irmãos...

Meriu - (tossindo)

Itachi - (ignora a tosse) ...Trate de se controlar...seu tolo. (joga Sasuke)

Sasuke - Grrr. ò.O (trinca os dentes)

Itachi - Vamos refazer a cena. (vai até a porta calmamente)(pára) Aliás... (olha para Sasuke) ...Você...é fraco. (olhar ameaçador com Sharingan)

Sasuke - ...até...aqui...ù.u (murmura)

Meriu - O.O" (em estado de choque)

Sasuke - (levanta) Kuso...ù.ú (passa a mão no cabelo) O que foi? (olha para Meriu)

Meriu - Ah...nada...O.o'

Sasuke - Vamos logo... (deita no meio dos papéis, agora desorganizados)

Meriu - (balança a cabeça) Ah! Chamem pessoas para limpar os cacos de vidro e dar um jeito nessa parede, nem que seja com um genjutsu! Vamos refazer a cena! "Espero que Itachi-san siga as falas dessa vez, senão...já era o prédio." u.u"

------------

Silêncio.

Era sempre isso que reinava após aquele tipo de conversa. Sasuke lançou um olhar furtivo para o irmão.

Sasuke - O que você quer, afinal? (pega um contrato)

Itachi - Só te perturbar... (dá nos ombros)

Sasuke - (olhar mortal)

Itachi - Mentira. É que trouxe algo para você ver. (estende uma grossa revista)

Sasuke - O que é isso? õ.ó (olhando a mão estendida com a revista)

Itachi - Uma coletânea com amostra de trabalhos de uma agência publicitária. Uma série de fotos, imagens digitais e...o que foi?

Sasuke - (expressão intrigada)

(Silêncio)

Meriu - (sussurra) Sasuke...Sua fala...

(Silêncio)

Meriu - Sasuke? o.o'' Sasuke! ò.o''

Sasuke - (olhando para mão de Itachi) Por quê... (olha nos olhos do irmão) Por que sua unha está meio roxa? o.o''

Meriu - (ploft)

(Meriu se recompõe e olha)

Meriu - Nossa, verdade...o.o' Foi alguma luta ou andou prendendo o dedo em algum lugar? õ.o

Itachi - Prendendo...o dedo? (gota) Não é que... (olha para as unhas com uma expressão irritada) ...Eu não consegui tirar direito...aquele maldito esmalte da Akatsuki...! ù.ú'

-capotamento geral-

Sasuke - (mão na testa) Depois me perguntam porque eu quero matá-lo...ù.ú'

Itachi - Experimente usar aquilo por um tempo e depois tente tirá-lo...Aí você verá o que é um desafio...u.u

-discussão-

Meriu - -.-''

------------

Então, de repente, a porta se abre revelando uma figura inusitada.

Todos - JIRAYA!

-Jiraya em estado lastimável, os cabelos brancos desalinhados (mais do que de costume), as roupas típicas japonesas totalmente amarrotadas e fora do lugar, com algumas peças faltando-

Meriu - "Calma...Peças faltando? o.o'"

Ino - (tentando continuar a fic) O que foi is...?

Jiraya - DE QUEM FOI A IDÉIA DE SOLTAR UM FÃ GAY LÁ NO MEU CAMARIM! Ò.Ó

-Meriu vê Tsunade em um canto, rindo-

Tsunade - "Kukukukuku...Isso é por ter gastado parte das minhas economias, ter bebido todas as minhas garrafas de sakê e pelas vezes que ficou tentando me espiar nas fontes termais...:D"

Meriu - (murmura) Acho que eu imagino quem foi...ú.ù''

------------

Sakura - Aqui é à parte de computação. Tudo o que é ligado à informática e ao digital, é aqui organizado. (abre a porta)

O rapaz sente algo estranho.

Sasuke - CUIDADO! (abaixa)

(powf)

Sakura - (é jogada longe por um leque um tanto _grande_ que veio voando)

Sasuke - Epa... o.o" (vai até a Sakura ver se ela está viva)

Meriu - Ai mokona! Assim não dá... -.-''

Shikamaru - Ai...que problemático...u.u''

Temari - Será que eu joguei rápido demais? n.n''

Meriu - Chamem a Tsunade ou a Shizune! "De novo..." (vira) Sasuke, da próxima vez puxe a Sakura com você...u.u'

Sasuke - Tá... u.u' (abanando Sakura com o leque)

-bastidores-

Naruto - Essa fanfic tá ficando mais perigosa do que a Tsunade-obaa-san...o.o'

Tsunade - QUEM É PERIGOSA! Ò.Ó (aparece do nada)

Naruto - Ah...eh...! (olha para os lados) Hey, Hinata-chan! (corre até a Hyuuga)

Tsunade - Narutooo... (olhar mortal, punhos fechados e veia saltando)

------------

Hinata - Ah...Sa...Sakura-ch..chan es...está aqui? (saindo da sala ao lado)

Naruto - Ah, Hinata-chan, conseguiu acabar aquele texto? (sorri sem graça)

Hinata - (vermelha mor por Naruto estar conversando com ela) Ha...Ha... (desmaia)

Naruto - (segura) Oe! Hinata! O.o''' (olha para Sakura e Sasuke) O que eu fiz? T.T

Sasuke e Sakura - (gota)

------------

Abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma sala iluminada pela luz da cidade. Nela, uma poltrona virada para a parede de vidro escuro. Lá estavam, uma pessoa sentada no assento e outra no braço. Ambas, como se admirando o horizonte.

Suspirou, aliviado. Aquela cena que tantas vezes já havia visto...lá estava ela novamente.

Caminhou com calma, se aproximando da mesa.

Chibi-Sasuke - Otou-san, Okaa-san. (empurra levemente a poltrona)

Esta, por sua vez, virou-se com estranha facilidade, revelando algo que fez o garoto sentir tudo se transformar em ruínas...

Chibi-Sasuke - AHHHHH VOCÊ! GATINHO MALDITOOO! (corre atrás do gato com uma kunai em mãos)

Gato - Miooow! O.O (corre)

-bastidores-

Itachi - Acho que ele tem algum tipo de trauma...u.u

Meriu - Adivinha de quem é a culpa... ¬¬'

Itachi - Hum...? Não sei de nada... (vira as costas e vai embora)

Meriu - ù.ú'

------------

Sakura suspirou, relaxando a expressão. Era engraçado. Não conseguia ficar nervosa com o rapaz.

Sakura - Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. (sorri) Acontece.

Neji apenas observava a tudo com uma expressão intrigada.

Tenten - Está tudo bem?

Neji - Hum...hai. Apenas pensando.

Olhos castanhos...e um brilho que lhe davam um ar um tanto carismático. Afinal, quem era essa moça?

-vozes altas vindas dos bastidores-

Lee - Oe, Gai-sensei! Que olhar estranho é aquele com o qual o Neji está olhando para a Tenten? (cara curiosa)

Gai - (lágrimas de emoção) Aquilo é a prova de que Tenten é a escolhida de Neji para alimentar o fogo da juventude dele! T-T

Lee - Oh! (chora junto) T-T

Meriu - Issu não bom...o.o" Da onde eles saíram? x.x'

Kakashi - Desculpe, eles me seguiram...u.u"

Tenten - (vermelha) #O.O#

Neji - (cabeça baixa)

Sakura - Acho...que eles não deviam ter falado isso. o.o'

Sasuke - Hunf...Eles pegaram no ponto fraco dos personagens que tem toda uma aparência impassível a zelar...u.u

Meriu - "Será que isso vale pra você, Itachi, Shino e companhia, também? oO" (olha para Sasuke e Sakura)

(Silêncio)

-Neji finalmente levanta os olhos...um brilho assassino...e o Byakugan ativo-

Tenten - Ano...Neji...n.n'' (tentando impedi-lo)

Neji - (irritação nível épico)(em posição) Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!

Lee e Gai - KYAAAAA/O.O/O.O/

Akamaru - (entra segurando plaquinha)

Plaquinha - 'um instante por favor, enquanto Gai e Lee apanham... n.n'

Akamaru - (vai embora com a plaquinha)

Neji - Permaneçam calados, pois, da próxima vez...não serei tão bonzinho... (olhar mortal, porém mais calmo)

Sakura - (vendo Lee e Gai semi-inconscientes) Isso foi ser bonzinho? o.o'

Tenten - Ele podia ter usado o... u.u'

Sakura - Ah sim...o.o'

-Neji volta à ficar ao lado de Sasuke-

Neji - Desculpem-me a bagunça. Vamos refazer a cena. (olhar apático habitual)

Meriu - Ha...Hai...! n.n''

------------

Chegou ao vestiário e abriu a porta do local, caminhando para se sentar em um dos bancos. Foi então que viu um certo homem de olhos escuros, fitando-a, surpreso, vestido apenas com uma calça larga e um par de botas recém colocadas.

O primeiro impulso da moça foi, logicamente, gritar, vermelha. Logo depois, passou a se desculpar.

Sakura - Gomeeeen! Eu não sabia que você estava se trocando aqui, Sasuke-kun! (mãos no rosto, tentando conter a vergonha)

Sasuke nada disse, fazendo Sakura apenas ficar mais incomodada.

O rapaz permanecera em silêncio, pois também estava um tanto sem jeito. Não esperava que alguém fosse entrar de repente e que esse alguém, ainda por cima, seria a jovem de olhos verdes.

Sakura - "Que...lindo..."

Sakura - Deus gregooo! Ò.O

-Sasuke fita a jovem, i muito /i vermelho-

-Sakura pára e vira-

Sakura - Calma...Eu _disse_ isso? O.o'

Sasuke - (assente com a cabeça, ainda vermelho)

Sakura - (vermelha mor)

Meriu - Yare Yare...Falha minha! Eu esqueci de colocar o 'Inner' na sua fala, Sakura! Sumimasen! n.n'

Sakura - Isso ia ficar entre nós, Meriu-san... #ú.ù#

Sasuke - Incompetência...#ù.ú#

Meriu - Eieiei! Primeira vez que eu erro, tá:p

Pessoa aleatória - (com a cabeça enfaixada) Mentira!

Meriu - (taca leque com lâminas no braço do pessoa aleatória)

Pessoa aleatória - Ah! Tah sangrando! Tá sangrando! X.X

Meriu - Viu! Desta vez eu NÃO me enganei! Ò.Ó E obrigada, Temari:D

Temari – Viu como é útil? o.o

Sasuke e Sakura - (gotas)

------------

Sasuke sorri, levemente debochado.

Sasuke - Acredite, tenho ótimos professores... (pensa em um certo nii-chan e, principalmente, em um certo amigo deste de cabelos castanho escuros)

Sakura - Nossa... o.o' (olha para Sasuke e ri) Bem, agora vamos rápido para o próximo passo...maquiagem!

Sasuke - Ma...quiagem? (testa franzida)

Definitivamente, não havia gostado nem um pouco dessa história de 'maquiagem'.

-comentário vindo dos bastidores-

Naruto - Como não? O.o' Ele devia estar _acostumado_! E aquele selo nível 2! Aquilo sim é uma perfeita amostra de maquiagem compl...

Sasuke - (olhar assassino) Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

-bunda do Naruto pegando fogo-

Naruto - WAAAH! Água! Água! X.X

Hinata - "Naruto-kun...Lamento, dizer, mas...Você pediu por isso... u.u'"

Sakura - Sasuke...Não era pra tanto...n.n'

Sasuke - Essa...É a pior de todas as manchas do meu passado... (ainda irritado, vira-se para refazerem a cena)

Meriu - (com uma expressão cansada, enquanto anda) Acho que vou começar a escrever fanfics de Hamtaro... T.T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente...não me matem! XDDD Eu sei que foi péssima, mas acontece! o.ov (É que eu não queria deixar a fic às bolas de feno. (Já pra casinha, Pow! P) Então me veio a idéia de postar isso.)

Quanto a história em si, bom, capítulo está caminhando (cerca de 40porcento), porém, o mundo parece conspirar para que eu fique longe do computador...! ¬¬' Logo, complica um pouco as coisas...! XP

Well, peço perdão pela demora, mas tentarei apressar ao máximo o capítulo 5 da fic! X3 Obrigada pelas reviews (que depois eu respondo mais decentemente), continuem deixando-as! Isso me estimula pacas! XD Até mais! ;D

_Meriu (Out/2005)_

------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Eu tinha cheirado orégano... só pode. U.u'

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	6. Cap 05 Aquele que Observa

Procura da Vida

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 5 -  
Aquele que Observa**

Os olhos esverdeados fitaram o quarto. Uma densa escuridão, quebrada apenas pela leve iluminação de um computador ligado.

"Quantas vezes eu já disse para você acender a luz quando estiver mexendo aí?" – perguntou, aproximando-se da pessoa sentada em frente ao aparelho – "Você ainda vai ficar com problemas na vista." – murmurou, levemente cansada.

"Não enche..." – retrucou, de modo malcriado, enquanto digitava algumas palavras – "Já estou acostumado com isso."

"Baka..." – murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

Encarou por alguns instantes a tela, vendo alguns campos vazios, sendo habilmente preenchidos.

"Hum... Achou algo?" – perguntou, com a luz do computador refletindo nos orbes esverdeados.

"Acho que estou chegando perto..." – informou, abrindo um programa – "Estou invadindo os arquivos secretos da polícia. Quem sabe não acho algo?" – disse, com uma ponta de esperança.

"Bem, espero que seja um caminho." – murmurou, suspirando enquanto pegava um objeto sobre uma das mesas.

"Eu também, afinal, já vai fazer quase onze anos..." – lembrou, parando tudo e fitando a outra.

A expressão calma se abriu em espanto. Já havia passado tanto tempo assim?

Suspirou.

"Bem, vou indo. Tenho que chegar cedo. Não sei que horas volto." – avisou.

"Tudo bem, eu sei me virar." – disse, indicando um cardápio de um delivery que estava próximo.

"Haha, muito engraçado." – retrucou de forma sarcástica.

"Alguma coisa tem que ser..." – respondeu, com um tom sério.

"Eu sei." – sorriu levemente – "Bem, até mais e lave os pratos, ouviu?" – disse, saindo e fechando a porta.

Franziu o cenho, suspirando em seguida.

"Tirana..." - sussurrou, voltando sua atenção ao computador.

Depois disso, com exceção do barulho de teclas sendo pressionadas, nada mais se ouviu naquele quarto.

--

Na sala de reuniões da Konoha, parte dos integrantes se encontrava sentado, esperando Shikamaru terminar de instalar o laptop. Em uma das paredes, um telão branco estava estendido, pronto para que pudesse ser escolhida a foto dentre as tiradas na sessão do dia anterior.

Os presentes na sala conversavam calmamente.

Temari discutia sobre música com Tenten e Ino; Naruto observava, com ar sonolento, Jiraya, Tsunade e Shizune conversarem sobre os acordos que estavam sendo programados com algumas empresas; Sasuke fitava um canto qualquer e Sakura ajudava Shikamaru, mesmo que este não estivesse precisando de nenhuma ajuda de fato.

"Parece cansado, Sasuke-kun." – comentou Sakura, fitando a expressão do Uchiha, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

"E estou. Fiquei esperando meu irmão chegar até umas duas da madrugada..." – explicou – "E ele não apareceu." – disse, com uma expressão visivelmente aborrecida.

"Que estranho..." – murmurou, fitando-o – "Deve ser preocupante."

"Nem um pouco." – respondeu veemente – "Não é a primeira vez. Provavelmente ele deve ter dormido na casa de um amigo nosso, ou no escritório mesmo..." – explicou.

A conversa de todos terminou ali, uma vez que a voz de Tsunade se elevou.

"Shikamaru, vá passando as fotos..." – pediu a diretora.

O Nara começou a passá-las, uma a uma, parando para que cada uma fosse devidamente analisada e para que todos dessem suas opiniões.

Mesmo que as fotos de Sakura fosse consideradas 'perfeitas', havia sempre alguma falha que vinha a ser encontrada pelos olhos treinados dos presentes. Divergências e convergências aconteceram, até...

"Essa é interessante..." – comentou Sasuke.

Ino e Sasuke se encontravam deitados, um voltado para cima, o outro para baixo, ambos levemente curvados de lado, assemelhando-se à curva existente dentro do símbolo Yin-Yang. As expressões serenas davam um leve ar onírico à foto.

"Lindo!" – exclamou Ino, aprovando.

"Roupas bem valorizadas, modelos bem focados..." – murmurou Temari, dando um sorriso – "Gostei."

"Viu, eu tinha dito que essa pose ia ficar boa!" – exclamou Sakura, sorrindo (Inner: Shannarooo! Ò.óv).

"Porém, deu um trabalho... u.u" – comentou Tenten – "Além disso, por pouco você não se machucou feio, Sakura..." – suspirou.

A de cabelos róseos deu um sorriso amarelo. É. Havia se descuidado enquanto tentava achar uma boa posição e, se não fosse seu reflexo de se apoiar em um pilar próximo, com certeza teria caído de uma altura considerável.

"Bem... Os resultados é o que contam...!" – disse, sorrindo.

"Então será esta, Tsunade-sama?" – perguntou Shizune, olhando para Tsunade.

"Por enquanto sim..." – concordou a loira, observando minuciosamente cada detalhe da foto – "Nenhuma objeção da minha parte."

Shikamaru anotou o número da foto, só por precaução, e passou as que faltavam. Nenhuma pareceu ser tão 'ideal' quanto a escolhida, o que era de se esperar.

"Bem, creio que será aquela mesma." – informou a diretora – "Shikamaru, Temari, contamos com a habilidade e o bom senso de vocês."

"Hai..." – disseram em uníssono.

"Naruto, leve isso para Hinata, mostre qual foto será e ajude-a com o texto se for necessário." – pediu, entregando um disquete com uma cópia das fotos, para o Uzumaki.

"Osu!" – exclamou o rapaz, batendo continência.

"Tenten, verifique se as máquinas estão funcionando corretamente para o caso de termos de usar a gráfica."

"Pode deixar!" – concordou a morena, sorrindo.

"Vocês três..." – disse séria, fitando os dois modelos e a fotógrafa – "Eu não sei o que mandar vocês fazerem..." – murmurou, desanimada.

-gota nos três-

"Ah..." – Ino sorri – "Acho que vou cuidar do jardim..." – sorri.

"E eu tenho uma consulta com Kakashi-sensei..." – informou Sakura.

"Vou junto. Também tenho que falar com ele..." – avisou Sasuke.

Após isso fizeram uma reverência e deixaram a sala junto dos outros.

"Bom, pelo menos não precisei mandar nada..." – suspirou.

"Tiraram seu doce, Tsunade?" – brincou Jiraya.

"Não enche." – exclamou a loira, mostrando a língua para o vice – "Bem, como eu não quero sair supervisionando tudo e você e Shizune também não têm nada para fazer, vamos jogar um pouquinho...!" – exclamou retirando, sabe-se lá de onde, uma pequena caixa de baralho.

"Tsunade-sama..." u.u''''' – murmurou Shizune, inconformada.

O erro-sennin riu perante a demonstração de profissionalismo de sua velha amiga, sentando-se para ganhar algumas jogadas.

--

No escritório, ao lado do 'anexo publicitário', Hinata observava desanimada um ponto qualquer na parede.

"Nah..eu devia ter ido até a reunião..." – murmurou, com uma expressão cansada.

Pegou as folhas recém imprimidas, observando-as. Havia acabado o texto mais cedo do que esperava e, como não queria entrar no meio da reunião, preferiu ficar ali mesmo, revisando as folhas.

"Hinata-chan!" – exclamou Naruto sorrindo – "Trouxe a foto que escolhemos!" – disse, energicamente.

"Ah...eto...quero ver..." – sorriu, timidamente.

Naruto colocou o disquete no laptop da colega, com uma expressão intrigada. Porque Hinata sempre ficava sem jeito quando estavam juntos? u.u'

"Veja, veja! Ficou muito boa né?" – perguntou alegremente.

Hinata concordou, analisando a foto.

"Sakura-chan é uma grande fotógrafa!" – comentou o loiro, sorrindo orgulhoso e levemente encantado.

A Hyuuga concordou e continuou a fitar a foto, com uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

"Hum...Ino-chan, como sempre, saiu muito bem e Sasuke-san também. Esse jeito sério dá a ele um ar bem... atraente." – comentou Hinata.

O loiro fitou a de cabelos longos, com uma expressão espantada, tornado-a fechada logo em seguida.

"Sasuke-baka sempre sai com a mesma cara feia..." – murmurou com os braços cruzados, visivelmente emburrado.

Hinata olhou espantada, seguindo com um leve riso.

"Qual é a graça?" – questionou o rapaz.

"Go...Gomen, Naruto-kun." – pediu Hinata timidamente – "Mas chega a ser engraçado o modo como você mostra seu desafeto pelo Sasuke-san." – disse, sorrindo.

"Não posso fazer nada..." – retrucou com um suspiro resignado.

Enquanto Hinata passava as outras fotos para vê-las, uma vez que não havia comparecido à sessão de fotos também. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Naruto estava quieto, pois tentava se lembrar de algo, ela, por pura timidez.

"Ah!" – exclamou, de repente – "Hinata-chan, você terminou de escrever o texto para a propaganda?" – perguntou.

"Hum...Hai." – disse a morena, pegando algumas folhas impressas – "Vo...você poderia ver se está bom, Naruto-kun...?" – pediu.

O rapaz assentiu, lendo calmamente as poucas linhas.

"Trevas e Luz. Duas formas tão dependentes quanto distintas entre si. Independente do caminho que sigamos, ambas sempre estarão presente." – leu em voz alta o Uzumaki – "Moda outono-inverno da Yin-yang. A unicidade não existe.."

Leu mais algumas linhas contendo pequenos fragmentos aleatórios e um rascunho, feito pela própria Hinata, da página para auxiliar Shikamaru e Temari, caso fosse necessário.

"Incrível, Hinata-chan!" – exclamou, sorrindo abertamente.

"O...Obrigada..." – agradeceu, levemente rubra.

"Hummm..." – murmurou, fazendo cara pensativa – "Ler seus textos sempre me lembram a época da faculdade..." – comentou Naruto, com a testa levemente franzida.

"Como...?" – questionou Hinata.

Estranho.

Na faculdade ambos só haviam se conhecido de fato último semestre quando acabara se transferindo pro período noturno. Não que antes ela já não soubesse quem era o "hiperativo e inusitado Uzumaki Naruto", afinal, este sempre fora alguém que, sem dúvidas, chamava a atenção em todos os departamentos pelo jeito comunicativo e animado dele ser, além de...bem, outras coisas.

Em compensação, ela sempre havia sido uma pessoa quieta, sem muitos amigos e que, muitas vezes, passava desapercebida pelas pessoas. O perfeito oposto do jovem loiro ao seu lado.

Então como...?

"É que você sempre foi considerada a mais criativa do nosso ano, Hinata-chan!" – explicou Naruto sorrindo, respondendo a pergunta mental da colega – "No departamento de marketing eu sempre ouvia falar de você."

Os olhos perolados se abriram, realmente espantados, causando risos em Naruto.

"Parece surpresa!" – disse, entre risos – "Meus colegas sempre comentavam que nas exposições dos trabalhos, os de uma 'Hyuuga Hinata' sempre estavam lá, chamando atenção pela originalidade, o que me deixava curioso para conhecê-la..." – explicou – "Na verdade, é até engraçado imaginar que agora estamos aqui, trabalhando juntos pelas mãos da nossa querida ditadora, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" XD – terminou, brincando.

Hinata riu. De fato ela nunca imaginara que o rapaz que ela tanto admirava no tempo de faculdade, agora era seu amigo de trabalho e também...

"O que foi?" – perguntou Naruto, vendo o rosto repentinamente mais vermelho da colega.

"Ah... nada!" – exclamou a Hyuuga, sorrindo – "Eu vou entregar isso para o Shikamaru!" – disse, pegando as folhas das mãos de Naruto, deixando-o por alguns instantes, confuso.

"Oe Hinata! Espere! Eu vou com você!" – gritou, correndo atrás da morena.

--

Sakura e Sasuke estavam parados em frente ao portão de uma casa branca, observando o local calmamente.

"Será que Kakashi-sensei está por aqui?" – questionou Sakura.

Sasuke pareceu pensar por um breve momento.

"Ele costumava se atrasar sempre que eu tinha alguma consulta... Se bem que isso foi há um bom tempo atrás." – lembrou.

"Costumava? Eu diria costuma..." ù.u – complementou Sakura – "Aliás, o que você precisa conversar com ele?"

"Ah... Aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa." – explicou Sasuke, naturalmente.

Sakura literalmente caiu para trás. Não imaginava algo assim vindo dele.

"Aiai, em todo o caso..." – os dedos delgados apertaram o botão do interfone para enfim verificar se havia alguém.

"Sim?" – disse uma voz feminina vinda do aparelho.

"Ah...Haruno Sakura, tenho uma consulta com Hatake Kakashi." – informou.

"Ah, Sakura! Já vou abrir." – disse a mulher, desligando em seguida.

O Uchiha estranhou. Não se lembrava de Kakashi ter alguma secretária...

O portão se abriu, dando passagem aos dois jovens que entraram sem cerimônias. Adentraram a casa, encontrando com uma bela moça. Cabelos castanhos ondulados e repicados, acompanhados de exóticos olhos vermelhos.

"Olá, Kurenai-san!" – cumprimentou Sakura, sorrindo.

"Ah, Sakura, como tem passado?" – perguntou.

"Bem e você?" – perguntou a fotógrafa, educadamente.

"Com exceção dos problemas no laboratório, tudo bem." – sorri, olhando para o relógio – "Ah... Kakashi está atrasado novamente, mas logo ele deve estar chegando." – informou, com um suspiro conformado – "E quem é o seu acompanhante?" – perguntou, indicando Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, o mais novo modelo da Konoha." – apresentou Sakura, sorrindo.

Os olhos vermelhos pareceram adquirir um brilho diferente por um breve instante.

"Uchiha Sasuke, nee? Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Yuuhi Kurenai." – a moça sorriu simpaticamente.

"Prazer." – murmurou Sasuke, com o tom costumeiro de frieza.

Sentaram-se no sofá de espera do consultório, enquanto Sakura e Kurenai conversavam. Cerca de meia hora já havia se passado e nenhum sinal do doutor.

"Kakashi não toma jeito..." – murmurou a morenai fechando a expressão – "Esses atrasos dele ainda vão deixá-lo em maus lençóis..." – comentou.

"Yare, yare, não me jogue maus agouros, Kurenai-chan." – pediu um divertido Kakashi.

O médico aparecera, de repente, atrás do sofá em que Kurenai estava, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros desta causando um susto nos presentes e fazendo a morena se levantar em um pulo.

"Kakashi!" – exclamou Kurenai, de pé – "Ahhn...Você ainda me mata de susto com esses aparecimentos repentinos...!" – reclamou, sentando-se novamente.

"Gomen, gomen!" – pediu Kakashi, rindo por trás da máscara – "Ah, eu acabei pegando trânsito na volta e me atrasei um pouco, gomen nasai, Sakura-chan!" – pediu.

"Tudo bem, já estou acostumada..." – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

"Bem, vamos lá?" – perguntou Kakashi – "Kurenai, se importa de fazer companhia ao Sasuke-kun. Creio a conversa não será muito animada, mas..." – interrompeu a fala, com uma expressão zombeteira, ao receber um olhar mortal do moreno.

"Hai, hai... Agora ande que a Sakura já esperou muito...!" – exclamou Kurenai, dando uma leve empurrada no médico.

Sasuke observava a tudo com uma expressão um tanto assustada, enquanto a Yuuhi suspirava, levemente sem jeito.

"Ah...Desculpe os modos estranhos..." – pediu sorrindo – "Acontece que Kakashi às vezes me tira do sério." – explicou.

"Em parte eu entendo..." – concordou Sasuke, sério – "Ahn...posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Já a fez, mas sim, pode fazer outra." – brincou a mulher.

"Você e Kakashi-sensei trabalham juntos?"

"Iie. Eu trabalho em um laboratório de pesquisas."

"Pesquisas...?"

"Pesquisas." – afirmou, sorrindo inocente.

Sasuke estranhou. Geralmente quando se falava em laboratório de pesquisa, era um de pesquisa de alguma coisa. Bom, se ela não queria dizer, ele não podia fazer nada.

"E você, é o atual dono das Corporações Uchiha, uma das maiores e mais conceituadas corporações administrativas e executivas do país, não é mesmo?" – perguntou, com o sorriso calmo.

"Uhn... Hai." – concordou sem jeito. Não se sentia muito à vontade quando elogiavam demais suas empresas. Não que aquilo não fosse verdade, mas... Bem, ele não sabia exatamente o por quê.

"Interessante..." – murmurou a mais velha.

Kurenai parecia pensativa, deixando Sasuke levemente intrigado.

"Bem..." – disse a morena, levantando-se – "Aceita chá? Vou preparar um pouco."

"Se não for um incômodo." – disse o rapaz.

"Não será. Volto em um instante." – sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando Sasuke observando o local calmamente.

A casa parecia ter recebido uma bela reforma. Agora, aparentemente, além de consultório ali se tornara também a residência do médico. A decoração estava de muito bom gosto, com alguns toques leves que, com certeza, não haviam sido dado pelo médico. Mesmo com tantos detalhes, os olhos negros acabaram parando em uma estante próxima que possuía alguns porta-retratos enfeitando-o.

Aproximou-se, observando as fotos. Em uma estavam Kakashi e Kurenai, ambos sem graça. Em outra, uma mulher de cabelos vermelho-acaju e dois traços vermelhos enfeitando-lhe a face, junto de um rapaz de cabelos espetados, que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo seu primo, Obito. Na ao lado, estavam os dois da foto anterior, mais Kakashi. Na última, por fim, o médico junto de uma Kurenai extremamente vermelha e, ao lado desta, um homem alto, pele meio morena e que, Sasuke pode observar, segurava um cigarro em sua mão.

"Voltei." – informou Kurenai – "Aqui está o seu chá." – disse, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro.

"Ah, obrigado." – agradeceu Sasuke, sentando-se novamente.

"Estava vendo as fotos?"

"Hai."

"Fotos meio... Antigas..." – comentou a morena com um olhar distante e semblante levemente entristecido.

Essa mudança de expressão não passou desapercebida pelos olhos ônix de Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, preferiu deixar até que ela quisesse falar algo. Ele sabia muito bem por si mesmo que isso era o melhor a se fazer.

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns momentos, até Kurenai suspirar profundamente, voltando a sorrir.

"Mas enfim, conte-me o que você faz na sua empresa..." – pediu a morena, em uma tentativa de puxar assunto.

Sasuke passou a falar, mais por educação do que por vontade, mesmo porque não havia muito sobre o que falar. No entanto, ele também sabia que aquilo nada mais era do que um modo que a mulher de olhos vermelhos havia encontrado para esquecer os pensamentos que pareciam atormentá-la. Seja lá quais eram eles...

O barulho de uma porta sendo aberta foi escutado, seguido do som de passos.

"E então?" – perguntou Kurenai, calmamente, virando-se.

"Tudo bem. Sakura parece finalmente ter aprendido a passar os remédios na ordem certa." – comentou Kakashi rindo divertido.

Sakura deu, em resposta, um pisão no pé do médico.

"Itai..." - resmungou o médico com expressão de leve dor.

"Você mereceu essa, Kakashi." – murmurou Kurenai com uma gota.

"Yare, yare... E então Sasuke, essa senhorita aqui foi uma boa companhia?" – perguntou o médico colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Kurenai.

O rapaz apenas meneou a cabeça, assentindo. Ambos haviam passado um bom tempo conversando, o que o distraiu durante aquela espera. Na visão dele, pelo menos, aquilo era uma boa companhia.

"Bem Kakashi-sensei, agradeço pela consulta, mas temos que ir agora. Não quero incomodá-lo mais." – informou Sakura, sorrindo.

"Você sabe muito bem que sua presença nunca é um incômodo, Sakura." - retorquiu o médico - "Mas tudo bem, então nos vemos outro dia. Lembre-se de me ligar para marcamos outra consulta." – pediu, sério.

"Hai!" – concordou, com um sorriso.

Kurenai abriu a porta da casa e o grupo caminhou até o portão, para se despedirem.

"Até mais, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-san." – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Kurenai-san. Até, Kakashi." – disse Sasuke educadamente, seguindo a de cabelos róseos.

"Ja ne!" – exclamaram os mais velhos em uníssono, observando a silhueta dos dois jovens se distanciando, lentamente.

Ambos logo sumiram de vista. O silêncio permaneceu por um breve momento, até Kurenai quebrá-lo.

"Ele é bem diferente do que eu esperava." – comentou com uma expressão séria – "No mínimo, bem diferente dele"

Kakashi lançou um olhar calmo para Kurenai e, em seguida, para o lado que o casal havia seguido.

"Sim, eles são bem diferentes..." – concordou Kakashi – "Porém, receio que em muitos aspectos eles sejam idênticos..." – disse.

Kurenai levantou os olhos, fitando interrogativamente o médico de cabelos prateados, que apenas sorriu por trás da máscara.

"Que seja. Só saberemos com o tempo." – suspirou a de olhos vermelhos – "Agora vamos entrar. Está ficando frio..." – disse, enquanto esfregava a mãos nos braços, uma vez que esta vestia apenas uma calça negra, uma regata vermelha e um leve casaco de linha, branco.

O olho negro visível de Kakashi se moveu, encarando a mulher ao seu lado. Levantou a cabeça, coçou-a levemente e, por fim, passou o braço pelo ombro da morena, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

"Assim, quem sabe o frio diminui enquanto não chegamos em casa." – sussurrou calmamente, sorrindo por detrás da misteriosa máscara.

Kurenai concordou, levemente vermelha, enquanto caminhava até a porta de entrada da casa, devidamente acompanhada do belo médico.

--

Sasuke andava com uma expressão intrigada, desde que haviam saído do consultório-casa de Kakashi, o que fez Sakura questionar o por quê daquela cara.

"Eu estava pensando..." – disse o moreno – "Se aqueles dois são namorados ou algo assim..." – explicou, referindo-se ao Hatake e a Yuuhi.

Ele até havia pensado em perguntar para Kurenai, mas achou um pouco... constrangedor.

"Hum..." – Sakura colocou o indicador sobre o queixo, pensativa – "Eles estão assim desde que ela começou a morar na casa de Kakashi-sensei e desde sempre eu brinco, mas não sei. Eles nunca declararam nada de fato. Na minha opinião, sim, eles têm alguma coisa. No entanto, ele sempre foge do assunto, bem como a Kurenai." – explicou.

"Ah..." u.u

"Sabe, eu acho que seria muito bom se eles ficassem juntos." – comentou Sakura – "Amar alguém, deve ser uma das melhores sensações que pode existir..." – disse, sorrindo de uma forma expressiva enquanto andava, com ar sonhador.

Os olhos negros se prenderam naquele sorriso, admirando-o. Naquele curto período em que a conhecera, já havia visto ela sorrir diversas vezes, mas aquele era tão...diferente.

"Hehehe, mas que sou eu para saber de alguma coisa!" – exclamou Sakura, cortando os pensamentos do Uchiha e sorrindo sapeca, fitando o céu em seguida – "Uhn...O dia está acabando...E eu aposto que você não chega até a Konoha antes de mim, Sasuke-kun!" – exclamou, sorrindo e começando a correr.

O rapaz observou assustado a fotógrafa sair correndo e, sem perceber, já a estava imitando. Eh...Acima de qualquer coisa, inclusive do seu bom senso, odiava perder.

O vento acariciava-lhe a face. Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios do Uchiha. Pareciam duas crianças, porém quem lhe dera ficar para sempre naquela infância e, quem sabe, esquecer aquilo que havia passado e tudo o que isso havia acarretado desde então...

--

Passos foram ouvidos. O local se encontrava em uma profunda penumbra entrecortada por uma ou outra vela acesa cujas chamas bruxuleavam, dando um aspecto levemente fantasmagórico ao ambiente.

Os passos cessaram em frente a uma poltrona.

"Trouxe?" – questionou uma voz fria e levemente sibilante.

"Hai." – afirmou uma voz calma, estendendo um pacote.

O silêncio era quase total. A única exceção era o barulho de algo sendo manuseado e analisado.

"Bom, muito bom. As de antes eram boas, mas esta... Agora tenho certeza de que é justamente disso que preciso."

"..."

"E você, o que achou?" – perguntou, sorrindo malévolo, não podendo deixar de reparar na expressão de desagrado de seu companheiro.

"Não tenho como questionar o bom gosto dela." – retrucou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"De fato." – disse o outro, fechando os olhos levemente e encostando o corpo no encosto da poltrona – "Acredito que em breve devamos entrar em contato."

"Amanhã?" – questionou.

"Não há necessidade de pressa. Quero tudo no seu devido tempo. Não se preocupe. Eu avisarei quando." – informou, sorrindo abertamente.

"Sim senhor..." – concordou o outro, sustentando em sua face um sorriso maléfico e um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

De repente, a escuridão se tornou total e o barulho de passos se distanciando daquela sala podiam ser ouvidos calma e lentamente.

--

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo pessoas! -tirando teias de aranhas da parede e mandando as aracnídeas de volta para o filme 2 do Harry Potter-

Bem, eu entendo se vocês quiserem me matar, afinal, depois de umas MUITAS semanas de atraso, finalmente chega um capítulo 5 podre e mixo como esse.

Gomen, gomen! X.X Eu juro que tentei melhorar, mas sei lá, cheia dos problemas (que envolvem falta de imaginação, crise existencial e mental, vontade de pular de pára-quedas sem pára-quedas, estudos suxzentos, entre outras coisas que não vêm ao caso.)

Aliás, eu esqueci o que eu ia escrever! XDD Acho que era sobre o meu projeto: criar um site com desenhins (by mim) da fic! o.ov Sim, eu fiz alguns, mas como minha habilidade desenhística não é das melhores, ficaram beeem podrinhos, whatever...é a vida...! XD

Enfim, eu tinha mais coisas para dizer, porém esqueci completamente...! o.o' Só sei que eu tenho muita coisa para arrumar na fic e nas minhas notas, porque eu acabei alterando algumas coisas sem nem perceber...u.u'

Enfim, sobre as reviews...Eu estou em um alto momento Shikamaru, então desta vez não hei de responder as reviews! ''X3 Sinto muitíssimo, mas quero que saibam que sou muito grata pela ajuda que você tem me dado! Sim, porque o apoio de você é que me dá o ânimo para, mesmo nesta fase impossível da minha vidinha, continuar escrevendo esta fic! o/

Domo arigatou minna-san!

Bjões, até a próxima! o/

_Meriu (Out/2005)_

--

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Dicionário básico:

- Iie Não (dependendo da hora pode ser usado como 'Não há de que')

- Hai Sim

- Gomen nasai Desculpa

- Itai algo como "Dói!" XD

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	7. Cap 06 Cada Vez Mais

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 6 -  
Cada Vez Mais**

Os olhos negros fitavam um ponto qualquer da sala na qual se encontrava. Definitivamente, aquilo tudo era muito monótono...

As portas do local se abriram em um rompante, fazendo o rapaz fitar ao que entrava.

"Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir que antes de entrar aqui, as pessoas tem de bater na droga da porta?" – murmurou, irritado.

"Sasuke, preciso usar o seu laptop para terminar e enviar um requerimento urgente." - pediu, ignorando o resmungo do amigo.

"À vontade, Neji..." – disse o moreno, entediado, deixando o advogado sentar em seu lugar – "O que houve com o seu, afinal?"

"Eu não faço idéia. Ele simplesmente desligou sozinho e não quis ligar novamente." – resmungou o Hyuuga, enquanto colocava um disquete no drive correspondente.

"De novo? Oras, você ainda não levou para ver o que é?" – perguntou, com uma expressão intrigada.

"E eu tive tempo?" – retrucou Neji com a típica expressão séria e os olhos claros voltados para a tela plana – "Preciso usá-lo direto aqui na empresa, não tive tempo nem de pensar na hipótese de levá-lo a algum lugar." – explicou, enquanto digitava rapidamente.

"Ora, mas da próxima vez, bem que você poderia usar os computadores da empresa para..."

O som do telefone soou, interrompendo Sasuke.

"Um instante..." – disse ao advogado, atendendo ao telefone – "Sim? Hum, certo. Pode me passar a ligação." – pediu o moreno com uma expressão calma.

O dono das orbes peroladas fitou àquilo, sorrindo de lado em seguida.

"Alô?" – disse Sasuke – "Ah, sim, sou eu. Uhn, tudo. O quê? Não, não estou ocupado hoje. Hai. Hai. Hã? Se é este o caso, eu passo aí. Não, faço questão." – então, fez-se silêncio e uma gota surgiu na cabeça do moreno – "Eu devia ter imaginado... Não, não tem problema, eu entendo que seja uma mania sua." – um leve curvar de lábios – "Qualquer horário. Hum. O quê? Daqui uma hora? Ok." – concordou anotando algo em uma folha qualquer.

Os olhos negros fitaram o colega que trabalhava, aparentemente concentrado.

"Ah, uma coisa. Tenten está ocupada? Bem, se não estiver, peça para ela vir. Preciso da ajuda dela, se não for incômodo. Ok. Tudo bem. Obrigado. Até." – Sasuke fechou levemente os olhos, colocando o telefone no gancho.

"Não me diga. Era aquela fotógrafa." – disse Neji, simplista, continuando a digitar.

O moreno concordou, com um aceno.

"Imaginei. Só ela conseguiria fazer você ficar cerca de dois minutos no telefone. Um recorde eu diria." – comentou, com um sorriso debochado.

Sasuke suspirou. Já estava acostumado com as besteiras que, esporadicamente, seu amigo Hyuuga soltava.

"Em todo o caso, ela virá apenas trazer o resultado de um do trabalho que fizemos e tirar algumas fotos..."

"Tirar algumas fotos?" – estranhou Neji, voltando os olhos para o presidente.

"Hai. Mania dela..." – explicou, resignado.

"Ah sim..." – concordou o advogado, pensativo – "E... eu ouvi você mencionar alguém." - lembrou o Hyuuga.

"Tenten...?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"Isso."

"Pedi para Sakura ver se ela pode vir para dar uma olhada no seu laptop." – explicou Sasuke – "Não se preocupe, eu sei que você não confia muito nos trabalhos femininos, mas ela é bem habilidosa."

"Assim espero." – murmurou o jovem advogado, descrente, continuando a digitar – "Aliás, Tenten é o nome da 'faz tudo', não é?" - perguntou.

"Exatamente." – afirmou Sasuke pegando algumas folhas sobre sua mesa – "Bem, fique a vontade. Vou passar na recepção para avisar Anko da vinda das duas e na sala do meu irmão para entregar estes documentos. Já venho." – disse, saindo em seguida.

O rapaz de olhos pérola fitou um ponto qualquer pensativo. Fechou os olhos, meneando a cabeça levemente e, em seguida, voltou a digitar.

---------------

Sakura e Tenten caminhavam em passou lentos, observando os complexos comerciais do lugar.

"Sakura...Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que você não tem idéia de onde seja a empresa de Sasuke..." – murmurou a morena com uma grande gota, verificando que vários quarteirões já haviam se passado desde o lugar no qual haviam estacionado o carro.

"Ah... Eu não imaginava que os prédios desta região não tinham números muito... visíveis." – explicou a de olhos verdes com uma gota - "Mas eu sei que a rua é esta." – afirmou.

Ambas continuaram a observar as entradas dos prédios a fim de encontrar algum que viesse a dar-lhes alguma indicação.

"Deve ser aqui!" – exclamou Sakura, apontando para um prédio alto adornado por vidro que possuía uma placa discreta escrita 'Corporações Uchiha'.

Entraram no prédio, encontrando um extenso balcão semi-circular atrás do qual, algumas mulheres encontravam-se sentadas. Uma delas virou, sorrindo para ambas.

"Boa tarde." – cumprimentou a secretária.

Os cabelos de um tom meio arroxeado, curto e com parte preso em um coque aberto. Olhos sérios, de um castanho bem claro. Sem dúvidas uma mulher muito bonita e de ar bem distinto.

"Boa tarde." – disseram as duas em uníssono.

"Viemos falar com Uchiha Sasuke-san." – informou Sakura.

"Nomes...?" – perguntou a moça.

"Haruno Sakura e Yuei Tenten." – respondeu a de cabelos róseos.

"Ah sim!" – exclamou a secretária sorrindo – "Sasuke-san as está esperando. Queiram me acompanhar, por favor." – indicou a moça, levantando-se e pedindo para as colegas tomarem conta do resto.

As três mulheres caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores. Tanto Sakura quanto Tenten não puderam deixar de reparar na rígida segurança existente no prédio. Algo, talvez, um pouco acima do costumeiro.

"Ah sim," – disse a secretária, ao entrarem em um dos elevadores - "Meu nome é Mitarashi Anko, sou a secretária direta dos Uchiha. Muito prazer." – sorri, apertando o botão do último andar, o vigésimo.

"O prazer é nosso." – retorquiram Tenten e Sakura.

"A senhorita, por acaso, é a fotógrafa da agência na qual Sasuke está trabalhando, não é?" – perguntou Anko para a de olhos verdes.

"Hai. Sou sim." - afirmou Sakura.

Anko fitou a jovem e não pode reprimir um sorriso divertido.

"Vejo que não será só o Sasuke..." – murmurou para si.

"Nani?" – disseram as duas jovens em uníssono.

"Ohohoho... Apenas pensei alto...!" – explicou a secretária, rindo – "Aqui estamos." – anunciou, mantendo a porta do elevador aberto.

Sakura e Tenten saíram do elevador, permanecendo apenas Anko.

"A sala do Sasuke é a última sala, no final do corredor. Podem ir até lá. Eu preciso voltar para a recepção. Foi um prazer conhecê-las." – Anko sorriu.

"Obrigada!" – exclamou Sakura, antes da porta se fechar completamente.

"Bem, vamos lá, Sakura?" – perguntou Tenten, recebendo o assentir da amiga.

Caminharam até a porta dupla no local indicado pela secretária, dando algumas batidas nesta e recebendo a permissão, pela voz grave de Sasuke, de adentrarem no aposento.

"Com licença..." – disseram, entrando e fechando a porta em seguida.

"Ah, bem vindas..." – disse Sasuke cordialmente, levantando-se do sofá na qual se encontrava, para cumprimentá-las com a expressão séria costumeira.

"Boa tarde Haruno-san, Yuei-san..." – murmurou Neji, sem retirar os olhos claros da tela do laptop.

Sakura e Tenten passaram os olhos pela sala, apreciando-a. A decoração era moderna com móveis bem angulares, havendo vários objetos de caráter metálico e tons escuros, variando entre azul e preto, contrastando com as paredes brancas do escritório.

Exatamente como haviam imaginado ser o escritório do Uchiha.

"Ah sim, Tenten, a ajuda que comentei com Sakura no telefone na verdade é para Neji." – explicou o Uchiha.

"E sobre o que seria?" – questionou a morena, com um olhar interessado.

"O laptop dele está com problemas, você poderia verificar?" – perguntou.

"Bem eu estou aqui, logo, posso verificar sim." – concordou a moça com um sorriso divertido.

"Agradeço à sua boa vontade. Agora..." – Sasuke se virou, fitando o amigo – "Hum, Neji, você já acabou?" – perguntou.

"Hai." – retorquiu o advogado, lendo uma ultima linha, clicando em um botão e levantando-se em seguida – "Gomen nasai, Yuei-san. Estava apenas terminando de enviar um requerimento." – explicou o Hyuuga.

"Sem problemas." – disse a alegre Tenten – "Conheci alguns da sua área e sei que documentos não faltam para serem devidamente lidos e avaliados." – comentou, sorrindo.

O advogado concordou, silenciosamente.

"Bem, acompanhe-me, por favor." – disse Neji, aproximando-se da porta para abri-la – "Com licença, Sasuke." – pediu, retirando-se da sala junto de Tenten.

A porta foi fechada ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke suspirou.

"Sente-se, Sakura." – pediu, indicando as cadeiras na frente de sua mesa.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." – agradeceu a fotógrafa com um doce sorriso – "Ah!" – exclamou, remexendo a bolsa que trazia consigo – "Aqui está a propaganda da Yin-Yang." – disse, estendendo um envelope para o moreno.

Este, por sua vez, pegou-o, abrindo para verificar o conteúdo.

Lá estava a foto escolhida há alguns dias, porém visivelmente mais trabalhada. No fundo desta, ao contrário do branco chapado, na qual havia sido tirada a foto original, havia o famigerado símbolo do Yin e Yang bem trabalhado, fazendo da arte gráfica mesclasse com a real, dando um belo efeito. Além disso, a disposição gráfica feita por Hinata parecia dar o toque final e harmonioso ao conjunto.

"Quando será publicada?" – perguntou o moreno, antes de dar qualquer opinião a respeito.

"Creio que daqui uns dois meses, por volta de setembro." – informou a de olhos verdes.

"Nani? Então porque tivemos de correr tanto?" – questionou Sasuke, lembrando-se do fato de que tiveram três dias para entregar o trabalho pronto.

"Hum...Eu também achei estranho quando trabalhei com o Yin-Yang pela primeira vez." – comentou Sakura, pensativa – "Pelo o que Tsunade-sensei me explicou na época, a Yin-Yang possui outras filiais em alguns países da Europa e todas possuem uma publicidade padronizada. Sendo assim, o trabalho escolhido aqui é enviado e tem de passar por todo um processo de consenso e tradução." – explicou, suspirando.

"Hum, entendo." – murmurou Sasuke, acostumado com as complicações de se ter filiais – "Bem, mas mesmo com toda aquela pressa, ficou muito bom." – limitou-se a comentar, analisando, novamente, as linhas que formavam o trabalho.

"Tudo devido à diagramação de Hinata e as habilidades de Shikamaru e Temari..." – disse Sakura, com um belo sorriso.

"Somados à sua incrível sensibilidade, Sakura..." – murmurou Sasuke fitando-a intensamente com os orbes negros.

A Haruno, por sua vez, ficou extremamente sem jeito. Agora, não sabia exatamente se era pelo tom rouco - e sedutor - que sem querer o Uchiha usara ou pelo fato de estar sendo encarada por aquele belo par ônix.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, levantando-se e depositando a folha em um canto da mesa.

"Ah...o que você acha de dar uma volta pela sede principal das Corporações Uchiha?" – perguntou, com a habitual expressão séria.

"Seria ótimo!" – exclamou Sakura, ainda com o coração levemente acelerado – "Assim posso tirar as fotos que eu queria de você!" – disse, tirando a máquina da bolsa com um sorriso animado.

Uma gota surgiu na testa de Sasuke. Definitivamente não estava gostando daquilo – e a expressão irritada mostrava bem isso.

"A não ser que você não queira..." – disse Sakura, soltando um muxoxo com um olhar choroso.

Era fingimento, ele sabia.

"Ah... Tu...tudo bem, eu não me importo..." – murmurou, com o rosto virado.

Ok. Ele definitivamente não podia ver mulheres quase chorando ou fazendo-o de fato...Fosse mentira ou não.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!" – agradeceu sorrindo, enquanto a inner ria, vitoriosa.

Sasuke fitou-a com um meio sorriso, abrindo a porta da sala para a fotógrafa passar, seguindo-a logo depois.

---------------

Tenten e Neji caminhavam para a sala do advogado, que ficava um andar abaixo do de Sasuke.

"A segurança aqui é bem reforçada, não é?" – comentou Tenten, fitando alguns pontos.

"Hum... Sim..." – concordou Neji incerto. Era impressão dele, mas os pontos os quais ela olhava eram, justamente, onde havia as câmeras?

Meneou a cabeça. Besteira.

"Chegamos." – anunciou, abrindo a porta de sua sala.

Tenten entrou, seguida do jovem advogado.

A morena notou de cara que a sala era um pouco menor que a de Sasuke e tinha, na decoração, dois tons bem distintos. As paredes do local eram completamente brancas, adornadas por objetos e móveis negros. Além disso, da mesma forma que na sala de Sasuke, uma grande cortina de persianas verticais escuras cobria a parede oposta ao da porta, onde ficava a mesa do advogado.

O chão, por sua vez, era revestido por um piso de cor idêntica ao dos móveis. Do lado direito da sala, um tapete branco se estendia logo abaixo da mesa de vidro, próxima a um sofá bitonal.

A análise parou aí.

Os olhos chocolate pousaram sobre um rapaz, muito bonito por sinal, que se encontrava sentado elegantemente sobre o sofá.

"Haku, o que faz aqui?" – perguntou Neji, com o habitual tom sério.

"Vim trazer mais alguns documentos que chegaram..." – disse, indicando uma pasta negra em suas mãos – "E conversar um pouco, mas... Receio que você esteja ocupado." – concluiu, fitando a acompanhante do Hyuuga – "Quem é esta bela dama?" – perguntou, com um sorriso gentil.

"Esta é Yuei Tenten, colega de trabalho do Sasuke. Veio arrumar meu computador." – apresentou.

"Muito prazer, Yuei-san." – disse o rapaz, com o sorriso imutável – "Sou Koyuki Haku, consultor da empresa."

"Mu...Muito prazer, Koyuki-san." – disse Tenten, encantada com a beleza do rapaz.

Os longos cabelos castanhos soltos, somados aos traços delicados, davam uma aparência levemente andrógena ao consultor. Olhos expressivos, da mesma cor dos cabelos. Sem dúvidas, muito atraente.

"Me chame apenas de Haku." – pediu, sorrindo.

"Ha...Hai. Então pode me chamar de Tenten." – a morena sorri, sem jeito.

Neji observava a tudo com uma expressão fechada, revirando os olhos. Ele sempre tinha de fazer isso?

"Bem, vou deixá-la fazer seu trabalho em paz, mesmo porque tenho de terminar o meu." – o simpático rapaz lançou-lhe um sorriso – "Com licença, Tenten-san. Neji, depois conversamos." – disse, estendendo a pasta ao advogado.

"Hai." – respondeu seco, pegando-a, sendo categoricamente retribuído por um sorriso divertido do amigo.

"No...Nossa." – murmurou Tenten – "Haku é um rapaz muito...educado." – comentou.

"Hn." – concordou Neji, verificando os papéis em suas mãos – "Ele sempre foi assim com as mulheres. Muitas, inclusive, já se apaixonaram por ele, mas..." – disse, fitando a morena.

"Mas...?" – questionou.

"...mas, de acordo com Itachi, irmão do Sasuke, Haku é... homossexual." – completou, dando nos ombros.

-ploft-

"O quê?" – exclamou Tenten, com os olhos abertos em claro espanto.

"Eh... digamos que ele gosta de mulheres, mas a grande paixão dele é um homem, ou algo assim." – explicou Neji – "No mínimo foi o que Itachi contou" – murmurou, para si mesmo.

-ploft-

_"Não ajudou muito... Ele é bi..."_ – pensou Tenten, com um sorriso amarelo – "Minha amiga ia achar um desperdício..." – disse, divertida, pensando em Ino.

Neji apenas lançou um olhar de estranheza. Colocou a pasta de documentos em um canto e pegou o laptop defeituoso.

"Bem, eis o problema." – disse, abrindo-o.

A morena passou a analisar o computador, verificando cabos e entradas. Nada anormal.

"Ele não liga, nee?" – disse, vendo que o computador em questão continuava com a tela preta – "Bem, creio que deva ser algo interno. Se importa se eu o abrir?" – questionou, fitando o advogado.

Este meneou a cabeça, fazendo sinal de que não havia problemas. Tenten, por sua vez, passou a mexer em sua bolsa, buscando algumas ferramentas necessárias.

"Se importa se eu ficar sentado, lendo estes documentos?" – perguntou o Hyuuga.

"Ah, não se preocupe! Faça de conta que eu não estou aqui!" – exclamou a moça, sorrindo.

O rapaz concordou, sentando-se no sofá, observando vez ou outra, o trabalho de Tenten.

---------------

Itachi andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala, a procura de algo para se entreter.

Os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente estavam começando a irritá-lo e isso, não era bom. Sentou sobre a mesa, passando a mão direita sobre a longa franja. Precisava espairecer antes que começasse de novo.

Fitou um canto qualquer, pousando os olhos sobre uma foto dele e Sasuke.

Um meio sorriso apareceu em seu semblante. Acabara de achar um ótimo meio para ficar ocupado: atormentar o seu otouto.

Levantou-se caminhando para a porta, a fim de sair da sala para ir à de seu irmão que ficava quase ao lado do seu. Abriu a porta e, no momento em que, após fechá-la, se virou, seu olhar se deparou com um par brilhante de olhos verdes.

O abalo foi inevitável.

Os olhos negros se abriram em espanto e, em sua mente, um rápido e turbulento cinema começou a rodar. Tudo deu um solavanco. Sentiu-se tonto, ao mesmo tempo em que o chão pareceu deixar os seus pés e, com certeza, teria desmaiado se a voz do irmão não penetrasse por seus ouvidos naquele instante, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

"Onii-san, tudo bem?" – perguntou Sasuke, amparando o Uchiha mais velho.

"Huh...Acho que sim..." – murmurou Itachi, colocando uma das mãos sobre a face, com os olhos cerrados – "...Eu tive a ilusão de..." – abriu-os, encontrando uma jovem de cabelos róseos fitando-o, aparentemente preocupada – "Quem é você?" – perguntou em um tom mais ríspido do que pretendia.

"Haruno Sakura, fotógrafa da agência na qual Sasuke trabalha." – explicou, com um sorriso singelo enquanto ajudava Sasuke a conduzir o mais velho à sala do Uchiha mais novo.

"Sakura nee...?" – perguntou, sentando-se no sofá da sala, de olhos fechados – "Desculpem-me." – murmurou, com a mão sobre a têmpora – "Não sei o que houve. Acho que minha pressão caiu." – mentiu.

"Você não tem pressão baixa, nii-san." – retrucou Sasuke, desconfiado, enquanto estendia um copo de água para o irmão.

Itachi lançou um sorriso irônico.

"Nunca se sabe." – disse.

Suspirou, colocando o corpo e a mente em ordem e sintonia de novo. Aquilo fora bem...inusitado.

"Sou Uchiha Itachi..." – disse, com a voz levemente rouca – "...Irmão mais velho do baka ao seu lado e vice-presidente desta empresa." – apresentou-se, fitando a Haruno.

Sasuke fechou a expressão, jurando a si mesmo que da próxima vez deixaria o irmão se estatelar no chão.

Pensando bem, teria sido divertido...

Ah. Oportunidade perdida.

"Muito prazer." – disse a fotógrafa, educadamente – "O senhor está melhor?" – perguntou.

"Não sou tão velho para ser chamado de senhor. Chame-me pelo nome." – pediu Itachi – "E sim, estou melhor. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Desculpe o trabalho." – disse.

"Não foi nada." – Sakura sorriu, calmamente.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha mais velho fitaram a face gentil da fotógrafa, parando nos olhos verdes, notando-os preocupados. Virou o rosto.

"Eu...admiro seu trabalho." – comentou, com casualidade, fingindo fitar alguma outra coisa – "Acho de muito bom gosto as imagens e textos publicados na revista da Konoha." – disse.

"Fico muito satisfeita de saber que nosso trabalho é apreciado por alguém tão importante!" – exclamou Sakura, alegremente.

Sasuke fitava o irmão com um olhar grave. O conhecia há um bom tempo para saber que aquilo - tanto a atitude para com Sakura, bem como o quase desmaio - não eram coisas comuns a Uchiha Itachi. Sem dúvida havia alguma coisa muito estranha naquilo.

"A senhorita...é mil vezes mais bonita do que eu imaginava, Haruno-san." – comentou Itachi, fitando-a com um olhar inconscientemente galante.

A fotógrafa se enrubesceu, imediatamente entendendo da onde Sasuke havia aprendido a surpreender as mulheres. Este, por sua vez, bufou.

"Sakura é uma garota correta, não comece com essa palhaçada, aniki." – sussurrou o moreno, com uma voz perigosa.

Itachi limitou-se a sorrir de lado. Aquela atitude de seu irmão mais novo tinha nome, e ele sabia bem qual.

"Ah...!" – exclamou a de cabelos róseos – "Por favor...?" – pediu, indicando a máquina fotográfica

Sasuke e Itachi pararam de soltar faíscas, fitando a jovem com uma gota.

"Essa sua mania irritante, Sakura." – disse Sasuke, com os olhos fechados, parecendo irritado.

"Gomen, nee!" – pediu Sakura, sorrindo travessa.

Sasuke suspirou. Ela não tinha jeito.

"Vamos logo com isso..." – murmurou Sasuke, aproximando-se de Itachi para posar para a Haruno.

------------

Menos de uma hora após Tenten começar a trabalhar, a voz desta foi ouvida.

"Pronto!" – exclamou, ligando o laptop de Neji – "Alguns fios estavam meio desconectados e outros frouxos, por isso não ligava. Nada muito complexo" – informou ao advogado, sorrindo.

"Hum, estranho...mas obrigado." – disse, verificando se o microcomputador estava mesmo funcionando.

Eh...estava.

Definitivamente, ele tinha de parar com a mania de socar o teclado toda a vez que algo não dava certo.

"Ora, que é isso!" – disse a morena sorrindo – "Não há de... Nossa!" – exclamou, correndo até um determinado ponto da sala – "Sugoi!" – murmurou, com os olhos castanhos brilhando maravilhados, fitando uma grande estante de vidro, repleta de armas dos mais variados tipos e que ocupava metade de uma das paredes.

"Hum... Você também gosta de armas tradicionais?" – perguntou o advogado, percebendo o visível interesse da moça.

"Se gosto? Eu amo!" – exclamou, virando para Neji com um sorriso animado – "Ah! Que perfeita a bainha desta adaga! Prata pura, adornada por pequenos fios de ouro e com uma lua em meio ao símbolo do yin yang talhada!" – disse, visivelmente empolgada, voltando o olhar de volta para a estante – "Hum...acredito que tenha no total uns 26cm e pelo acabamento deve ser uma réplica de alguma usada na época do xogunato." – disse, com um olhar analítico.

"Acertou, tirando o detalhe de que não é uma réplica." – disse Neji, fechando o laptop e aproximando-se de Tenten.

"Onde conseguiu uma relíquia destas?" – perguntou, com olhos brilhantes.

"É uma herança de família." – explicou – "Ela vem acompanhando meus parentes desde os meus antepassados." – disse com um suspiro contido, tentando não aparentar a irritação que a menção da família lhe proporcionava.

"Isso é muito valioso!" – exclamou, animada – "E está tão bem conservada! Você deve cuidar muito bem dela." – disse, admirada, sorrindo diretamente para o Hyuuga.

Este a olhou, meio desconcertado por aquele sorriso tão sincero. Limitando a assentir com a cabeça.

"Sabe," – murmurou o advogado, incerto – "Estou impressionado. São poucas as pessoas que conseguem acertar todos esses detalhes." – comentou, para disfarçar a perturbação.

"Ah...bem...eu li bastante sobre essas coisas e até treinei um pouco." – explicou, modestamente – "Creio que estas armas de pequeno porte são minhas preferidas. Tenho até algumas kunais, shurikens e senbons." – disse.

"Verdade?" – perguntou o moreno, fitando e recebendo o assentimento – "Hum, dê uma olhada nisso." – disse, retirando o pano de sobre um alvo.

"Parece um alvo de dardos. Ocupa seu tempo livre com isso?" – perguntou, divertida.

"Na verdade, não é de dardos e uso-o mais como terapia e treino." – retorquiu o rapaz, dobrando a manga direita da camisa, abrindo em seguida, uma caixinha que possuía um vasto número de senbons prateadas em seu interior.

Os olhos chocolate fitaram o advogado pegar quatro das agulhas e segurá-las entre os dedos da mão direita. Em um movimento rápido ele as lançou sobre o alvo, acertando em cheio o centro.

"Muito bom!" – exclamou a jovem, animada, enquanto aplaudia.

Neji sorriu de lado.

"Que tentar?" – perguntou, fitando-a.

"Ah... posso mesmo?" – perguntou, sem graça.

"Hai. Use quantas quiser." – disse.

Tenten sorriu, pegando quatro em cada mão, fazendo Neji fitá-la preocupado. Ela sabia que aquilo não era uma mera brincadeira não é? Afinal, aquelas agulhas eram de verdade e...

Em um movimento gracioso, a morena lançou as oito senbons, acertando-as no alvo, exatamente no centro, com exceção de uma, deixando um certo Hyuuga Neji com uma expressão um tanto...abobalhada.

"Acho que estou enferrujada." – comentou, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas vendo a senbon que ficara alguns centímetros do centro – "O que achou, Hyuuga-kun?" - perguntou, fitando-o.

Neji ficou em silêncio por um instante, ainda pasmo. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face.

"Simplesmente incrível." – limitou-se a dizer – "Você tem talento para isso." – comentou.

"Obrigada." – agradeceu a morena, sorrindo abertamente.

"Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Quanto ficou o conserto?" – perguntou, caminhando para a mesa, a fim de buscar o dinheiro necessário.

"Não foi nada!" – exclamou Tenten, com ambas as mãos levantadas em sinal de 'pare' – "Era algo extremamente simples, e estou apenas fazendo um favor para o amigo de um colega de trabalho." – tentou argumentar – "Sem contar que você me permitiu ver essas armas incríveis que talvez apenas em um museu eu encontraria!" – sorriu, convincente.

Neji ponderou por um instante, suspirando.

"Sinto que mesmo que eu discutisse com você, o resultado seria o mesmo." – murmurou, resignado, fazendo Tenten soltar uma gostosa risada.

De fato, ela sempre fora considerada um tanto 'cabeça-dura'.

"Mas...não é há nada que eu possa de fato fazer para te agradecer?" – insistiu o advogado, fitando-a calmamente.

A morena apoiou o indicador sobre a bochecha, parecendo ponderar, sorrindo satisfeita em seguida.

"Bem, você poderia me prometer uma coisa." – disse, calmamente.

"O quê?" – questionou o Hyuuga, desconfiado.

"Me prometa que de vez em quando, a gente poderá se encontrar para discutir sobre esse tipo de arma." – disse, sorridente – "São poucas as pessoas que apreciam esse tipo de arte então, eu gostaria de manter algum contato com você que é o primeiro, em meus 24 anos, que parece se interessar por armas brancas." – explicou, calmamente – "E então, feito?" – perguntou, estendendo a mão direita.

Neji franziu o cenho. Nunca em sua vida havia visto uma forma de pagamento tão peculiar e...amistosa. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seu semblante sério.

"Feito." – concordou, segurando a mão da Yuei – "Mesmo porque, achei interessante o fato de termos a mesma idade e gostarmos das mesmas coisas." – disse, casualmente.

"Mesma idade?" – questionou Tenten com os olhos levemente arregalados – "Ano...Isso sim é uma surpresa!" – disse, sorrindo.

"Pensava que eu tinha quanto?" – perguntou Neji, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Um pouco mais." – replicou a morena – "Não que você aparente! Longe disso!" – exclamou, atrapalhada – "Porém, pelo fato de você ser um advogado em atividade..."

"Digamos que adiantei um pouco meus estudos..." – disse, simplesmente.

"Um jovem gênio..." – sussurrou – "Bem, veja só a hora, creio que é melhor irmos senão Sakura me mata por demorar tanto." – disse a animada moça.

Um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça por ele, seguido da saída de ambos da sala.

------------

Neji e Tenten logo chegaram ao andar superior, seguindo e abrindo a porta da sala de Sasuke. Quando fizeram isso, depararam com uma cena bem incomum - do ponto de vista da morena.

A sala encontrava-se com alguns móveis fora do lugar enquanto, em meio a eles, Sasuke deferia socos e chutes em um rapaz pouco mais alto que o Uchiha e semelhante a este - provavelmente algum parente -, e o rapaz, por sua vez, se desviava com certa facilidade. Enquanto isso, Sakura permanecia em um canto, aflita e aparentemente frustrada por não conseguir conter os dois.

"Eles não tem jeito..." – murmurou Neji, balançando a cabeça de forma reprovadora – "Ah sim, Uchiha Itachi, irmão de Sasuke."

"Só podiam ser irmãos..." – disse Tenten, com uma gota.

"Você..." – disse Itachi, desviando de mais um golpe – "Ainda precisa melhorar, otouto." – calmamente, segurou um chute de Sasuke, virando-o e fazendo este cair no piso.

"Sasuke-kun!" – exclamou Sakura, indo até o Uchiha.

"Maldito..." – disse Sasuke, fitando ao irmão com claro ódio.

"Chega você dois." – exclamou o advogado, levemente irritado – "Qual foi o motivo desta vez? Itachi pegou sua agenda de telefones de novo, Sasuke?" – perguntou, irônico.

Caso olhar desse tiro, com certeza o Hyuuga já teria sido fuzilado.

"Meu irmãozinho é um pouco ciumento, Neji, apenas isso." – explicou Itachi, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sakura ficou sem jeito, enquanto Sasuke fechava mais a expressão - se é que era possível.

"Yuei Tenten, nee?" – perguntou Itachi – "Sakura estava me falando de você, muito prazer." – disse, olhando-a placidamente.

"Prazer Uchiha Itachi-san." – disse Tenten, sorrindo.

Após isto, um silêncio anormal invadiu a sala.

"Bem." – disse Itachi, levantando-se – "Vou voltar aos meus afazeres. Ja." – informou, saindo com uma expressão levemente pensativa.

"O que houve com ele?" – perguntou Neji, fitando Sasuke.

O moreno sentou bruscamente no sofá, fitando a porta pela qual o irmão saíra.

"Não faço idéia. Ele quase desmaiou e depois começou com as atitudes habituais." – explicou, com os dedos sobre a têmpora.

"Atitudes habituais?" – perguntou Tenten.

"As mesmas de Haku." – explicou Neji, suspirando.

Tenten riu. Devia ter imaginado pelo jeito sem graça que Sakura encarava o chão.

"Ano...creio que já está na hora de irmos, nee, Tenten-chan?" – perguntou Sakura à amiga.

"Hai." – concordou – "Ainda tenho que passar na Konoha e dar um jeito naquela lâmpada do anexo de design, que a Temari quebrou outro dia..." – lembrou, meneando a cabeça.

Uma gota escorregou pela testa de Sakura e Sasuke. Leques, novamente.

"Vamos então?" – perguntou Tenten, rindo.

"Nós as acompa..."

"Não precisa..." – cortou rapidamente a fotógrafa – "Não queremos dar mais trabalho, Sasuke-kun!" – disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke pensou em argumentar, mas simplesmente deu nos ombros em sinal de 'você é quem sabe' enquanto Neji abria a porta para as duas que caminharam até ela, parando já no corredor.

"Bem, obrigada pela hospitalidade." – agradeceu Sakura, fazendo uma reverência, juntamente com Tenten.

"Hum...voltem quando quiserem." – disse Sasuke, educadamente.

"Avisarei antes." – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

"Depois combinamos um dia, certo, Hyuuga-kun?" – perguntou Tenten, sorrindo.

"Hai." – concordou Neji, que sabia estar sendo observado pelo olhar intrigado de Sasuke.

"Ja ne!" – disseram ambas, virando-se em seguida para partirem.

"Combinar o dia?" – perguntou Sasuke, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Isso não é da sua conta." – retrucou o Hyuuga, categórico, saindo da sala em seguida, deixando o Uchiha com uma expressão muito divertida, para trás.

------------

Sakura e Tenten caminhavam pela empresa, indo para o hall de entrada.

"Seis horas? Já?" – comentou Sakura.

"Desculpe-me, acho que acabei enrolando um pouco demais." – disse Tenten, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..." – concordou Sakura, distraída – "Ah, desculpe." – pediu, ao trombar com alguém.

"Hum, tudo bem." – disse o rapaz, sorrindo, fitando Sakura com um quê de surpresa – "Ah olá, Tenten-san." – disse, voltando os orbes castanhos para a jovem ao lado de Sakura.

"Olá Haku." – disse Tenten sorrindo – "Estamos um pouco atrasadas, tudo bem?" – disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

"Sem problemas, até mais." – o rapaz sorriu, fazendo uma leve reverência para Sakura com a cabeça.

"Até." – disse Tenten, saindo em seguida, sem perceber que Haku fitava as duas sumirem pelo saguão, com um leve sorriso.

"Obrigada e até, Mitarashi-san." – disse Sakura.

"Ja!" – disse Anko, sorrindo.

"Hum, quem era aquele rapaz?" – perguntou Sakura, ao saírem do prédio, caminhando até onde haviam deixado o carro.

"Koyuki Haku, um amigo de Sasuke, Neji e Itachi." – explicou Tenten, fitando o céu claro ainda na plenitude do verão.

"Hum, imaginei." – ponderou Sakura – "Quanta gente bonita nesta empresa, nee?" – perguntou, sorrindo marota.

"Sakura, Sakura..." – repreendeu Tenten, sorrindo divertida – "Acho que você anda conversando demais com a Ino..." – completou.

As duas riram, gostosamente.

"Começo a achar que sim!" – brincou a de cabelos róseos, sorrindo enquanto abria e entrava no carro.

"No entanto, tenho que concordar." – a morena suspirou, sentando-se do lado do passageiro – "E você sabe que eu sou exigente com as pessoas." – lembrou, rindo.

"Sim, sim." – concordou a fotógrafa – "Inteligente, bonito, que seja bom com esportes, te entenda e deixe você entendê-lo." – enumerou, ligando o carro – "Você não quer mais nada."

"Isso eu só disse de brincadeira." – retrucou a Yuei – "Sei lá, porém sonhar nunca é demais." – brincou.

"De fato." – disse Sakura, deixando sua mente vagar por rostos de pessoas, parando em um determinado que a fez ficar levemente rubra.

O resto do caminho foi em total silêncio, exceto pelo barulho dos carros que a rodeavam. Ambas pensativas e, porque não dizer, felizes pelos seus próprios motivos.

------------

A porta se fechou.

"Te disse?" – perguntou o que se encontrava na sala, fitando a expressão pensativa do outro.

"Sim e, sabe, também encontrei. É, naquele aspecto, sim." – disse.

"Hum." – concordou o outro com um aceno.

"Vocês, definitivamente..."

"Somos parecidos, eu sei." – cortou o outro – "No entanto existe um abismo entre nós e espero que ele seja grande o bastante, afinal, eu nunca desejaria o destino que eu tive para ele." – disse, levemente melancólico.

"Você é muito atencioso." – disse, sorrindo debochado.

"Não me faça rir." – retrucou irônico – "Apenas...chega."

"Eu entendo."

"Bem, vamos. Está tarde."

"Ok."

O que estava sentado se levantou, seguindo o outro pela porta de saída.

------------

Sakura fitava as fotos tiradas naquele dia. Haviam ficado bem interessantes, principalmente as dos irmãos Uchiha, apesar de que...

"Estranho..." – observou, intrigada – "...Parece-me que..." – meneou a cabeça. Devia estar com sono, era isso. Colocou a foto que analisava, por último, vendo a próxima.

Nesta apenas se encontrava Sasuke. Este se encontrava sentado, concentrado mexendo no micro-computador sobre a sua mesa. Olhar sério, o rosto apoiado sobre a mão, dando ao rapaz um ar levemente entediado, mas ainda assim... lindo.

A fotógrafa colocou as outras fotos de lado, segurando aquela.

Os olhos esmeraldinos passeavam pelos traços do Uchiha, apreciando-os levemente perdida em seus devaneios.

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Aquele sentimento de admiração estava começando a tomar proporções estranhas. Era certo que a beleza do empresário era realmente tentadora e que apesar de sério, e levemente frio, o Uchiha tinha um quê de gentileza que o tornava encantador.

Além disso...

"Somados à sua incrível sensibilidade, Sakura..."

Sakura estremeceu ao lembrar do tom sedutor de Sasuke naquela frase.

Meneou a cabeça com força, colocando a foto junto das outras.

"O melhor que tenho a fazer..." – murmurou para si mesma – "...É tomar um banho bem gelado." – disse, decidida.

Saiu da sala, deixando para trás, a foto do modelo.

Ela não podia pensar naquilo e não queria pensar naquilo. Se o fizesse...era certeza que estaria, para não dizer outra coisa, em grandes...apuros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

-foge dos tomates, cebola e frutas e verduras em geral-

Ano...Yo pessoas! '''o.o/

Peço perdão pela longa demora. Provas e mais provas atravessaram minha vida nestes últimos meses, impossibilitando-me de dedicar qualquer que fosse a fração de tempo que eu possuísse à fic. -suspiro- Ao menos consegui mandar os cadernos e livros a favas para então, finalmente postar antes da maratona final reiniciar. u.u'

Este foi um capítulo que, da minha parte, eu gostei de escrever. Não me perguntem porque, nem ao menos eu mesma sei! XD Apenas espero que tenham gostado também e também desejo saber a opinião de vocês, ok?

Creio que talvez esse seja o último ou um dos últimos capítulos mais calmos. Em breve creio que a parte mais 'ação' terá início. Bom, é o que eu acredito, se há de se concretizar, aí é outra história. XD

Em todo o caso, aproveitando, quero desejar um ótimo ano e tudo de bom para todos os leitores que tem me acompanhado nestes últimos 5 meses e 16 (ou 17) dias de publicação! X3

Domo, domo arigatou, minna-san!

Agora, agradecimentos especiais a aquelas que me deixaram reviews e que me incentivaram de algum modo:

Kiyuii-chan, Yami No Goddess, Uchiha Rin, Marin the Noir, Relena Higurashi, Nara Manda-chan, amanda-bello, Kuny-chan, Laura, Mikinha, Dbr, sakuda, Daisuka M., Sterzinha e Musa Kyoyama.

Muito obrigada por uma ou várias vezes terem deixado alguma observação sobre a fic. Vocês não imaginam o quanto sou grata pelas mensagens de vocês. Desculpe se enrolei demais, desculpe se fui bizarra pelo msn, desculpe se eu nunca deixo reviews nas fics de vocês (um dia eu hei de remediar isso!), enfim, peço desculpas e agradeço do fundo da alma.

Espero poder retomar no fim deste mês, aproveitando o que me restar das férias após as provas.

Ah...e lógico...

SPAM!

Minha fic de fim de ano: "Mudanças"! Ela está bem simpática, leiam! XD -foge-

Bjões, até a próxima! o/

_Meriu (Jan/2006)_

------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Ying de novo... Aff... x.x Arrumei também!

Resolvi por a descrição da Anko, só pra ficar mais condizente com os outros.

Dicionário básico:

- aniki um modo mais masculino e desafiante de falar irmão mais velho

- sugoi incrível

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	8. Cap 07 Exatamente Oposto

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 7 -  
Exatamente Oposto**

O sol a pino indicava meio-dia e o calor escaldante, o verão. Estudantes andavam pelas ruas, aproveitando as férias para se divertir como podiam. Um dia de folga para muitos, inclusive para os membros da Konoha.

Todas as salas vazias, os corredores e pátios em um silêncio total e, sem dúvida alguma, incomum. Aquela era uma das raras semanas em que a diretora, Tsunade, liberava os funcionários para terem o dia livre. Uma agência requisitada como a Konoha, quase nunca tinha tempo de descanso, principalmente para alguns integrantes.

O silêncio que pairava foi quebrado, repentinamente, pelo som alto de algo caindo, ecoando pelo prédio principal enquanto, junto deste, as palavras irritadas de alguém se faziam presentes.

"Tsunade-sensei!" – exclamou a jovem de olhos verdes – "Já pedi para você se sentar, eu arrumo essa estante." – disse, suspirando enquanto empurrava a diretora para a cadeira desta.

"Ahhhh..." – gemeu a diretora, com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, enquanto se sentava – "Desculpe por ocupar seu dia de folga com a limpeza da minha sala, Sakura..." – pediu, fitando a ex-aluna.

"Tudo bem, hoje eu não planejava fazer nada mesmo. No máximo, ficar em casa junto de um pote de sorvete ou sair para tirar algumas fotos..." – ponderou, enquanto levantava uma caixa, aparentemente pesada, e colocava-a perto da nova estante da sala.

"Entendo, entendo." – murmurou Tsunade – "Mesmo assim, insisto em te ajudar, afinal, fui eu que te chamei."

"Não." – retrucou Sakura incontestável – "Com essa ressaca, acredito que sua ajuda mais me atrapalharia..." – disse, sincera – "Sem contar que em breve Shizune-san deverá estar chegando."

"Ah...maldito seja o Jiraya...!" – resmungou a loira – "Sempre que vou a alguma reunião com ele, volto completamente embriagada..." ú.u

"Achei que já estivesse acostumada, afinal, faz tanto tempo que vocês fazem isso." – redargüiu Sakura, suprimindo um riso.

"Realmente... muito tempo..." – lembrou Tsunade, perdida em leves devaneios da época em que ela, Jiraya e Orochimaru saiam para treinar e, em seguida, beber. Isso quando eram estudantes de faculdade, há muito tempo. Agora, era no mínimo surreal imaginar aquilo.

Riu.

"Onde eu guardo esses livros, sensei?" – perguntou Sakura, carregando uma grande caixa.

"Pode colocá-los na estante mesmo..." – apontou Tsunade, levemente surpresa – "Que força, hein, Sakura?" – observou, rindo.

Sakura limitou a soltar uma doce risada.

"Nunca vou superar você ou Shizune-san." – retorquiu, meneando a cabeça.

Tsunade sorriu. É, não imediatamente, mas um dia, quem sabe...

"Ah sim, Sakura..." – lembrou Tsunade – "Alguns dias atrás você foi visitar a empresa Uchiha, nee?"

"Hai." – comentou, pensativa – "Inclusive, conheci o irmão de Sasuke, Itachi. Um rapaz muito charmoso." – disse, sorrindo, levemente sem graça.

"Hum...Uchiha Itachi... Faz um bom tempo..." – murmurou a loira.

"Hã? Você o conhece?" – perguntou a fotógrafa.

"Ah...Bem..." – Tsunade sorriu amarelo, notando que pensara alto – "Eu tomava conta da empresa de meu avô, então tive alguns contatos nesses ramos...!" – explicou, não convencendo Sakura totalmente – "Mas a empresa deve ter um sistema de segurança bem rígido, nee?" – questionou, mudando de assunto com um sorriso forçado.

Sakura franziu o cenho, intrigada.

"Hai. Tenten me contou que viu inúmeras câmeras em cada lugar que passamos." – respondeu, sem tirar o olhar questionador.

"Nada mais razoável..." – comentou.

"Por quê?" – perguntou, levemente surpresa.

"Creio que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para lhe explicar. Sasuke com certeza pode te responder... Isso é, se você perguntar." – ponderou a diretora, sorrindo.

A jovem de olhos verdes ficou pensativa. Apesar dela e de Sasuke conversarem bastante, ela sentia que ele escondia muitas coisas. Se algo grave já havia acontecido com a empresa, talvez ele jamais contasse...

Neste momento, ao lembrar do moreno, a mente da jovem retornou aos pensamentos que vinham permeando sua mente, fazendo-a ficar um pouco desorientada, tropeçando em uma poltrona e, conseqüentemente, batendo a perna numa quina.

"Itaaai!" – reclamou, massageando a perna.

"Sa-ku-ra..." – murmurou Tsunade, fazendo os olhos verdes fitarem o sorriso malicioso da diretora – "Eu vi o seu olhar de garota sonhadora e apa..."

"TSUNADE-SENSEI! VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ SOBRE EFEITO DA BEBIDA!" – gritou a fotógrafa, extremamente vermelha, fazendo a diretora rir sonoramente.

A Daime fitou a ex-aluna voltar a arrumar os livros com certa fúria e não pode deixar de rir mais um pouco. Adorava fazer os outros perderem levemente o controle, principalmente Sakura...

"_É...poucas coisas a afetam..."_ – pensou com um sorriso triste, vendo Shizune chegar, dar um longo sermão e logo ir ajudar a de cabelos róseos, deixando Tsunade em meio aos seus devaneios.

---------------

O calor era intenso, tornando tudo mais cansativo. Este, porém, não impedia a alta figura loira de correr pelas ruas da cidade, eventualmente trombando com algumas pessoas, rendendo gritos e pedidos de desculpa.

"_Kuso...! Vou chegar atrasado!"_ – pensou, irritado consigo mesmo.

Em uma esquina deu um rodopio para não trombar com uma pessoa. Esta, por sua vez, fitou o rapaz apressado, fazendo-o parar com um:

"Na...Naruto-kun?"

"Oeeee!" – exclamou, brecando, virando para aquela que o chamava – "Ah...? Hinata-chan?" – perguntou, assustado.

"Ano...Boa tarde...!" – cumprimentou a jovem Hyuuga, sorrindo, vermelha.

O longo cabelo azulado encontrava-se preso em um rabo alto, com exceção de duas mechas laterais e a franja, que caiam sobre o rosto delicado, moldando-o. Usava um vestido azul claro cujo comprimento ia até a altura dos joelhos e, nos pés, um par de sandálias brancas e baixas. Uma roupa pouco usual para Hinata, que fez Naruto sorrir ao constatar o quão kawaii ela se encontrava.

"Es...Es...Está com pressa, Na...Naruto-kun?" – perguntou, evitando fitar diretamente os orbes azuis do Uzumaki.

"Hai! Vou almoçar com meu sensei." – explicou, fazendo uma pausa – "Quer ir junto, Hinata-chan?" – convidou, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto.

"Ano...É...Eu não vou...?" – murmurou, completamente sem jeito.

"Não vai atrapalhar em nada! Vamos! Quero te apresentar a ele!" – exclamou o rapaz hiperativo, puxando a editora pela mão.

Hinata sentiu todo o sangue subir para o seu rosto enquanto corria. Ela na verdade ia passar em outro lugar, mas não haveria problemas se fosse almoçar antes, não é? Em todo o caso, mais satisfeita que isso com certeza ela não poderia se sentir.

"Chegamos!" – exclamou Naruto sorrindo, ofegante.

Hinata parou, recuperando o fôlego enquanto fitava a placa escrita 'Itiraku Ramen'.

Bem, vindo do publicitário, nada mais coerente...

"Naruto!" – exclamou uma voz, dando um soco na cabeça do loiro – "Está atrasado quase uma hora!"

"ITAI!" – gritou o rapaz com a mão sobre o cocuruto – "Iruka-sensei!" – retorquiu Naruto irritado – "Meu despertador não tocou e eu dormi demais, não tive culpa." – resmungou.

Um homem alto, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Uma pequena cicatriz horizontal sobre o nariz, pele escura e uma expressão irritada no rosto.

"Sempre a mesma história." – suspirou, resignado – "Ah, quem é a sua amiga?" – perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Ano...E..." – gaguejou a jovem de olhos pérola.

"Hyuuga Hinata-chan!" – informou Naruto, sorrindo ao notar a timidez da garota – "Ela trabalha comigo na Konoha, é a editora de lá." – explicou.

"Ah, muito prazer, Umino Iruka!" – cumprimentou Iruka com um sorriso – "Naruto me falou sobre você. Ele diz que a senhorita escreve muito bem." – disse, sorrindo.

"Pra...prazer." – Hinata sorri, sem jeito.

Naruto já havia falado dela? Isso era curioso.

-groooown-

"Ano..." o.o''' – murmurou Naruto, sem jeito.

"Vamos entrar, pelo visto você está com fome, nee, Naruto?" – disse Iruka rindo.

"Osu!" – concordou o loiro com um sorriso.

Hinata limitou a dar um riso tímido, enquanto acompanhava os dois que conversavam, sempre empolgados.

O almoço foi repleto de conversas animadas, risos, lembranças da parte do sensei que faziam Naruto querer bater em seu professor, ficar extremamente sem jeito perante a Hyuuga, entre outras reações.

Graças a isso, as descobertas feitas pela de olhos claros sobre o rapaz que ela tanto admirava haviam sido inúmeras como, por exemplo, o fato de Naruto ter morado por um bom tempo com Iruka, de este ter ajudado Naruto a aprender algumas técnicas durante o período em que praticou artes marciais e, a mais estranha, era a mania do loiro de dormir com uma touca de formato incógnito.

Uma tarde agradável, mas que assim como tudo que é bom na vida, logo teve seu fim.

Pararam em frente as portas do restaurante para se despedirem.

"Bem, tenho que ajudar em uma das aulas hoje. Sendo assim, eu vou indo." – informou o moreno calmamente.

"Ok! Nos vemos outro dia, Iruka-sensei!" – exclamou Naruto animado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Iruka-san." – disse Hinata, fazendo uma breve reverência.

"Até mais, Naruto. O prazer foi meu, Hinata!" – disse o professor, sorrindo e seguindo pela rua.

Acenaram, vendo o Umino se distanciar. Naruto deu um sorriso.

"Aonde você vai agora, Hinata?" – perguntou, fitando-a.

"Ano...Eu...tenho de ir para a clínica da minha família." – explicou a Hyuuga, pensativa.

"Posso te acompanhar?" – perguntou o Uzumaki com seu típico sorriso cheio de vida.

"Ha...Hai!" – concordou Hinata, sorrindo de volta.

Caminharam lado a lado, sem soltar uma única palavra por algum tempo, algo um tanto estranho vindo de Naruto.

"Eh...Iruka-san é uma pessoa muito simpática, nee?" – comentou, surpreendentemente, Hinata, em tom casual.

"Uhn...Hai." – concordou o publicitário com um sorriso calmo no rosto – "Ele é uma pessoa incrível. Considero ele como um verdadeiro pai para mim." – disse, suspirando.

"Verdadeiro...?" – questionou a Hyuuga.

"Hai." – concordou novamente, fitando-a – "Ele cuidou de mim por um bom tempo, sempre me ajudou. Ele foi um verdadeiro pai, diferente do meu." – explicou, levemente melancólico.

Hinata fitou o rapaz ao seu lado estranhando a expressão carregada de Naruto. Este virou o rosto para o chão chutando uma pequena pedra.

"Meu pai..." – pausou, de tal que forma que aquilo parecia ter sido falado para ele próprio.

O silêncio pairou por alguns instantes, até o rapaz retomar a fala, desta vez dirigindo-se a Hinata, mesmo que continuasse a fitar o chão, distraído.

"Quando eu nasci, minha mãe faleceu. Meu pai sempre foi um cara ocupado e cheio de mistérios e problemas para resolver. Ele se viu obrigado a sacrificar muitas coisas pelo trabalho..." – comentou, instintivamente cruzando as mãos por trás da cabeça, mudando seu olhar para o céu – "...Entre elas...o de cuidar de mim." – suspirou, fechando os olhos de tal forma, que Hinata se surpreendeu em como o ar infantil havia dado lugar para um maduro que ela jamais havia visto no rapaz.

O silêncio permaneceu, a de cabelos azulados sabia que aquele desabafo ainda não havia terminado e, sinceramente, não se importava com isso.

"Ele ficou comigo sempre que podia até eu completar uns cinco anos, então, me deixou nas mãos do Iruka-sensei. Este, por sua vez, cuidou de mim, me ensinou muitas coisas e junto com outros professores e alunos da academia, eu aprendi a lutar e, inclusive, conheci o Sasuke, o meu maior rival e o único que se equiparava na luta comigo." – disse, fechando o punho animado – "Sabe, meu pai é uma pessoa forte e acho que em parte eu consegui seguir o mesmo caminho que ele, mas só até aí." – afirmou veemente – "Eu nunca vou abandonar meu filho por causa do trabalho. Não quero que ele sinta todo o descaso que eu senti, mesmo sabendo que não era proposital." – comentou, sorrindo como sempre, encarando a Hyuuga que não pode deixar de concordar com uma expressão orgulhosa.

"Você com certeza, será um ótimo pai, Naruto-kun." – disse, sorrindo.

Naruto retribuiu, meio sem jeito.

"Desde meus dezoito anos eu moro e treino sozinho, tirando algumas vezes que o faço com o ero-sennin, e de uma coisa eu sei..." – disse com determinação – "...A próxima vez que eu encontrar meu pai, vou socá-lo de tal forma que, mesmo ele sendo forte, ele reconheça que eu também sou." – concluiu, rindo.

Hinata acompanhou a animação de Naruto, mesmo em silêncio.

Ela sabia muito bem o que era ter um pai ausente. O seu próprio nunca fora dos mais preocupados, ainda mais depois de ela ter decidido fazer publicidade ao invés de medicina, como era de praxe na família. Suspirou, voltando ao seu caminho junto do companheiro, lembrando-se de que teria de encontrar seu pai em breve.

------------

Chegaram a uma grande casa com ares de época feudal. A clínica Hyuuga. Ao caminharem da entrada para a sala de espera, viram dois rapazes de pé, conversando. Um possuía cabelos negros espetados e, estranhamente, usava um par de óculos escuros e uma blusa regata de gola grande e alta que ocultavam, respectivamente, os olhos e metade do rosto. O outro tinha cabelos castanhos, um tanto rebeldes, olhos lupinos, duas marcas vermelhas enfeitando-lhe as bochechas e caninos salientes. Ambos se aproximaram, fitando a editora.

"Olá, Hinata." – cumprimentou o de óculos escuros com seriedade.

"Ora, Hinata-chan! Há quanto tempo!" – exclamou o com marcas sobre as bochechas, abraçando-a e recebendo a retribuição, fazendo Naruto encarar o rapaz com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Naruto-kun, estes são Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba." – apresentou, apontando respectivamente para o 'esquisito' e o com 'cara de cachorro' (como foram denominados mentalmente pelo loiro) – "Este é Uzumaki Naruto, o publicitário da agência na qual eu trabalho."

"Muito prazer!" – cumprimentou Kiba sorrindo de lado, estendendo a mão que logo foi apertada pela do loiro. Ambos soltaram faíscas pelos olhos, em uma leve disputa.

"Quando se cumprimenta alguém com um aperto de mão, deve-se evitar a força excessiva. Essa é a regra." – murmurou Shino, com sua voz em tom sinistro.

"Ele fala estranho..." – sussurrou Naruto.

"Acredite, esse jeito é o normal dele..." õ.o'' – retorquiu o Inuzuka, com uma gota.

"Kiba-kun é veterinário e Shino-kun é o melhor professor da faculdade de biologia." – explicou Hinata, sorrindo.

"Ah sim..." – concordou Naruto – _"Não é a toa que ele fala esquisito..."_ – pensou, fitando o Aburame.

"Hinata-nee-san?" – chamou uma voz extremamente meiga.

Naruto olhou para o corredor de onde saiu uma moça de aparentes dezoito anos. Cabelos longos, castanhos e lisos, presos em um rabo baixo. Olhos extremamente alvos, idênticos aos de Hinata. Vestia roupas brancas e segurava em seu colo um cachorrinho de pelo claro.

"Ah, Hanabi." – exclamou Hinata, com um sorriso.

"Aqui, Kiba-kun. Akamaru está novinho em folha." – disse Hanabi, sorrindo, entregando o cachorro ao rapaz.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan." – agradeceu o moreno, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da moça que sorriu, envergonhada.

"Eles são namorados." – explicou Hinata em um sussurro.

Naruto se sentiu um tanto bobo, porém deu nos ombros, suspirando.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, nee?" – perguntou a Hyuuga recém chegada, dirigindo-se a ele com um sorriso – "Eu sou a irmã mais nova da Hinata-nee-san, Hyuuga Hanabi." – cumprimentou.

"Prazer." – disse Naruto, sorrindo, mesmo que achasse estranho o fato de ser reconhecido assim, sem grandes avisos prévios. Bem, talvez isso tivesse acontecido pelo fato de ele ser loiro de olhos azuis...algo um tanto...incomum.

"Ano...nee-san, otou-san queria vê-la, assim que você chegasse." - informou Hanabi.

"Ah...É verdade. Não posso fugir do teste, né?" – perguntou Hinata, sorrindo levemente entristecida – "Naruto-kun, pode ir, se quiser. Creio que vou demorar."

"Iie, eu espero!" – disse o rapaz, sorrindo.

"Hai." – concordou a Hyuuga rubra – "Com licença." – pediu, saindo da sala em seguida.

O silêncio se fez enquanto os passos se distanciavam.

"Bem..." – suspirou Hanabi, sorrindo – "Fale-nos de você, Naruto!" – pediu, animada.

Naruto sorriu. Aquela era a sua especialidade.

Conversaram bastante, tendo Naruto e Kiba divergido em vários pontos, o que rendiam discussões, risos de Hanabi e pequenas 'aulas sobre regras by Aburame Shino', que faziam os dois rapazes pararem, apenas para não ouvirem mais.

Já passara quase duas horas quando Hinata voltou, aparentemente exausta, mas com um leve sorriso satisfeito.

"E então?" – perguntou Hanabi apreensiva.

"Está tudo bem." – suspirou a mais velha, aliviada – "Fiz tudo certo." – concluiu, sorrindo.

"Que bom!" – exclamou Hanabi, abraçando a irmã.

Naruto observava a tudo sem entender, porém resolve não se intrometer.

"Hinata-chan..." – chamou Naruto – "Preciso ir, amanhã fui recrutado para ajudar o ero-sennin em algumas papeladas..." – explicou, suspirando pesaroso.

"Ah, está bem, eu te acompanho até a saída então." – disse a Hyuuga, sorrindo.

"Ja ne, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino!" – exclamou Naruto, com um aceno.

"Ja ne!" – responderam os três.

Os dois caminharam até a entrada, calmamente.

"Hoje eu me diverti muito, Hinata-chan!" – exclamou Naruto animado – "Temos de sair mais vezes juntos!" – propôs, sorrindo.

"E...Eu aceito..." – murmurou, tímida – "E...também me diverti bastante no almoço de hoje, Naruto-kun." – afirmou, sorrindo meigamente – "Ah...De...Desculpe por ter feito você perder duas horas de hoje...tive que fazer um teste com meu pai..."

"Hum...teste?" – perguntou o loiro, estranhando.

"Hai. Para ver como andam minhas técnicas." – explicou, sorrindo.

Naruto não compreendeu, mas sorriu.

"Outro dia você me explica direitinho, certo?" – perguntou, maroto, piscando um olho.

"Hai!" – concordou Hinata com um sorriso animado.

"No mais, me diverti bastante conversando com sua irmã e o seu cunhado, só não posso dizer o mesmo do amigo dele..." – disse, com uma gota, fazendo a Hyuuga rir – "Então, nos vemos depois." – disse, salpicando um leve beijo na bochecha rosada da editora, que logo ficou extremamente vermelha – "Ja ne! Hinata-chan!" – exclamou, correndo em seguida.

"Ja ne...Naruto...kun." – sussurrou, fitando com seus olhos perolados o rapaz sumir.

Suspirou.

A conversa que tiveram enquanto caminhavam passou por sua cabeça.

Ele já havia passado por diversas coisas, sentiu a solidão desde pequeno. Não devia ter sido fácil, mas ainda assim, ele sorria, animado e sempre contagiando a todos com aquele jeito.

Sorriu.

Ela ficava parada, esperando em um único ponto. Nunca avançava, pelo contrário, às vezes regredia. Ele, por sua vez, sempre corria adiante, tentando adquirir aquilo que desejava. Ela, por mais que tentasse, jamais o alcançaria, sem ter de percorrer um caminho longo e penoso demais.

Não era a toa que, mesmo ela sabendo que jamais teria uma chance, ela gostava tanto dele e não era a toa que ele chamava tanto a atenção dela, afinal...

"Hinata-nee-chan! Estamos indo!" – avisou a voz de Hanabi.

"Já vou!" – retorquiu a Hyuuga e voltou-se para dentro, trancando a porta em seguida.

...ele era o seu exato oposto.

---------------

As luzes do apartamento se acenderam, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se fechou, silenciosamente, sendo trancada em seguida. Jogou as chaves em um canto qualquer, andando enquanto despia a camiseta que usava.

Aquele dia havia sido muito interessante, mas sem dúvida, cansativo. Principalmente por culpa daquele calor infernal. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma boa ducha, um jantar rápido e depois, cama.

Entrou no banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho grande na porta, fitando o próprio corpo. Seus olhos pararam sobre a velha marca, colocando a mão sobre esta.

A prova do poder oculto que ele possuía e que, ao mesmo tempo, representava uma maldição...

Sem saber exatamente o porque, pensou em seu dia, fazendo o habitual sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Ele tinha segredos, ela parecia ter os seus também. Um dia, quem sabe, ambos esclarecessem tudo e então...

Riu, com aquele pensamento incoerente.

"O jeito daquele Shino acabou me afetando!" – exclamou, fazendo uma careta para si, enquanto ligava a ducha e relaxava totalmente, por fim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Nossa, que recorde! Demorei só um mês pra postar:D -ironia on-

Ano...Yo! XD

Lálálá, creio que muitos vão me bater por ter demorado esse tanto pra fazer um capítulo tão curto! XD Bem, eu queria desenvolver mais, porém isso foge da minha capacidade... u.u''

Somando a isso, eu queria enfocar o relacionamento do Naruto e da Hinata, mas eu não consigo escrever coisas com os dois sem ficar essa coisa...estranha. õ.o É du mal! T.T

Em todo o caso, o próximo já se encontra em andamento, porém levemente perdido em uma parte determinada. (oh dúvida cruel. "Ser ou não ser, eis a questão/ Que é mais nobre para o espírito sofrer/ os dardos e flechas de uma sorte ultrajante/ ou tomar armas contra um mar de calamidades e/ resistindo, por-lhes fim?" - ok, sem Hamlet, eu já entendi... o.o')

No mais, descobri que cada vez que ponho os dedos sobre o teclado, mais dúvidas aparecem em cada capítulo. õ.o Pelo visto essa história vai render... u.u''

Ah sim, como muitos puderam perceber, nem de longe a 'ação' começou. O mais perto que eu cheguei disso foi o Naruto correndo pelas ruas. u.u''

Droga, falha minha. XP

Pela programação ainda há de demorar um certo delta t, então aguardem! XD

Hum...o que mais. Ah sim, uma coisa que tenho que esclarecer. O destino da maioria dos personagens já está traçado desde o início da história. Alterações podem sim ocorrer, mas peço que me perdoem se, eventualmente, alguma coisa não bater com as vossas expectativas.

Ironicamente estou postando em um dia terrível...Me deixem feliz com reviews, onegai! u.uv Eu juro que hei de arrumar um modo de respondê-las (pensando em roubar a idéia de uma certa Artis...será que ela se importa? -evil smile-). Em todo o caso, qualquer coisa dêem uma olhada no meu profile de vez em quando, se aparecer uma 'homepage' é porque arranjei um jeito. Qualquer coisa aviso no próximo capítulo. X3

Well, sem mais delongas... Ja ne! o/

_Meriu (Fev/2006)_

------------

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Dicionário básico:

- kawaii bonitinho, fofo, etc.

- onegai por favor.

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	9. Cap 08 Simples Omissão

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 8 -  
Simples Omissão**

O céu claro e repleto de nuvens somado a suave brisa, tornavam o denso calor mais suportável. Um dia propício para descansar.

No prédio da Konoha o silêncio reinava, com exceção dos gritos indignados de Naruto, vindos da sala do vice-diretor Jiraya.

Ignorando estes, a figura loira caminhava pelos corredores logo após passar pela sala de design onde havia esquecido algo que era essencial para a pesquisa que estava realizando.

Bem, agora era voltar para casa e continuar.

Enquanto passava próximo aos jardins pôde ouvir vozes conhecidas. Tentou ignorar, mas a curiosidade não deixou.

Caminhou por alguns canteiros, ocultando-se atrás de uma árvore onde pode ver duas pessoas paradas.

Um deles, Shikamaru, encontrava-se deitado sobre a grama, fitando seu tão amado céu. Ao seu lado, Ino arrumava um pequeno arranjo floral em suas mãos, sorrindo calmamente.

Engoliu o seco. Eles estavam conversando, nada demais. Então porque diabos seu corpo não saia dali?

--

Shikamaru olhava o céu, enquanto Ino observava o arranjo recém feito, colocando-o de lado. Os orbes azuis celeste passaram a analisar o amigo de forma divertida.

"Sabe, estar assim com você, me faz lembrar dos tempos passados." – comentou, em tom casual.

O semblante do moreno se modificou para um tranqüilo.

"É..." – murmurou.

A modelo virou o rosto para o céu, abrindo um leve sorriso.

"Sabe," – comentou, passando a fitá-lo de soslaio – "às vezes eu tenho saudade do tempo em que namorávamos..."

A expressão calma logo se transformou.

Os olhos de Shikamaru se abriram e este se levantou, sentando-se enquanto a encarava, assustado.

"Calma, Shika!" – exclamou a loira, rindo sonoramente, voltando o rosto novamente para o rapaz – "Eu me referia a época em que tínhamos tempo de ficar assim, sozinhos, conversando! Não quis dizer nada demais, oras. Afinal, o fim do nosso namoro foi um consenso, não é?" – questionou, divertida.

O rapaz suspirou, aliviado.

"Sim, foi." – afirmou – "Que susto você me deu, Ino...! Anh...depois você diz que não é problemática." – exclamou, levemente nervoso, enquanto se jogava deitado sobre a grama, novamente.

Ino riu. Era divertido ver o Nara perder a usual postura.

"Eh..." – murmurou Shikamaru – "Tudo começou no colegial, ne?" – perguntou, fitando a amiga.

"Hai. Depois de uma discussão, para variar, e um olhar mais longo." – concordou Ino, meneando a cabeça – "Aiai...Eu nunca ia imaginar você tomando uma iniciativa daquelas." – disse, dando uma piscadela enquanto ria, fazendo o rapaz virar para o outro lado, completamente sem graça – "É..." – murmurou, apoiando-se sobre os braços – "Aproveitamos enquanto pudemos... Mas acho que confundimos um pouco as coisas na época."

O Nara ficou a fitar o céu até, finalmente, concordar com um aceno.

"Nenhum de nós percebemos que aquele sentimento era amor, mas um amor amigo e não de casal..." – comentou, com um sorriso de lado – "Putz...meu pai me encheu tanto quando eu contei..." – reclamou, trocando para uma expressão aborrecida.

Ele era considerado inteligente, sempre fora. No entanto, no relacionamento com a modelo aprendera que não era apenas isso que bastava para compreender o sentimento das pessoas, muito menos, os seus próprios...

"Realmente, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco." – afirmou Ino, sorrindo – "Aprendemos muitas coisas enquanto estivemos juntos e de certo modo, acho que crescemos naquela época."

Shikamaru olhou para a jovem e sorriu.

"Verdade..." – concordou.

"Tanto..." – acrescentou a modelo – "Que agora encontramos alguém da qual temos certeza de nossos sentimentos, não é?" – sorriu, piscando de forma marota.

Os olhos de Shikamaru se abriram, um tanto desconcertado.

"Não faço idéia do que você está falando!" – murmurou, virando o rosto para o céu, evitando encará-la.

A loira riu com gosto.

"Você não muda, Shikamaru..." – afirmou, divertida.

O rapaz suspirou. É, não tinha como mentir para ela, afinal, se havia alguém que realmente o conhecia, esse alguém era Ino.

"Apesar de tudo, saiba que estou torcendo!" – a loira sorri, docemente.

"Eu também estou por você." – concordou o design, com um sorriso típico.

"Não se preocupe, eu sou uma pessoa que sempre consigo o que eu quero." – afirmou, em tom convencido enquanto jogava o longo rabo de cavalo para trás.

"Metida." – murmurou, calmamente, com um olhar entediado.

"Baka! Você sabe que odeio quando me chamam disso!" – exclamou a outra, dando um soco no rapaz.

"Ahh...Isso ainda dói..." u.x

"É para doer mesmo!" u.ú'

Shikamaru riu.

"Falando nisso, preciso vê-lo um dia. Já faz tempo que ele voltou e eu não tive oportunidade ainda de encontrá-lo. Além disso, tenho minhas dúvidas se ele vai conseguir agüentar alguém tão problemática quanto você." – disse, sorrindo com desdém.

Ino fechou a expressão, fitando o Nara, visivelmente ofendida.

"É óbvio que ele vai agüentar, ele sabe tão bem quanto você o jeito que eu sou, afinal, convivemos os três juntos, esqueceu?" – perguntou, indignada.

"Lógico que não." – retrucou Shika, aborrecido – "Foram os anos mais problemáticos e aproveitados da minha vida. Cada coisa que fizemos, que...Ahhh...Eu fico pensando como tivemos coragem..." – murmurou, com uma expressão de quem estava cansado só de lembrar.

A modelo riu.

"Você, definitivamente, não muda, Shikamaru!" – exclamou, dando um leve tapa na testa do amigo – "Sem contar, que você reclama que sou problemática, mas parece que quanto mais problemática, melhor, ne?" – perguntou, deixando o rapaz claramente envergonhado.

"Ah, cale a boca, Ino." – redargüiu, bravo, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo, arrancando uma longa risada da Yamanaka.

--

Os olhos desviaram daquele ponto, seguindo seu caminho com passos rápidos. Não escutara nada, mas o fato de ambos demonstrarem certa aproximação já...

Cerrou o punho, com força.

Não entendia o porque do coração saltar daquele jeito. Não entendia o porque daquele ódio repentino pela modelo.

Parou os passos, suspirando.

Mentira.

Entendia tudo, mas, como sempre, jamais aceitava. Este era seu grande defeito. Este era o grande empecilho, novamente.

--

O ambiente escuro e a leve fumaça que preenchia o local, impediam os olhos castanhos de verem com perfeição. Segurou a arma em suas mãos com mais força, procurando se esconder como podia por dentre as sombras.

O perigo se aproximava, ela podia sentir. Agora, era tudo ou nada. Um único passo em falso e podia dizer adeus à vida.

Arrumou a arma em mãos, preparando para ativá-la...

Mais um pouco...Agora!

Um tiro cortou o ar, impedindo o outro de sair.

"Droga...!" – resmungou a morena, deitada no chão.

"Creio que somando mais esse podemos concluir que...você perdeu, Tenten..." – comentou o rapaz, estendendo a mão para ajudar ela a se levantar.

"Eu sei, Neji." – retrucou segurando a mão do advogado, ficando de pé – "Mas é injusto, eu demorei só um segundo, poxa..." – disse, enquanto ajeitava a roupa.

"Um segundo é a diferença entre vencer ou perder uma luta, entre matar ou morrer." – filosofou, com expressão plácida – "Bem, pelas minhas contas, nosso tempo está acabando. Melhor devolvermos tudo." – afirmou, guardando a arma.

"Por mim tudo bem, estou 'morta' mesmo." – concordou a morena, dando nos ombros enquanto arrumava os dois coques.

Após pegarem seus pertences e deixarem os acessórios do local, saíram em passos calmos do ambiente escuro, ficando levemente desnorteados com a repentina claridade.

"Que calor está aqui fora!" – comentou Tenten, colocando a mão apoiada na testa, sombreando os olhos – "Lá dentro estava tão fresquinho..." – comparou, espreguiçando-se em seguida.

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça, fitando os movimentos delicados da acompanhante.

"Ano..." – murmurou, pensativa – "Eu posso ter perdido, mas ainda assim quero um sorvete!" – exclamou a morena, animada.

"Eu ganho e ainda tenho de pagar um sorvete pra você?" oõ' – questionou o Hyuuga.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" – retrucou, fazendo uma careta – "Que tal irmos a uma sorveteria, antes que esse calor me mate? Isso soa melhor?" – perguntou, sorrindo divertida.

"Pode ser..." – concordou Neji, caminhando junto dela.

Entraram em uma sorveteria próxima, sentando em uma das mesas para fazerem os pedidos em seguida.

"Fazia um bom tempo que eu não vinha nesse Laser Shot." – comentou o advogado – "Creio que desde que saí do colegial..."

"Eu vim ano passado com o pessoal da agência..." – Tenten sorriu – "Foi engraçado. Naruto esquecia quem era do seu time, Sakura não conseguia se esconder, enquanto isso, Hinata e eu matávamos quase todo mundo...!" – lembrou-se, rindo.

A expressão do Hyuuga se fechou levemente.

"Gomen, eu sempre esqueço que você não gosta muito da Hinata-chan." – pediu, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Não tenho nada contra Hinata-sama." – afirmou com veemência – "Apenas..." – suspirou, não conseguindo concluir o pensamento.

"Tudo bem, não vou te obrigar a me contar todos os seus segredos." – tranqüilizou, sorrindo – "Afinal, todos temos um ou dois segredos e eles sempre tem um tempo certo para serem revelados, ne?" – questionou, com um sorriso imutável.

Neji fitou à moça um tanto desconcertado - mesmo sem aparentar.

"Hai..." – concordou, calmamente.

"Sem contar que estamos saindo como amigos pela segunda vez, se me contar tudo agora, não teremos assunto para as próximas vezes." – disse, rindo da própria afirmação.

Concordou com um aceno, enquanto os olhos claros fitavam a garota.

Ele sempre havia sido uma pessoa analista. Observava os olhos de uma pessoa e, com isso, podia traçar toda a sua teia psicológica e ainda dizer como era seu caráter.

Vendo a Yuei a sua frente, uma coisa ele podia afirmar: ela era diferente das mulheres com as quais, eventualmente, ele tivera contato.

Nada de curiosidade excessiva, nada de cinemas, nem teatros, nem programas que, por mais que ele até gostasse, em excesso se tornavam maçantes. Apenas atividades que, se fossem julgá-la, a considerariam como uma adolescente.

Da primeira vez haviam jogado boliche, agora, laser shot e não duvidava que da próxima fossem pular de buggie-jump ou algo assim.

Sorriu internamente.

Talvez por esse jeito meio 'gosto daquilo que gosto, não importa o que pensam sobre mim' é que havia se simpatizado tanto com Tenten...

"Os seus pedidos." – disse a garçonete, interrompendo a análise de Neji, enquanto deixava sobre a mesa duas taças.

Ambos agradeceram e começaram a tomar calmamente o sorvete.

"Wah, fazia tempo que não tomava o especial daqui..." – murmurou Tenten, com a colher pendendo sobre os lábios, saboreando a massa gelada.

"Uhn..." – concordou, Neji.

Ficaram em silêncio. Apreciando o sabor dos sorvetes, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Desde o dia em que você visitou a empresa..." – disse o advogado de repente, surpreendendo a morena – "...Eu fiquei intrigado com a sua habilidade e seu conhecimento sobre aquele tipo de arma." – comentou, encarando-a com os olhos pérola, enquanto pegava mais uma colherada de sorvete.

A Yuei observou os olhos que a fitavam, sentindo-se ser explorada por aquele olhar penetrante que parecia ler cada vírgula de seus pensamentos. Um sorriso atravessou sua face. Para ele, ela sabia que não adiantava mentir e, muito menos, omitir, mas não custava tentar.

"Eu gosto de armas brancas, em especial as de pequeno porte." – replicou a Yuei calmamente, remexendo o sorvete – "Desde pequena convivo com elas. A minha família por parte de mãe é especializada no estudo e desenvolvimento desse tipo de arma, então, foi meio inevitável não começar a apreciar e entender armas desse tipo, principalmente depois de visitar a biblioteca da casa dos meus avós, onde há alguns livros que eu não duvido que tenham mais de séculos de existência." – explicou, colocando uma colherada na boca.

Neji ouvia interessado, lembrando de suas próprias experiências.

"Além da leitura, eu herdei a habilidade manual da minha mãe e a coordenação e visão do meu pai." – acrescentou, rindo – "Isso, somado às influências da família, acabou me fazendo crescer com um natural espírito de luta e, talvez por isso, vivo treinando nas horas vagas, o que me deu alguma capacidade em manejar armas." – concluiu.

Ele observou atentamente a Yuei. Sabia que aquela verdade estava incompleta, mas optou por assentir com uma expressão calma. Como ela disse, todos tinha um ou dois segredos.

"Entendo... É muito parecido." – murmurou – "Digo, comigo." – explicou, ao ver os olhos castanhos, fitarem-no, intrigado – "Eu também cresci lendo."

"Sobre o que?" – perguntou Tenten.

"O clã Hyuuga..." – explicou Neji, expressando um pouco de amargura na voz e, inconscientemente, ajeitando a faixa em sua testa – "...É tipicamente formado por médicos, em especial da área de acupuntura." – explicou, baixando a voz – "Existem técnicas únicas que foram desenvolvidas pelos antepassados do clã e que são passadas de geração para geração. Algumas, inclusive, exclusiva para certos membros." – os olhos se fecharam, como se refletisse – "Para entender sobre essas técnicas, eu vivia consultando a biblioteca da casa em que eu morava com meu pai. Ela era pequena, mas completa, pois ele tinha copias de muitos livros da sede do clã e também, fazia muitas anotações a partir de informações que conseguia." – murmurou com uma leve melancolia.

Os olhos de Tenten não conseguiam decifrar o porque da expressão do Hyuuga, mas em seu íntimo ela sentia que aquilo tudo estava relacionado à palavra 'pai', que ele pronunciara com um quê de profunda tristeza.

Ficaram em silêncio. O clima pesado pairava sobre eles até a voz suave de alguém chegar ao ouvido de ambos, rompendo aquela tensão.

"Agora entendo porque Tatsuo estava na reunião e não você, Neji." – comentou a voz, divertida.

O advogado e a morena viraram-se, encaram o rapaz que se apoiava na mesa, sorrindo.

"Ah, é você, Haku." – observou o Hyuuga, com pouco caso.

"Boa tarde para você também, Neji." – sorriu o rapaz, virando-se para a acompanhante deste – "Como vai, Tenten-san?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

"Vou bem, e você, Haku?" – retornou a morena.

"Bem, apenas cansado após uma reunião estressante..." – suspirou.

"O que faz aqui, Haku?" – cortou Neji, um tanto incomodado.

"Ah, eu sempre tomo sorvete aqui antes de ir para casa." – explicou, sorrindo inocente – "Se importa se eu me sentar?" – perguntou.

"Tenho escolha?" – retornou o Hyuuga, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Na verdade, creio que sim, mas..." – sorriu, lançando, disfarçadamente, um olhar à Yuei.

"Ok, já entendi." – concordou, revirando os olhos – "Sente-se, seu sádico." – disse, suspirando.

Tenten fitava os dois sem entender. Olhou para Haku, que estava visivelmente divertido e, depois, para Neji que, por sua vez, observava a janela com uma expressão mal-humorada.

"Foi uma coincidência encontrar vocês por aqui." – comentou Haku para Tenten – "O que faziam de bom?" – perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo.

"Nada demais, apenas conversando sobre assuntos referentes aos nossos hobbies..." – explicou, alegre.

Neji olhou de soslaio para a morena, intrigado com o fato de ela ter omitido o laser shot. Deu nos ombros. Bem, melhor para ele.

Haku e Tenten conversavam enquanto Neji eventualmente concordava ou discordava de um ponto ou outro.

"Ah, olhe a hora." – comentou a morena, fitando o relógio – "Ainda tenho que arrumar o computador de um cliente..." – murmurou, soltando um muxoxo.

"Eu te acompanho." – avisou Neji – "Tenho que pegar meu carro, de uma forma ou de outra..." – lembrou, suspirando.

A jovem de um sorrisinho amarelo.

"O que aconteceu?" – questionou Haku, sem entender.

"Moro a algumas..."

"Muitas..." – cortou Neji.

"Tá, algumas muitas quadras daqui." – explicou Tenten, claramente contrariada – "Então propus que Neji deixasse o carro dele perto da minha casa e viéssemos a pé até aqui."

"O problema..." – adicionou o advogado – "...é que eu não contava com uma ladeira que, provavelmente para subirmos na volta, vamos precisar de cordas..." – explicou, sarcástico.

"Você é um exagerado, Neji." – retrucou Tenten, revirando os olhos.

"Bem..." – murmurou Haku, levantando-se após fitar o celular – "Boa sorte para vocês, pois eu preciso ir também. Ja ne!" – exclamou, saindo em seguida.

"Ei, Haku!" – chamou Neji, em vão.

"O que houve?" – perguntou Tenten.

"Ele não pagou o sorvete dele..." ¬¬

"Ah..." -gota-

Neji suspirou. Amanhã acertaria tudo com aquele homo. Pediu a conta, indo até o balcão para pagá-la.

"Ei, eu pago a minha parte." – exclamou Tenten, indignada.

"Não." – negou o moreno, pegando o troco e saindo da sorveteria, seguido da Yuei.

"Are, não foi você quem disse 'eu ganho e ainda tenho de pagar um sorvete pra você?'" oõ – retrucou Tenten, imitando a voz e a expressão do rapaz.

"Sim." – concordou o Hyuuga, franzindo o cenho ao ver a imitação – "Porém as palavras nem sempre condizem com as ações." – explicou, dando nos ombros enquanto caminhava calmamente.

Tenten suspirou, derrotada.

"Além disso, você deixou de contar para Haku sobre o laser shot. Acredite, você me fez um grande favor." – acrescentou, com expressão séria.

"Hã? Por quê?" – estranhou.

"Haku tem aquele jeito, mas adora ver os outros em apuros." – suspirou, resignado - "Sendo assim, digamos que eu teria de agüentar os sarcasmos e as indiretas dele, Itachi, Sasuke e até mesmo de outros colegas, por um longo tempo..." – explicou, ao ver a expressão interrogativa de Tenten.

A morena não pode conter um sonoro riso.

"Que interessante..." – murmurou, contendo-se.

"Com certeza..." – retrucou, claramente irônico.

"Na Konoha acontece coisas parecidas..." – comentou, sorrindo – "Aconteceu diversas vezes, por exemplo, quando descobrimos que a nossa modelo e o nosso design já haviam sido namorados, quando soubemos que nossa querida editora estava afim do nosso tapado publici..." – parou repentinamente, ao ver o olhar disfarçadamente curioso de Neji. Ela falara demais, de novo.

"Editora? Seria..." – perguntou, com um olhar inquisidor.

"Ah, droga. Ela vai me matar." – suspirou, batendo levemente na própria testa – "Sim, é a Hinata, mas silêncio, por favor." – pediu, quase implorando.

"Você sabe que não falo muito com Hinata-sama." – retorquiu Neji com um sorriso debochado – "No entanto... quem seria o publicitário?" – perguntou, com casualidade.

"Você sabe ser discretamente curioso, nee?" – perguntou a Yuei, divertida – "Uzumaki Naruto. Naturalmente loiro de olhos azuis. Extremamente barulhento."

"Hum...Loiro..." – murmurou Neji – "Creio que devo conhecer. Existem poucos loiros naturais nesta cidade."

"Sakura comentou que Naruto conhecia Sasuke da época em que faziam artes marciais, algo assim." – lembrou, pensativa.

"Acho que me lembro vagamente. Às vezes eu ia naquele dojo." – comentou – "Se for quem eu penso, ele e Sasuke conviviam muito bem..."

"Na verdade ainda convivem. Na agência soltam faíscas um com o outro, principalmente por causa da Sakura, mas dá para perceber que são amigos." – lembrou, revirando os olhos.

"Sakura?"

"É. Naruto era colega de Sakura na época do colegial e sempre teve uma paixonite por ela. Coisa de adolescente. Creio que agora já tenha passado, mesmo que às vezes ele fique tendo ataques por ela." – explicou, rindo.

Neji ficou em silêncio, intrigado.

Pelo o que Tenten contava, ele pode perceber que na agência Konoha, existiam laços profundos e antigos entre os membros e que estes estavam começando a se estender para a empresa Uchiha cada vez mais.

Aquilo era uma estranha coincidência...

"Neji?" – chamou a jovem de olhos chocolate.

O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante, abrindo-os logo em seguida. Precisava parar com esses devaneios.

"A ladeira." – murmurou, fitando a visível inclinação mais a frente.

"Força Sr. Hyuuga!" – exclamou Tenten – "Eu já passei diversas vezes por ela, inclusive de bicicleta. Não é impossível." – afirmou, sorrindo.

Suspirou, acompanhando a Yuei na subida da 'singela ladeira', observando que não havia quase nenhuma pessoa fazendo o mesmo percurso que eles. Ao menos não a pé.

Chegaram ao topo, levemente cansados.

"Não foi tão mal." – comentou Neji, retirando algumas gotas de suor do rosto.

"Eu não disse?" – disse Tenten, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

Continuaram caminhando pelos quarteirões até chegarem a uma casa ampla de paredes em tons claros e um pequeno portão de entrada.

"Chegamos." – anunciou Tenten, parando em frente ao portão – "Obrigada pela companhia, Neji." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

"Eu que deveria agradecer." – disse, com um olhar gentil e um leve sorriso – "Eu me divirto nas vezes em que saio com você. Esqueço meus problemas. Me sinto a vontade, mesmo para falar de assuntos que em geral me aborreceriam." – confessou, calmamente.

"É um sentimento recíproco, acredite." – disse a Yuei, sorrindo sem graça – "Sendo assim, combinaremos de sair outras vezes, certo?" – propôs, sorrindo.

A resposta de Neji foi aceno com a cabeça. Tenten sorriu, dando um leve beijo sobre a bochecha do Hyuuga que, por sua vez, ficou um tanto sem ação.

"Até mais, Neji." – disse, divertida pela expressão do moreno – "Eu te ligo para com..."

O advogado fitou os olhos chocolate, puxando-a levemente pelo pulso depositando, em seguida, os lábios sobre a testa da Yuei.

"Estarei esperando sua ligação, Tenten." – avisou, com a típica expressão calma e, ao mesmo tempo, séria.

"O..Ok..." – murmurou a morena, fitando o rapaz se distanciar, levemente desnorteada.

Suspirou sonoramente, enquanto entrava na casa.

"Ele está se tornando... Cada vez mais admirável..." – murmurou, divertida, enquanto fechava o portão.

--

O advogado andava pela calçada em passos calmos. Parou, de repente, erguendo a voz em seguida.

"Até quando pretende me seguir, Haku...?" – questionou, de costas para o rapaz.

"Sabia que você tinha me visto, Neji." – comentou, divertido, saindo de trás de um muro.

"É...Eu vi seu carro passando do nosso lado, enquanto subíamos." – retrucou, virando-se com um olhar de poucos amigos – "Você poderia ter oferecido uma carona." – comentou, irônico.

"E perder a oportunidade de ver o nosso sisudo advogado demonstrar o mínimo de sentimentos? Creio que não." – afirmou, com um sorriso debochado.

"Você está ficando com o mesmo senso de humor desagradável de Itachi..." – afirmou, um olhar frio nos orbes perolados.

"Digamos que foi assim que aprendemos no lugar em que o conheci..." – explicou, com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

"Que seja. Aquilo foi um cumprimento normal de amigos." – disse, fitando-o com severidade.

"Você não trata Sasuke daquela forma..." – murmurou o consultor com um tom ferino, e atípico para quem não o conhecesse.

Neji passou a fitá-lo com um olhar incrédulo.

"Eu acho que mesmo Sasuke sendo um ótimo amigo, nunca me passaria pela cabeça dar um beijo na testa dele..." – retrucou, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

"Bem, eu pessoalmente não vejo nenhum problema..." – retrucou Haku dando nos ombros.

"_Gay."_ – pensou o advogado, mesmo que mantivesse a expressão séria.

"Estou brincando, mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer." – afirmou o Koyuki, sorrindo – "Você nunca relata nada sobre você sem ser sobre o profissional e acredito que, mesmo Sasuke que o conhece há tanto tempo, sabe menos do que Tenten-san, que, se não me engano, faz apenas uma semana que você realmente a conhece." – citou, com expressão pensativa.

O Hyuuga suspirou. Ele realmente sabia ser inconveniente, não?

A sombra de um sorriso perpassou nos lábios do rapaz de orbes brancos.

"Você quer saber a verdade?" – perguntou, observando o colega que o fitou, interessado.

Uma pausa. Desta vez...apenas desta vez se abriria. Odiava insinuações e, pelo visto, aquela era a única saída para se livrar do irritante consultor: uma resposta simples, mas verdadeira.

"Eu sei que a conheço a pouco tempo, mas não sei..." – disse, com um olhar um tanto calmo – "Eu simplesmente não tenho idéia do porquê de eu contar o que conto pra ela. As palavras apenas saem cada vez que eu vejo aquele rosto e, em especial, aqueles olhos tão...limpos."

Pensamentos rodavam na mente do jovem gênio. Fechou os olhos, com um ínfimo sorriso.

"Por mais que eu tente, não acho o porquê de tudo isso. Empatia é, de fato, algo que não se explica, simplesmente se têm e com ela, Tenten, eu tenho." – virou de costas novamente – "Até amanhã, Haku. Trate de me pagar seu sorvete." – despediu-se, levantando a mão direita enquanto a esquerda permanecia no bolso da calça.

Os olhos castanhos do Koyuki fitaram o advogado sumir ao virar a esquina. Virou-se, passando os dedos sobre a franja, jogando-a pra trás. Um sorriso enfeitava sua bela face.

"Eu realmente não esperava uma resposta dessas vinda de você. Ela me deixou realmente sem graça." – murmurou, divertido – "Eh...Acho que vou deixar os seus passeios e relacionamentos com Tenten-chan como um segredo nosso, Neji." – suspirou, sorrindo enquanto caminhava calmamente até seu carro, satisfeito com a pequena cena que havia presenciado.

--

O som irritante de um telefone cortou o silêncio da casa. Os dois rapazes morenos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o mais velho terminava de fazer sua jogada.

"Eu atendo. Sua vez, Sasuke." – comentou Itachi, afastando-se da mesa.

Aproximou-se do barulhento aparelho, pegando-o.

"Residência dos Uchiha."

Os olhos negros fitaram o irmão de esguelha, que parecia concentrado em pensar em como sair da enrascada na qual se encontrava.

"Ah, sim, é o Itachi. Boa noite. Como vai, Sakura-san?" – perguntou, enfatizando o nome, vendo o irmão levantar os olhos, fazendo o mais velho fitá-lo divertido – "Sim, também estou bem. Verdade, já faz algum tempo. Ah, sim, ele está aqui. Ocupado? Não, apenas estávamos jogando xadrez, nada muito importante." – um olhar divertido – "Que é isso, não irá atrapalhar em nada, pelo contrário, assim ele tem um motivo para desistir da partida." – comentou, debochado, fazendo o mais novo lançar-lhe um olhar assassino.

Sasuke levantou de seu lugar, aproximando-se do irmão.

"Pode deixar. O prazer foi meu. Até." – tirou o telefone do ouvido, estendendo-o para o irmão – "Sakura." – informou, com o habitual tom sério.

"Ok, porém não agradeço." – retrucou, pegando o telefone com força.

"Não me surpreendo." – suspirou – "Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber." – disse.

Sasuke viu seu aniki sair pela porta que ligava a sala à cozinha, voltando a atenção ao telefone.

"Moshi moshi." – atendeu – "Ah, boa noite. Hum? Sim, tudo bem. É, aproveitei a semana de folga para acertar e adiantar algumas coisas na empresa. Sim, cansativo, mas proveitoso." – concordou, com uma expressão exausta.

Uma pausa.

"Amanhã? Sair e jantar? Por mim... Não se preocupe, não tenho nada marcado." – afirmou, sem nem pensar em consultar qualquer coisa – "Sem problemas, mesmo." – confirmou, ouvindo uma exclamação animada da fotógrafa, fazendo os lábios curvarem levemente.

Ficou em silêncio, ouvindo a voz jovial de Sakura do outro lado.

"Ah, certo. Entendo. Se for assim, eu passo lá pra te pegar..."

Revirou os olhos. Como ela era teimosa...

"Ora, Sakura, não faz diferença ir com o meu ou o seu carro." – retrucou.

Suspiro.

"Não dará trabalho nenhum. Eu gosto de dirigir." – retrucou, aborrecido – "Certo então? Ok. Que horas? Certo, estarei lá." – afirmou, anotando em um canto – "Não, não fiquei chateado. Eu sei que você é uma cabeça dura." – uma careta – "Eu não sou." – retrucou – "Concordo. Amanhã a gente decide quem é mais teimoso. Ok, boa noite. Pra você também. Até amanhã." – disse, desligando o telefone logo depois.

"Suco?" – perguntou Itachi, parado na batente da porta.

"Aceito." – disse, pegando a lata que seu irmão lhe jogou – "Sankyu."

"Vai fugir amanhã?" – questionou o de cabelos longos, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do de Sasuke.

"Hai." – afirmou o moreno, tomando um gole do suco – "Não tive tempo pra falar com ela antes."

"Hum..." – o Uchiha mais velho pareceu pensar – "Amanhã é dia 23, não é?" – perguntou, casualmente.

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram, surpresos com a informação.

"Eu tinha me esquecido." – murmurou, atônito.

"Só você mesmo..." – suspirou, balançando a cabeça em tom negativo enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua lata.

"Bem, pelo menos terei um fim de dia apreciável." – comentou, com uma expressão plácida.

"Ah sim, contanto que sobreviva..." – retrucou, sarcástico.

"Já vi que não vou sair ileso da empresa." – suspirou, mal-humorado.

"Assim você nos ofende, parece que não nos conhece." – disse, fitando-o.

"Justamente por conhecê-los que falo isso." – redargüiu, com um sorriso irônico.

Itachi sorriu com falsa inocência, tomando seu suco em seguida. Sasuke, por sua vez, deitou de qualquer jeito no sofá em que se encontrava, deixando seus pensamentos voarem livremente.

23 de julho...aquele dia ele sentia que haveria de ser...interessante.

--

Os olhos escuros fitavam a tela a sua frente com cansaço. Um barulho de chave foi ouvido, junto de um suspiro.

"Onde você se meteu? Você sabe que horas já são?" – perguntou, quase sendo atingido por um objeto.

"Não enche." – retrucou, abrindo uma lata de café, tomando um longo gole do conteúdo.

"Credo, que mau humor. Quando melhorar, venha ver o que encontrei."

"O quê?" – perguntou, com súbito interesse, deixando a lata de lado e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do computador.

"Feh, inconstante. Olhe." – disse, clicando em um arquivo.

Os olhos se espantaram.

"Por Kami...!" – exclamou, colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

"Parece bem, nee?" – disse, com um olhar calmo.

"Hai, mas..." – um olhar esperançoso.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Nada. Está travado." – murmurou.

"Kuso!" – exclamou, socando a mesa.

"Hunf. Acho que eles imaginam que estamos procurando. Fizeram isso para nos provocar." – supôs, sorrindo desdenhoso – "Porém, com isso aqui..." – disse, pegando o objeto que a pouco fora tacado – "...Poderemos chegar mais perto ainda." – afirmou.

Ambos sorriram. Não iam desistir, por ele, não iriam. Nunca.

--

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo Minna! o

Gomen nasai! Acabei atrasando esse capítulo. ó.ò'

"Já devem estar acostumadas... XP"

('''XD)

Bom, ontem fiz três anos de e hoje, três de publicações! Ê! Parabéns pra eu! o/ Além disso em breve será meu niver, yeeey/o/

"Quem se importa? XP"

(Come torta! o/)

";.;"

Isso me animou a postar esse capítulo mais rapidamente. X3 (Apesar de o Word não ter ajudado nadinha. u.u) Agora o próximo...esse vai demorar. o.o'

Aliás, agora me lembrei de uma coisa...

Para aqueles que esperavam altos momentos SasuSaku, peço perdão. Eu sei que muita gente começou a ler e no meio se decepcionou pela excessiva falta do casal. Realmente, isso foi uma grave falha minha, uma vez que tenho a mania de me dispersar, explicando tudo aquilo que acontece não só com os personagens principais, como com aqueles que o cercam.

Para aqueles que têm esperança, peço toda a calma do mundo porque sim, eu hei de concretizar aquilo que vocês tanto esperam.

Antes que me tachem de 'enroladora má que demora para colocar capítulos no ar', acreditem, não faço de propósito. Além disso há outras coisas como o fato de eu estar me mudando pra outra cidade (facul), o que implica em eu ficar sem computador por hora. u.u"

Em todo o caso, o próximo capítulo já tenho em mente, só preciso organizar umas coisas e filosofar em cima de outras. o.ov

Reviews, como dito lá em cima, respondidas em:

eiw(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

-sim roubei a idéia da Artis no fim o.o'''-

Se alguém visitar lá, deixe alguma marca nos comentários como um 'hey!' com o nick, só pra saber que tem gente passando por lá! XD (ou falem aqui nas reviews mesmo, tantufaz)

No mais, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Deixem reviews onegai! Assim que possível as responderei! o/

Domo Arigatou!

Ja ne, mata! o/

_Meriu (Mar/2006)_

--

**Notas da Autora, pós-revisão:**

Ae! Último a ser revisado! \o/

Agora fiquemos com o novo capítulo! XD

Aleluia!

_Meriu (Jan/2008)_


	10. Cap 09 Omedetou Tanjoubi

_Nota:_ Para aqueles não haviam perdido as esperanças e esperaram. Este capítulo eu dedico a vocês.

--

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 9 -  
Omedetou Tanjoubi**

Sakura finalizou o pequeno embrulho soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

"Consegui!" – exclamou a jovem de cabelos róseos sorrindo, aliviada – "Agora é ver se o Sasuke-kun vai gostar..." – murmurou, lançando um olhar duvidoso para o objeto em questão.

Levantou, espreguiçando-se.

"Aah... Finalmente terminei os preparativos."

Enquanto arrumava o escritório de Tsunade, Sakura encontrara o arquivo com as fichas de todos os funcionários da Konoha, entre elas a de Sasuke. Logo seus olhos pousaram sobre a data de aniversário percebendo que, por coincidência, este seria dali a dois dias.

No dia seguinte saiu à procura de um presente para o modelo, mas ela não fazia idéia do que ele gostava ou não, sem contar a falta de dinheiro no mês...

"Eu tenho que aprender a economizar nos materiais fotográficos." – murmurou, frustrada.

O olhar caiu sobre as horas.

"Esqueci de ligar...!" – lembrou, indo até o telefone, discando o número da casa de Kakashi – "Alô, Kurenai-san? Hai, isso mesmo, é a Sakura." – sorriu.

Uma gota surgiu ao ouvir a voz de seu médico ao fundo.

"Eu não liguei pra inventar uma desculpa!" – suspirou – "Estarei aí às 16h30 para a consulta. Repasse para o Hatake-sensei e diga, por favor, que eu espero que ELE esteja também." – avisou ouvindo a Yuuhi repetir as palavras da jovem em voz alta, retornando em seguida para o telefone – "Ah...então, eu liguei pois preciso de um favor seu, Kurenai-san." – murmurou, fazendo uma pequena pausa – "Bem... Será que você poderia me ajudar a me arrumar hoje a noite...?" – pediu, quase implorando.

A frase foi interrompida por um sussurro da Yuuhi, que fez a jovem de cabelos róseos se exaltar, embaraçada.

"Não! Não é um encontro, é só um jantar!" – exclamou, embaraçada.

Kurenai riu do outro lado da linha, afirmando que estava brincando e questionou o porquê do pedido.

"Ano... é que eu sempre fui péssima para me maquiar e essas coisas, então..."

O rosto de Sakura se iluminou.

"Verdade? AH! MUITO OBRIGADA!" – exclamou, com um enorme sorriso – "Nem sei como retribuir..." – uma pausa – "Não vai acontecer nada..." – murmurou com um muxoxo – "Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto tudo, mas já aviso que não será nada emocionante." – suspirou.

"Está bem, obrigada mais uma vez, Kurenai-san. Até mais." – disse, sorrindo enquanto colocava o telefone de volta ao gancho.

Deitou no sofá, aliviada. Não tinha muita prática nessa história de maquiagem e na verdade nem mesmo era muito de seu gosto, mas... Jantaria com Uchiha Sasuke, presidente das Corporações Uchiha e dono de uma beleza inigualável. Teria de fazer jus a ele e, como não tinha sua mãe por perto e não queria atrapalhar mais as meninas, o jeito era abusar da boa vontade de Kurenai que, de certo modo, era quase uma irmã mais velha.

Saiu de seus devaneios, passando a observar o relógio de parede. Ainda tinha tempo para tomar um bom banho e arrumar o que precisaria levar para a casa-consultório de Kakashi...

--

Sentado em uma mesa de reunião, junto de Neji, Itachi e Haku, Sasuke passava os olhos negros pela décima vez sobre as palavras do documento que possuía em mãos.

"Kuso..." – murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

"O que houve?" – questionou Neji, levantando os olhos das anotações que estava fazendo.

"Não estou conseguindo me concentrar." – explicou, irritado, colocando o documento sobre a mesa, enquanto apoiava as costas no encosto da cadeira.

"Suponho que mesmo você ganhando mais um ano de vida hoje, ainda assim você não está tão velho para essa desconcentração." – comentou Itachi com um tom sarcástico.

"Fala por experiência própria, Itachi?" – questionou Haku, divertido.

Itachi limitou a encarar o colega friamente.

"Eu diria que a falta de concentração de Sasuke possui nome, sobrenome, profissão que, por acaso, é relacionada à fotografia..." – opinou Neji, continuando a escrever.

"Urusai..." – resmungou Sasuke – "Por que vocês cismam em intrometer na minha vida?" – questionou, irritado.

"Talvez pelo simples fato de ser mais fácil descobrir coisas dela. Você não sabe ser nem um pouco discreto." – retrucou Haku.

"No meu caso, não há como ser discreto morando sob o mesmo teto de um irmão enxerido e fofoqueiro." – replicou Sasuke, com expressão fechada.

O silêncio predominou. Haku e Neji fitavam de soslaio a reação de Itachi que também permanecera quieto.

"Bem..." – disse Itachi casualmente, pegando alguns contratos enquanto se levantava – "Creio que o resto eu posso deixar por conta de vocês." – afirmou, rumando até a porta.

"Aonde você vai, Itachi?" – perguntou Haku.

Um fino sorriso apareceu na face clara do Uchiha.

"Vou conversar um pouco com Anko..." – explicou, enquanto abria a porta lentamente – "Comentar sobre um certo encontro de uma certa pes..."

A frase nem precisou ser terminada. Em um piscar de olhos a porta segurada por Itachi já se encontrava fechada, enquanto Sasuke permanecia encostado na mesma, fitando o irmão com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Você_ não_ vai sair dessa sala e _muito menos_ vai comentar alguma coisa com Anko." – afirmou, ameaçadoramente.

Itachi levantou a mão, dando um toque com os dedos indicador e médio sobre a testa do irmão.

"Previsível como sempre, otouto-baka." – disse, com um olhar calmo, voltando à mesa.

O jovem presidente ficou parado, perante aquele ato.

Uma antiga mania. Um antigo gesto que ele nunca entendeu ao certo o significado, mas que por vezes suspeitava que fosse de afeto.

"_Ele sempre faz isso..."_ – pensou, voltando à mesa com uma das mãos sobre a testa, esquecendo completamente o assunto que estava em pauta.

--

Sakura caminhava em passos lentos pelas calçadas da cidade, rumo ao consultório de Kakashi que, bem como a Konoha, não era muito distante de seu apartamento.

A mente da jovem de cabelos róseos voava em meio aos pensamentos. Ainda não tinha certeza de que fizera certo convidando Sasuke para jantar. Aquilo era tão estranho...

"Em geral os homens convidam mulheres para jantar, não o contrário... Aah não sei onde estava com a cabeça...!" – resmungou consigo mesma – _"Mas o que está feito está feito. Além disso, era o único jeito, baka."_ – retrucou interiormente.

Realmente. Mesmo que ela quisesse, o convite já havia sido aceito e tinha tudo planejado. Isso era o que importava.

Suspirou sonoramente, pensando em desculpas até que se deu conta de que já se encontrava em frente ao consultório de Kakashi. Fitou-o com uma expressão intrigada.

Estranho, a casa não se encontrava com o seu costumeiro silêncio, pelo contrário, vozes masculinas eram ouvidas em alto e bom tom, mas nenhuma parecia sequer semelhante com a voz calma de Kakashi.

Aproximou-se do portão com cautela e notou que o mesmo se encontrava aberto. Outro fator estranho visto que eles sempre o deixavam fechado. Respirou fundo e entrou, cruzando o portão para fechá-lo em seguida.

Chegou a casa, batendo de leve na porta. Nenhuma resposta, apenas as vozes altas ainda soando. Girou a maçaneta, entrando enquanto murmurava um 'com licença'. Caminhou pelo hall de entrada, notando que as vozes vinham da sala.

Resolveu ir até lá, vendo Kakashi e Kurenai sentados. Ele com uma expressão de desinteresse, ela sem saber o que fazer. De frente para eles, um homem falava e gesticulava. Cabelo em forma de cuia, roupas em tom verde forte e um par de sobrancelhas de tamanho, diga-se de passagem, avantajado.

Ao lado deste, um rapaz que concordava animado com o que sua cópia mais velha parecia contar. O mesmo corte de cabelo, roupas idênticas, sobrancelhas idem com o adicional de ter grandes olhos que até certo ponto lhe causavam um certo arrepio – de medo.

"E a última missão foi incrível! Acabamos com mais de vinte homens armados em menos de cinco minutos. Creio que isso tenha adicionado um ponto ganho para mim, Kakashi!"­­ – exclamou, animado.

"_Missão? Vinte homens ARMADOS?!"_ – pensou, curiosa e espantada.

Kakashi pareceu ignorar a fala do homem, levantando-se de repente.

"Yoh Sakura. Chegou bem na hora." – saudou, com um sorriso por trás da máscara escura, fitando-a.

Kurenai e os outros dois se viraram para a entrada da sala.

"Sakura-chan, como entrou?" – perguntou Kurenai, com um sorriso, procurando ocultar a surpresa.

"O portão estava aberto e como eu sei que vocês costumam deixar a porta da casa aberta, resolvi entrar." – explicou calmamente, fazendo o médico olhar de modo acusatório para os dois estranhos visitantes.

Ambos deram um sorriso amarelo fazendo o médico suspirar, resignado.

"Yare yare... Bem, estes são Maito Gai e Rock Lee. Antigos colegas de profissão." – apresentou Kakashi, apontando para o mais velho e o rapaz – "Esta é Haruno Sakura, minha paciente e fotógrafa da Konoha."

Sakura fitou-os com um olhar avaliativo. Eles não pareciam, nem de longe, com médicos. Bem, talvez por isso fossem 'antigos' colegas.

"Muito prazer, Sakura-san!" – exclamou o Lee, segurando a mão da Haruno, com os olhos brilhando – "Quero dizer, se me permite chamá-la pelo primeiro nome." – corrigiu, sorrindo.

"Er...prazer, e não tem problema.. ah... Lee-san." – disse, sorrindo.

Parecia um bom rapaz, apesar de ser um tanto... excêntrico.

Para ele, por sua vez, ela parecia um belo anjo cuja voz era tão encantadora que apenas seu nome proferido por esta soava como a mais doce música já ouvida. Seria isso o que chamavam de amor à primeira vista?

Kakashi pegou a sacola de Sakura, colocando-a sobre uma mesinha próxima a parede e sorriu para os colegas.

"Bem, tenho uma consulta a fazer e não poderei ficar aqui conversando com vocês, então, com licença."

"Ficaremos por aqui conversando, não é, Kurenai?" – avisou o Maito, sorrindo.

"Eh...?" – murmurou a de olhos vermelhos, fitando Kakashi com súplica.

Este limitou a lançar um sorriso e saiu junto de Sakura, para desespero da Yuuhi.

"Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia deixá-la sozinha com eles?" – perguntou a fotógrafa, preocupada, enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

"Bem, confio na capacidade dela de lidar com eles." – explicou Kakashi com um riso discreto – "Fora que eles não são nem um pouco perigosos..."

"É, não parecem." – concordou, sorrindo – "Se me permite a pergunta, vieram visitá-lo?" – questionou, entrando na sala onde Kakashi fazia as consultas.

"Bem, não sei ao certo. Ele apareceu de repente, gritando no interfone, como sempre, e começou a contar histórias. Poucas são as vezes que ele traz algo útil." – suspirou, enquanto colocava seu jaleco médico.

Sorriu, divertida com expressão do Hatake.

"Bem, sente-se no lugar de sempre enquanto pego o que vou precisar." – pediu.

Sakura caminhou pela sala espaçosa.

No canto de uma das paredes, a mesa de Kakashi, em L, onde papéis e outros documentos se encontravam. Na parede adjacente, armários e na oposta, uma cama onde consultas em geral eram feitas e, ao lado desta, uma cadeira semelhante a uma de dentista, onde ela costumava ser consultada.

Sentou e observou o médico andar de um lado para o outro, vasculhando os armários do consultório. Logo este se aproximou, carregando uma bandeja com alguns instrumentos médicos e pequenos frascos.

"Vou fazer o exame mais completo, mas prometo que não vou demorar muito." – disse, fitando-a calmamente – "Sei que você marcou alguma coisa com a Kurenai."

"Ahn...domo." – agradeceu, olhando-o, desconfiada.

"Não, não sei o por quê, se é o que está passando pela sua cabeça." – retorquiu, pegando uma pequena lanterna – "Ela não quis me dizer." – explicou, com um olhar indignado.

A fotógrafa sorriu. Confiara na pessoa certa no fim das contas.

"Tome, Sakura." – pediu Kakashi, entregando uma pequena cápsula e um copo com água – "Você vai se sentir cansada, mas, bem, você já está acostumada, nee?"

Assentiu, tomando a pequena cápsula. Passado um minuto suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, sua vista embaçou levemente e a mente não conseguia se concentrar muito bem. Uma sensação incômoda, mas ao mesmo tempo, de uma leveza incomum.

A mão do médico pousou sobre os olhos que lutavam para se manter abertos e então, tudo escureceu.

--

Estava cercada por um manto escuro. Seu corpo doía e a cabeça latejava, além disso, um calor incômodo parecia afligi-la. Sua voz não saia, por mais que forçasse. Definitivamente, sentia que algo não estava bem.

De repente, em meio ao silêncio retumbou uma explosão.

O desespero a atingiu em cheio, mas não conseguia entender o por quê. Tentou se mexer para algum lugar, mas a dor em seu corpo não permitia. A aflição aumentava. Quando pensou ouvir outros sons, sentiu algo lhe tocar a testa.

Os olhos claros se abriram em espanto e o primeiro impulso foi se levantar.

"Tudo bem, Sakura?" – perguntou Kakashi, segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Ha...Hai..." – afirmou a de cabelos róseos, voltando a deitar – "Acho que sonhei. Não havia imagens, mas eu senti coisas estranhas..." – comentou.

O médico lançou um olhar preocupado para a paciente, mas sorriu.

"Agora está tudo bem." – afirmou, colocando brevemente a mão sobre o ombro da fotógrafa – "Pelos exames você teve uma melhora razoável. Os remédios estão sendo pingados nos horários certos?" – perguntou.

"Hai." – concordou – "Dificilmente esqueço."

"Então torne esse 'dificilmente' um 'nunca', ok Sakura?" – pediu, sério.

"Hai." – e sorriu, como sempre sorria

"Certo. Então está dispensada." – disse, retribuindo o gesto.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou a de cabelos róseos.

"17h34."

"Então vou falar com Kurenai-san." – avisou, levantando-se.

"Eu já vou para lá. Só preciso guardar o que usei." – avisou.

"Ok." – concordou.

Saindo do consultório, foi à sala, encontrando Kurenai sentada no sofá lendo uma revista, sozinha.

"Ah... Eles já foram?" – perguntou.

"Hai. Mandei uma mensagem para um conhecido meu que trabalha com eles e ele ligou para os dois, avisando que tinham trabalho a ser feito." – explicou, sem desgrudar os olhos da revista, fazendo uma gota surgir na cabeça de Sakura.

Agora ela entendera o que Kakashi queria dizer com 'capacidade de lidar com eles'.

"Bem, vamos lá, Sakura?" – perguntou Kurenai com um sorriso, puxando a mais nova pela mão.

"Uhm." – concordou, sorrindo.

--

O eclipse azul escuro estacionou em frente aos portões brancos da casa de Kakashi. Os olhos negros se voltaram para o relógio. 19h00. Estava no horário.

Saiu do carro, trancando a porta em seguida. Aproximou-se do portão, apertando o interfone.

"Hai?" – disse uma voz masculina meio abafada.

"Uchiha Sasuke, vim buscar a Sakura..."

"Ah sim, você. Entre." – pediu, ao mesmo tempo em que o barulho do portão indicava que este foi destrancado.

"Arigatou."

Adentrou os portões, encontrando a porta da casa entreaberta.

"Com licença..." – pediu, entrando e fechando-a em seguida.

"Ah, konbanwa, Sasuke." – cumprimentou Kakashi – "Ouvi a campainha, mas não imaginava que fosse você."

"Sakura...?"

"Se arrumando." – disse, com um sorriso por trás da máscara, enquanto analisava o moreno.

"O que fo...!?"

Kakashi retirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso do jaleco que vestia, colocando uma das mãos no queixo do rapaz, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

Examinou os olhos, a boca semi aberta, até Sasuke se soltar, irritado com o ataque repentino.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – questionou.

"Examinando-o." – retrucou o mais velho dando nos ombros – "E pelo o que pude ver você não tem dormido direito." – afirmou, lançando-lhe um olhar sério.

"Tenho trabalhado demais." – disse, revirando os olhos – "Não tenho mais tido 'sonhos'."

Um olhar inquisidor surgiu no de face oculta.

"Mentira." – disse – "Da última vez que veio aqui, eu não quis comentar na frente da Sakura, mas algo o incomodava, não é?" – perguntou, observando a expressão espantada do Uchiha – "Mesmo que você tenha mudado nestes cinco anos em que não o vi, acredite, certos aspectos permaneceram." – disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke suspirou, resignado.

"Eu sonhei com 'aquilo' de novo, um dia antes de vir até aqui com Sakura." – confessou – "Porém foi a última. Antes e depois não havia acontecido mais." – afirmou, olhando-o com firmeza.

"Tem idéia do por quê?" – perguntou, observando os olhos negros.

"Não." – retorquiu, sinceramente.

O de cabelos claros suspirou. Ele tinha uma leve idéia, mas a conversa foi interrompida pelos passos de alguém descendo as escadas.

"Konbanwa!" – cumprimentou Kurenai.

"Konbanwa." – retribuiu, com a expressão fechada.

"Sakura já vai descer. Está só arrumando o que trouxe para cá." – informou, sorrindo.

"Esperarei no carro. Peça para ela me encontrar lá, por favor." – disse, saindo rapidamente da casa.

Kurenai lançou um acusador a Kakashi, como se perguntasse o que ele havia feito daquela vez. Este apenas coçou a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto murmurava que era inocente.

--

Sasuke se apoiou sobre a lateral do carro de braços cruzados e expressão emburrada. Suspirou, fitando os próprios sapatos.

Pelo que se lembrava, após as consultas com Kakashi ele sempre ficava daquele jeito, levemente mal-humorado. O médico parecia ter o dom de sempre dizer algo pela metade e arranjar alguma desculpa para não completar ou fugir completamente do assunto em questão. Aquilo, sem dúvidas, o aborrecia profundamente.

Uma leve brisa noturna soprou e um par de pés calçando sandálias de salto alto entrou em seu campo de visão, parando a sua frente. Os olhos negros se levantaram e, naquele instante, o jovem Uchiha podia jurar que o vento havia levado sua irritação.

Sakura estava ali e trajava um vestido vinho frente única até os joelhos. Em seu colo alvo pendia uma corrente delicada com um pequeno pingente de flor e, em seu rosto, uma leve maquiagem com variações de marrom evidenciavam os brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos. Os cabelos se encontravam soltos e ele pode notar o quanto estes haviam crescido em comparação à época em que se conheceram. Ela estava... diferente do habitual e, sem dúvidas...

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun. Demorei mais do que imaginava, gomen." – pediu a fotógrafa, sorrindo.

"Tudo bem." – fitou-a, com um olhar calmo – "Você... está muito..." – pausou, parecendo procurar por uma palavra – "Bonita." – disse, por fim fazendo-a enrubescer e soltar uma leve risada – "O que foi?" – retrucou, estranhando o riso da Haruno.

"É que... Foi... Inusitado." – disse, divertida.

O Uchiha fechou a expressão, cruzando os braços, levemente sem jeito. _"Não seja o idiota de sempre, otouto, trate de ser gentil e elogiá-la, isso sempre é bom."_, dissera-lhe Itachi pouco antes de sair de casa. Aparentemente, aquilo de 'elogios' não fazia exatamente parte de si.

"Go...Gomen." – pediu a fotógrafa parando de rir – "Mas fico realmente feliz pelo elogio. Arigatou." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

Os olhos negros fitaram-na. O rapaz e suspirou.

"Ah... Não há de que." – disse com a expressão amena, abrindo a porta do carro para Sakura.

"Arigatou." – disse com um sorriso divertido, adentrando o carro em seguida.

Sasuke fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro negro.

"Então?" – perguntou, ao entrar no automóvel.

"Bem, reservei lugares em um restaurante próximo da zona comercial que possui um cardápio bem variado. Podemos ir até lá, caso não tenha nenhuma objeção." – disse Sakura, calmamente.

"Me pareceu interessante." – comentou Sasuke.

"Não conheço o local ainda. Faz pouco mais de um mês que inaugurou, mas tenho ótimas recomendações." – a fotógrafa sorriu – "Além disso, acredito que o ambiente seja agradável, uma vez que conta com o bom senso da Ino-chan." – comentou.

"A Yamanaka?" – questionou o moreno.

"Hai. Ela faz trabalhos de decoração nas horas vagas. Além de cuidar da floricultura dos pais." – explicou.

"Ah, arranjos florais..." – murmurou para si mesmo, dando a partida no carro.

Finalmente entendera a frase daquele dia.

--

Os minutos se passaram e após a indicar a Sasuke quais ruas seguir por meio do centro da cidade, estacionaram na área reservada aos clientes do restaurante Akimichi. Cruzaram o jardim da frente do restaurante, adentrando o mesmo.

"Irashaimase!" – disse o rapaz no caixa.

"Tenho uma mesa reservada no nome de Haruno Sakura." – informou a fotógrafa

"Haruno..." – o atendente sorriu – "Ah sim, só um instante." – disse, saindo pela porta lateral do caixa.

"Hai." – concordou.

Sasuke se aproximou da porta ao seu lado, abrindo levemente a cortina de bambus. O local estava cheio. Para um restaurante aberto a não muito tempo, aquilo era de fato um bom sinal.

"Que enorme." – comentou a de cabelos róseos, admirando o interior do restaurante pelo mesmo local que Sasuke.

O moreno concordou. O restaurante realmente era grande e não era para menos, afinal, aquela casa até o ano anterior abrigara um salão de festas que foi obrigado a se mudar por conta do barulho que causava. A empresa que financiava o antigo salão era de um dos sócios da Uchiha Corporation.

"Sakura?" – chamou uma voz calma.

"Eeh? Chouji!" – exclamou Sakura, cumprimentando-o – "Há quanto tempo!" – disse, sorrindo.

"Sim, sim. Muito tempo!" – concordou, sorrindo também.

Sakura fitou o velho colega, com certeza ele crescera bastante e, apesar de ainda ter um porte robusto, aparentava estar bem mais magro em comparação a suas lembranças da infância.

"Este é o seu acompanhante?" – questionou Chouji.

"Ah, hai. Este é Uchiha Sasuke, presidente das..."

"Corporações Uchiha." – completou o Akimichi, sorrindo – "Ouvi falar bastante sobre você. Prazer, Akimichi Chouji." – disse estendendo a mão para o moreno que aceitou com a típica expressão séria.

"Prazer."

"Bem, vim apenas cumprimentá-los." – disse, sorrindo – "Não quero tomar o tempo de vocês e também, eu preciso voltar com urgência para a cozinha, portanto, reservei um lugar no mezanino. Lá com certeza é mais fresco neste verão infernal." – afirmou, gentilmente – "Por favor, me acompanhem." – pediu, adentrando o salão e logo subindo as escadas à esquerda, próxima da porta com a cortina de bambu.

Seguiram até um corredor de tatames onde diversas mesas baixas e almofadas eram separadas por divisórias de papel. Olhares os seguiam enquanto passavam pelas mesas ocupadas até chegarem a uma única vazia, ao lado de uma grande janela de vidro que permitia a entrada da luz da lua e a vista das casas próximas.

"Sintam-se à vontade." – pediu Chouji, esticando o cardápio para os dois – "Aqui está, logo um dos virá anotar o seus pedidos." – disse, com um sorriso – "Agora com licença que preciso realmente voltar."

"Não tem problema e obrigada, Chouji." – agradeceu Sakura, sorrindo.

O rapaz deu aceno, saindo em seguida.

"Conhecido?" – questionou Sasuke, enquanto observava o cardápio.

"Hai. Estudei com ele no ginásio, junto de Ino e Shikamaru." – explicou, divertida.

"Huh." – murmurou o moreno em sinal de entendimento.

"Ah... Tantas opções que chega a ser difícil escolher!" – comentou a de cabelos róseos.

"Há comidas até de outros países..." – Sasuke observou, notando algumas separações com nomes de países.

"Pelo o que Ino me contou, Chouji viajou por seis anos ao redor do mundo aprendendo novos tipos de culinária." – disse, fitando o Uchiha que observava o cardápio – "E quando ele retornou, resolveu abrir este restaurante." – findou, voltando o olhar para a lista de pratos

"Interessante..." – murmurou, fitando a fotógrafa calmamente.

"Você já viajou para outros países, Sasuke-kun?" – perguntou a jovem, sorrindo.

"Hum." – e Sakura aceitou como um sim – "Quando era mais novo e agora pela empresa..." – explicou, com um suspiro cansado.

"Ahn..."

"E você?" – questionou, fitando-a de soslaio.

"Nunca." – sorriu – "Mal conheço as outras províncias. Apenas algumas poucas, quando acompanhava meu pai nas viagens de negócio." – explicou, divertida.

Os olhos negros encararam o sorriso, notando um leve entristecer na face da fotógrafa. Aquilo era...

"O que você vai escolher?" – questionou Sakura fitando-o, pensativa.

"Ah... creio que o 67." – respondeu Sasuke calmamente.

"Eu estava pensando em pedir o 40, mas o 46 me parece realmente apetitoso." – murmurou, analisando ambos os pratos.

O sorriso voltara ao habitual e não havia nenhum traço daquele olhar distante, tão diferente da Haruno a sua frente. Um traço que Sasuke sabia conhecer bem demais.

"Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" – questionou a fotógrafa, curiosa.

"Ah... Iie." – retrucou o moreno, voltando o olhar para a janela um tanto sem jeito por ter sido pego enquanto a observava, fazendo-a rir, divertida.

--

Quatro pessoas adentraram o estabelecimento com olhares analíticos, seguindo o som de vozes e música.

"Este é realmente o local certo?" – questionou uma voz.

"Ah... Hai. Acho." – retrucou outra.

"Me parece divertido." – comentou a terceira, indicando o local em que haviam chego.

O par de olhos negros apenas fitavam a bagunça a sua frente, intrigados.

"Oe, alguém pode me ajudar com isso aqui?" – questionou uma voz.

"Ah... H...Hai!" – concordou outra.

"O banheiro está livre!" – avisou uma voz.

"Que cheiro é esse?" – perguntou alguém.

"Putz! Esqueci! -.-" – exclamou outro, correndo em seguida.

"Ah, baka, eu disse pra não sair de lá! ù.u" – ralhou.

"Eu vou matar aquela..." – exclamou alguém.

"Quem mandou todo mundo concordar." – retrucou outro.

"Ah vocês, desculpe a bagunça." – pediu uma voz, divertida – "Mas chegaram cedo, nee?"

"Me perguntei se estavam precisando de ajuda..." – explicou um dos recém chegados.

"Na verdade creio que em meia hora estará tudo pronto." – disse, pensativa – "É sempre esse tumulto, não liguem." – pediu, com um suspiro.

"Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem." – comentou.

"Bem, podem deixar os casacos ali..." – disse, apontando para um corredor – "Só encontrar uma sala com malas ok? Depois voltem para cá." – avisou, correndo em seguida.

"Como é que...?"

"Eu tenho algumas suposições, mas deixemos para lá." – explicou o de olhos negros, com um leve sorriso.

"Vamos..."

E seguiram pelo corredor escuro ouvindo os gritos ficando distantes novamente...

--

A lua começava a ficar mais alta indicando que a noite caia mais e mais. Estavam em meio ao jantar quando verde e negro se fitaram calmamente e a fotógrafa logo soltou um leve riso enquanto Sasuke exibia seu sorriso discreto.

"Eu não consigo imaginar..." – comentou a Haruno, divertida, solvendo um rápido gole de seu suco – "Naruto realmente se vestiu de gueixa?" – questionou, abafando os risos.

O moreno assentiu.

"Naquele ano, os dojos da região ficaram encarregados de ajudar na organização do festival local." – explicou Sasuke – "O nosso foi escolhido para representar uma peça. Naruto se empolgou e acabou com dois papéis." – disse, relembrando a indignação do loiro para com o Iruka-sensei.

"Eu... queria ter visto..." – retrucou, divertida – "Eu mudei para cá apenas aos 13 anos..." – explicou, vendo o olhar interrogativo do modelo – "Antes disso eu morava mais para a região de Saitama com meus pais." – sorriu, pegando mais uma garfada de seu prato.

"Então você mora sozinha." – observou, fitando a fotógrafa.

"De início minha mãe morou comigo, mas assim que entrei no colegial, ela resolveu voltar para Saitama. Não se acostumou com a correria daqui." – explicou – "Apesar de ser solitário, eu fiz bem em ficar e ela em voltar. Lá, eu nunca teria a vida que tenho agora, já minha mãe, pôde enfim reconstruir sua vida. Agora está casada novamente e o melhor é que acabei ganhando um irmãozinho que deve estar com uns 8 anos." – sorriu, divertida.

Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Sakura tomava mais um gole de seu suco.

"Creio que não te contei, não é?" – perguntou, fitando-o – "Meu pai faleceu em um acidente de carro. Eu também estava lá, mas sobrevivi." – disse, com um sorriso triste – "Eu não lembro de nada, mas fiquei bem perturbada depois do acidente." – comentou, com o cenho franzido – "No entanto, agora estou melhor, graças ao tratamento do Kakashi-sensei." – explicou, fazendo Sasuke fitá-la com uma expressão que ela não soube decifrar.

Então era _essa_ a sensação que aquele traço nos olhos verdes haviam lhe passado naquele instante...

"Acho que eu te entendo..." – disse em tom casual, fazendo-a fitá-lo, intrigada com o repentino comentário – "Eu moro apenas com meu irmão." –comentou – "Quando eu tinha 15 anos, meus pais foram mortos." – explicou, fazendo Sakura piscar os olhos encarando-o assustada.

"Mor...tos...?" – murmurou, pasma.

Sasuke assentiu e suspirou.

"Foi em uma noite como essa..." – suspirou, encostando-se na parede – "Você nunca ouviu falar da minha família, não é mesmo?" – perguntou, fitando-a.

"Iie..." – retrucou – "Eu lembro que você me perguntou algo semelhante há algum tempo e Tsunade-sensei comentou alguma coisa, mas ela disse que o certo seria perguntar à você." – disse, pensativa.

Sasuke observava o prato à sua frente com suposto interesse. Aquela jovem de cabelos róseos a sua frente, mais do que qualquer um, tinha o direito de saber o que ele guardava, afinal, foi ela quem achou 'vida' em alguém que ele julgava estar 'morto'. Ela lhe mostrara que seu eu não estava extinto, mesmo após tanto tempo.

Suspirou novamente.

Tinha que contar, mas as palavras não estavam cooperando...

"Sabe, Sasuke-kun..." – disse a fotógrafa, fitando-o com seu típico sorriso – "Se você ainda não estiver completamente à vontade, não precisa me dizer. Não agora, não hoje." – explicou – "Seria mentira minha dizer que não me interesso, que não desejo te entender, mas... Também compreendo que tudo tem um momento certo para acontecer e talvez, agora não seja a hora ainda de eu saber, nee?" – questionou, gentilmente.

O moreno piscou com a sensibilidade da jovem e um leve sorriso se abriu na expressão séria.

"Internet." – disse, voltando para a se entreter com o que restava em seu prato.

"Hã?" – questionou, desentendida.

Os olhos negros a encararam e, por algum motivo, Sakura não só entendeu como sentiu que era um bom momento para mudar de assunto.

Sorriu.

"Gochisosama." – disse, colocando o os talheres de lado – "Estava muito bom, nee?" – perguntou, sorvendo o ultimo gole de seu suco.

"Hai." – concordou o rapaz, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo.

"Ino-porquinha... Quando ela disse que foi pega pela boca, não estava exagerando." – murmurou, pensativa.

Os olhos negros a olharam, intrigados.

"Ah... eto..." – Sakura revirou os olhos – "Ok..." – suspirou, rendendo-se ao olhar insistente do Uchiha – "A Ino está interessada no Chouji..." – explicou.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

"Ela me pareceu ser..."

"Sim, ela é meio aficionada a aparências." – completou, notando que Sasuke não encontrava as palavras certas – "Creio que ela tenha mudado um pouco neste aspecto depois de algumas coisas, além de que, Chouji é gentil, consegue lidar com o gênio da Ino melhor até do que Shikamaru e é um dos poucos que sabem como irritá-la." – explicou, divertida.

Então aquela modelo loira não era tão superficial assim. É, aparências enganavam mesmo, constatou.

"Ano... Que horas são, Sasuke-kun?" – questionou a Haruno.

"Ah... 20h43." – respondeu.

"Ehh? Já?" – exclamou, assustada – "Será que é melhor já irmos?" – perguntou.

"Hum, pode ser." – disse Sasuke.

"Vou ao toalete. Use esse cartão." – pediu, entregando um cartão prateado.

"Eu pago." – retrucou.

"Iie. Aceite como presente da Konoha pra você." – disse, depositando o cartão em frente ao moreno – "Esse cartão é vinculado à uma conta própria para os funcionários da Konoha, logo, não serei eu quem vou pagar a conta e sim a agência..." – explicou, piscando um dos olhos.

O Uchiha concordou, sem argumentos diante daquela explanação.

"Vou te esperar lá embaixo, ok?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"Tá." – concordou a de cabelos róseos, caminhando para o banheiro.

--

Sakura fechou a porta do box, sentando-se sobre o tampo fechado da privada em seguida. Abriu a bolsa, pegando o celular. Apertou um botão, fechando-o em seguida.

Soltou um longo suspiro, exausta.

"_Muita informação pesada para um dia que devia ser alegre."_ – pensou, com os olhos fechados.

Ficou daquele modo por um tempo até que o som de risos se fez presente.

"Você viu que graça?" – perguntou uma moça.

"Aquele moreno com ar de irritado?" – questionou outra.

"Hai." – concordou a primeira.

"Realmente. Bonitão." – disse a segunda voz.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Não duvidava que elas estivessem falando de Sasuke.

"Ele estava acompanhado por uma moça de cabelos rosa, não?" – questionou a segunda.

Bingo.

"Isso mesmo. Ela não é feia, mas..." – disse a primeira, causando risinhos na amiga.

A fotógrafa revirou os olhos. Sabia que não era bonita, tinha uma testa avantajada e que Sasuke era bom demais para ser sua companhia, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava saindo com _ela_ e _não_ com as duas ali de fora. Havia pessoas que sempre se apegavam a pequenos detalhes.

"_Duas típicas que nunca seriam _minhas_ modelos." _– pensou, pesarosa.

Um sorriso perverso formou em seus lábios de repente e um brilho estranho sobreveio aos olhos verdes.

Levantou-se, arrumando o vestido. Fez sua melhor cara séria e saiu do box em seguida, surpreendendo as três mulheres que a fitaram, assustadas. Passou por ambas, lavando as mãos com calma, arrumando o cabelo em seguida, percebendo ambas cochicharem algo.

"Com licença..." – pediu, sorrindo – "Seria um incômodo perguntar o nome das senhoritas?" – questionou.

"Ah... Yoshikawa Aki." – respondeu a que Sakura reconheceu como a segunda voz.

"Yamamoto Megumi." – retrucou a primeira voz.

"Ah, prazer Yoshikawa-san, Yamamoto-san." – disse, sorrindo.

"O seu nome?" – perguntou Megumi, fazendo os olhos verdes brilharem um pouco mais.

"Haruno Sakura, fotógrafa da agência Konoha, muito prazer." – apresentou-se, vendo ambas abrirem e fecharem a boca por alguns instantes – "Espero que apreciem o restaurante, pedirei pessoalmente ao chef que ele _capriche_ no prato das senhoritas." – disse, com um sorriso beirando o macabro – "Ja ne." – exclamou, saindo em seguida.

--

Do lado de fora do toalete, ainda pode ouvir os murmúrios agitados das duas moças. Conseguira o efeito desejado. Fechou os olhos por um longo tempo, abrindo-os novamente, assustada. Suspirou, meneando a cabeça, indo encontrar com Sasuke no andar inferior.

"Gomen a demora, Sasuke-kun." – pediu, suspirando – "Tive alguns problemas." – disse.

"Ah..." – concordou o moreno.

Do que Itachi ensinara sobre mulheres, dentre as poucas realmente úteis que aprendera, uma delas era que banheiro era sinônimo de longa espera para os homens e os motivos de tal nunca vinham ao caso.

"Aqui." – disse, entregando o cartão à Sakura.

"Ah, domo." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

Passaram pela cortina de bambus.

"Já estão indo? Querem que eu chame Akimichi-san?" – questionou o rapaz do caixa, sorrindo.

"Creio que não seja necessário, apenas mande meus cumprimentos. Estava ótimo." – pediu a fotógrafa.

"Sim senhorita." – concordou o rapaz, sorrindo – "Boa noite, matta irashai." – disse, vendo o casal sair.

Percorreram o mesmo caminho até o estacionamento, entrando no carro em seguida.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, poderíamos passar na Konoha? Esqueci de pegar algumas lentes para a minha máquina fotográfica e amanhã tenho que tirar algumas fotos ao ar livre..." – pediu, com um suspiro.

O moreno assentiu, dando a partida no automóvel.

--

Percorreram as ruas e estacionaram em frente à Konoha. O portão se encontrava entreaberto e todo o prédio se encontrava em profunda escuridão.

"Curioso. Tsunade-sensei sempre deixa as luzes do pátio ligadas..." – observou, ao sair do carro, franzindo o cenho levemente.

Aquela cena...

"Vamos entrar com cautela..." – disse Sasuke, trancando o carro, puxando Sakura pela mão, fazendo-a estremecer imperceptivelmente ao toque do rapaz.

Adentraram o prédio principal observando que realmente tudo se encontrava na mais profunda escuridão além de um cheiro estranho no ar. Percorreram os corredores com calma, seguindo pelos jardins. O moreno sentia todo o peso do mesmo silêncio daquela fatídica noite.

Um som alto semelhante a um estouro vindo da área que ele lembrava ser o anexo onde encontrara Naruto da primeira vez que visitara a agência.

"Por aqui." – observou, puxando a fotógrafa consigo.

Cruzaram alguns outros anexos até o que ele supunha vir o som. A porta estava entreaberta.

"Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun?" – perguntou Sakura em um sussurro, preocupada com a expressão mais séria que de costume do rapaz.

O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas empurrou a porta com força.

--

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e, no mesmo instante, todas as luzes do local ligaram, fazendo Sasuke abrir os olhos, surpreso.

Sakura soltou sua mão delicadamente, ficando ao lado dele, tirando uma foto de ambos com uma máquina recém tirada de sua bolsa.

"O que..." – Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, fechando a expressão novamente – "O que diabos significa isso?!" – exclamou.

"Eu pensei que você soubesse ler, Sasuke." – desdenhou Itachi.

As mesas existentes haviam sido retiradas mostrando um grande espaço na sala, agora enfeitada por balões. Uma grande faixa escrita "_Omedetou Tanjoubi, Sasuke!_" se encontrava pendurada na parede oposta da porta e, abaixo dela, uma mesa com salgados, doces bebidas e um bolo. Todos os membros da Konoha somados a Itachi, Haku, Neji, Anko, Kurenai e Kakashi se encontravam em volta desta.

"Mas..."

"Idéia da Sakura." – explicou Ino.

O moreno se virou, fitando a moça de cabelos róseos que sorria, divertida.

"Gomen nee, Sasuke-kun, mas... Quando soube que era seu aniversário, achei que seria uma boa idéia fazer uma festa, mesmo porque não fizemos uma de boas vindas quando você entrou pra equipe Konoha, nee?" – explicou, sorrindo.

"Mas tinha que ser surpresa...?" – lamentou Sasuke, com um suspiro cansado após a tensão que passara.

"Ah, foi ótima a idéia. Você tinha que ver a sua cara!" – exclamou Naruto, se aproximando do rapaz.

"Urusai..." – retrucou irritado.

"Teme...!"

"Sem brigas, sem brigas." – apartou Tsunade – "Feliz Aniversário, Sasuke. Aproveite que a festa é sua e acredite, deu um trabalhão..." – suspirou, parecendo exausta.

"Mas, você não fez nada, obaa-chan!" – exclamou Naruto indignado, fazendo a diretora lhe lançar um olhar mortal – "Gomen!" – exclamou, antes de correr para onde se encontrava Shikamaru e Temari.

Sasuke suspirou, vencido. Não era exatamente fã de surpresas, mas não podia negar a si mesmo que daquela em especial havia gostado. Resolveu seguir o conselho da diretora e aproveitar a festa.

"Vamos, Sasuke?" – perguntou Sakura, indicando o centro vazio onde Tenten e Haku dançavam, bem como Kurenai e Kakashi, ao som de algumas caixas de som próximas – "Só para esquentar." – disse, piscando um dos olhos, arrastando um Uchiha claramente contrariado.

--

Neji se encontrava apoiado em uma das paredes, fitando com um olhar calmo, Tenten e Haku dançarem. Estavam se divertindo.

"N... N-N-Neji-nii-san." – disse uma voz vacilante que, por mais anos que não ouvisse, não havia como esquecer.

"Hinata-sama." – disse, voltando os olhos claros para a prima.

"E-Eu... Não sabia que você... trabalha com Sasuke-san." – comentou.

"Há muitas coisas que receio que você não saiba sobre a minha pessoa, Hinata-sama." – observou o rapaz, com o típico olhar frio.

"Ah... Gomen..." – pediu a editora.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ela tivera bastante coragem de se aproximar. Pelo o que se lembrava, na última vez em que a vira, Hinata mal conseguia lhe dizer boa tarde. Decerto aquele estágio atual era um avanço.

"Ano... Você... Está bem?" – perguntou a tímida Hyuuga.

"Hum... Hai. Melhor do que da última vez em que nos vimos." – disse, simplesmente.

"Ah... Que bom." – sorriu, meio sem jeito – "Você... é amigo da Tenten-chan, nee?" – perguntou.

"Hai." – concordou, voltando o olhar para a morena que dançava.

"E..."

"Hinata-sama?" – o moreno pousou os olhos novamente sobre a prima.

"Hai...?" – questionou, insegura sob aquele olhar.

"Eu não tenho pretensão de machucá-la, assim sendo, pode perguntar o que você realmente deseja." – disse, fitando-a com o costumeiro olhar indiferente, fazendo a prima se sobressaltar.

"Ah..." – murmurou, juntando os dois indicadores – "Nee... Neji-nii-san... Você... Conseguiu nos... perdoar?" – questionou, encarando-o com o olhar baixo.

"Não." – retorquiu, frio, com o mesmo olhar impassível do início da conversa.

"Hum... En-Entendo." – concordou a Hyuuga, se dando por vencida afinal – "Dês-Desculpe por incomodá-lo." – pediu, com uma reverência, virando-se.

O advogado observou a figura da prima dar alguns passos. Fechou os olhos, suspirando em seguida.

"Hinata-sama...?" – chamou, fazendo-a virar o rosto, curiosa – "Acabei não tendo oportunidade... De parabenizá-la pela formatura." – disse – "Imagino que Hiashi-sama não ficou exatamente contente por você não ter seguido a carreira médica." – comentou.

"Ah..." – sorriu, calmamente – "Chichiue realmente não foi contra, contanto que eu continuasse a aprender as técnicas da família..." – explicou.

"É mesmo...?" – murmurou o moreno, com um olhar de soslaio, vendo a prima assentir novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Outra coisa..." – observou, fazendo-a voltar novamente a atenção ao primo – "Percebi que sua timidez não mudou. Ainda com problemas de auto –confiança?" – questionou.

"Hum... Hai..." – replicou, levemente entristecida.

"Sabe... Seria bom melhorar isso..." – comentou o Hyuuga – "Principalmente em relação ao Uzumaki." – finalizou, com um sorriso de lado.

"Na-Na-Na-Nani?!" – exclamou, ficando extremamente vermelha – "Co-co-como..."

"Creio que sua resposta esteja em seus próprios atos, Hinata-sama." – observou, com um sorriso de desdém.

"Ah...ah..." – murmurou, com as mãos sobre a boca, em aparente pânico.

"Oe, Hinata! Tudo bem?" – perguntou Naruto, se aproximando.

"Ah... Ha... Ha... Hai." – concordou, extremamente vermelha.

"O que você fez pra ela?" – perguntou Naruto, irritado.

"Eu não fiz, apenas disse." – retrucou o Hyuuga, com um olhar calmo.

"Ora seu..."

"Tu... Tudo bem, Naruto-kun." – disse a editora, pousando a mão sobre o braço do colega – "É... É verdade." – afirmou.

"De qualquer modo..." – Naruto segurou a mão da Hyuuga, deixando-a mais vermelha – "Vamos, dançar, Hinata!" – exclamou, divertido.

"Ah... Ha... Hai!" – concordou a editora, sorrindo, esquecendo completamente do primo.

O Hyuuga moreno acompanhou o casal ir para pista, no mesmo instante em que uma jovem de cabelos castanhos caminhava em sua direção.

"Você não tem jeito, nee, Neji?" – disse Tenten, meneando a cabeça – "Aposto que disse algo em relação ao Naruto." – observou.

"Lembre-me de nunca apostar com você." – observou, apático.

"Muito engraçado." – retrucou, revirando as orbes castanhas – "Não faça isso com a Hinata, coitada." – suspirou.

"E você, cansou de dançar ou do Haku?" – questionou o advogado, desviando o assunto.

"Nem um, nem o outro." – retrucou, divertida – "Apenas pensei que tinha alguém muito parado aqui." – disse, fitando-o calmamente – "Vamos lá."

"Não, obrigado." – fitou-a, sério.

"Ah, não vai me dizer que o grande Hyuuga Neji não sabe dançar?" – questionou, com as mãos na cintura, divertida.

"Sim, eu sei, apenas não gosto." – explicou.

"Ah, nem se for comigo?" – perguntou, com seu sorriso típico.

Neji revirou os olhos. Aquele mesmo sorriso sincero e transparente.

"_Droga."_– pensou, dando-se por vencido.

"Yatta!" – comemorou a morena, puxando-o para a pista que, no momento, tocava músicas estrangeiras dos anos 60.

--

Sasuke saiu da pista de dança improvisada indo à mesa de bebidas, próximo de onde Itachi, Anko e Kakashi conversavam.

"Yo! Parabéns Sasuke!" – exclamou Kakashi.

"Ah, domo." – agradeceu Sasuke.

"Você realmente não desconfiou de nada?" – perguntou Itachi.

"Não." – retrucou.

"Nem mesmo com aquele balão estourando e o cheiro de bolo queimado esquecido no forno pelo Shikamaru, que empestou o prédio principal?" – questionou o médico.

"_Então era isso..."_ – pensou brevemente – "Como eu ia saber?" – disse, irritado.

"Oras, por acaso você não estranhou também que esse ano não fizemos o costumeiro _ritual de constrangimento_?" – lembrou Anko, divertida.

O jovem presidente piscou algumas vezes. Era verdade. Não havia percebido que naquele ano, diferente dos anteriores, ele não fora amarrado e levado no saguão para receber um tratamento de beleza, nem mesmo fora obrigado a comer um monte de doces – coisa que ele detestava – e muito menos recebera outro bolo gigante de onde saía um rapaz _afeminado_ de dentro pulando sobre ele.

"Não sei como não me dei conta..." – murmurou, para si mesmo, espantando mentalmente aquelas lembranças traumáticas.

"Você estava com a cabeça em outras coisas..." – explicou Itachi – "Ou pessoa." – completou, fazendo Sasuke lançar um olhar com claras intenções assassinas.

"Vocês são irritantes..." – bufou, virando as costas em seguida.

"Ele sabe confirmar negando da forma mais veemente possível, não?" – observou Anko, sorrindo.

"Sorte sua ele não ouvir isso, Anko." – comentou Itachi, fitando o irmão se aproximar de Sakura, Naruto, Jiraya e Kurenai.

"Ah, por quê? É verdade!" – exclamou a secretária, divertida – "Além disso, não sei porque ele fica tão irritado com insinuações, na verdade até seria bom para ele ter um relacionamento, não acham?" – questionou, fitando o médico e o chefe.

Itachi fitou a jovem de olhos verdes que conversava animada com Kurenai.

"Eu acho que seria bom..." – concordou Kakashi – "Porém, talvez não com Sakura..." – sussurrou para si mesmo, de modo pesaroso.

Sussurro este que fez Itachi fitar ao médico de soslaio, porém sem proferir nenhuma palavra de questionamento. Observou o copo que segurava com estranho interesse, pensativo.

Ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que nenhuma fala do médico era sem sentido e que este, dificilmente revelava o sentido de suas frases, até o momento em que achasse apropriado.

Um observador que praticamente conseguia prever o futuro. Aquele era Hatake Kakashi.

"Você devia parar de pensar tanto, Itachi." – comentou o de cabelos acinzentados, notando a expressão pensativa do Uchiha – "Vai criar rugas desse jeito." – brincou.

"Mais do que ele já tem?" – observou Anko, apontando para as linhas abaixo dos olhos negros.

"Isso são marcas de expressão, não rugas..." – retrucou o moreno, com um olhar sério, fazendo os outros dois rirem, divertidos.

Não podia negar. Ele não devia pensar tanto. Aquilo não fazia bem, definitivamente.

--

Já passava da meia noite quando iniciaram o 'Parabéns' para Sasuke.

Um vizinho aparecera reclamando do barulho e pedira 'educadamente' que fizessem silêncio, o que obrigara a todos encerrar a festa rapidamente.

Depois do bolo, Tsunade decidiu que no dia seguinte à tarde, fariam um mutirão para limpar aquela bagunça, acabando com todo e qualquer plano que alguém da Konoha eventualmente tivesse para o domingo, causando revolta na maioria. Revolta que foi logo controlada com um pouco de 'persuasão' da diretora.

"Todos aqui às 15h!" – ordenara, levemente embriagada.

Após o anúncio, todos se despediram para ir cada qual para sua respectiva casa.

Sasuke e Sakura foram os penúltimos, saindo antes apenas de Tsunade, Jiraya e Shizune.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" – questionou Sasuke, lançando um ultimo olhar à diretora.

"Ah, não se preocupe. É normal." – sorriu Sakura.

O modelo assentiu, dando a partida no carro.

--

O Eclipse parou em frente ao prédio da Haruno.

"Bem, é isso." – disse, divertida – "Obrigada pela carona, Sasuke-kun." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

"A noite..." – disse, com um olhar calmo – "Foi bem... Proveitosa." – disse, ponderando.

Sakura sorriu perante a falta de jeito do Uchiha com as palavras.

"Ah sim...!" – lembrou, abrindo a pequena mala que ela levara para a casa de Kakashi, retirando uma sacola de papel enfeitada – "Omedetou Tanjoubi, Sasuke-kun!" – exclamou, sorridente.

O moreno fitou a sacola sem entender antes de pegá-la.

"Ah... arigatou." – agradeceu, ainda meio confuso.

"Oyasumi." – desejou a Haruno, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha direita do rapaz – "Ja ne." – disse, saindo do carro em seguida, vermelha.

"Oyasumi..." – murmurou Sasuke, mais assustado.

Poucas coisas o pegavam de surpresa, aquela noite fora uma delas.

Ligou o carro, um pouco desconcertado, rumando para sua casa.

--

Sasuke abriu a porta de sua casa, acendendo as luzes do local em seguida. Os olhos negros percorreram o ambiente.

Bem, levando em conta que Itachi era quem levaria Anko e Haku para suas respectivas casas do outro lado da cidade, não era de se estranhar que ele ainda não havia chego. Deu nos ombros, subindo para o quarto enquanto apagava as luzes recém acesas.

Adentrou o quarto, deixando tudo o que carregava sobre a cama.

Retirou os sapatos e o casaco, entrando no banheiro anexo em seguida. Depois de um dia cheio como aquele, definitivamente precisava de um bom banho gelado.

Em poucos minutos, saiu vestido com uma camiseta branca e bermuda escura, deixando de lado a camisa e calça social que usava a pouco. Nos ombros pendia uma toalha branca, enquanto o moreno secava os cabelos rebeldes.

Os orbes ônix observaram a sacola de papel enfeitada sobre a cama e sua mão pousou instintivamente sobre a face direita.

Suspirou.

Os dedos claros abriram a sacola, retirando um belo embrulho azulado do interior desta. Retirou os laços brancos, encontrando outros dois embrulhos bem feitos, sendo um em formato de cilindro e outro retangular, do tamanho de um livro grosso.

Pegou o embrulho em cilindro abrindo-o, bem como a caixa após o papel. Dentro da caixa cilíndrica, um moderno relógio de pulso negro com detalhes em prata. Colocou rapidamente, notando que era confortável e não ficava nem grande, nem pequeno em seu pulso.

Riu internamente. Não estava acostumado a usar relógios, mas bem, agora não precisaria mais perturbar Neji perguntando disfarçadamente a cada cinco minutos que horas eram durante as longas e intermináveis reuniões da empresa.

Voltou-se ao outro embrulho. Vendo de perto, este parecia ter sido refeito algumas vezes. Deu nos ombros, retirando os papeis revelando um livro que, ele logo percebeu, na verdade se tratava de um álbum de fotos.

Franziu o cenho. Aquilo era inesperado.

A capa era de um tom de azul escuro com detalhes prateados delicados de prata.

Folheou com calma o álbum. Todas as páginas se encontravam preenchidas com fotos dele em situações diversas. Algumas no trabalho, outras na Konoha, mas em todas, sem exceção, ele estava acompanhado. Algumas, inclusive, ele percebeu que não fora Sakura quem tirara, já que estavam visivelmente...tortas.

"_Ah, então era isso..."_ – pensou, surpreso.

No dia anterior, Itachi aparecera com uma máquina fotográfica na empresa sem motivo aparente e começou, para desgosto de Neji e diversão de Haku, tirar fotos deles com o jovem presidente das Corporações Uchiha. Quando perguntaram o por quê daquilo, ele simplesmente dissera:

"Quando eu ficar velho e esquecido, quero ter algum motivo para rir... e não há nada melhor do que a cara de vocês três pra isso."

Resposta essa que foi acompanhada de um longo silêncio seguido de 'elogios' para com o Uchiha mais velho.

"_E creio que também encontrei o motivo do sumiço de Sakura."_ – observou, ao virar uma das páginas e encontrar fotos da festa.

Então ela havia saído para revelar as fotos e colocar em seu presente.

Uma foto em especial lhe chamou a atenção e um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"_Baka..."_ – pensou, divertido.

Ele com uma cara surpresa e definitivamente estranha, com Sakura ao seu lado, sorrindo marota.

Detestava concordar com Naruto, mas tinha ficado realmente com uma expressão impagável ao ver a festa surpresa.

Suspirou, resignado, pouco antes de estreitar os olhos para uma frase na contra-capa do álbum, logo depois da última foto com todos os convidados da festa.

"_Você buscou por ela, procurou profundamente, mas sabe, Sasuke-kun..._

_Eu estarei com você. Nós estaremos com você. Sempre._

_Somos sua equipe, seus amigos, sua família._

_Seja em medos ou anseios, pode contar conosco._

_Você não está sozinho._

_Feliz Aniversário._

_Haruno Sakura"_

Os olhos negros passaram por aquelas palavras algumas vezes antes de folhear as páginas do álbum novamente.

Fechou-o, colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo, se jogando deitado sobre a cama em seguida.

"_Você buscou por ela, procurou profundamente, mas sabe, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Você não está sozinho."_

Suspirou.

Ele nunca havia dito, mas ela, de algum modo, parecia saber o que ele procurava: solidão.

Uma solidão que não era natural e sim forçada.

Forçada, por ele mesmo.

Forçada por seu receio de se aproximar demais de quem quer que fosse e receber, ao fim, a visão que tivera _naquela_ noite.

"_Você não está sozinho."_

Cerrou os olhos.

Será que ela queria dizer que ele não precisava sofrer sozinho ou que ele, por mais que quisesse ou tentasse, nunca estaria sozinho?

Os orbes negros se abriram novamente, fitando o teto.

Não sabia, mas mesmo assim...

Um sorriso sincero se formou na face alva.

"Arigatou... Sakura." – sussurrou em meio ao sorriso.

Um sorriso que ele não tinha pretensão de mostrar a ninguém, além daquele quarto vazio.

Um sorriso único que, por mais que ele ainda não 'sentisse', fora suficiente.

Afinal, após tanto tempo, mesmo com aquela densa névoa de 'morte', ele pôde ver um ínfimo resquício de 'vida'.

Realmente, nem tudo estava perdido.

Não para ele.

--

**Notas da autora:**

-foge dos facões, tochas, shurikens, tomates e etc-

Dessa vez eu realmente me superei. Tive problemas, início de faculdade e uma bizarra falta de inspiração, mas concordo com quem disser que _dois anos_ é exagero e não tem desculpa.

HONTO NI, GOMEN NASAI!! T.T

-suspira-

Aiai, tenho muito que dizer, mas não sei por onde começar.

Primeiramente, explicando...

Eu tinha escrito até o início da consulta com o Kakashi, de resto, sempre que eu escrevia, acabava apagando. Eu não tinha certeza do que deveria ou não pôr, de que modo escrever. Frustrante.

Pensando bem, estou incerta sobre este capítulo (sabe quando você tem aquela sensação de que ainda vai pegar e alterar alguma coisa nele?)... mas resolvi publicá-lo de um modo ou de outro (apesar de hesitante até o fim XD).

Porém, acho que esta minha sensação vem do fato que este, junto do próximo (que creio vai demorar pelo menos duas semanas), serão capítulos chave e, a partir de então, bem aos poucos, os mistérios serão lentamente desvendados (acredito eu o.o) -continua sem um pingo de organização XP- (tenho sim, mas posso mudar de idéia, dá licença? u.u)

Para quem esperava pacientemente o momento Sasuke e Sakura, lá veio ele. Não foi um lovelove, mas ao menos foi mais SasuSaku do que qualquer outro até agora... XD

Quanto ao modo de escrever. Dois anos podem, eventualmente, mudar as idéias de uma pessoa, o modo como ela vê o mundo e tudo que o forma. Comigo não foi diferente, porém confesso que em muito tem a ver com o rumo da história também e com o fato de ter perdido um pouco contato com Naruto (o que me fez perder um pouco o ritmo com os personagens).

Além disso, passei a dar uma paragrafação _decente_ à fic. Acho que agora ficou menos complicado de ler, não? X3 Alterei isso desde o primeiro capítulo, além de arrumar algumas coisas e furos de roteiro (se alguém ver algum, por favor, me avisem!)

Ah, o dicionariozinho básico (he is back! XD):

- Omedetou Tanjoubi!: Feliz aniversário!

- Kakashi-sensei: doutor Kakashi

- domo: um modo mais... conciso de dizer obrigado (sem a pompa do arigatou ou domo arigatou muito obrigado)

- nani?: O quê? Hã?

- kuso: detritos fecais (XD)

- urusai: barulhento, irritante

- konbanwa: boa noite

- otouto: irmãozinho

- gomen: desculpe

- irashaimase: bem vindo

- gochisosama: estou satisfeito(a)

- matta irashai: voltem sempre

- teme: desgraçado

- yatta: consegui

Bem, acho que era isso.

Mil desculpas novamente.

Reviews, sempre bem vindas. Qualquer dúvida ou angústia, só perguntar! Elas voltarão a serem respondidas aqui. Mais fácil, mais rápido.

Àqueles que esperaram pacientemente pela continuação, que não perderam a fé nessa baka enrolenta e enrolada, que vem (e vieram) me acompanhando ao menos até aqui, Domo arigatou!

Até o próximo capítulo.

_Meriu (Fev/2008)_


	11. Cap Extra 02

Yoooh Minna! Bom, aqui estou eu com um **Extra**! \o/

- Pessoas munidas de armas de todos os tipos na mão: CADÊ O CAPÍTULO QUE VOCÊ TINHA PUBLICADO?! Ò.Ó

Bom, aproveitei que tive problemas técnicos e resolvi republicar o capítulo outro dia, mesmo porque antes dele há este **Extra** que eu havia escrito há algum tempo e que estava esperando esta data super especial para ser publicado! o.o

- Pessoas: Então porque não publicou antes de publicar o capítulo?! Ò.Ó

Eu não sabia que hoje era dia 12 de junho, conseqüentemente, dia dos namorados... x.x'''

- Pessoas: Baka... ¬¬'

Gomen nasai... x.x

Enfim, para quem não se recorda do que é o Extra... Bem, em resumo ele nada mais é do que um capítulo em que me permito ser feliz e escrever (realmente mal) besteiras ambientadas no meu UA. No caso de hoje, serão vários (6) drabbles.

E bem, como da última vez, peço perdão.

Agora, vamos ao **Extra**!

_**AVISO:**_ Este extra não faz parte do timeline da fic! É apenas um devaneio meu, ok? \o (mesmo porque no Japão não existe "dia dos namorados" e sim o "Valentine's Day" que é em Fevereiro... o.o') Além disso, não é nada lovelove... afinal... bem... lerdos. u.u'

--

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Extra 02 -**

**Dia dos Namorados**

_Caso 01 – Flores_

Sakura não gostava de flores.

Não que não as achasse bonitas, pelo contrário, eram lindas. Tantas cores e tipos, um prato cheio para uma fotógrafa como ela. No entanto, talvez pelo fato de seu nome e suas características físicas desde sempre serem associadas a flores, chegou uma hora em que ela simplesmente se enjoou destas.

Porém, quando Uchiha Sasuke, presidente das Corporações Uchiha e modelo de sua agência, apareceu entregando à Haruno um generoso buquê de rosas enquanto desejava com a frieza costumeira um "Feliz dia dos Namorados", todo e qualquer enjôo se foi.

Ok, era mentira.

Sakura amava flores.

--

_Caso 02 – Passeio_

Na visão tradicionalista de Hyuuga Neji, passar a noite do dia dos namorados em meio a um parque de diversões não era a coisa mais romântica do mundo – e nem mesmo a maçante e clichê roda gigante se salvava desta visão –.

Contudo, ao sentir que Tenten não soltara seu braço após agarrá-lo devido a um susto com um monstro que aparecera em meio ao caminho da 'noite do terror' do parque, o jovem advogado sorriu de lado.

No fim das contas, ele poderia pensar em romantismo depois, afinal, a Yuei-faz-tudo nem mesmo era sua namorada.

Ao menos não ainda.

--

_Caso 03 – Abraços_

Um abraço é algo usual.

Você pode abraçar qualquer um, contanto que seja seu conhecido, que dificilmente alguém lhe censurará por isso.

No dia dos namorados, no entanto, os abraços são eventualmente trocados por beijos, e para os mais conservadores, aquilo era algo um tanto escandaloso.

Naruto, por sua vez, não ligaria de beijar em público quem ele ama, mesmo não sendo dia dos namorados. Contudo, ele sabia: se Hyuuga Hinata viesse a ser sua namorada, ele teria de se contentar com os abraços.

A editora não era conservadora, mas ela com certeza era tímida... e desmaiaria no primeiro beijo.

--

_Caso 04 - Chocolates_

Ino sempre evitava chocolates. Gostava, mas evitava a todo o custo.

Chocolates lhe causavam espinhas e deixava sua bela pele de modelo completamente marcada. Aquilo não era bom.

No passado, além daquilo o motivo seria "porque queria se manter magérrima". Gostava de ser magra, fato, mas já passara da fase de fechar a boca para comer. Atualmente comia até que bem e isso incluía doces. Porém nunca chocolate.

E no dia dos namorados, uma data tão comum de se ganhar a tão terrível guloseima, ela não o ganhava. Ganhava pudins.

Porque ela odiava chocolates e adorava pudins.

Chouji sabia disso.

--

_Caso 05 - Rival_

Para Temari, em sua paixão não assumida, ela sempre tivera uma rival.

_Elas_ eram quem estavam à primeira vista _dele_, quem sempre atraiam a atenção _dele_.

_Elas_, as nuvens.

_Ele_, o preguiçoso e 'problemático' Shikamaru.

Assim sendo, era definitivamente estranho passar o dia dos namorados em silêncio, sentada ao lado _dele_ enquanto _ele_ observava a _elas_.

No entanto, quando _ele_ a chamou apontando para uma _delas,_ dizendo que _ela_ lhe lembrava uma certa "designer loira problemática" e tendo _ela_ um curioso formato de coração, Temari não pode deixar de pensar que, talvez, _elas_ não fossem suas rivais, mas sim suas aliadas.

--

_Caso 06 – Esconde-esconde_

Kurenai sabia esconder.

Esconder a si mesma das pessoas para que estas não notassem sua verdadeira alma, esconder seu coração de terceiros para que este nunca mais fosse machucado como um dia fora, esconder suas lágrimas em dias como o 'dia dos namorados' que tanto a lembravam do passado.

Porém, por melhor que ela fosse em esconder, ela nunca conseguira esconder nada de Kakashi.

Ele sempre sabia o que se passava com ela, sabia de todo o seu passado, sabia quando ela chorava.

E ela sabia que ele sabia disso, porque até melhor do que ela, ele também sabia esconder.

--

_Caso 07 – Vingança_

Os olhos castanhos fitavam a um túmulo.

Os olhos negros fitavam a outro, não muito longe dali.

Cada qual com seu túmulo, cada qual com seu próprio sentimento – apesar de generalizado como amor –, cada qual com uma – ou duas – pessoa em sua própria mente.

Duas rosas são postas.

Dois sorrisos tristes são esboçados.

Dois sussurros ao vento.

"_Feliz dia dos namorados."_

Por mais que fossem casos separados, por mais que o que sentissem variasse de um para outro, no final, para ambos, fitar àqueles mármores entalhados era extremamente pesaroso, mas mais do que tudo...

Dois olhares estreitos.

"Teremos vingança."

--

**Notas da autora:**

Yoh Minna!! \o/

Desculpem-me pelo lapso de apaga-republica do capítulo 10. Foi a terceira vez que ao invés de eu clicar 'exp' eu cliquei 'del'. Inferno. ù.u

Enfim, aproveitei a recordação de que é dia dos namorados para postar isso: um conjunto das minhas primeiras drabbles, baseadas no mundo do "Procura da Vida".

De verdade, eu nunca havia escrito drabbles antes disso. Espero que não estejam muito estranhos... õ.o'

O que eu mais gostei, se a memória não me falha, foi o da Ino. Foi o que saiu e se encaixou mais fácil nas 100 palavras. E o que me deu mais trabalho foi o do Naruto. XD

Ah sim, sobre o último... bem, um leve spoiler, por assim dizer... ;P

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, qualquer coisa, reviews! \o

Entre amanhã, sábado ou domingo, o capítulo 10 estará on. o.ov

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	12. Cap 10 Tarde Demais

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 10 -  
Tarde Demais**

O som estridente de um despertador cortou o silêncio do quarto em penumbra. Um par de olhos verdes se abriu, voltando-se incrédulo para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

"Eu não acredito que já passa das duas...da tarde..." – murmurou a dona destes com a voz carregada de sono.

Suspirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama com a mão sobre a testa.

"_Que madrugada terrível."_ – pensou, com um suspiro cansado.

Espreguiçou-se, forçando seu corpo a se levantar e caminhou até a cortina para abri-la, permitindo que a luz vespertina adentrasse o aposento. Bocejou levemente enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro anexo, levando um susto ao fitar à própria imagem no espelho.

Cabelos em desalinho, olhos inchados e grandes olheiras. Sua aparência estava realmente horrível...

"_Bem, não é para menos senhorita Haruno..."_ – pensou, enquanto pegava uma escova para ajeitar os fios róseos.

Na noite anterior, ao chegar em casa, resolvera ligar o computador para pesquisar sobre a família Uchiha. A conversa do jantar realmente a deixara curiosa sobre o passado de Sasuke.

Passadas quase cinco horas de pesquisa, sua curiosidade não só se encontrava saciada como, ao fim de tudo o que lera, provavelmente sua expressão e as lágrimas que corriam livres, refletiam perfeitamente todo o horror que sentia.

Vídeos, noticiários, jornais, fotos... Páginas e mais páginas descrevendo os acontecimentos que saíram na época e após.

"_Todos que se encontravam no prédio sede das Corporações Uchiha foram mortos, incluindo o presidente Uchiha Fugaku e sua esposa e conselheira, Uchiha Mikoto."_

"_O prédio sede estava funcionando normalmente, repondo o dia perdido devido ao feriado na semana. Por ser domingo, havia menor fluxo de pessoas nas ruas, o que provavelmente facilitou a ação dos assassinos."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, filho do presidente das Corporações Uchiha, foi o primeiro a encontrar os corpos já sem vida de seus pais." _

"_Há indícios de que facção da máfia esteve por trás do ataque."_

"_Uchiha Itachi se encontra desaparecido. Há suspeita de envolvimento."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, aos 15 anos toma posse como novo presidente das Corporações Uchiha."_

"_Uchiha Itachi livre de suspeitas. Provas mostram que ele esteve viajando por conta da saúde."_

"_Corporações Uchiha superam a desgraça após 2 anos do ocorrido e voltam ao topo dentre as empresas mais bem sucedidas do país."_

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos.

Ela nunca imaginaria que este era o passado que seu modelo carregava. Um passado tão... escarlate. Não era a toa que o olhar de Sasuke carregava tanta angústia e dor.

Ver seus pais mortos. Aquilo era...

Sakura sentiu sua vista embaçar levemente, fazendo-a passar o dorso da mão levemente sobre os olhos mesmos. Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer outra reação sobre o estranho fato, uma pontada mais forte se fez presente nas orbes esverdeadas, acompanhada de uma dor lacerante e diversos flashs com cenas estranhas que a fizeram soltar um grito estridente.

Juntou suas forças para não cair e, às cegas, cambaleou de volta ao quarto, derrubando algumas coisas no meio do caminho em busca de um dos remédios que Kakashi lhe receitara, até, finalmente, o encontrar sobre a mesa do computador. Assim que o abriu, pingou cinco gotas em cada olho, sentido o líquido gelado percorrer imediatamente sua superfície ocular.

Sentou sobre a cadeira do computador com os olhos fechados e a respiração acelerada.

"_O que... foi isso?"_ – perguntou-se, assustada com aquele repentino ataque.

Ficou imóvel por um tempo, até sentir a dor aliviar, levantando-se com cautela quando sentiu segurança.

"Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ficar acordada até de manhã..." – murmurou, aproximando-se da janela para tomar um ar.

Era cerca de seis ou sete horas quando desligara o computador para dormir. Ficou rolando pela cama por mais um tempo e, no fim das contas, provavelmente não dormira muito mais do que duas horas.

Suspirou novamente, seus pensamentos voltando para o jovem e belo Uchiha.

Mesmo presenciando tudo aquilo, Sasuke tivera forças de, meses após o ocorrido, tomar as rédeas da Corporação da família para esta não quebrar e, mais do que isso, levar os negócios de tal forma que em pouco tempo eles voltaram ao ponto em que estavam antes do fatídico acontecimento.

Era admirável aquela coragem que ele tivera. Tão diferente dela que...

"Ah...!" – murmurou, surpresa – "Talvez... " – franziu o cenho com uma das mãos sobre os lábios, pensativa.

Meneou a cabeça, espreguiçando-se.

"Preciso falar com Kakashi-sensei." – disse, quase como um lembrete para si mesma.

Olhou para o relógio. 14h46.

Precisava se arrumar logo. Às três horas tinha de estar na Konoha para ajudar a limpar a bagunça da noite anterior e depois, se tudo desse certo, passaria na casa de Kakashi.

Sorriu.

"Será que o Sasuke-kun gostou do presente?" – questionou-se, divertida, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro em busca de um relaxante banho.

--

Um típico dia escaldante e ingrato de verão. Esta era a definição que Naruto dera para aquele domingo.

Escaldante, pois o sol quente da tarde estava realmente insuportável. Ingrato, pois, apesar de tudo, o sol não seria um grande problema se estivessem em uma piscina ou na praia ou tomando sorvete, enfim, qualquer coisa menos varrendo e colocando a Konoha em ordem.

Hinata suspirou, apoiando-se na vassoura que usava. Pensando agora, o publicitário realmente tinha razão.

"Cansada, Hinata?" – questionou Tenten, aproximando-se, divertida.

A Hyuuga fitou a amiga que usava luvas de limpeza e arrastava atrás de si um grande saco de lixo.

"Calor..." – murmurou a Hyuuga, sem graça.

"Ah, pense pelo lado bom, você ficou encarregada da sala de reuniões." – observou a morena se aproximando do ar-condicionado – "Tadaa!" – exclamou divertida, ao fazer um gostoso frescor se fazer presente na sala.

"Ah... Arigatou." – agradeceu, admirada por ter esquecido deste detalhe.

"Não há de que." – replicou, sorrindo – "Mas agora, cá entre nós... haja sujeira hein!" – exclamou a morena, fitando o canto em que Hinata juntara todo o lixo da sala – "Eu enchi praticamente metade desse saco e ainda nem fui ao anexo publicitário onde foi a festa em si. Não sei como conseguiram fazer tanta bagunça." – murmurou, inconformada.

Hinata riu. Realmente, pelo o que pode ver, havia vestígios de bexiga, papéis, tecidos e tantas outras coisas dentro do saco.

"Aliás, não era para o Shikamaru estar aqui?" – perguntou a Yuei.

"Ele foi buscar um produto de limpeza pra tirar a tinta que ficou na mesa." – explicou Hinata.

A morena fitou as manchas que havia sobre a mesa de reuniões. Claramente podia ser visto partes de um 'Omedetou Tanjoubi, Sasuke!', estampado.

"Bem que a Ino comentou que tinham esquecido de forrar a mesa antes de pintar a faixa..." – observou.

A Hyuuga concordou com um aceno, apesar de ser uma das culpadas. Afinal, ela e Ino ficaram encarregadas de arrumar a faixa e boa parte da decoração.

"Bom, mas aqui está bem limpo até." – comentou Tenten – "Coitado do Naruto."

"Por quê?" – questionou a editora, preocupada.

"Eu passei por onde ele está e... por Kami-sama..." – revirou os olhos – "Eu não sei como, mas o Shikamaru e a Temari deixaram a cozinha um _caos_. Tinha creme, chocolate e massa nela inteira." – explicou, com um olhar indignado.

"O que será que aconteceu?" – questionou a tímida Hinata, pensativa.

"Creio que é óbvio..." – comentou uma voz arrastada logo atrás de Tenten – "Aquela mulher louca resolveu me acertar com os utensílios de cozinha só porque eu murmurei algo sobre ela não saber cozinhar..." – reclamou, com um suspiro cansado.

"Ah, tinha que ser você, Shikamaru." – retrucou a Yuei, voltando-se para o designer que entrava – "Isso lá é coisa que se fale para uma mulher?" – questionou, revirando os olhos.

O moreno deu nos ombros.

"Falando nisso..." – disse o rapaz, voltando-se para a Hyuuga que apenas observava – "Hinata, aqui já está bem ajeitado. Você não quer dar uma mão lá na cozinha?" – questionou, casual.

"Ah... Ok..." – concordou, apoiando a vassoura na parede para, em seguida, se encaminhar até o corredor.

"Cozinha?" – questionou Tenten enquanto jogava no saco que carregava consigo, toda a sujeira que Hinata juntara.

"Passei pela Ino e ela me mandou ajudar o Naruto... Prefiro deixar a honra pra Hinata." – retrucou Shikamaru calmamente, colocando o produto que trouxera em um pano próximo.

"Eu sei que você fez por preguiça, mas não nego que foi uma ótima idéia." – concluiu a morena, divertida.

O Nara se limitou a murmurar um 'tanto faz', antes de passar a atenção para a mesa manchada.

--

Hinata adentrou a cozinha entendendo o que Tenten dissera sobre caos.

As paredes, armários e teto tinham o aspecto de terem sido recém limpos por estarem levemente úmidos ainda, no entanto, o piso de cerâmica, a pia de mármore escuro e todo o resto estava imundo com chocolate em pó e alguma coisa branca que ela supôs ser o creme do recheio, além de eventuais pedaços quebrados de utensílios.

Naruto estava de costas para ela, próximo da pia, lavando uma pilha de louças.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" – chamou, fazendo-o se virar para encará-la.

"Hinata! O que faz aqui?" – questionou Naruto, com os olhos fechados em sua típica expressão de raposa.

"E-Eu vim ajudar." – disse, com o olhar tímido passeando pela cozinha.

"Verdade?!" – exclamou, o loiro, abrindo um sorriso ao vê-la assentir – "Beleza!" – disse animado – "Eu já vou terminar essa louça. Você não quer ir secando?" – perguntou.

"H-Hai!" – concordou a editora sorrindo enquanto pegava um pano de prato em uma gaveta.

"Aah... O Shikamaru e a Temari vão ver! Como alguém consegue fazer tanta sujeira cozinhando?! Nem eu faço isso!" – reclamou o rapaz, emburrado, enquanto lavava partes da batedeira.

Hinata apenas riu do comentário, continuando a secar a tudo em silêncio.

"Ano, Hinata..." – questionou com um olhar sério – "Eu queria saber..." – e pausou.

"H-Hai?" – o rosto vermelho, evitava levantar-se para encará-lo.

"...Quem era aquele rapaz sério de ontem que estava te perturbando?" – perguntou, sorrindo novamente, mesmo que no fundo estivesse desapontado consigo mesmo.

"Ah...Neji-nii-san..." – murmurou, mais para si mesma do que como uma resposta.

"Eh? Nii-san?" – questionou o Uzumaki, confuso – "Achei que a Hanabi-chan fosse sua única irmã." – disse, pensativo.

"Ano... Na verdade ele é meu primo." – disse, com um sorriso tranqüilo – "Porém como ele é filho do único irmão de meu pai, no fim acabo por considerá-lo como um irmão..." – explicou, escondendo a angústia por trás de seus olhos brancos.

"Ele me parece um pouco chato." – comentou o publicitário, casualmente.

"Iie. Na verdade, acredito que no fundo ele é alguém bem gentil, demo..." – e suspirou, guardando um copo no armário – "...Certas coisas forçam a condição de sermos como somos." – acrescentou, com um sorriso entristecido.

E por mais lento que Naruto fosse, aquele olhar não lhe passou desapercebido e mais do que isso, ele teve certeza de que aquele olhar tinha uma profunda ligação não apenas com Neji, mas também, de alguma forma, com a própria Hinata.

Talvez ela escondesse algo, mas bem, quem era ele para falar sobre esconder. Assim sendo, ele preferiu não se manifestar, permitindo que ela colocasse os pensamentos em ordem enquanto limpavam o resto da louça.

Após algum tempo e de toda a louça limpa e guardada, passaram a organizar e lavar pia, bancada, mesa, fogão, alguns armários mais baixos e, por último, o chão. Demoraram quase três horas naquele processo, mas quase ao fim da tarde a cozinha estava tão limpa quanto antes de ter sido usada.

"Yatta!!" – exclamou o loiro.

"Não acredito que terminamos." – suspirou Hinata, torcendo um pano recém lavado.

"Até que foi rápido!" – observou o Uzumaki, sorrindo – "Graças a sua ajuda, Hinata-chan!" – exclamou.

"I-Iie!" – retrucou, abanando as mãos na frente do corpo.

"Foi sim! Formamos uma ótima dupla juntos, você não acha?" – questionou, divertido.

A morena ficou muda, fitando ao rapaz que sorria e andava pela cozinha rapidamente, verificando se não haviam esquecido nada sujo.

"Concordo." – murmurou, sorrindo – "Demo, Naruto-kun, não acho que seja uma boa idéia andar des-..."

A voz da Hyuuga foi cortada pelo grito estridente do publicitário que escorregou em um pano, colidindo em seguida com a editora. Ambos deslizaram pelo chão úmido e, com um movimento rápido, Naruto procurou se jogar de forma que, no final, ele deu com as costas sobre os armários e não Hinata.

"Itai...!" – reclamou Naruto, sentindo a dor do impacto – "Você está bem, Hinata?" – questionou, fitando-a preocupado.

"H-Hai." – concordou, vermelha – "M-mas e você?" – perguntou, ao notar que ele se encontrava com uma das mãos sobre a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Ah, estou bem, não se preocupe." – afirmou, sorrindo.

"Gomen... V-Você... E-Eu..." – balbuciou, com os olhos voltados para o chão, entristecida.

"A culpa foi minha não sua." – disse, fazendo-a o olhar – "Eu que me empolguei a ponto de esquecer que o chão ainda estava úmido, por isso, eu não podia deixar você se machucar. Eu nunca me perdoaria." – afirmou com um sorriso, fitando a editora que ficava cada vez mais rubra.

Ele a protegera com o próprio corpo e, naquele instante, ela se encontrava entre as pernas do rapaz, encostada no peitoral do mesmo, enquanto este a abraçava levemente com a mão direita.

Uma posição constrangedora e que em nada ajudava na timidez da Hyuuga.

"Nee, Hinata." – disse Naruto, com os olhos azuis sobre os brancos da editora, sérios.

"N-N-Nani?" – questionou a morena, vermelha, forçando-se para não quebrar aquele contato visual.

"Será que se eu..." – murmurou, se aproximando calmamente.

"Oeee! Naruto! Hinata!" – exclamou a voz de Tenten vinda do corredor – "Daij-... Ops, será que eu atrapalhei algo?" – questionou, sem graça, observando-os da porta.

Ambos se levantaram rapidamente, vermelhos.

"I-Iie! F-F-Foi u-um acidente!" – exclamou Hinata.

"Hum... ok." – concordou a morena – "Mas pode deixar que no próximo _acidente_ eu não vou atrapalhar." – emendou, com um sorriso malicioso.

"T-Tenten!" – exclamou a Hyuuga, rubra.

Os olhos claros voltaram-se para Naruto vendo neste uma expressão levemente melancólica.

"N-Naruto-k-kun...?" – chamou, fazendo-o voltar o olhar para ela – "A-Acho m-melhor colocar gelo no lugar onde você bateu a cabeça..." – murmurou, fitando-o, preocupada.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por um instante e logo os abrindo em seguida, acompanhado do sorriso exagerado que lhe era característico.

"Ah, eu acho que não precisa, Hinata-chan, mas se isso te deixar mais aliviada, então por mim tudo bem!" – afirmou, animado.

Hinata sorriu, assentindo levemente vermelha, e caminhou até a geladeira para pegar gelo.

"Gomen nee, Naruto."

A voz repentina que veio aos ouvidos do Uzumaki fez o mesmo fitar confuso à porta onde Tenten se encontrava. Esta, por sua vez, apenas fez uma rápida reverência e saiu, deixando para trás um publicitário com expressão claramente confusa.

--

Sentada no topo da escada que usava, Sakura suspirou pesadamente com claro cansaço.

"Você não parece bem, Sakura." – observou uma voz fria vinda da porta.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o autor da afirmação, não podendo deixar de rir internamente com o fato de que se tratava de ninguém menos, que a causa indireta de seu cansaço, vestido de forma atipicamente casual: um par de tênis, calça jeans escura e um colete preto sobre a camiseta branca.

"Eu não dormi muito para ser sincera, Sasuke-kun." – explicou, procurando sorrir.

O Uchiha apenas a fitou, em uma tentativa vã de entendê-la, dando nos ombros.

"Aliás, o que faz por aqui, Sasuke-kun?" – questionou a Haruno vendo-o adentrar a sala.

"Tsunade-sama me pediu para ajudar você e a Temari a limpar aqui..." – explicou – "Aliás, onde ela está?"

"Ah, deve ter ido chamar a Tenten que está encarregada de pegar os lixos." – comentou, apontando para onde um saco preto cheio se encontrava.

Sasuke notou ao olhar a sala que esta se encontrava bem limpa em comparação com a noite anterior.

"Não falta muito para terminar aqui..." – observou.

"Hai, e não faz muito tempo que cheguei." – comentou, divertida – "Temari já havia juntado toda a sujeira em um canto e jogado no lixo boa parte do que não seria usado. Apesar de não aparentar, ela tem muito jeito com faxina." – observou, pensativa.

"Hum... e o que exatamente ainda falta?" – perguntou o moreno.

"Bem, eu estou retirando os balões, depois vou pegar a faixa e então precisamos passar pano no chão e nos móveis pra retirar os restos de comida, além de recolocar a mobília da sala no lugar. Creio que é só..." – replicou, girando os olhos pela sala buscando mais alguma coisa.

"Você não quer que eu retire os balões? Do jeito que parece cansada, não é difícil imaginar você caindo dessa escada..." – disse, desdenhoso.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

"Isso só acontece em desenhos-animados clichês, Sasuke-kun." – replicou, séria – "Mas não se preocupe, não vou cair, garanto." – afirmou com veemência.

"Você é quem sabe." – concordou o moreno, dando nos ombros e voltando-se para o balde onde havia um pano pendurado.

A fotógrafa continuou em seu processo de retirar balões, descer, empurrar a escada e subir novamente para retirar outros balões enquanto o Uchiha passava pano nos móveis.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun..." – chamou Sakura, fazendo o rapaz virar para onde ela estava – "O que você pretende fazer com essa faixa?" – perguntou, estendendo a faixa do aniversário.

O empresário franziu o cenho.

"Não faço idéia. Jogá-la fora, talvez?" – sugeriu.

"Mas que chato, Sasuke-kun." – replicou a Haruno, com uma expressão brava – "Vou dobrá-la e você leva pra sua casa e guardar como lembrança." – disse, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

"Tanto faz." – afirmou, voltando para a mesa.

Sakura fitou o moreno e suspirou. Ele realmente era um chato, frio, mas ainda assim... Sorriu, descendo as escadas.

"Terminei minha parte." – disse, observando as paredes limpas – "E v... O que você está fazendo?" – questionou, fitando ao Uchiha e a mesa.

"Fazendo o que você disse que precisava ser feito?" – retrucou, incerto.

"Demo..." – murmurou, fitando a mesa seca com algumas manchas esparsas – "Isso não está muito bom..." – observou, fitando-o, divertida.

"Huph..." – resmungou, virando o rosto.

"Bem, você não tem muito jeito... Na verdade, imagino que durante sua vida inteira você teve algum tipo de faxineira para fazer esse serviço, não é?" – questionou, recebendo outro resmungo em resposta – "É, acertei..." – retrucou para si mesma – "Bem, eu vou te ajudar, Sasuke-kun." – disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke viu a fotógrafa passar alguns produtos sobre a mesa, passar o pano e, em poucos minutos conseguira deixar a mesa como nova.

"Você tem prática nisso." – comentou, casual.

"Bem, como eu lhe disse ontem, moro sozinha faz um bom tempo e desde sempre, para economizar, eu me viro com a faxina do apartamento." – disse, divertida.

Ambos continuaram a limpar a sala, passando pano sobre os móveis, retirando resíduos de alguns locais e, por fim, após Tenten e Temari aparecerem para retirar o lixo acumulado, lavaram o piso frio. Quando finalmente conseguiram terminar, a sala estava brilhando e a noite já tinha início no céu.

"Nossa, já escureceu." – observou Sakura, da porta do anexo – "Que horas serão..." – murmurou, pensativa.

"18h20." – respondeu Sasuke.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o moreno que fitava ao relógio de pulso. Um sorriso surgiu na face clara.

"Que bom que você está usando." – comentou, satisfeita.

O Uchiha voltou os olhos do relógio para Sakura e novamente para o relógio.

"Ah sim...Estou." – disse, aproximando-se da porta – "Eu estava realmente precisando de um. Agora posso ter mais noção de quanto tempo falta para acabar as reuniões intermináveis da empresa." – comentou, revirando os olhos.

"Que bom." – suspirou, aliviada – "Eu fiquei em dúvida. Como eu nunca vi você usando, não sabia se você não gostava." – explicou.

"Eu não tenho o costume, mas mesmo assim, não tenho nada contra." – afirmou, dando nos ombros.

"Fico realmente satisfeita em saber." – disse, sorrindo-lhe – "Bem, tudo bem se eu deixar para você recolocar os móveis no lugar? Preciso passar no consultório do Kakashi-sensei." – comentou.

"Ah, sem problema." – concordou, o moreno – "Está tudo bem?" – perguntou, fitando-a sério.

"Ah sim, sim." – mentiu – "Não é nada demais, apenas uma visita." – afirmou, divertida.

Os olhos negros a fitaram, desconfiados. Na verdade, ela não lhe parecera muito bem naquela tarde e por várias vezes a vira suspirar ou ficar em um estado pensativo que não lhe era comum. Além disso, algumas vezes durante a limpeza ele a pegara o observando com um olhar estranho e, quando ela se dava conta, virava-se bruscamente voltando a atenção para o que ela estava fazendo.

"Bem, eu vou indo então, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne." – despediu-se a Haruno, sorrindo.

Alguma coisa não estava certa e fosse o que fosse, por algum motivo, o Uchiha se sentiu incitado a fazer algo a respeito.

Com um movimento rápido, o moreno pegou o braço da fotógrafa, puxando-a para si em um abraço.

"Obrigado, Sakura." – murmurou, fazendo-a sentir o coração palpitar – "Eu realmente gostei do presente. De ambos." – afirmou, e apesar da expressão séria, o olhar transmitia o mais profundo da alma do Uchiha.

E aquele detalhe não passou desapercebido pela fotógrafa, que mantinha os olhos abertos, sem reação.

"E-E...Na-Na-Não há de q-que, Sa-Sasuke-kun." – disse por fim, sorrindo completamente sem jeito e tão gaguejante quanto Hinata – "Eu vou indo então. Ja!" – exclamou, correndo em seguida.

O rapaz a acompanhou com o olhar e suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"O que diabos eu estou fazendo...?" – murmurou para si mesmo, irritado, voltando-se para sala para dar uma última olhada geral antes de chamar alguém para ajudá-lo a recolocar os móveis no lugar.

--

Sakura parou de correr, apoiando-se nos portões brancos da casa de Kakashi, ofegante.

"O...O...O que...?" – murmurou, incerta.

Fechou os olhos. Uchiha Sasuke acabara de lhe dizer um 'obrigado' e ainda havia lançando um olhar carregado de sentimentos? Aquilo era surreal. Possivelmente ela ainda se encontrava no mundo de Morpheu e...

Um leve incômodo no olho esquerdo se fez presente e toda e qualquer dúvida existente nos pensamentos de Sakura sobre estar ou não acordada se desfizeram no mesmo instante.

Respirou fundo, acalmando o coração que ainda batia descompassado e, quando se sentiu mais calma, tocou o interfone da casa de seu médico torcendo mentalmente para que ele estivesse lá.

"Sim?" – disse a voz grave do médico, após algum tempo de silêncio.

"Kakashi-sensei? É a Sakura." – informou, ouvindo o barulho de pano sendo puxado.

"Ah, Sakura. Um instante que já vou abrir." – avisou, a voz agora um pouco mais abafada.

Sakura suspirou. Kakashi e sua máscara. Ela nunca entendera muito bem o porquê de ele usá-la, mas sempre evitara perguntar.

"Por trás de toda a máscara, há sempre um passado obscuro." – murmurou, fitando o chão calmamente, chutando uma pequena pedrinha no momento em que o portão foi destrancado.

Calmamente a fotógrafa adentrou o terreno, encaminhando-se para a casa onde pode ver Kakashi escorado no batente da porta observando-a com o olho negro visível.

"Yoh, Sakura." – cumprimentou o médico com um sorriso oculto – "A que devo a honra de sua visita?" – questionou, fitando-a calmamente.

A resposta foi um suspiro simples que fez o sorriso de Kakashi logo dar lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

"Vejo que não são boas novas." – comentou, fitando-a com um olhar plácido – "Entre e se sente. Vou pegar chá." – disse, dando espaço para que ela passasse, fechando a porta e encaminhando-se para a cozinha enquanto Sakura seguia para a sala.

"Kurenai-san não está?" – questionou, elevando a voz o suficiente para o doutor ouvi-la.

"Ela vai ficar no laboratório até tarde." – replicou Kakashi – "Creio que só voltará amanhã." – adicionou.

"Hum, que pena..." – comentou, afinal, ela gostava de conversar com a Yuuhi.

Os olhos verdes passearam pelas prateleiras da estante próxima e pelos porta-retratos que sempre ali se encontravam com a imagem das figuras sorridentes dos, ela supunha, amigos de Kakashi e Kurenai. Em alguns passos se aproximou, pegando o porta-retratos em que se encontravam Kakashi, Kurenai e o incógnito homem que segurava um cigarro em uma mão.

Piscou algumas vezes, encarando a foto.

Era a primeira vez que ela tinha tempo para observar aquela foto e, vendo agora, a máscara de Kakashi lhe parecia um tanto quanto estranha, como um recorte colado. E, observando de perto, era perceptível que a outra mão do homem do cigarro se encontrava sobre a cintura de Kurenai.

O que aquilo significava...?

"Uma foto antiga. Eu devia ter uns 19 anos." – disse uma voz logo atrás da Haruno fazendo esta virar bruscamente assustada.

"Go-gomen, Kakashi-sensei, eu não deveria..."

"Tudo bem." – cortou – "Se eu não quisesse que as visse, não as deixaria aí." – replicou, depositando a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro.

Sakura caminhou para uma das poltronas, sentando-se.

"Eto..."

"Sarutobi Asuma..." – disse Kakashi, fitando a face espantada de Sakura – "Antigo colega de trabalho, amigo meu e ex-noivo de Kurenai." – replicou com um sorriso gentil.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes. Ela sempre se impressionava com a capacidade que o médico possuía de antecipar grande parte de suas perguntas ou pensamentos.

"Ele parece ser uma pessoa bem legal." – comentou, solvendo um gole do chá que Kakashi lhe servira.

"E era." – afirmou, sorrindo enquanto cruzava os braços – "Sem noção, preocupado demais, fumante incorrigível mas, ainda assim, bondoso, gentil e, acima de tudo, um grande amigo..." – disse, com um olhar pesaroso, colocando uma mão do lado direito do rosto, inconscientemente.

O verbo no passado, somado ao olhar de Kakashi, tornou desnecessárias – e até indevidas – quaisquer perguntas. Por aqueles pequenos gestos Sakura concluíra que, muito provavelmente, aquele homem chamado Asuma já não mais se encontrava com vida. E aquilo a fazia sentir um certo pesar, não apenas por seu médico, mas, principalmente, por Kurenai.

Kakashi fechou os olhos, suspirando em seguida.

"Bem, creio que temos outros assuntos a tratar, não é mesmo, Sakura?" – questionou, encarando a fotógrafa.

Mais um suspiro seguido de um gole de chá.

"Hai." – murmurou, com um olhar baixo.

E, lentamente, Sakura passou a contar tudo o que julgava relevante.

A conversa do jantar que a incitou a procurar sobre o passado de Sasuke, as inúmeras pesquisas que a fizeram ficar até tarde acordada, o horror que sentira com tudo que acometera seu modelo, o fato de ter dormido pouco, a dor lacerante que sentiu em seus olhos pouco tempo depois de acordar, o cansaço durante o resto do dia, a incomoda sensação nos olhos que vinha e sumia.

Ao fim de toda sua história, os olhos verdes encararam a expressão compenetrada do médico. Este por sua vez parecia pensativo, porém tão pouco surpreso que Sakura teve quase certeza de que, em algum lugar daquele profundo olho negro, por algum motivo, ela vira um brilho de quem já esperava por aquilo.

Ela suspirou, fitando-o.

"Nee, sensei..." – murmurou, por fim – "Eu lembro que, certa vez, você disse que Sasuke-kun é um de seus pacientes." – disse, fitando o olho do sensei, que fitava um ponto qualquer.

"Hum, sim, eu disse." – concordou, ainda pensativo – "Na verdade, creio que foi no dia em que ele passou a ser membro da Konoha." – acrescentou casualmente.

"Entendo..." – suspirou – "E, bem, eu sei que o sensei não tem por costume ter pacientes comuns." – comentou, vendo este levantar o olhar para encará-la – "Por acaso, Kakashi-sensei, o fato do Sasuke-kun ser seu paciente tem a ver com o assassinato dos membros da empresa e dos pais dele?" – questionou, quase como se fosse uma afirmação.

O olho negro visível de Kakashi se fechou com um suspiro.

"Eu imaginei que você descobriria..." – murmurou, encostando-se no sofá enquanto abria o olho para fitá-la com preocupação – "Digo isso, em relação ao passado de Sasuke." – acrescentou – "O fato de ele ser meu paciente era algo que você concluiria por conseqüência, dado seu senso lógico que, convenhamos, é muito bom." – afirmou, sorrindo por trás da máscara.

"Obrigada." – agradeceu, sem graça pelo elogio.

"Na verdade, por ética médica eu não deveria lhe contar os motivos que trouxeram ou não Sasuke ao meu consultório. No entanto, como se trata de você, Sakura, e esse outro caso talvez tenha alguma influência no seu, eu vou lhe contar não apenas o que você me perguntou, mas todo o histórico do que houve com o Sasuke." – afirmou, adquirindo uma expressão séria no rosto.

Os olhos claros da fotógrafa fitavam atentamente a figura do médico a sua frente com carinho. Ele era um ótimo médico e desde que o conhecera, ele sempre a tratara com a preocupação digna de um pai. Sorriu internamente.

"Bem..." – começou Kakashi – "Desde que você me conhece, eu sou médico e amigo da família Uchiha." – disse, com um olhar calmo – "Na verdade, a médica de que lhe indicou este consultório, Rin, era noiva e é a atual esposa de um grande amigo meu, Uchiha Obito." – observou, sorrindo saudosamente.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, pousando o olhar sobre a estante, fitando o porta-retratos onde havia a foto de uma mulher de cabelos vermelho-acaju. Então era por isso que havia uma foto de sua ex-médica na estante de Kakashi com, obviamente, nada menos que Óbito ao lado desta.

Então sua relação com os Uchiha não era tão distante assim.

"Na noite do massacre," – tornou a falar Kakashi – "eu recebi uma ligação da polícia pedindo para que eu comparecesse ao prédio da corporação Uchiha imediatamente, pois algo muito grave havia acontecido." – o olho negro se fechou, franzindo o cenho – "Não me lembro muito bem do percurso, eu apenas recordo de se conduzido por alguém em meio ao caos que se encontrava no prédio. Policiais, médicos, membros das forças especiais do país, ambulâncias e, no meio daquela zona, ao lado de onde me foi dito que haviam encontrado o presidente e a conselheira da Uchiha Corp., Sasuke." – ele suspirou.

O pesar e toda a angústia que Kakashi passava naqueles olhos ao relembrar do acontecido, Sakura podia sentir claramente.

"Eu vira Sasuke apenas uma vez, alguns meses antes daquela tragédia, quando ele veio acompanhar o irmão, Itachi, para uma consulta rápida." – relembrou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o rosto – "Naquela época ele já era um rapaz sério. Não tanto quanto hoje, mas ainda assim, com um ar de maturidade maior do que muitos que eu já havia conhecido, além de um brilho característico nos olhos." – acrescentou.

"Itachi?" – disse, surpresa – "Você tratou o Itachi também, Kakashi-sensei?" – questionou a fotógrafa, curiosa.

"Hai. Foi a pedido do pai deles, Fugaku, e contra a vontade do próprio Itachi. Era um caso complexo, mas que realmente, não vem ao caso." – afirmou o médico, sorrindo do modo que lhe era costumeiro quando desejava dar algo por encerrado.

"Entendo..." – murmurou Sakura, um pouco a contra gosto.

"Bem, naquela noite, eu vi um Sasuke diferente do que eu vira meses antes. O brilho perceptível dos olhos havia sumido e eu não me lembrava de ter visto olhos tão opacos quanto aqueles, isto é, além dos seus, Sakura." – comentou, fitando-a melancólico e esta apenas lhe retribuiu com um sorriso triste – "Ele estava chocado. Falava frases desconexas, murmurava pedidos de socorro..." – respirou fundo.

O olhar de Sakura fitou o chão. Aquilo era tão...

"Levamos ele para o hospital e eu me propus a ficar por perto para observar as reações de Sasuke." – prosseguiu o médico, vez ou outra lançando um olhar para a Haruno, observando eventuais reações – "Durante os dias que se seguiram, ele permaneceu de cama. Durante o dia ele via fantasmas e sofria com ilusões. Já de noite, diversas vezes ele acordava gritando por conta de pesadelos, chamando pessoas e, talvez por causa dos jornais que passavam na época, culpando o irmão e qualquer outro que passasse pela frente." – lembrou, fechando o olho, pensativo.

A jovem fotógrafa lembrou então de alguns artigos que encontrara, falando do suposto envolvimento de Itachi no caso, uma vez que após o incidente não encontraram notícias sobre este. Os motivos de seu sumiço ainda era um mistério, apesar de ter sido publicado uma viagem para cuidar da saúde.

"Como Sasuke não estava melhorando por si só, fui obrigado a iniciar o tratamento que, por sinal, em muito se assemelhava ao que eu apliquei em você no começo." – disse o Hatake, fitando Sakura calmamente, vendo-a assentir – "Colírios, injeções, conversas e, aos poucos ele parecia melhorar." – suspirou – "Foi então que aconteceu..." – e os olho negro pousou sobre as orbes verdes – "Certa manhã eu cheguei ao quarto e Sasuke estava de pé, próximo a janela, fitando o horizonte com um semblante calmo e, ao meu ver, perfeitamente normal." – disse, surpreendendo a Haruno.

"Da noite para o dia?!" – questionou, intrigada.

"Exato." – suspirou – "No entanto, havia algo diferente..." – observou, com um olhar intrigado – "Os olhos. O brilho havia voltado, mas não era o mesmo brilho de antes. Era algo mais distante, indiferente." – pausou brevemente, respirando – "E ao conversar com ele, ele me disse que em meio a escuridão, ele havia conseguido juntar forças para encontrar um meio de sair daquele estado, pois ele sabia que se ele continuasse daquele jeito, ele perderia, além dos pais e da família já assassinada, todo o 'império' Uchiha que seus antepassados haviam lutado para conseguir." – um olhar entristecido surgiu no rosto de Kakashi.

"Bem, quer dizer que ele conseguiu então voltar ao normal..." – observou Sakura, com seriedade.

"De certo modo." – concordou, ponderando – "Ele já não via mais fantasmas, já não gritava ou falava coisas desconexas e pelo o que sei, poucas foram as vezes que tornou a ter pesadelos sobre aquele ocorrido." – disse, forçando certa satisfação – "No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele se tornou extremamente arrogante, impessoal e frio. Trancou todos os sentimentos que possuía no âmago de si e, por conseqüência, como ele próprio me disse em certa ocasião, ele 'morreu'." – suspirou.

E novamente os olhos verdes se abriram, estupefatos. Então era aquilo. Aquele era o motivo de ele sempre apreciar as fotos que ela tirava e era por isso que ele aceitara se tornar um modelo da Konoha. Ela conseguia captar aquilo que ele julgava não mais existir: sentimentos, vida.

"Após isto ele teve alta do hospital e, a partir de então, começou a juntar os que, por alguma coincidência, não se encontravam no prédio e conseqüentemente se salvaram do massacre e contatar os antigos amigos de seus pais que eventualmente deviam algum favor. E após algum tampo, lentamente, Sasuke conseguiu reerguer a 'Uchiha Corp.'." – disse, com um olhar calmo.

Kakashi deixou o corpo encostar sobre o sofá, os olhos fechados pensativo.

"Foi o maior milagre visto dentro do mundo empresarial das últimas décadas e, o mais impressionante, operado por um 'garoto' que muitos chamaram de prodígio." – um sorriso triste lhe surgiu – "Creio que no meio do processo, Itachi retornou. Pelo o que sei, eles conversaram, Sasuke gritou tudo o que ficara entalado em sua garganta e Itachi ouviu, quieto. E, apesar de tudo o que sentia e da vontade de acabar com o irmão, Sasuke deixou Itachi se envolver na empresa como vice-presidente para ajudá-lo, pois, acima do ódio e da desconfiança para com o irmão, o objetivo principal ainda era retornar a empresa ao topo." – pausou, tomando um gole de chá.

Sakura imitou o gesto, atenta a cada palavra que o médico lhe contava.

"E com a junção dos 'irmãos Uchiha', dois anos após a tragédia a empresa voltava a seu lugar original: o topo das empresas mais influentes do país." – Kakashi fechou os olhos, como se lembrasse de algo – "Sasuke e Itachi passaram a fazer faculdade. O primeiro de administração, o outro terminou a de economia. Instalaram mais câmeras de segurança, contrataram novos empregados, sendo que todos deveriam ter uma ótima indicação; e, para cargos mais importantes, contrataram pessoas que lhe eram de confiança, como foi o caso do Neji que além de um advogado extremamente competente, era amigo de infância de Sasuke, e de Haku e Anko, que já eram conhecidos de Itachi." – suspirou, fitando à Haruno.

Ela, por sua vez, retribuiu o olhar calmamente, sem demonstrar nada.

"Eu acabei sendo um expectador de tudo isso, enquanto eu me certificava de que não haveria uma recaída dos sintomas ou uma eventual melhora no modo do Sasuke agir." – explicou, referindo-se à 'morte' do Uchiha – "Porém passados 3 anos, nada mudara. Ele não piorou e nem melhorou significativamente. Então, optei por deixar de observá-lo. E só alguns anos depois eu o reencontrei, por coincidência, justamente na _sua_ sala da Konoha." – um sorriso – "Ele havia crescido, óbvio, mas continuava o mesmo, do mesmo jeito, o mesmo olhar. No entanto eu senti algo de diferente. Alguma coisa próxima de uma ínfima esperança." – disse, com um olhar satisfeito – "E a partir daí, creio que você conhece a história." – observou, lançando um olhar significativo que fez Sakura se sentir levemente sem jeito mesmo sem saber o motivo.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto a fotógrafa absorvia cada uma daquelas novas informações.

"A história é completamente diferente..." – murmurou, pensativa – "...mas em pequenos e certos aspectos, o caso do Sasuke-kun é bastante semelhante..." – acrescentou, mais para si mesma do que para Kakashi.

"Sim, é." – concordou o médico – "Na época em que me envolvi no caso do Sasuke, eu me impressionei com a coincidência, esse foi um dos motivos, dentre muitos outros, pelo qual cuidei dele." – observou, fitando-a sério.

A expressão pensativa da jovem de cabelos róseos se desfez e um sorriso tranqüilo se formou, junto de um longo suspiro.

"Entendo..." – disse por fim, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá – "No fim das contas, a cura do Sasuke-kun veio através da própria força e, lentamente, ele está conseguindo recuperar o que ele acabou por perder neste processo." – concluiu, fitando Kakashi.

"Na verdade, eu acredito que esta segunda parte tem acontecido por uma certa influência externa..." – comentou o médico em tom de indireta.

"Mesmo assim..." – replicou a fotógrafa, ignorando o comentário – "...É realmente admirável." – e sorriu, um sorriso levemente entristecido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, carregado de um sentimento que não passou desapercebido pelos olhos então surpresos de Kakashi.

"Sakura..." – murmurou o médico, encarando-a com um olhar sério – "Você sabe o que você tem e o que causou isso e mais do que tudo, você tem consciência do que pode acontecer caso você se aproxime demais do Sasuke, principalmente agora que conhece o que ele passou." – observou.

"Hai." – concordou a Haruno, com um aceno sutil.

"Sabe os riscos que isso pode acarretar e o que poderia trazer a tona." – disse, preocupado – "Os remédios vão impedir fugir do controle, mas o sofrimento, bem, ele será inevitável." – acrescentou, receoso.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei..." – murmurou, fitando-o com doçura – "Está na hora de eu sair deste casulo." – disse, divertida – "Sofrimentos são coisas pelas quais todos passam. Eu não posso ser diferente." – e sorriu, como sempre sorria.

"Seu caso é um caso a parte e você sabe disso." – insistiu, com um leve tom temeroso.

"Ainda assim, eu quero tentar." – afirmou, com um sorriso decidido – "Talvez, gradualmente, este seja o meio..." – acrescentou, olhando para seu médico como quem pede uma opinião.

O médico de cabelos acinzentados observou calmamente os orbes verdes que brilhavam com determinação e suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelho, enquanto jogava o corpo para frente, com o rosto levemente baixo, encarando o chão.

"Eu sempre esqueço dessa sua força de vontade, ou melhor dizendo, cabeça-dura, Sakura-chan..." – disse, levantando o rosto apoiando-o em uma das mãos com um olhar calmo – "Você, mais do que ninguém conhece suas próprias limitações. Eu não sou exatamente a favor disso, mas..." – e suspirou, resignado – "Creio que até certo ponto, você tem razão." – concluiu, encostando-se no sofá novamente, fitando-a com um sorriso por trás da máscara.

O rosto da Haruno se iluminou, fazendo-a pular sobre o médico em um abraço.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!!" – exclamou, animada.

"Yareyare... Não há de que..." – replicou, dando palmadinhas nas costas da de cabelos róseos que logo se levantou, recompondo-se – "Porém eu eventualmente estarei de olho..." – avisou – "E creio que dada esta pequena mudança, teremos de aumentar um pouco a potência do remédio..." – adicionou, fitando-a calmamente, estendendo um pequeno frasco de colírio.

Sakura fitou àquilo, surpresa.

"Você realmente possui um bom faro, sensei." – observou, pegando o frasco, guardando-o em sua bolsa em seguida.

"Apenas sou precavido." – retrucou, divertido.

"Até parece..." – replicou Sakura, revirando os olhos.

Kakashi apenas sorriu, como sempre fazia em situações como aquela.

"Nossa, já são quase nove horas!" – exclamou, observando o relógio de parede – "Creio que eu preciso ir, sensei..." – disse, levantando-se.

"Hai, conversamos bastante hoje... Ou eu falei demais." – disse, levantando o olho visível em direção ao teto, pensativo – "Bem, te acompanho até o portão." – ofereceu, gentilmente.

"Agradeço." – disse, a de cabelos róseos, sorrindo.

Caminharam até o portão, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Bem, é isso." – concluiu o médico – "Venha me visitar mais vezes, Sakura. Não apenas quando for de seu interesse." – disse, com um ar repreendedor.

"Gomen nee, Kakashi-sensei." – ela sorriu, com uma gota lhe correndo – "Virei visitá-lo sim. Apenas preciso ter certeza de que você não estará muito ocupado com a Kurenai-san..." – acrescentou, com um sorriso maroto.

Kakashi revirou o olho visível, inconformado.

"Como você sempre consegue puxar a conversa para este assunto...?" – perguntou, fitando-a calmamente.

"Brincadeira, Kakashi-sensei!" – exclamou, divertida – "Vou indo então, Ja ne!" – despediu-se, caminhando sentido à Konoha.

"Nee, Sakura..." – chamou o médico, fazendo-a virar para encará-lo – "O que você teria me dito, caso eu lhe dissesse que, na verdade, o ideal seria você se afastar do Sasuke...?" – questionou, hipoteticamente.

Sakura parou, pensativa e sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Kakashi piscar algumas vezes, surpreso.

"Eu acho... que eu diria que, mesmo que eu quisesse, já é tarde demais para isso, sensei." – afirmou, com uma expressão plácida.

Kakashi suspirou. Suas suspeitas estavam certas...

"Era apenas para eu saber... Até mais, Sakura." – disse, acenando.

Ela assentiu, prosseguindo seu caminho enquanto o médico entrava, fechando o portão às suas costas.

"Eu me sinto como um pai que acaba de descobrir que a pequena filha cresceu e que já está pensando em garotos..." – murmurou, pensativo, coçando a cabeça com um leve sorriso envergonhado enquanto entrava em sua casa, deixando para fora as eventuais preocupações.

--

Sakura suspirou, jogando suas coisas no banco do passageiro ao entrar em seu carro.

A conversa com Kakashi sobre Sasuke fora realmente esclarecedora. Agora, além de conhecer melhor a vida do empresário, entendia também os eventuais motivos que o levaram até ela e, mais do que isso, o porquê de ela própria o ter escolhido como modelo.

Suspirou.

Desde pequena, ela sempre fora mais 'sensível' do que os outros a sua volta. Só de estar próxima de alguém, ela podia sentir os pequenos nuances sentimentais, fossem esses bons ou não. E por mais que muitos admirassem aquele 'dom' e ela até certo ponto gostasse dele, de resto, aquilo nada mais era do que uma grande fraqueza.

Levemente, Sakura apoiou as mãos sobre o volante e a testa sobre suas mãos, fechando os olhos, cansada.

Ela era uma fraca que fugia e se escondia de fantasmas passados. Uma fraca que era ela e ao mesmo não o era. Uma fraca que, definitivamente, não era como Sasuke.

Ela não era forte...

Porém desejava ser.

E quando Haruno Sakura desejava algo, fosse por sua determinação, fosse por sua cabeça dura, ela encontraria uma forma de conseguir, principalmente agora que possuía uma base de como fazê-lo.

Levantou a cabeça, fitando o espelho retrovisor.

"A única coisa que eu não sei se eu consigo..." – murmurou para si mesma, incerta – "...é conquistar o seu coração, Sasuke-kun." – disse, sorrindo levemente entristecida.

Suspirou, ligando o carro e dando a partida no mesmo, rumo a sua casa.

Após um mês conhecendo as facetas daquele homem sério, frio, chato, extremamente belo e angustiado que era Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura se dera conta de que, mesmo que ela sofresse, que pensamentos e lembranças indesejáveis viessem à tona ou mesmo que lhe pedissem, ela já não conseguiria deixar de estar próxima de seu modelo.

Afinal de contas, ela o amava.

--

**Notas da autora:**

Yoh Minna!! \o/

Após quase quatro meses, aqui estou eu de volta!

-desvia das armas que são lançadas contra mim-

Bem, menos tempo do que o anterior, mas ainda assim, tempo demais, nee? x.xv

Sobre o capítulo: Uhu!! Estamos no capítulo 10! –sai dançando–

Eu, particularmente, adorei escrevê-lo. Ele foi denso, me deu um trabalho do cão, têm uma pilha de informações novas, mais dúvidas com poucas respostas, confuso que só ele, mas, ainda assim, interessante, creio eu. E vocês? Gostaram? (Afinal, é isso que realmente importa X3)

Acredito que foi possível desvendar uma ou outra coisa, mas, bem, não sei o quanto disso direito. E caso não tenham entendido nada sobre a conversa entre o Kakashi e a Sakura, acreditem, é normal. Eu ainda estou tentando entender... o.o''

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco, mas já tenho parte dele montado na cabeça. Agora, só precisarei de tempo para escrever e maturar idéias (quem sabe em julho, nas minhas tão preciosas férias! x.xv)

Aliás, já deixo avisado: este capítulo é um 'marco' dentro da história. A partir de agora ela vai dar uma reviravolta de tal forma que não duvido que alguns leitores comecem a me abandonar (triste, mas eu estou preparada, acho... T.T).

Bem, eu tinha outras observações, mas elas vão se perdendo em meio a minha mente (preciso começar a anotar isso). Dúvida, reclamação, elogio, crítica e etc, todas serão sempre muito bem vindas.

Ah sim, antes que eu esqueça...

Muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram minha fic e especialmente à _Haruka Taichou_, _Marimary-chan_, _Binutti-chan_, _Lizinha-chan_, _Nyuu - Lucy_, _Maryh-chan_, _MELODY_, _Sophia.DiLUA_, _Ana-chan n.n_ e _Eeva Uchiha7_, pelas reviews deixadas!! X3

Respondendo a elas:

Haruka Taichou-san,  
Adorei a introduçãozinha...!! XD  
Bem, peço realmente perdão pela demora, acredite, não foi intencional. Ao menos desta vez não demorei tanto, nee? X3  
E acredite, em termos de fic, eu não funciono sobre pressão. A história tem de fluir, para não se tornar um monte de palavras sem sentido... Então me amarrar em frente ao PC não é uma boa opção... (além de não ser nada saudável... x.x''')  
XD  
Mas muito obrigada pela paciência, sou realmente grata!  
Tadaima! \o/

Marimary-chan,  
Cá estou, prosseguindo firme e forte! Apenas não chore... tenho trauma de pessoas chorando... X.x''  
Muito obrigada pelo apoio! E bem, aqui está o capítulo 10 (que eu espero que tenha sido do seu agrado)! \o/  
Kissus!

Binutti-chan,  
Seja muito bem vinda! X3  
Obrigada pelos elogios e eu também acho incrível a capacidade que muitos fotógrafos tem... Penas que eu mesma sou horrível como fotógrafa! XD  
Continuado! ;D  
Bjom!

Lizinha-chan,  
Ahaha, muita gente está! (inclua-me nesta conta XD) Porém vamos ver o que o destino nos reserva...  
Domo arigatou pela review!  
Kissus!

Nyuu - Lucy-san,  
Seja(m) bem vinda(s)! \o/  
Sim, o Haku está nela. Na verdade, eu gosto bastante dele. XD  
Como esta fanfic foi escrita há muito tempo, os personagens da fase Shippuden não aparecerão, creio eu. Uma pena, pois há muitos deles que seria interessante colocar na história... /  
Mas bem, aí está o novo capítulo. Espero que tenha(m) gostado! X3  
Kissus, ja ne! \o

Maryh-chan,  
Fico extremamente satisfeita que esteja gostando da minha humilde fic! \o  
Muito obrigada e, não, não pretendo matar minhas leitoras (e leitores) de ansiedade! 'X3  
Bjom!

MELODY-san,  
Seja bem vinda à minha fic! \o  
E sim, infelizmente é sério, cheguei ao cúmulo de ficar dois anos sem postar... x.x'' Porém espero ter superado essa fase de abstenção de idéias... XD  
Aqui está o capítulo seguinte e espero que tenha gostado.  
Domo arigatou!

Sophia.DiLUA,  
Tudo depende do tempo e da minha imaginação, infelizmente... Se dependesse exclusivamente de mim, eu já teria terminado há muito tempo... u.u'''. Desculpe-me de qualquer modo... o.ov  
Muito obrigada e pode deixar, vou continuar... \o

Ana-chan n.n,  
Ah, domo arigatou! X3 Que bom que gostou da fic... e dos drabbles! Eles realmente me deram trabalho. XDD  
Vou continuar... talvez demore um pouco, mas, sim, vou continuar. X3  
Kissus, bye! \o

Eeva Uchiha7,  
Ora, ora, a moça que se deu ao trabalho de abrir uma conta no deviant! \o/  
Que bom que você gosta de um suspense. Eu também gosto (como é possível notar), mas as vezes tenho um pouco de receio de escrever, pois tenho a nítida impressão de que vão pular no meu pescoço por eu estar "enrolando"... '''XD  
Enfim, ossos do ofício. X3  
Ahaha, bem típico de mãe... Se rimos elas estranham; se choramos, se preocupam... É algo realmente curioso. XD  
Muito obrigada moça!  
Kissus, Ja! \o

Bem, creio que seja isso. Qualquer coisa, reviews, e-mails e etc serão sempre muito bem vindos! Qualquer erro ou incoerência no texto, por favor, me avisem (acabei não revisando esse capítulo direito x.x)!

Àqueles que me acompanham e acompanharam, que lêem mesmo não mandando reviews, que apenas vêem alguns capítulos (com os casais que aprecia), a todos vocês, domo arigatou!! \o/

Até mais! \o

_Meriu (Jun/2008)_


	13. Cap 11 Prelúdio Tempestuoso

_**Procura da Vida**_

**- Capítulo 11 -**

**Prelúdio Tempestuoso**

Os olhos castanhos encararam o céu, levemente cerrados devido ao excesso de claridade.

"Ainda falta quase um mês para o fim do verão..." – murmurou a dona destes, desanimada.

Ela definitivamente não gostava de estações extremas como inverno e verão.

No primeiro, apesar de gostar da neve, de patinar e, nos últimos anos, do Natal, ainda assim o frio exagerado tornava desanimador qualquer perspectiva de sair de casa ou mesmo da cama. Sem contar a falta de um aquecedor – o que tornava mais complicada sua situação durante o inverno –.

Já no segundo, não importava se ela estava vestida com roupas leves – como a regata clara com um colete branco de zíper por cima junto de uma bermuda até os joelhos –, ainda assim o calor era insuportável e, talvez, apenas um ar-condicionado, uma piscina ou algo refrescante para lhe tirar esta incômoda sensação.

Suspirou, agachando-se em frente ao portão da casa enquanto puxava o celular de um dos bolsos da bermuda para consultar o relógio.

"_Dez minutos torrando no sol. Isso porque ele estava saindo de lá e me pediu para esperar no portão de casa..."_ – pensou, emburrada, arrumando uma mecha de sua franja enquanto guardava o celular novamente.

O som de um motor a fez voltar os olhos para a rua, até então calma, vendo que da esquina do quarteirão vinha uma moto verde e, montado nesta, um rapaz de capacete preto, bermuda verde escura e camiseta de um tom mais claro.

"Finalmente!" – exclamou a morena, levantando-se em um pulo enquanto a moto parava em sua frente – "Está atrasado, Lee!" – repreendeu, aproximando-se da moto.

"Gomen nasai, Tenten." – pediu, levantando a viseira para poder fitá-la com seus grandes olhos negros – "Logo depois que te liguei, Gai-sensei começou a falar comigo e..."

"...E, para variar, você perdeu a noção do tempo." – interrompeu, dando nos ombros, resignada – "Tudo bem, vou te perdoar só mais esta vez, Kamen Rider Black-san." – falou enquanto pegava o capacete preto que o rapaz lhe estendia.

O moreno revirou os olhos, emburrado.

"Não sei porque você cisma em me chamar assim." – disse, inconformado.

"Eu já disse que é inevitável, principalmente quando vejo esta sua moto de um verde tão incomum." – replicou a Yuei com um sorriso claramente divertido, subindo na garupa do veículo.

"Ah, você não tem jeito..." – resmungou Lee, baixando a viseira – "Bem, vai fazer compras no lugar de sempre?" – questionou o rapaz, fitando-a de canto de olho e recebendo um aceno afirmativo – "Yosh! Vamos para lá então!" – exclamou, dando a partida para cortar as ruas rapidamente.

"E como foi o treino de hoje?" – questionou Tenten, em meio ao barulho do vento que lhe passava cortante.

"Aquecimento, treinamento base, lutas práticas e armas, enfim, o de sempre, mas você deveria ter ido. Eu e Gai-sensei lutamos hoje. Foi realmente incrível! Paramos a academia." – replicou, em um tom claramente eufórico.

"E eu perdi isso?!" – exclamou, indignada – "Droga, vou matar o Ebisu por ele ter me mandado aquela máquina estranha do pessoal da área de pesquisa." – resmungou, irritada. – "Passei a manhã inteira vendo o que poderia ser e descobri que o problema era, literalmente, um fio solto." – e revirou os olhos, expressando toda a frustração que sentia.

"Hum...Que coisa..." – murmurou Lee, sem acrescentar nada já que máquinas nunca foram a área dele – "Bom, mas prometo que da próxima vez que você aparecer por lá, eu desafio o Gai-sensei!" – afirmou, entusiasmado, desviando de alguns carros.

"Ah, eu vou adorar, Lee!" – exclamou, sorrindo – "As lutas suas contra o Gai-sensei são sempre tão divertidas e interessantes..." – comentou, ponderando pensativa.

"Aliás, precisamos lutar algum dia desses, nee?" – questionou o de verde, enquanto fazia uma curva particularmente fechada.

"Eu ando tão enferrujada..." – murmurou, suspirando desanimada – "Com certeza eu perderia, sem contar que, a última vez que eu te vi lutando mal pude acompanhar os movimentos. Você está realmente rápido." – comentou, com um leve tom de orgulhoso.

"Não exagere. Nada escapa dos seus olhos..." – retrucou, sem jeito – "Afinal, por mais que na luta corpo a corpo você esteja enferrujada, com certeza, independente de quanto tempo parada, sua ótima mira não muda, Tenten!" – exclamou, divertido.

"Bom, acho que isso já chegou em um nível quase automático..." – disse, sorrindo – "Apesar de que houve uma vez há alguns meses que errei o centro de um alvo..." – comentou, pensativa, lembrando do 'jogo' no escritório de Neji.

"Isso é um sinal de que você realmente precisa aparecer na academia!" – observou Lee, sem perder a animação – "Gai-sensei está com saudade de ver a flor de nossa equipe!" – disse, sorrindo.

Tenten revirou os olhos, suspirando.

"Eu o vi não faz nem três semanas naquele caso no litoral. Não sei do que ele está falando." – resmungou – "Bem, apesar de que depois de tanto tempo, já me acostumei com os exageros dele." – disse, divertida.

"Ora, ele apenas gosta muito de você Tenten e, se ele pudesse, pelo menos uma vez por semana ele gostaria de vê-la." – defendeu o moreno, com um tom indignado.

"É, eu sei." – concordou a Yuei com um sorriso cálido, enquanto cruzavam uma avenida repleta de pessoas.

"Estamos quase lá... Apesar de que agora o trânsito começa a ficar lento." – observou o moreno, emburrado, afinal, o que era andar de moto se não houvesse o mínimo de velocidade?

Os olhos castanhos fitaram à sua volta por entre o capacete.

As calçadas estavam apinhadas de pessoas e as ruas, de carros. Lojas e mais lojas abertas, grandes prédios e arranha-céus repletos de empresas e comércios. Até mesmo as difusões de sons e vozes, apesar de por vezes serem irritantes, ainda assim eram realmente incríveis.

Definitivamente, ela adorava o centro daquela cidade.

A moto verde percorreu ainda algumas ruas, respeitando semáforos e afins, até finalmente parar em um estacionamento estratégico que já lhes era conhecido.

"Bem, aqui estamos." – disse Lee, desligando a moto.

Tenten desceu do veículo retirando o capacete para entregá-lo ao rapaz.

"Obrigada." – agradeceu, sorrindo.

"Estou as ordens, Tenten." – retorquiu, estendendo o polegar para a amiga na pose típica dele e de seu sensei e que na academia fora apelidado de 'pose nice guy' – "Eu preciso ver algumas roupas e você, o que vai comprar?" – questionou o rapaz enquanto andavam.

"Vejamos..." – murmurou pensativa – "Preciso ver peças eletrônicas, algumas ferramentas novas já que as minhas estão bem acabadas, comprar algumas canetas marcador que a Hinata me pediu e não posso esquecer de pegar alguns materiais para a Konoha." – lembrou, enumerando nos dedos – "Ah sim...!" – exclamou, sorridente – "E, óbvio, vou passar na loja do Genma." – finalizou, animada.

Lee a fitou perante a última citação, divertido.

"Toda a vez que passamos pelo centro você sempre visita a loja do Genma-san e fica por horas a fio olhando. No fim, depois de tanto olhar, você quase sempre não leva nada porque tudo é muito caro." – observou, divertido – "Não que eu esteja reclamando, também gosto de ir lá, mas sua compulsão e contentamento por apenas ver armas é interessante." – replicou, vendo o olhar indignado da companheira.

"Ora vamos, Lee. Você conhece o meu fascínio por armas de corte e contusão melhor do que ninguém." – afirmou, divertida – "E eu, como uma boa 'admiradora' adoro ver novas 'relíquias'." – disse, piscando um dos olhos.

"Você não tem jeito Tenten..." – afirmou o de roupas verdes, meneando a cabeça.

"Nem você." – retrucou zombeteira – "Se eu sou compulsiva por armas, você e Gai-sensei são por treinos. Estamos empatados, Lee." – replicou, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

O moreno riu fitando a expressão triunfante da de coques.

"O pior é que nem mesmo posso discordar." – observou, divertido – "Enfim, vamos às compras, senão não teremos tempo de passar na loja do Genma!" – complementou, dando um sorriso animado.

"Vamos, vamos!" – concordou, puxando o rapaz pela mão.

-----

Ambos caminharam pelas ruas apinhadas de pessoas com certa dificuldade, entrando nos prédios e lojas que já lhe eram conhecidas bem como nas que nunca haviam tido oportunidade de visitar.

"Hoje o movimento está bom, nee?" – questionou Tenten, apoiada em um pilar conferindo as compras de suas sacolas enquanto Lee observava algumas roupas.

"Ah, normal. Quase sempre é assim." – observou enquanto mexia em uma arara de casacos – "O que acha dessa blusa?" – questionou, estendendo um colete verde musgo com pequenos detalhes em preto.

"Lee..." – murmurou – "Uma coisa é gostar de verde, outra é ter um armário que mais parece uma reserva florestal." – observou, cruzando os braços para fitá-lo com o cenho levemente franzido.

"Demo... Outras cores parecem não combinar comigo..." – defendeu-se.

Tenten ponderou por um instante, imaginando o rapaz com outras cores de roupa. De fato, estranharia o dia em que visse Lee de azul, por exemplo, afinal, desde que o conhecia ele vestia roupas verdes em conjunto com cores mais neutras como preto, branco, cinza, bege e afins. A única cor que ele usava além de tonalidades de verde era vermelho – berrante por sinal –.

"É bonita." – concluiu, vencida – "E combina com aquela sua camiseta que tem um dragão." – acrescentou, vendo os olhos do rapaz brilharem.

"Yosh! Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando!" – exclamou, animado, colocando-a junto de algumas camisetas e camisas que carregava consigo – "Vou pagar." – avisou, encaminhando-se para o caixa.

Os olhos castanhos pousaram sobre a cesta de compras do rapaz, suspirando.

Ela se lembrava de certa vez, pouco depois de conhecer Lee, um colega ter comentado que seria uma boa ele variar nas roupas que usava, visto que, naquela época, ele utilizava unicamente um conjunto de calça moletom verde-grama, uma camiseta de manga comprida da mesma cor e, em dias frios, um moletom mais escuro – vestuário este que, pelo o que ela entendera, tivera uma forte influência de seu sensei, Maito Gai.

Depois daquela observação – com a qual, na ocasião, Tenten concordou sem pensar –, sempre que eles saiam, Lee a arrastava para dar sua opinião sobre algumas roupas.

"_Eu ajudei a criar um monstro..."_ – pensou, meneando a cabeça divertida enquanto via o moreno voltar com uma sacola em mãos.

"E então?" – perguntou Lee, fitando à de coques enquanto saiam da loja.

"Bem, não falta mais nada para mim..." – afirmou, pensativa – "Quero dizer, com exceção daquela peça que não tinha e acabei por encomendar e do papel fotográfico que a Sakura havia me pedido e eu não achei." – acrescentou, notando um breve olhar interessado de Lee – "Acho que já podemos ir ao nosso destino final de todo o passeio..." – disse com um quê de súplica.

"Sem objeções!" – afirmou, animado.

Sorriram em concordância e continuaram a cruzar as ruas e calçadas, trombando vez ou outra com algumas pessoas sem querer.

"Me diga Tenten, a Sakura-san que você citou..."

"A nossa fotógrafa? Eu já falei dela pra você." – comentou, distraída, cortando o rapaz – "Ela é a melhor profissional que tenho conhecimento e é uma amiga ótima, mesmo sendo um pouco temperamental." – citou, divertida – " O mais chama a atenção dela são os cabelos que são naturalmente de um tom claro de rosa." – comentou, voltando o olhar para Lee, surpreendendo-se ao ver o brilho nos olhos deste.

"Ela mesma! A bela e única flor que vi da última vez que fui visitar o Kakashi-san junto do Gai-sensei!" – exclamou, animado – "Como ela é? Ela tem namorado?" – questionou, ficando de frente para a amiga, andando de costas pela calçada.

"Ande direito Lee!" – ralhou a 'faz tudo', vendo as pessoas se desviarem do Rock que logo voltou a se postar ao lado da de coques, ainda compenetrado na resposta desta – "A Sakura é solteira, mas te aconselho a não se apaixonar ou tentar qualquer coisa por ela." – comentou, com um olhar sério.

"Por quê?" – persistiu o moreno.

Tenten suspirou, coçando levemente a nuca.

"É complicado dizer." – replicou a Yuei, franzindo o cenho – "Dentre alguns motivos, o que eu posso citar é que, talvez, e eu disse _talvez,_ ela já esteja interessada em uma pessoa. E se for isso de fato, tenho certeza que não será difícil o sentimento ser recíproco por parte do rapaz." – explicou, fitando ao amigo, pesarosa.

Lee pareceu se desapontar com a resposta, soltando um leve muxoxo.

"Bem... Se esse é o caso, não posso fazer nada. Não vou impor meus sentimentos para alguém que esteja em meio ao florescer de um belo amor correspondido." – observou, emocionado.

A morena revirou os olhos, levemente divertida com aquele jeito do amigo.

"Eu acho que você deveria conversar mais com a Chiharu-san ao invés de pensar na Sakura." – comentou, ignorando o drama do rapaz, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e arquear as sobrancelhas.

"Chiharu-sama?! Por quê?!" – questionou, surpreso.

"Hã?" – indagou Tenten, voltando os orbes castanhos para o amigo com certa descrença – "Até onde eu sei, ela vive aparecendo na academia para levar bentous feitos por ela mesma para um certo _alguém_, mesmo sendo a bonita, doce e gentil filha de um ministro." – comentou, encarando Lee – "Você _realmente_ não imagina o por quê?" – questionou zombeteira.

"N-Não." – murmurou o Rock, incerto, fazendo a de coques menear a cabeça, indignada – "Eu achei que ela trazia marmitas por agradecimento àquela vez que a ajudei. Não é isso?" – perguntou, confuso.

Um sorriso largo e maroto se abriu na face da morena.

"Eu tenho certeza que um dia você vai descobrir." – afirmou, divertida, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo, correndo – "Te encontro na loja." – exclamou, animada, passando a correr.

"Hã? Espera Tenteeeen! Eu quero saber!" – exclamou, o Rock, correndo atrás da amiga que sumira na multidão.

Quando Lee alcançou a Yuei, ambos se encontravam em frente a uma loja onde era possível ver diversos enfeites e artefatos tradicionais na vitrine. Adentraram pela porta de vidro, discutindo, sendo encarados pelas várias pessoas que observavam os objetos, até então com admiração. Cruzaram as prateleiras até um balcão de vidro com uma caixa registradora onde se encontrava um homem com um olhar entediado, cabelos até a altura do queixo, castanhos, usando uma bandana preta sobre o topo da cabeça. Em seus lábios pendia uma senbon – que para os leigos, nada mais era do que um palito prateado –.

"Olá, Genma!" – cumprimentou Tenten, ignorando a última fala do que o acompanhava.

"Boa tarde, Genma-san!" – exclamou Lee, com um aceno, desanimado por não ter conseguido arrancar o motivo da de coques.

O olhar do atendente se voltou calmamente para ambos, abrindo um sorriso ao ver quem se aproximava.

"Ora se não são o Lee e a Tenten." – questionou, calmamente – "Fazia tempo que não via vocês dois." – observou.

"Andamos meio ocupados." – disseram ao mesmo tempo, causando risos no vendedor.

"Mas estamos vivos." – concluiu Lee – "E você, como é que está? Não tem aparecido muito, ao menos não te vejo." – comentou.

"Sempre que passo lá, logo sou obrigado a sair. Não tenho parado." – suspirou, resignado – "E vocês? Aproveitando a folga pra fazer compras?" – questionou, voltando o olhar para a sacola de ambos.

"Exato." – concordou Tenten – "Precisei ver algumas coisas pra agência e Lee veio me acompanhar. Então, como sempre, resolvemos passar por aqui para ver seus produtos e dizer oi." – explicou, sorrindo.

"Fico feliz pela consideração." – disse, divertido – "Bem, subam, tenho alguns artigos novos que com certeza você vai gostar, Tenten." – comentou, com um olhar maroto.

Ela assentiu, caminhando até uma escada próxima do balcão subindo seguida por Lee.

Ao chegarem no andar de cima, logo se depararam com o já conhecido grande salão contendo inúmeras prateleiras com os mais diversos tipos de armas de luta tradicional.

"Vou te deixar andar por aí. Estarei vendo os livros que estão perto daquela espada grande e dourada." – avisou Lee, pegando o caminho da esquerda.

"Ok..." – concordou Tenten, enquanto analisava uma katana vermelha que vira logo ao chegar no piso superior.

Guardou novamente a espada em seu local de origem, caminhando para o lado oposto ao de Lee.

Conjuntos de kunais, senbons, shurikens, bastões de madeira, de ferro, facões, nunchakos, lanças, espadas chinesas, de kendô, katanas, ninja-to, bokens, correntes, leques, tonfas, foices, enfim, armamentos de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Objetos que eram quase impossíveis de serem vistos nos tempos atuais – e tão raros quanto alguns dos que vira no escritório de um certo advogado há meses atrás –.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam enquanto caminhavam por todos aqueles armamentos – que já quase conhecia de cor e salteado –, mexendo e testando um ou outro que lhe pareciam interessante ou novo. Em meio a um dos corredores, contudo, uma pessoa fitando calmamente uma grande espada chinesa lhe chamou a atenção.

Tenten a princípio estranhou ver alguém naquela seção da loja – afinal, poucos percebiam a existência daquela escada –, mas tão logo reconheceu a silhueta, não pode então conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

"N-Neji...?!" – exclamou, encarando o rapaz de cabelos longos que acabara de guardar a espada que analisava.

Os olhos perolados se abriram perante aquele chamado, voltando-se para a dona da voz.

"Tenten?" – observou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – "O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu que te pergunto!" – retrucou, ainda pasma – "Aqui era o último lugar que eu esperaria te encontrar." – afirmou.

"Venho aqui com certa freqüência." – afirmou, virando-se para a morena – "Inclusive, foi daqui que saiu boa parte das armas que você viu em meu escritório." – acrescentou calmamente.

"Ahh... quem me dera ter dinheiro para tanto." – replicou, com leve ar de indignação com a injustiça da vida – "Mas, ora, há quanto tempo." – disse, mudando de assunto com um sorriso na face – "Desde o aniversário do Sasuke, se a memória não me falha." – observou.

"Realmente." – concordou o Hyuuga – "Estive ocupado." – replicou, suspirando – "Tive de resolver um processo que já vinha se arrastando a um longo tempo e teve seu ápice no fim do mês passado." – fechou os olhos, cansado – "Passei as últimas semanas só solucionando esse caso e só consegui finalizá-lo por completo alguns dias atrás." – explicou.

"Ah!" – exclamou a Yuei, batendo o punho sobre a palma – "Então era com você que o Sasuke estava brigando no telefone enquanto fazíamos o ensaio fotográfico para um anúncio de uma moto." – contemplou, fitando ao Hyuuga.

A 'faz tudo' adquiriu uma expressão séria, colocou o mindinho direito próximo da boca e o polegar próximo da orelha, esticados, baixando os três dedos sobrando, como em uma imitação de telefone.

"_Eu não quero nem saber quais outros problemas ainda temos. O Tatsuo resolve! Você VAI ficar as próximas duas semanas de folga e se sua presença for _realmente_ necessária a gente te liga, ok? __Durma__._" – repetiu a morena, engrossando a voz enquanto imitava o Uchiha – "Ou algo assim." – disse, voltando a voz costumeira, divertida.

Neji conteve um leve riso.

"É, exatamente." – concordou – "Eu me exaltei um pouco naquela época." – confessou, voltando à inexpressividade habitual – "Fazia alguns anos que não tirava férias. Este foi o ápice." – explicou, com um olhar sereno.

"E estou vendo que esse pouco tempo de descanso já lhe fez uma diferença e tanta." – observou, analisando o advogado que a fitava interrogativo – "Ora, todas as outras vezes em que saímos você vestia uma camisa e calça social, gravata e até terno, mesmo estando um calor infernal, agora, veja como você está. Creio que haja uma certa diferença, não?" – disse, divertida, apontando para o rapaz.

Neji baixou o olhar para se fitar. Usava uma regata preta sob uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, uma calça capri de tactel cinzenta e um tênis adidas branco. Uma roupa esporte que há muito tempo não tinha oportunidade de usar. Sorriu de lado fitando à morena que puxara uma trabalhada kodachi.

"Realmente. Fazia tempo que não me vestia mais confortavelmente. Até estou estranhando." – comentou.

"Você fica bem assim." – afirmou Tenten, enquanto analisava a lâmina da kodachi que segurava – "Te deixa com um ar mais jovial e também mais charmoso." – acrescentou sem pensar.

O moreno piscou os olhos algumas vezes, desconcertado, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico em seguida.

"Quer dizer que a Srta. Yuei me acha charmoso?" – questionou, fitando-a calmamente com os braços cruzados.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram surpresos enquanto a dona destes adquiria uma leve tonalidade rósea na pele.

"Eu disse isso... Ah..." – murmurou, embaraçada, percebendo que pensara alto – "É, acho." – concordou, sorrindo – "E, convenhamos, você é Sr. Hyuuga, e sabe disso melhor do que ninguém." – afirmou, com um olhar desafiador.

"É, eu sei, mas é sempre interessante ser lembrado." – retrucou, sarcástico, devolvendo o olhar.

Ficaram se encarando em uma leve disputa de olhares até que Tenten suspirou e, no instante seguinte, avançou com a kodachi em mãos, sem hesitar, parando com lâmina a poucos centímetros do pescoço de Neji. Este, por sua vez, permaneceu fitando-a com a seriedade costumeira.

"Você não deveria testar alguém que está armado." – comentou a morena com um olhar estreito.

"E você não deveria brincar com armas com lâmina. Pode ser perigoso." – redargüiu o moreno, indiferente.

"Eu tenho controle sobre meus movimentos." – afirmou a de coques, fitando-o com seriedade – "E você nem ao menos piscou." – disse, abrindo um sorriso em seguida – "Nada mal, mas sem graça." – concluiu, divertida, rodando a kodachi antes de guardá-la em sua bainha.

Neji meneou a cabeça.

"Se você ataca os amigos deste jeito, imagino o que faça com seus inimigos." – comentou, fitando-a com sarcasmo.

"Eu não te machucaria." – afirmou – "Ao menos não como eu faria com meus inimigos, disso pode ter certeza." – acrescentou, divertida.

E em meio à expressão descontraída, um brilho estranho nos olhos castanho que não passou desapercebido pelo olhar clínico do Hyuuga.

"Tenten!!" – exclamou uma voz exaltada de algum ponto da sala, interrompendo os pensamentos de Neji.

"Aliás, falando de amigos..." – comentou a morena, colocando a kodachi em seu lugar de origem – "No corredor da espada com lâmina dupla, perto daquele elmo estranho." – disse, elevando o tom de voz.

O advogado franziu o cenho, levantando o olhar para um pouco mais a sua esquerda onde pode ver a espada de bainha única e lâmina dupla em um pedestal de madeira e, logo ao lado, um elmo de samurai cuja máscara parecia possuir um profundo sorriso com cores berrantes e pouco usuais para armaduras. Estranho de fato.

Após Tenten dizer sua localização, em poucos instantes Lee apareceu carregando uma nunchako de aço, visivelmente animado.

"Olha só o que eu achei!" – exclamou, se aproximando – "Ela é perfeita para substituir aquela que eu quebrei na..." – o rapaz estancou.

Os grandes olhos do Rock pousaram sobre o rapaz de orbes brancos logo atrás de Tenten. Este, por sua vez, encarava ao que aparecera com um misto de surpresa e desânimo.

"Neji!" – exclamou Lee, abrindo um sorriso típico.

"Lee..." – murmurou o Hyuuga, apático, mas com uma leve entonação desanimada.

Tenten voltou o olhar de um para outro, confusa.

"Ok, é desnecessário perguntar, mas... vocês se conhecem?" – questionou, pasma.

"Hyuuga Neji!" – exclamou o de grossas sobrancelhas – "Éramos grandes amigos e rivais, durante os tempos de colegial!" – disse, com certo ar saudosista estampado nos orbes negros.

A de coques apenas fitou ao rapaz, interrogativa, enquanto Neji, por sua vez, revirou os olhos. Fazia anos que ele não via Lee – aproximadamente sete, na verdade – e ele não mudara em nada. Nem mesmo em um ínfimo detalhe.

"E vocês, se conhecem da onde?" – perguntou Lee, empolgado por rever um velho amigo.

"O conheci na empresa do Sasuke, o novo modelo da agência." – explicou, sorrindo.

"Eh? Sasuke? Aquele que era seu amigo e um ano mais novo do que nós?" – questionou para Neji, surpreso.

O Hyuuga assentiu com um aceno.

"Você conhece o Sasuke também, Lee?!" – exclamou a Yuei, estupefata.

"E como não conhecer?" – questionou o rapaz – "Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais popular na época do colégio, filho do presidente de uma das mais importantes empresas do país e... uma pessoa que experimentou uma dor que ninguém deveria sequer se aproximar." – disse, pesaroso.

Os olhos brancos se estreitaram. Ele sabia a o que o Rock se referia, afinal, aquilo marcara o segundo ano do colegial de ambos e o primeiro de Sasuke. O nomeado "massacre da empresa Uchiha", a tragédia que fizera seu amigo e atual chefe se afastar por um longo tempo no colégio e, ao retornar, se mostrar significativamente mudado em termos de temperamento.

Suspirou, e seus olhos pousaram sobre Tenten.

Diferente do que ele imaginava ou mesmo esperava, a morena apesar de se encontrar séria, não possuía em seu rosto traço algum de curiosidade ou dúvida quanto à observação final de Lee em relação a Sasuke, parecendo até mesmo ciente da história deste. Bem, provavelmente ela soubera, afinal, notícias sobre o ocorrido não faltaram naquela época.

Uma música começou a soar vindo de Lee e o Hyuuga logo viu este pedir licença, se afastando com um celular em mãos.

"Eu ainda não entendi essa história de rival." – comentou Tenten, vendo Lee falar animadamente ao celular, supondo que se tratava de Gai.

Neji suspirou sonoramente, encontrando o olhar interrogativo da Yuei.

"Éramos da mesma sala no colegial e fizemos parte do mesmo clube, o de artes marciais." – disse o Hyuuga – "Eu costumava ser considerado um dos melhores dentro do colégio. Fui escolhido como presidente do grêmio estudantil no terceiro ano, sempre era o primeiro da sala e, o mais importante, era campeão invicto nas competições de artes marciais intercolegiais." – explicou, com um quê de presunção que fez Tenten revirar os olhos, inconformada, mas não podendo deixar de se mostrar um pouco admirada – "Lee não era de todo ruim, mas nunca conseguia se sobressair então, certa vez ele me disse que para melhorar ele deveria ter uma meta e esta meta era a de me ultrapassar em tudo e, assim sendo, passou a me nomear seu rival." – explicou, suspirando resignado em seguida.

A Yuei não pode conter um riso. Aquilo era tão típico de Lee.

"Gostaria de vê-lo lutar um dia. Lee é realmente bom. Se ele te admira, então deve ser realmente incrível vê-lo lutando, Neji." – opinou, divertida.

"Estou fora de forma." – afirmou, sério – "Treino vez ou outra, mas não luto pra valer desde o fim da faculdade." – explicou.

"Ah, então creio que você perderia para o Lee agora." – disse, fitando-o calmamente – "Ele treina sem parar. É admirável o esforço dele." – observou, lançando um olhar carinhoso para o rapaz mais ao longe.

Neji fitou Tenten, curioso.

"Você o conhece da onde?" – questionou.

A morena o fitou parecendo hesitar por um instante, mas manteve o sorriso inabalável.

"Na academia de artes marciais do padrinho do Lee, Maito Gai." – disse, divertida – "Passei a freqüentar quando me mudei da China para o Japão, ou seja, há uns três ou quatro anos." – explicou.

Aquela afirmação fez o jovem advogado franzir o cenho.

"Você morava na China?" – questionou, internamente surpreso por aquela nova informação.

"Eu nunca te disse?" – perguntou, surpresa, recebendo um aceno negativo – "Sim, morava lá. Me mudei pra cá, como eu disse, faz três ou quatro anos." – explicou, sorrindo.

"Algum motivo específico?" – questionou, fitando-a com aparente desinteresse.

A morena pareceu ponderar, por um instante, fitando um ponto qualquer.

"Trabalho, assim digamos..." – explicou, voltando a olhar para o Hyuuga.

Antes que este pudesse questionar qualquer coisa, Lee apareceu correndo, voltando-se em direção à de olhos castanhos.

"Tenten, eu preciso ir embora!" – exclamou, em tom de alarme – "Fui chamado para resolver uma emergência." – disse, os olhos brilhando em empolgação.

"Ah..." – murmurou a Yuei, suspirando pesarosa – "Eu queria poder ficar mais um pouco, ainda não terminei de ver as novidades da loja..." – comentou, fazendo um leve bico – "Mas tenho que aproveitar a carona, nee." – afirmou, divertida.

"Eu a levo depois." – disse Neji, fitando aos dois com a apatia costumeira – "Ainda pretendo permanecer um pouco aqui." – adicionou.

O olhar da dupla se voltou para o Hyuuga. Os grandes olhos do Rock saltaram do advogado para a amiga, retornando ao advogado no mesmo momento em que abria um amplo sorriso.

"Yosh! Então deixo este doce tesouro da china em suas mãos meu eterno rival! Cuide bem dela!" – exclamou Lee animado, fazendo a pose 'nice guy' causando gotas na testa de Neji e Tenten – "Ja ne!" – exclamou, correndo para saída do local.

"Mas, Lee...!" – balbuciou Tenten, em vão – "Ah... Não queria te dar trabalho, Neji!" – exclamou, voltando-se para o moreno.

"Se fosse um trabalho, não me ofereceria." – afirmou, sério.

A Yuei piscou algumas vezes, passando a rir sonoramente em seguida.

"Faz sentido." – concordou, contendo o riso.

"Por que da risada?" – questionou, levemente incomodado.

"Desculpa, desculpa, mas é que você fala sempre tão sério, que algumas coisas soam realmente engraçadas." – explicou, divertida, fazendo o rapaz franzir o cenho realmente sem entender.

"Você diz coisas estranhas." – constatou, com um suspiro.

"Sempre me dizem isso." – afirmou, dando de ombros – "Bem, vou andar pela loja, qualquer coisa, quando quiser ir é só chamar." – observou, sorridente

O moreno meneou a cabeça em concordância passando a atenção para uma ninja-to negra que se encontrava próxima enquanto a morena se dirigia para a próxima estante.

-----

Passada quase duas horas desde que Lee fora embora, Neji e Tenten saíram da loja, cada qual com uma sacola enquanto discutiam moderadamente.

"Eu já disse que é um presente, Neji!" – exclamou a Yuei, irritada.

"Não adianta insistir. Assim que passarmos em um banco, eu retiro o dinheiro para te pagar" – afirmou, resoluto, fazendo a morena revirar os olhos, inconformada.

Quando haviam ido até Genma para pagar os produtos que iriam levar – Neji um conjunto de senbons diferenciadas e Tenten algumas kunais novas –, o Hyuuga se dera conta de que esquecera de trocar o cartão de crédito vencido pelo que chegara há poucos dias e que, além de tudo, o dinheiro que carregava consigo não era de suficiente para a compra.

Tenten, por sua vez, não permitiu que Neji devolvesse o item, pagando o conjunto enquanto alegava que era um presente, obviamente sobre os protestos do teimoso advogado e o olhar entretido e divertido de Genma.

"Neji, por favor!" – retrucou, parando em frente ao rapaz, fitando-o seriamente – "Você é meu amigo. Amigos se dão presentes. Qual o problema de eu te dar um?" – questionou, inconformada.

"Este não é o problema. Acon..."

"Sem contar que seu aniversário foi em julho." – disse, cortando o moreno – "Ok que eu só te conheci algumas semanas depois, mas mesmo assim, eu queria te dar algo, apenas não sabia o que." – ponderou, olhando-o seriamente.

Neji piscou algumas vezes.

"Como você sabe que meu aniversário foi em julho?" – questionou, intrigado, afinal, nunca dissera a ela o dia de seu aniversário.

"Ah..." – sussurrou, parecendo levemente desconcertada – "Acho que foi Haku que comentou comigo na festa de aniversário do Sasuke." – explicou, com expressão de quem força a memória.

"Tinha que ser..." – murmurou, suspirando inconformado – "Em todo o caso..."

"Você vai aceitar meu presente." – cortou, teimosa.

"Tenten..." – murmurou, sério.

A morena suspirou. Insistência definitivamente não funcionava com o Hyuuga, ele era tão ou mais cabeça dura que ela própria. Bem, teria de se usar do artifício B.

"Por favor, Neji... Não seja insensível..." – pediu, fazendo cara de choro – "Eu quero te dar um presente de aniversário, só isso. Você não vai me fazer esta desfeita, não é?" – questionou.

Os olhos claros fitaram surpresos aos castanhos para em seguida se fecharem, cruzando os braços.

"Ok... eu aceito." – disse por fim, abrindo os olhos para fitá-la de soslaio – "Contudo, saiba não é por causa dessa sua cara falsa de choro, mas sim pela sua insistência a ponto de tentar até mesmo de algo que não faz muito seu gênero." – explicou, sorrindo debochado.

Tenten logo substituiu as falsas lágrimas por uma careta.

"Droga. Eu preciso treinar mais." – retrucou – "Se bem que eu imaginei que você não ia cair nessa, mas não custava tentar." – disse, abrindo um sorriso genuíno – "Obrigada por aceitar meu presente." – disse, fazendo uma rápida reverência.

"Eu que deveria estar agradecendo, não?" – questionou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Fato, fato, mas não que seja necessário já que eu praticamente te obriguei a aceitar." – disse, rindo.

Neji sorriu de lado.

"Bem, vamos rápido. Esse sol está começando a me incomodar." – disse, tomando a dianteira após pegar grande parte das sacolas que a Yuei carregava.

"Ok, ok." – concordou a morena, logo acompanhando os passos rápidos do advogado.

-----

Chegaram à casa de Tenten poucos minutos depois. Neji descarregou as compras que a morena fizera e a ajudou a levá-las para dentro da casa – mesmo que ela dissesse que não era necessário, visto que eram poucas coisas –.

"Não ligue para a bagunça, ando sem tempo para organizá-la." – pediu a Yuei enquanto abria a porta de entrada – "E não precisa retirar o tênis... Creio que não seja seguro." – acrescentou, sustentando um sorriso embaraçado.

E tão logo adentraram a casa, Neji se sentiu presenciando uma tela perfeita de um campo de guerra hightech. Fios, chips, ferramentas, carcaças de computadores, dezenas de artigos eletrônicos somados a panos e caixas se encontravam espalhados ao longo de todo o hall de entrada e do longo corredor que seguia para os cômodos.

"Está pior do que eu imaginava." – observou o Hyuuga erguendo uma sobrancelha, fazendo a Yuei se voltar enquanto cruzavam o corredor.

"Eu sei..." – murmurou com um sorriso sem jeito – "Geralmente é tudo bem organizado, só que devido ao meu excesso de trabalho dos últimos tempos, deixei acumular e agora estou com preguiça de limpar tudo." – confessou, suspirando resignada – "Vou ver se separo o que há de mais importante e peço para alguém vir limpar." – completou com uma careta, pensando no dinheiro que gastaria.

Ambos pararam logo na frente da primeira porta à esquerda, que se encontrava fechada, e Tenten pediu para Neji que lhe entregasse as sacolas.

"Eu vou deixar estas coisas aqui." – informou, indicando a porta – "Siga até a próxima porta à direita. É a cozinha. Lá está mais limpo do que qualquer outro lugar da casa." – afirmou, sorrindo.

O advogado assentiu, caminhando por entre a bagunça do longo corredor, até o cômodo indicado. Os olhos brancos passearam rapidamente pelo aposento. Uma copa, separada da cozinha por um balcão revestido em mármore, somado a vários armários e eletrodomésticos, tudo em tom claro e visivelmente limpo. De fato, estava mais organizado do que o que vira até então.

Sentou-se à mesa, esperando por algum tempo, passando então a caminhar dentro do aposento, observando alguns detalhes do local. Passado alguns minutos, seus olhos se voltaram para seu relógio de pulso.

"Tenten está demorando." – observou, impaciente.

O Hyuuga saiu novamente para o corredor não vendo nenhum sinal da 'faz tudo'.

E em meio ao silêncio na qual a casa estava mergulhada, um barulho curioso que muito lembrava o tilintar de sinos chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o se voltar para o final do corredor, notando uma porta que se encontrava semi-aberta.

Franziu o cenho, cruzando o corredor em direção à porta percebendo que som do sino aumentava a cada passo dado, tornando-se nítido ao se encontrar em frente ao aposento. Os olhos brancos pousaram sobre a fresta desta, vendo nada além de penumbra profunda, que dificultava a visão de qualquer coisa dentro daquela sala.

Tão logo sua mão pousou sobre a maçaneta da porta, algo peludo lhe roçou a perna e uma voz ecoou, gritando seu nome.

"Neji!"

O jovem gênio não pode conter um discreto sobressalto devido ao susto, voltando-se em direção contrária à da porta com expressão surpresa, encontrando Tenten fitando-o, séria.

"Não é muito educado sair andando pela casa dos outros..." – observou a Yuei, aproximando-se com certo nervosismo enquanto fechava a porta.

"Ouvi um barulho estranho..." – retrucou o Hyuuga, retornando à expressão de apatia costumeira.

"Barulho estranho?" – questionou a morena, vendo-o assentir.

"Sinos..." – explicou, vendo-a piscar algumas vezes, desconcertada.

"Ah...Só se..."

"Mioow..."

Castanhos e brancos se fitaram brevemente, baixando-se em seguida para encarar uma esbelta gata cinza que fitava à dupla com seus grandes olhos dourados, carregando em seu pescoço uma coleira vermelha com um guizo.

"Ah, Ginrei! De onde foi que você surgiu?" – questionou a morena, colocando a gata na altura de seus olhos.

"Ginrei?" – questionou Neji, franzindo o cenho.

"É a gata da minha vizinha." – explicou, acomodando a gata em seu colo enquanto caminhava até a cozinha acompanhada de Neji – "Ela foi viajar e pediu para que eu cuidasse dela." – suspirou, cansada – "Só que essa coisinha aqui tem a mania de fugir dos lugares e ir para onde não deve, não é, Ginrei?" – observou, lançando um olhar fulminante para a gata de lambia uma das patas dianteiras, levianamente.

O Hyuuga suspirou, inconformado com a peça que a pequena gata lhe pregara.

"Você demorou." – comentou, procurando mudar de assunto.

"Ah, gomen, foi o telefone." – replicou a de coques, suspirando cansada – "Um dos meus clientes mais chatos está me cobrando um serviço que eu já havia avisado que só entregaria daqui dois dias." – explicou, depositando a gata no chão da copa, próximo a um pote de ração, encaminhando-se então para a geladeira – "Ele acha que não tenho mais nada para fazer além de cuidar daquelas máquinas estranhas. É o cúmulo." – resmungou com um certo ar emburrado.

Neji apenas ouvia sem de fato prestar atenção. Seus levemente intrigados com a sala que Tenten o impedira de abrir, mas que ele logo supôs que devia estar tão ou mais bagunçada que o restante da casa e por isso aquele gesto.

"Sente-se Neji." – pediu a morena enquanto abria a geladeira – "O que quer beber? Chá verde gelado? Suco?" – questionou – "Tenho sorvete e bolo também." – observou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Não é necessário. Eu apenas vim lhe ajudar a trazer as compras." – disse o Hyuuga, vendo a Yuei levantar a cabeça para fitá-lo por sobre a porta da geladeira – "Não pretendo lhe incomodar mais." – observou, ostentando a expressão séria que lhe era característica, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto fechava a porta do eletrodoméstico com o pé.

"Você não é um incômodo, Neji." – afirmou, trazendo consigo uma jarra de chá verde e uma travessa onde havia um belo bolo com cobertura de chocolate, colocando-os sobre a mesa – "Pelo contrário, é uma ótima companhia..." – comentou, sorrindo sincera – "Além disso, fiz este bolo ontem e preciso de opinião de terceiros. Eu ia aproveitar para abusar do Lee, mas como ele fugiu, vou te usar." – e sorriu, piscando marota.

Os olhos brancos se estreitaram levemente.

"Corro risco de vida?" – questionou o Hyuuga com um sorriso sarcástico, apontando para o bolo.

"Talvez." – retrucou a morena, risonha enquanto caminhava até um armário acima da pia.

Neji se acomodando à mesa enquanto Tenten colocava a louça nesta, servindo o chá e o bolo.

"Itadakimasu." – disseram ambos.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para a face do Hyuuga logo que este deu a primeira garfada.

"E então?" – questionou, tão logo ele terminou de mastigar.

"Nozes com chocolate?" – observou o Hyuuga.

"Exato." – concordou a Yuei.

"Você é alguém que não aparenta saber cozinhar tão bem quanto cozinha." – proferiu, tomando um gole de chá, com os olhos fechados.

"Sua sensibilidade é algo tocante." – retrucou a morena, revirando os olhos – "Mas vou aceitar isso como um elogio." – acrescentou, provando de seu próprio bolo – "É, não ficou ruim. Nada como morar sozinha por alguns anos para aprender um ou dois truques." – observou, sorrindo satisfeita.

"Você mora sozinha?" – questionou o advogado, surpreso, vendo-a assentir – "Essa casa não é grande para alguém que vive só?" – perguntou, curioso.

"Ah, sim, é até um pouco triste." – concordou, sorvendo um gole do chá – "Contudo, como essa casa pertence ao meu pai, achei mais fácil morar aqui do que alugar ou comprar um imóvel menor. Ao menos assim economizei um pouco e tenho espaço de sobra para fazer o que eu quiser." – replicou.

"Entendo..." – murmurou o Hyuuga, comendo mais uma garfada de bolo.

"E você? Como é sua casa?" – questionou a morena, sorrindo.

Os olhos claros se voltaram, pensativos.

"É um apartamento que também pertencia ao meu pai." – replicou com um semblante sereno – "Possui uma copa-cozinha pequena, uma sala com sacada, banheiro, lavanderia e dois quartos, sendo um deles uma suíte e o outro virou um escritório." – explicou – "Nada muito extravagante." – afirmou, voltando-se para o doce à sua frente.

"Ehh..." – murmurou a Yuei, surpresa – "Imaginei algo mais luxuoso, levando em conta que você é advogado em uma empresa tão grande." – comentou, com o queixo apoiado sobre uma das mãos.

"Gosto daquele apartamento, ainda mais que é perto da casa do Sasuke e facilita quando preciso resolver assuntos da corporação." – replicou calmamente.

"Isso que é viver para o trabalho." – observou, divertida – "Aliás, falando nele, Sasuke tem feito muito sucesso." – comentou, casual – "Cartas e mais cartas tem chego nas empresas e na Konoha dizendo 'adorei a nova campanha publicitária de vocês e mais ainda daquele sexy modelo de cabelos escuros. Se possível, me passem o contato dele'." – reproduziu, sorrindo marota.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma leve expressão debochada.

"Ora, mas é muito interessante saber disso." – observou – "Parece que nem mesmo depois de adulto a popularidade do meu 'chefe' vai cair perante as garotas..." – disse, irônico.

"Ele sempre foi popular?" – questionou Tenten, divertida.

"Popular? Na verdade ele parecia algum tipo de droga que tirava a sanidade das mulheres." – replicou, sorrindo sarcástico – "No colégio as garotas corriam atrás dele e lutavam por atenção, literalmente." – lembrou, divertido – "E no Valentine's Day a disputa aumentava para ver quem daria seu chocolate primeiro. Era um terror para Sasuke e acho que é por isso que ele detesta tanto doces." – relembrou, não podendo conter um leve riso sádico.

"Ora... Que divertido imaginar esse tipo de coisa. Principalmente levando em consideração a frieza que ele sempre aparenta." – comentou, rindo.

A expressão do Hyuuga adquiriu um certo ar grave.

"Na verdade ele era menos frio quando mais novo." – comentou – "Foi depois de um certo incidente logo no primeiro ano do colegial dele que a personalidade se tornou como é hoje." – explicou, fechando os olhos calmamente enquanto bebia um gole de chá.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o advogado brevemente, voltando-se para o bolo, pegando mais uma garfada.

"Entendo..." – murmurou – "Contudo, até que ele está bem mais sociável agora, comparado com quando entrou na Konoha." – observou, sorrindo.

Neji assentiu.

"De fato. Ele tem andado menos arrogante do que de costume." – comentou – "Creio que talvez isso se deva à Haruno-san." – opinou.

Tenten sorriu docemente.

"Você tirou as palavras da minha boca." – comentou, divertida – "De fato, se Sasuke mudou e se ele está na Konoha até hoje, provavelmente é por conta da Sakura." – concordou, levemente pensativa – "A Sakura desde que eu a conheço sempre foi inteligente e um pouco impertinente às vezes, mas, acima de tudo, ela sempre teve essa habilidade de recuperar as pessoas, de mostrar que existe algo vale a pena por meio de suas fotos." – afirmou – "É de fato algo admirável." – e um leve sorriso orgulhoso se abriu na face morena.

Os orbes brancos contemplaram aquele sorriso sincero notando que, apesar de tudo, parecia destoar dos olhos castanhos que brilhavam estranhamente.

"Algo errado?" – questionou o Hyuuga, bebendo um gole de chá.

"Hum?" – murmurou Tenten, fitando ao rapaz, desentendida.

Um olhar penetrante da parte do advogado lhe foi lançado, parecendo ler tudo o que se passava em sua alma. Suspirou, resignada em saber que não poderia esconder o que sentia, não do moreno de olhos cor de lua.

"Estou um pouco preocupada." – confessou – "Sakura tem me parecido diferente há algum tempo. Um pouco mais...fraca." – e a constatação daquilo em palavras a fez adquirir uma expressão inquieta.

"Uma coincidência." – observou o de olhos brancos, fazendo a Yuei fitá-lo curiosa – "Sasuke tem estado diferente desde o aniversário dele." – comentou – "Contudo, ao contrário do seu caso, não posso dizer que seja algo ruim. Ele, na verdade, me parece mais 'livre'." – explicou.

Os olhos castanhos piscaram algumas vezes. De fato, havia ocorrido uma ínfima mudança no comportamento do Uchiha desde o aniversário deste, mas como ela própria dissera, Sasuke mudara bastante ao longo dos últimos meses em que o conhecera, assim sendo, aquilo não lhe saltara aos olhos tanto quanto ocorrera com sua amiga fotógrafa.

"De fato... talvez não tenha sido uma idéia inteligente..." – murmurou, pensativa.

Tenten sentiu ser observada, notando a expressão intrigada de Neji, fazendo-a sorrir, sem graça.

"Apenas pensei alto. Ignore." – afirmou, balançando as mãos, fazendo o rapaz dar nos ombros – "Aliás, e você, mesmo tendo esse gênio fazia sucesso com as garotas?" – questionou, rindo ao notar o cenho franzido em indignação do Hyuuga.

Continuaram a conversar trivialidades, Tenten sempre evitava voltar ao assunto sobre Sakura da mesma forma que Neji pouco citava sobre Sasuke. E quando o sol já dava indícios de sumir no horizonte, o moreno se levantou acompanhado de sua anfitriã.

"Creio que seja melhor eu ir." – observou.

"Eu até insistiria para você ficar se eu não tivesse de arrumar a máquina do meu cliente chato." – reclamou – "Quero ver se termino até a manhã para me ver logo livre dele." – acrescentou, desgostosa com o trabalho que vinha pela frente.

Ele assentiu, mudo, caminhando até a entrada, seguindo Tenten.

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?" – questionou a Yuei, abrindo a porta da casa.

"Nada. Estou de 'férias'." – retrucou, lacônico.

"O que acha de ir ao cinema? Lee comentou comigo que foi assistir um filme de suspense policial muito bom." – disse, divertida.

O Hyuuga pareceu ponderar, sem poder conter um sorriso de lado.

"Um gosto interessante para filmes..." – observou, mais para si mesmo do que para a anfitriã – "Está bem." – concordou por fim.

"Ótimo!" – exclamou a morena, sorrindo – "Vou verificar os horários e depois eu te ligo pra marcarmos direito." – avisou.

O rapaz assentiu.

"Até amanhã." – disse, dirigindo-se ao carro.

"Até!" – exclamou a faz tudo, sorrindo enquanto acenava.

Esperou pacientemente até que o carro partisse, voltando para o interior da casa. Suspirou, adquirindo uma expressão cansada.

Esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, alongando-se enquanto caminhava em direção a primeira porta à esquerda de sua casa, acendendo a luz da sala.

Os orbes castanhos passearam pelo local, fitando a desordem do local que, tal como no resto da casa, se encontrava com caixas, fios e ferramentas espalhadas. Constatou que, de fato, teria trabalho quando resolvesse arrumar tudo.

Caminhou por entre a bagunça, passando pela estante da televisão para pegar um porta-retratos, jogando-se no sofá em seguida.

Fitou calmamente a foto da festa de Sasuke, encarando os rostos sorridentes dos membros da Konoha e da Uchiha Corp. Observou as pérolas do advogado que saíra a pouco de sua casa, permitindo-se sorrir levemente extasiada. Contudo, tão logo encontrou os olhos negros e verdes que se encontravam lado a lado, sua expressão se tornou preocupada.

Tal como todos na ocasião, ambos sorriam. Um mais discreto, outro o exato oposto, mas ainda assim, era possível sentir a diversão e pacificidade daquele momento, assim como era sentido nos que o antecederam e precederam...

"A calmaria que antecede a tempestade..." – murmurou, cerrando os olhos, enquanto se levantava, deixando o porta-retratos sobre a mesa de centro.

Uma frase clichê que sempre carregava consigo um significado muito além do que aparentava.

Suspirou, abrindo um sorriso enquanto caminhava para fora da sala.

"Como eu sou besta de ficar brincando assim..." – comentou consigo, meneando a cabeça – "Preciso ver os horários do cinema e terminar de arrumar a máquina do Ebisu." – enumerou, fechando a porta da sala atrás de si.

E por mais que Tenten desejasse estar errada... Ela estava mais certa do que poderia imaginar.

-----

O som de passos ecoava por sobre o assoalho de madeira. O silêncio perdurava na sala, tal como a penumbra profunda de um local com poucas janelas.

O brilho de lentes se fez presente, bem como o de cabelos prateados e o ressonar de uma voz calma que se seguiu.

"As informações necessárias foram conseguidas e os preparativos que o senhor solicitou estão finalmente prontos. Amanhã é um ótimo dia para iniciarmos o plano se assim for de seu desejo." – informou a voz em um leve tom solene.

"Muito bom. Fico feliz que tudo esteja correndo nos conformes..." – disse uma voz sibilante em tom animadamente exaltado – "Mal posso esperar para colocar minhas mãos no jovem Uchiha..." – comentou, ansioso.

Olhos amarelados brilharam perante a escuridão, juntamente de um sorriso maníaco.

"Kabuto-kun... Prepare-se." – pediu, fitando ao rapaz de cabelos prata – "Amanhã mesmo nos apresentaremos, cada qual no local em que estabelecemos anteriormente. Você sabe quem deve levar." – ordenou, abrindo um sorriso maníaco.

"Como quiser, Orochimaru-sama..." – replicou o rapaz, abrindo um sorriso solene.

A tempestade logo teria seu início.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da autora:**

Yoh Minna!! \o/

Após mais de um ano, estou de volta! Hoje, duas seções no NdA: "Sobre o capítulo" e "Gomen nasai"

Sobre o capítulo: Confesso que em parte eu não sabia o que escrever nesse capítulo, assim sendo resolvi explorar um pouco o Lee, o Neji e especialmente a Tenten. Jogar verde algumas coisas sobre ela e deixar outras meio subentendidas. X3

Aos que detestaram esse capítulo sem sinal de Sasuke, Sakura ou qualquer outro personagem que não seja Lee, Neji e Tenten, peço desculpas. Acontece que eu precisava deste capítulo (apesar de para alguns não parecer, acredite, ele tem importância, tal como qualquer outro dos anteriores...)

E finalmente o Orochimaru e o Kabuto dão as caras.

O que eles vão aprontar? O que eles querem e quais os objetivos deles? Boa pergunta. Ohohohoho. XD No próximo capítulo (talvez) vocês saberão.

Só para constar (mais uma vez) aqueles que esperam ver os personagens do Shippuden, podem esquecer. Não é a toa que ela possui o Haku que é um personagem da primeira temporada! :P Essa fic foi programada antes dos acontecimentos do Shippuden (ela começou a ser escrita em 2005! XD), ou seja, nada de Sai, Deidara, Tobi, Madara e afins (apesar de que sim, eu bem que gostaria, mas não tem como. u.u').

Para constar: Kamen Rider Black ou Black Kamen Rider é um seriado japonês antigo que passava na extinta teve manchete (acho). O personagem principal tinha uma moto verde VERDE. Era bem massa... XD Façam uma busca com "moto Kamen Rider Black", caso queiram conhecer a individua.

Ginrei, a gatinha tem esse nome por um motivo óbvio... Gin significa prata, Rei, sino. Sino de prata... que remete tanto a cor cinzenta da gata, quanto aos guizos que ela carrega consigo. X3

Bem, eu tinha outras observações, mas elas vão se perdendo em meio a minha mente (preciso começar a anotar isso). Dúvidas, reclamações, elogios, críticas e etc, todas serão sempre muito bem vindas.

Gomen nasai: Aproveitando, peço minhas mais sinceras e extremas **desculpas** pela demora e, desta vez, devido à longa demora (não maior que a primeira, mas ainda assim grande), vou me **explicar** devidamente, mesmo porque é direito de vocês saberem a verdade para evitar certos equívocos.

Tomando como exemplo o que uma amiga disse certa vez, minha demora pode ser vista como um 'afastamento' da "Procura da Vida", ou talvez um desleixo / desânimo / indiferença com a fic e não uma simples falta de inspiração, afinal, muitos vêem que eu atualizo com certa freqüência minha outra fic, "Sobre Asas e Caminhos".

Esclareço que isso se deve não porque eu gosto mais da "Asas e Caminhos" e menos da "Procura" ou que eu passei a dar mais atenção pra primeira em detrimento à segunda. Nada disso. Gosto de minhas fics e dou total atenção a elas por igual (tanto que geralmente eu trabalho em uma fic, fecho, vou pra outra, e pra outra e porae vai). O que acontece é que nesses últimos tempos a "Asas e Caminhos" tem fluido com mais facilidade que a "Procura" e, por conta disso, acabo conseguindo naturalmente escrever mais.

A "Asas e Caminhos", para quem não sabe, é uma fic sobre Neji e Tenten, centrada nos dois desde o começo do time Gai, ora dando ênfase na visão de um, ora na do outro, ora alternando entre um e outro. E, bem, por que eu estou falando isso? Porque este é o motivo de ela fluir mais fácil que a "Procura".

Na "Procura", como aqueles que acompanham podem ver, devido a história se passar em um UA (Universo Alternativo), eu detalho o que ocorre com a maioria dos personagens, mudando com certa freqüência o foco principal (que seria Sakura e Sasuke) para os outros personagens da Konoha, das Uchiha Corp., e até mesmo da clínica do Kakashi. Com isso eu tenho um leque gigante de personagens e permutações de ações, diálogos e histórias para lidar.

Não é fácil, afinal, por se tratar de fanfiction, uma ficção do fã, mesmo que seja um UA, para mim as personalidades devem ser mantidas o mais próximas da história original. Assim sendo, eu me divirto tentando pensar como os personagens, porém nem sempre a coisa toda flui com facilidade pro papel, principalmente quando entra aquele personagem difícil de lidar ou de entender ou com uma mente rebuscada demais ou quando a sintonia não dá partida. É nessas horas que a história trava ou fica estranha, porque eu não consigo determinar o que aquela personagem vai fazer. o.o'

Na "Asas e Caminhos", em contrapartida, eu lido com dois personagens: Hyuuga Neji e Tenten. Ambos no próprio universo de "Naruto", tendo como base a história que o Kishimoto já escreveu com pequenas viagens em cima disso. Nela eu 'encarno' dois personagens: Neji e Tenten. Gai, Lee e os outros são complementares com ações complexas apenas quando o foco do gênio ou da de coques se foca nele, caso contrário, serão apenas coadjuvantes enquanto a complexidade real ocorre com os dois principais. Além disso, a história flui de acordo com uma narrativa pré-feita e eu apenas preciso pôr em palavras a visão de dois personagens que na história original eram secundários (não é tão simples apesar de parecer, mas tudo bem).

Além disso, a "Procura" é uma fic que eu chamo de fanfic de capítulos longos enquanto a "Asas e Caminhos" é uma fic de capítulos de momentos, que são BEM mais curtos e não tem cortes dentro do capítulo – com raríssimas exceções – quase várias ficlets / oneshots. (Para se ter uma idéia, enquanto os 10 capítulos da "Procura" totalizam 63.793 palavras, os 41 da "Asas e Caminhos" totalizam 44.933... o.O''')

Em suma, "Asas e Caminhos" é uma fanfic mais 'fácil' de escrever, por isso ela acaba sendo atualizada com mais freqüência. A "Procura", por outro lado, é tão complexa que às vezes eu me perco e demoro a achar o caminho certo ou o 'espírito' certo e por conta disso demoro tanto. E é isso. Espero que me perdoem ou ao menos entendam que não é tão simples o fato de eu não postar. Por mim, eu já teria terminado esta história há muito tempo com tudo devidamente resolvido, bonitinho. ú.ù

Bem, enfim...explicações dadas. Muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram minha fic e especialmente à _Ana-chan n.n, Lizinha-chan, Eeva Uchiha7, Haruka Taichou_, _rgfbhdz rthb rf, Perola Negra, Uchiha Natalia, Mareh-Uchiha, -Miss Pudingg_ e _Harumy_ pelas reviews deixadas (e eventuais ameaças de morte). As respostas foram enviadas via ff-reply. Caso não tenha recebido, avise-me.

A todos que lêem a fic, deixem reviews e me ajudem a me encontrar nesta fic. Eu sei os mistérios que eu tenho que resolver, mas gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a ter certeza de que não vou esquecer nada. \o\

Creio que seja isso. Qualquer coisa, reviews, e-mails e etc serão sempre muito bem vindos! Qualquer erro ou incoerência no texto, por favor, me avisem (a que não tem uma beta XD)! ^^ E não vou prometer que dia ou quanto tempo vou demorar pra postar o próximo capítulo, porque eu tenho me sentido um político (falo, falo, falo, mas nunca cumpro o prazo). Sinceramente espero que não demore.

Até mais! \o

_Meriu (Ago/2009)_


End file.
